Tal vez algún día
by JYue
Summary: Algo extraño ocurre con Kyuubi, y Naruto sufre las dolorosas consecuencias. Tras encontrarlo en medio de un charco de sangre Tsunade decide mandarle a la villa de la Arena. GaaNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Tal vez algún día.**

**Capitulo 1**

Los rayos del naciente sol bañaron a la tranquila aldea Konoha dando los buenos días a sus habitantes, recordándoles las actividades pendientes del día. Kakashi sensei no es una de estas personas que se levantan temprano para llegar a tiempo a cumplir sus deberes, sino todo lo contrario. Especialmente la parte respecto a los deberes. _Esos niños deben aprender a tener paciencia. Algo que todo ninja debe poseer._ Esa era la excusa que se daba cada mañana para llegar tarde a reunirse con su equipo. La verdadera razón es que resultaba demasiado agotador lidiar con esos muchachos, aún tratándose de misiones clase D. Sasuke y Naruto siempre terminaban discutiendo por tonterías, y los interminables suspiros enamorados de Sakura por el último de los Uchiha comenzaban a parecerle tediosos. _La chica en verdad que no sabe reconocer una indirecta. Eso, o es muy necia._ Miró el reloj de pared del desordenado apartamento. Aún faltaban unas buenas tres horas para su horario usual de aparición. Despreocupado, se levantó de la cama, para ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Su vestimenta consistiendo en simples y holgados pantalones deportivos grises.

"Cuerpo sano, mente sana." Dijo, metiendo al microondas la comida congelada que sería su primer alimento del día.

Permaneció frente al aparato, esperando a que los cinco minutos de preparación concluyeran. Cómo todas las mañanas, los utilizó para reflexionar sobre el origen de la vida y para qué estamos en este lugar. Y de igual forma que siempre, sus pensamientos se desviaron a temas triviales o cotidianos de la vida diaria. _La vida en esta villa es aburrida, así que por consecuente, mi vida es aburrida. Al menos no sólo mi vida lo es, sino la de todos. Es mas, probablemente soy de los afortunados que tienen algo de acción en este lugar. Ser aldeano debe ser horrible. Pero la vida de un sensei tampoco es tan excitante. Supongo Tsunade-sama es quien tiene más acción, siendo Hokage y todo eso. Me pregunto que diría ella si le pido ser su sucesor. Hatake Kakashi, Sexto Hokage. Suena bastante bien. Claro que, si obtuviese el puesto, tendría que cuidarme día y noche, en caso de que Naruto intente asesinarme para tomar mi lugar._ Una sonrisa ligera apareció en el rostro del Jounnin, mostrando ligeramente la blanca dentadura de éste, ya que la máscara aún aguardaba con el resto de su uniforme. Naruto siempre lograba hacerle sonreír, por una u otra razón. Siendo esta una de los motivos por los que, aunque tarde, aparecía ante sus estudiantes. _Naruto siempre parece estar alegre, saltando y hablando a gritos. Quizás él sí tiene una vida divertida._ El sonido del microondas anunciando que la comida está lista interrumpió la línea de pensamientos en la cabeza del copy nin. Los cinco minutos diarios de reflexión terminaron. Cómo era usual, degustó su desayuno a paso lento, mientras leía una de sus ediciones preferidas del Icha Icha Paradise. No había prisa.

El ninja más problemático de toda Konoha descansaba en el borde del puente donde el equipo 7 acordaba reunirse esa mañana. Sus ojos azules se reflejaban en el agua bajo la construcción, dándole una muestra de la profunda tristeza que contenían. Suspiró, remplazando el semblante melancólico por una enorme sonrisa, de la cual estaba bastante orgulloso. Tras tantos años de practicar ese gesto al final encontró la manera de hacerlo parecer sincero, como si en realidad estuviese feliz. _Ojalá yo también pudiera engañarme con esta sonrisa… tal vez lo logre algún día, si continúo haciéndolo._ Aún ninguno de sus compañeros estaba ahí, tampoco había aldeanos en las cercanías, así que el pequeño rubio se sintió libre de tararear una canción. Era antigua, desconocía la letra, y no recordaba donde la escuchó, pero le gustaba. Era su canción. Una melodía ordinaria, simple, aunque especial para él. Recargado en el borde del puente cerró los ojos, hundiéndose en la marea de los sueños, escuchando el tranquilizante silencio que lo rodeaba, al mismo tiempo que el astro rey salía de su letargo nocturno.

Uchiha Sasuke no se sorprendió al encontrar a su compañero de equipo ahí antes que él. Era bastante normal que Uzumaki llegase al punto de reunión antes que el resto de ellos. Siempre se preguntaba cómo su ruidoso rival lograba levantarse tan temprano cada mañana. _Ja, puede que pase las noches aquí, sólo para hacer parecer que se levanta temprano._ Se recargó en un árbol a una distancia considerable de Naruto, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. _He llegado a pensar que lo hace para molestarme. ¿Por cuál otra razón sería? ¿Para impresionar a Kakashi sensei? Seguro que no._ Descartó al rubio de sus pensamientos tan fácil cómo lo haría con una roca en el camino. No tenía intención de malgastar su tiempo en intentar comprender a Uzumaki. Cosas más importantes conjurándose en la mente del Uchiha.

En medio de una nube de humo, Kakashi hizo su triunfal entrada. Su uniforme impecable y la máscara haciendo un eficiente trabajo en cubrirle el rostro. Los tres miembros del equipo estaban presentes, justo cómo era debido.

"¡Buenos días!" exclamó Kakashi, en tono despreocupado.

"¡Tarde de nuevo!" gritó Sakura, olvidando de momento los intentos de obtener la atención de Sasuke. "¡Dos horas de retrazo!"

El copy nin sonrió para sus adentros. _¿Dos horas? ¡Vaya, eso es un nuevo record! Nunca había llegado tan temprano._ Los regaños de su alumna continuaron, intrigando a Kakashi que no estuviera acompañada por las quejas de Naruto. El curioso ojo del sensei encontró al rubio en la misma posición que el muchacho mantenía desde horas atrás. _¿Está dormido? Bueno, pues que falta de respeto hacia su profesor._

"Lo siento, Sakura." Dijo Kakashi, encogiéndose de hombros. "En el camino aquí fui perseguido por el fantasma de Yondaime así que tuve que detenerme a exorcizarlo."

"¡Eso es… irrespetuoso!" logró articular Sakura, indignada. "¡Incluso viniendo de alguien como usted!"

"Bien, bien. Suficiente charla. Ahora, las misiones." Sacó del bolsillo un pergamino, desplegándolo. "Primero tenemos que ir a ayudar a la nueva librería, porque todavía no tienen personal." Las replicas de la chica no se hicieron esperar. "Ya, ya. Andando."

Sasuke se limitó a dar la vuelta y marcharse, siendo seguido en cuestión de segundos por su eterna admiradora. La atención del Jounnin recayó en el muchacho durmiendo al borde del puente. Se aclaró la garganta, con la intención de despertarlo, pero no funcionó. Lo intentó de nuevo, sin obtener resultado. Levantando una ceja se acercó a su alumno, hasta encontrarse observándolo desde un lado. Era extraño ver al usual niño escandaloso ahí, sólo descansando, sin cientos de palabras saliendo de esos labios. Un Naruto sereno fue una imagen nueva para el sensei. _Aunque no se ve tan bien…_ Unas ojeras algo oscuras rodeaban los parpados inferiores del muchacho. Jamás las había notado desde una distancia mayor._ Y tampoco parece tan tranquilo…_ Los ojos de su alumno se movían con furia tras los parpados, dando a entender que soñaba. Los labios de Uzumaki se separaron levemente, y a Kakashi le pareció que diría algo. Se acercó más para alcanzar a escuchar lo que fuese a decir Naruto. Repentinamente, los ojos del rubio se abrieron de golpe a un tamaño casi inhumano. Con un grito ahogado el niño retrocedió dos pasos, tropezando con sus propios pies, terminando en el piso.

"¡Kakashi-sensei!" logró decir Naruto, acomodándose la bandana con el sello de Konoha que había caído sobre sus ojos. "¿Qué demonios…?"

"Estabas dormido." Declaró Kakashi, sin ningún énfasis en especial. Sin embargo, se preocupaba por su alumno. "¿Te sientes mal? Parece que te hacen falta horas de sueño."

"¡Claro que estoy bien!" se levantó, blandiendo la bien practicada sonrisa falsa. "¿Quién no se quedaría dormido esperando tanto tiempo sin hacer nada?" cruzó los brazos, mirando a su maestro con dejo reprobatorio.

El Jounnin debatió en su interior sobre las palabras de Naruto. El ánimo y la sonrisa de su alumno contrastaban con la percepción que tuvo del niño instantes atrás. Decidió no preocuparse tanto y dejar el asunto por la paz. Si Naruto tenía problemas ya lo habría consultado con él. _Sí. Él me tiene la suficiente confianza… ¿verdad?_ La mirada impaciente de Uzumaki lo devolvió a la realidad.

"La misión del día es en la nueva librería. Sakura y Sasuke ya están allá." Dicho esto, el copy nin desapareció.

Resignado, Uzumaki Naruto comenzó a caminar. La sonrisa artificial seguía impresa en sus labios. _Tal vez algún día…_

La misión fue relativamente fácil. Sólo algunos cuantos percances cuando Naruto dejó caer por accidente un estante de revistas sobre Sasuke. Despidió a sus tres alumnos, y volvió a casa. _Hogar, dulce hogar._ Fue recibido por la visión desordenada del pequeño departamento. La idea de limpiar continuamente le acosaba en momentos cómo ese, pero siempre lograba sacudirla de su mente. _Volvería a ensuciarse, y de nuevo tendría que limpiar, para ensuciarse otra vez. Ese es un círculo vicioso en el que no pienso entrar._ Concluyendo su teoría, Kakashi se lanzó a la cama, con el propósito de hacer nada el resto del día.

El pequeño apartamento que daba hospedaje al joven Uzumaki mostraba el mismo perpetuo desorden que cada día, igual que desde semanas atrás. Para una persona conocida por su escandaloso carácter era extraño como el lugar mantenía ese aire silencioso semejante al de una casa vacía. Pero el rubio no tenía razones para ser ruidoso mientras permaneciera solo ahí. _En este lugar no tengo que aparentar ante nadie. Tampoco tengo a quien hablarle, excepto quizás a los tazones de ramen. Y dudo bastante que sí ellos pudieran hablar se dignaran a responderme._ Una punzada de dolor desgarró con la efectividad de un afilado kunai el interior de Naruto. Se vio obligado a utilizar la pared más cercana de apoyo para evitar derrumbarse contra el piso. _Maldita sea. ¿Por qué demonios me pasa esto?_ Era la tercera vez en la semana que le ocurrían esos extraños espasmos de dolor, todos sin causa aparente. La sensación de algo subiéndole por la garganta con la intención de ser expulsado de su cuerpo le hizo querer correr al lavabo, pero la condición de debilidad provocada por los dolorosos pinchazos internos le impidió hacerlo. La sustancia se abrió camino al exterior de forma poco ceremoniosa, aterrizando al lado del rubio. _¿Sangre? Eso es algo nuevo._ Tuvo otro espasmo que le hizo escupir otro tanto. Perdió el resto de su aguante físico, cayendo de bruces al frente. Su rostro aterrizó en el charco carmesí, tiñendo algunos mechones dorados del ahora inconsciente muchacho.

Otra bella mañana llena de nuevas posibilidades abrazó a la villa oculta de la Hoja. La calidez del día era agradable y prometía con sinceridad seguir así un buen tiempo. Esa hora era la de mayor movimiento en la villa, sobre todo entre la gente común, quien abrían sus negocios o se marchaban al trabajo. La gente de Konoha era reconocida por su capacidad de trabajo y esfuerzo, dispuestos a cumplir con las tareas diarias de la más eficiente manera. Por eso cierto Jounnin de cabello plateado siempre tuvo sus sospechas sobre si él nació en otra villa y sus padres jamás se lo dijeron. Dio varias vueltas en la cama intentando volver a dormir, ya que su sueño fue truncado por la molesta luz filtrándose por la ventana. _¿Por qué rayos dejé las cortinas abiertas anoche?_ Derrotado, salió de la cama, dispuesto a comenzar la aburrida rutina diaria. Tal cómo el día anterior, los cinco minutos de reflexión frente al microondas dieron inicio. _La vida es monótona. Quizás el sharingan no puede predecir el futuro pero adivino cómo transcurrirá el resto del día. Sakura me gritará por llegar tarde, luego les informaré de alguna misión tonta que nos asignen, se quejarán un rato, Sasuke y Naruto discutirán, terminaremos la misión y nos iremos a casa. Sí, la vida es definitivamente monótona. Y la última edición de Icha Icha Paradise tiene dos semanas de retrazo… ¡ah, tal vez Jiraiya-sama está escribiendo una edición especial! Antes de ir a reunirme con mis estudiantes daré una vuelta por la librería. Quizás me lleve una linda sorpresa._ El timbre del microondas anunció el desayuno.

Uchiha Sasuke caminaba a reunirse con su equipo, mostrando ninguna emoción en el rostro. Era más temprano que el día anterior. En su estoica manera de ver las cosas admiró el silencio de la villa a esa hora. Pronto todos comenzarían a levantarse y pasear por las calles, haciendo el acostumbrado coro de saludos entre conocidos, un ruido que el último Uchiha encontraba fastidioso. Sobre todo cuando eran dirigidos hacia él. Sasuke jamás respondía, ni siquiera a la Hokage. _¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Ellos son nadie para mí._ Al concluir ese pensamiento alcanzó su destinación: el puente. El rubio no estaba a la vista por ninguna parte. La primera idea que vino a la mente del Uchiha fue entrar en estado de alerta, inspeccionando los alrededores en busca del chakra de su rival. _Si esto es una trampa tuya, no creas que caeré._ Aguardó en esa posición hasta confirmar que estaba solo en el lugar. _Vaya. Parece que hoy te vencí, Naruto._ Una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en labios de Sasuke mientras cruzaba los brazos y se recargaba en el borde del puente. El puesto del rubio cada mañana.

Saliendo decepcionado de la librería estaba Hatake Kakashi, al recibir la noticia de que su novela preferida aún no aparecía a la venta. _La vida es aburrida… e injusta._ Comenzó a vagar por las calles de Konoha, o mejor dicho, por lo techos de las casas. Era temprano y hoy tenía deseos de trabajar que lo usual. _Además, esos niños son unos desagradecidos. Uno se digna a llegar sólo dos horas tarde ¿y qué recibe a cambio? Insultos y un estudiante dormido._ La visión demacrada que presenció en el rubio de ojos azules golpeó al shinobi con fuerza. La condición de su alumno era como una molesta astilla enterrada que se negaba a salir. Quizás Naruto estaba pasando un mal momento y él no estaba consciente de eso. ¿Qué clase de maestro sería él si eso fuese verdad? _¡Por Dios! ¿Desde cuándo comencé a ser tan histérico? Nada pasa con Naruto, él está bien._ Pero la astilla seguía ahí, haciéndose presente en el trabajo de su conciencia. Sólo para quitarse esa molestia de la cabeza decidió dar al apartamento de su estudiante una pequeña visita.

En segundos ya estaba en la ventana del apartamento del rubio, la cuál no le dio problemas cuando forzó su entrada al lugar. El ojo derecho del copy ninja repasó el área sin interés. Era la versión mini del apartamento de Kakashi, la cama deshecha, basura y ropa sucia esparcida por el suelo. Las manos del Jounnin iban dentro de sus bolsillos mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina. El silencio le indicaba que Naruto ya no estaba en casa, pero aún así optó por revisar el resto de las habitaciones. El baño estaba vacío, un poco más limpio de lo que las expectativas del sensei pronosticaban. Cerró la puerta y pasó al último espacio sin inspeccionar: la cocina. La oscuridad lo recibió de inmediato, ofreciendo una atmósfera poco agradable. Además había un aroma extraño en esa cocina, mezclado con el sofocante olor del ramen instantáneo. Inhaló con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones con el olor no identificado. La realización de algo tan familiar lo abofeteó. _Sangre_. La mano del despreocupado sensei accionó de golpe el interruptor de luz, en un acto poco característico de él. Soltó una maldición ante la escena que tenía en frente: su alegre alumno yacía en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre seca. Miles de posibles situaciones se agolparon en la mente de Kakashi, y una pregunta sobresalió entre todas las demás. _¿Está muerto?_ En un segundo estaba ya tomando el pulso del rubio, aliviándose cuando sintió un bastante decente palpitar en el cuello que presionaba. _Debo llevarlo ante Hokage-sama._

La puerta de la oficina de la Godaime se abrió con un estruendo irrespetuoso, provocando a su ocupante a levantar la vista en una mirada enfadada, dispuesta a reprimir a quien osara mostrar ante ella tan insensato comportamiento.

"¡Hokage-sama!" exclamó Kakashi, mostrando al muchacho que tenía en brazos. "Es Naruto."

"¿Qué ocurrió?" la ira de la mujer quedó olvidada al instante, corriendo a auxiliar a su ninja predilecto. Había sangre seca por todo el rostro del rubio y también en la ropa. "¿Un enfrentamiento?"

"No lo sé." Respondió el Jounnin, molesto por la poca información que tenía. "Lo encontré así en su departamento. Había sangre en el suelo."

Tsunade apartó los mechones tiesos por la sangre que cubrían la frente del muchacho. El protector con el símbolo de la aldea ausente. _¿Sería un ataque? ¿Enviados del Akatsuki?_ Un leve gemido interrumpió su línea de pensamientos.

"¿Naruto?" los ojos de los dos rubios se encontraron. Al instante las facciones de la mujer se suavizaron. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Qué…?" Naruto sintió estar siendo colocado en una silla mientras reaccionaba la pregunta de Tsunade. _¿Qué pasa?_ Lo último que recordaba era llegar a su apartamento y… _Ah, si. La sangre._ Era incómoda la manera tan intensa en que los ojos de Tsunade le miraban. Necesitaba encontrar una salida rápida de esa situación. "¡Por supuesto que me siento bien!" Dijo Naruto, utilizando un tono de voz estridente. "¿Y por qué me miras con esa cara tan fea, anciana?"

"Naruto, quiero que me digas qué pasó ayer." Ordenó la mujer, cruzando los brazos. "¡Y no me digas que no pasó nada! Kakashi te encontró cubierto de sangre."

Naruto giró la vista hacia su sensei, observándole como si éste hubiese descubierto a Tsunade algo que no debía.

"¡Vamos! ¡Eso le pasa a cualquiera!" dijo, adoptando la sonrisa falsa que tanto orgullo le daba. Se levantó de la silla. "¡Andando, Kakashi sensei! ¡Sakura se enfadará si llegamos tarde!" la mano de Tsunade lo obligó a volver a su sitio anterior.

"Naruto, bien sabes que tu acto de 'soy la persona más feliz del mundo' no me engaña." Dijo Tsunade, acercando su rostro al del muchacho. "Si estás conciente de lo que te conviene me vas a decir ahora mismo qué demonios pasó ayer, ¿entendido?"

Para sorpresa de Kakashi, la sonrisa de su alumno desapareció sin vacilar, cambiando por una expresión de profunda derrota. ¿Y a qué se refería Tsunade al decir que el 'acto' de Naruto no la engañaba a ella?

"No sé qué pasó. De pronto me sentí mal y lo siguiente que sentí fue sangre saliendo de mi boca." La voz del rubio era serena, sin rastro de los gritos a los que el Jounnin estaba acostumbrado. "Asumo que después de eso me desmayé."

"¿Desde cuándo?" preguntó Kakashi, las palabras salidas de puro instinto.

"Algún tiempo." Dijo Naruto. "Pero la sangre es nueva."

_¿Algún tiempo?_ Esa frase rompió algo dentro del sensei. _¿Esto ha estado pasando antes? ¿Cómo es qué no me di cuenta?_

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" preguntó Tsunade, con una serenidad semejante a la de Naruto.

"Por lo general son simples dolores, o desmayos…" explicó el chico de los ojos azules. "Es la tercera vez que me pasa esta semana, pero como dije, nunca antes hubo sangre."

"Entiendo." Tsunade asintió con seriedad antes de girar hacia Kakashi. "Necesito hablar con Naruto a solas un momento."

El famoso copy ninja dudó. Quería saber el resto de la historia, no ser mandado fuera de la habitación. Sin embargo, era imprudente desobedecer los mandatos del Hokage. No tuvo otro remedio que hacer una inclinación y marcharse.

"Es Kyuubi." Dijo Naruto, antes de que la mujer pudiera pronunciar una sílaba. "No sé muy bien qué pasa, pero tiene que ver con él."

"Déjame ver el sello." Naruto obedeció, haciendo aparecer el sello en su piel descubierta. Tsunade lo inspeccionó. "Todo parece estar en orden. Es extraño que tengas ese tipo de reacciones. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber de esta historia?"

"He tenido pesadillas." Dijo el muchacho, hundiéndose en la silla. "Noche tras noche. Pero… es como si no fuesen míos. Todo se ve y se siente de otra forma. Como… si no fuera un humano." Tsunade permaneció en silencio. "No recuerdo lo que pasa en esos sueños, pero tengo la sensación de que Kyuubi quiere…"

"¿Qué?" insistió la mujer. "¿Qué es lo que el zorro quiere?"

"¡No lo sé, es confuso!" Apartó la mirada, ligeramente irritado. "Eso es todo lo que sé, abuela."

Kakashi esperaba afuera de la oficina de la Hokage; el desasosiego marcado en su único ojo visible. Minutos después de que Tsunade-sama le pidió estar a solas con Naruto la mujer convocó al concilio de la villa. La junta inesperada tenía ya casi dos horas, tiempo que el Jounnin utilizó para repasar todas las razones por las que no notó el estado de su alumno. En alguna parte de su mente sabía que de haberse tratado de Sasuke lo hubiese percibido de inmediato. _¿Cuánto tiempo más podría haber seguido sin notarlo? ¿Tenía que encontrar a mi alumno en medio de un charco de sangre para darme cuenta de que las cosas no iban bien?_ Ese tipo de pensamientos poblaban su cabeza desde que salió de la oficina. El asunto debía ser bastante serio si el concilio entero fue llamado con tanta prisa. Y no fue hasta una hora más tarde cuando la puerta de esa oficina se abrió de nuevo.

"Hemos tomado una decisión." Dijo Tsunade, pasando de largo a Kakashi, sin detenerse a mirarle. "Uzumaki Naruto parte ahora mismo hacia la Villa de la Arena."

NOTAS:

Ok, mi primer fic de Naruto. Sí, sí, sé que aún no aparece Gaara, pero sean pacientes!

El nombre de la historia… bueno, no me vino nada mejor a la cabeza, así que no lo tomen demasiado en cuenta, ok?

Espero que no haya quedado tan mal el capitulo, porque no lo revisé… también espero no haber quedado muy OOC, o algo así.

En fin, espero que me dejen un review si les gustó… por favor? nnU


	2. Chapter 2

**Tal vez algún día.**

**Capitulo 2**

"Shizune, hazme el favor de llevar a Naruto al hospital para una revisión general." Dijo Tsunade cuando el muchacho salió de la oficina. "Y manda a alguien para recoger las pertenencias a su apartamento. Pasará una larga temporada fuera y va a necesitarlas."

Las palabras de Tsunade-sama hicieron eco en la mente de Kakashi. _¿Naruto se va? ¿Por qué? ¿Y qué tiene que ver la Aldea Secreta de la Arena en todo esto?_ Mientras él permanecía intentando descifrar las instrucciones de la Hokage el resto de los miembros del Concilio desalojaron la oficina principal. Una vez más él estaba en la ignorancia de cómo se desarrollaban las cosas alrededor de su rubio alumno, y no le gustó. Obtendría las respuestas que buscaba de la Godaime, así que esperó a que el lugar se vaciara para poder tener una conversación más discreta con ella. El tiempo que esto tardó fue corto, pero la incertidumbre que sentía lo hizo parecer la espera el tripe de largo.

"Hokage-sama." Comenzó Kakashi, mirando la espalda de la mujer, quien se negaba aún a verle a la cara. "Aunque haya decidido que Naruto abandone la aldea, por el tiempo que él permanezca aquí sigo siendo su sensei. Eso me da derecho a enterarme de la situación."

"¿Escuchaste lo que acabas de decir, Hatake-san?" la voz de Tsunade era fría y con un toque de desdén. "Para un sensei, saber lo que ocurre con uno de sus estudiantes no es un derecho, es una obligación." Hizo una pausa. "Casi medio año. Ese es el tiempo que esto viene ocurriendo. ¿No notaste nada? ¡Pasas más de cinco horas diarias con ese niño! ¿Y no notaste nada?" giró levemente el rostro hacia el shinobi tras de ella, lo suficiente para verlo. Sus ojos el doble de implacables que sus palabras. "Parece que después de todo si encontré un error en las decisiones del Sandaime."

Kakashi se quedó paralizado viendo cómo Tsunade desaparecía de su campo de visión. La Hokage le dijo lo mismo que su mente venía reprochándole durante las horas de espera, pero en un tono que no intentaba en lo mínimo ser cortés o jovial. Era la verdad en toda su hosca y cruel integridad. _Y lo peor de todo es que creo que tiene razón._

La visión de la Godaime de la aldea sentada sola en un bar bebiendo sake cómo si fuera el fin del mundo era suficiente advertencia para no acercarse a molestar. La mujer seguía sopesando que tan correcta fue la decisión a la que se llegó esa mañana. Después de informar a los miembros del Concilio los síntomas que Naruto presentaba era de esperarse que intentaran poner al muchacho bajo constante vigilancia o que sugirieran el encierro. Sin embargo, alguien tuvo las agallas de exigir que fuera expulsado de la villa antes de que el monstruo hiciera algo irreparable. Tsunade aún se preguntaba si al mencionar la palabra 'monstruo' hacía referencia a Kyuubi, o a Naruto en sí. Sospechaba la respuesta. _Estúpidos miembros del concilio. ¡Naruto estaba presente, maldita sea! ¡Son unos expertos en la hipocresía! ¿No podían fingir algo de cordialidad?_ Iba por la tercera botella de sake. Poco le importaba la opinión que pudiesen formase sobre ella el que la viera. _Estaban más que dispuestos a exiliar a Naruto antes que detenerse a pensar la forma de ayudarle. Por supuesto que no. ¿Para qué preocuparse por un demonio, cierto? Un insignificante y sucio demonio._ La botella en su mano se rompió en pedazos al pensar en la intransigencia de la gente en la aldea. Su voto en contra de mandar a su persona favorita lejos no sirvió de nada. Tuvo que hacer uso de la autoridad que le concedía su rango para trasponer las cosas un poco a favor del rubio. Ahora él tenía permiso especial para residir fuera de Konoha sin convertirse en un missing-nin, y Tsunade rogaba a los cielos que Naruto fuera aceptado en la Villa de la Arena. El asunto no había sido consultado propiamente aún con el Kazekage: Gaara. _No sé qué esperar de ese mocoso. Es demasiado inestable como para predecir lo que piensa o pueda hacer. Pero uno de los motivos por los que decidí que Naruto vaya a esa villa es por Gaara. Él también tiene sellado en su interior a un demonio, y en dado caso de que el sello que contiene a Kyuubi se rompa, Sabaku no Gaara es el contrincante más apto para enfrentarle._ La condición del ninja de ojos azules le preocupaba, sobre todo al no estar segura de lo que estaba provocando reacciones tan violentas en el cuerpo del muchacho. _Zorro idiota. ¡Yondaime te selló! ¿Es que no piensas rendirte jamás?_ Y ahora no podría estar al lado de Naruto para asegurarse de su bienestar físico, así como tampoco estaba al tanto de que tan bueno era el nivel de los ninjas médicos en el país del Viento. Otro punto a considerar era la historia de la infancia de Gaara. Al parecer, en esa aldea tampoco eran muy adeptos a la idea de tener a un niño con un demonio sellado dentro. _Pero ahora su líder es uno y deben lidiar con eso. Cómo da vueltas la vida ¿verdad?_ Miró con pereza el reloj de pared del bar. Eran casi las 3:30 p.m. _Aun hay asuntos pendientes._

Cuatro de los mejores Jounnins de la aldea de la Hoja esperaban impacientes la aparición de la Godaime. La mujer tenía casi treinta minutos de retrazo con la hora establecida en esa extraña cita. Kakashi intuía el tema que abordaría la junta pero el resto no entendía la causa del repentino llamado. El copy nin vio a Gai acercarse a él. _Más vale que no me venga con sus típicos comentarios sobre nuestra rivalidad eterna o un reto. No estoy de humor para eso ahora._ El hombre vestido de verde se detuvo frente a su rival, cruzando los brazos y mirándole con escrutinio.

"¿Qué?" dijo Kakashi, recargado en una de las paredes de oficina.

"Hay algo diferente en ti, Kakashi, mi rival." Dijo Gai, desconfiado. "Tu juvenil actitud de despreocupación está oscurecida el día de hoy." Entrecerró los ojos, intentando descubrir los pensamientos del Jounnin de la máscara. "Escuché que ni tu ni Naruto se reunieron con el resto de su equipo. ¿Tiene esto que ver con…?"

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe atrajo la atención de todos. Tsunade estaba ahí, y su expresión facial no daba cabida a recibir replicas por el retrazo. El sonrojo en sus mejillas delatando la previa sesión de sake. Kakashi, Gai, Asuma y Kurenai se posicionaron frente al escritorio de la Hokage.

"Bien, acabemos con esto rápido." Dijo Tsunade, fastidiada. "Escuchen bien, porque no les voy a repetir las cosas." Los shinobis pusieron todo el esfuerzo posible en prestar atención. "Han estado ocurriendo anomalías en el interior de Naruto con respecto al demonio que duerme en él. El Concilio de la Aldea, en una votación democrática, decidió que lo más conveniente es mandar lejos a Uzumaki Naruto. Específicamente, a la Villa de la Arena, en el país del Viento. El traslado se hará hoy, y si sus alumnos les hacen preguntas les dirán que Naruto fue enviado en un entrenamiento especial ¿entendido?" los cuatro senseis asintieron. "Perfecto. Gai, tu serás en el encargado de escoltar a Naruto a su destino. Prepara tus cosas, saldrán de inmediato. Ahora retírense."

Sólo uno de los cuatro ninjas permaneció en su lugar, renuente a marcharse. Kakashi no estaba seguro de qué le diría a Tsunade, pero le era imposible aceptar el concepto de que uno de sus alumnos se iría de la aldea bajo la supervisión de otro sensei.

"¿Sigues aquí, Hatake-san?" dijo Tsunade, demasiado ocupada observando sus uñas como para mirar al shinobi frente a ella. "¿No tienes algo más importante que hacer? ¿Reflexionar sobre que tan mal profesor eres, quizás?"

Ese comentario desbordó el límite de la paciencia de Kakashi. Fuese ella o no la Hokage, eso no le daba derecho a reprocharle de forma tan cruel. _Con mi conciencia tengo suficiente._

"¿O tal vez despedirte de tu estudiante?" dijo Tsunade, antes de que el hombre pudiera decir una palabra. La voz ligeramente menos venenosa que antes. "Está a punto de irse, no sabemos por cuanto tiempo, ¿y prefieres quedarte a discutir conmigo?"

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, el copy ninja desapareció en una nube de humo.

Tras una revisión de rutina y comprobar que todo estaba en orden, Uzumaki Naruto fue dado de alta en el hospital. _¡Al fin! Les dije que me sentía bien desde el principio. Pero bueno ¿cuándo han hecho caso a lo que digo, no? Por lo menos pude quitarme toda esa sangre de encima. Aunque de todas maneras debo ir a casa a darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa._ Con expresión tranquila siguió caminando a su apartamento. Ociosamente se preguntó a quién le habrían encomendado la tarea de empacar sus pertenencias. _Es decir, prefiero saber quien estuvo mirando entre mis cosas._ Se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza, siguiendo el camino a casa. La idea de abandonar Konoha todavía era surrealista para él. _Todo esto es por tu culpa, zorro fastidioso._ Bajó la mirada a donde se encontraba el sello y suspiró, cansado. _Y lo peor es que no puedo enfadarme contigo. Sí, eres un demonio asesino, lo sé, pero eres lo más cercano que tengo a una familia. O aun amigo de toda la vida. Claro que los amigos no deben hacerse miserable la vida entre ellos, pero con mi suerte, no puedo esperar más ni me sorprende que sea así._

"Oye, inútil." Naruto no pudo evitar girar la vista al origen de la voz. Ahí estaba, justo afuera de su departamento, el último de los Uchiha. "¿Se te olvidó cómo llegar al puente está mañana?"

_Ah, Sasuke._ Naruto sonrió para su interior. _Voy a extrañar discutir contigo todas las mañanas._

"¿Y a ti se te olvidó cómo no parecer un idiota?" replicó el rubio, mirándole molesto. Recordó entonces que no vería a su rival en un periodo de tiempo indefinido. _Si es que lo vuelvo a ver._ Fue hacia él. "Oye, Sasuke." El Uchiha se limitó a observarlo. "Tengo que irme." Antes de que Sasuke pudiera evitarlo, el rubio le dio un efusivo abrazo, para después correr al interior del apartamento. "¡Nos vemos!"

No se detuvo hasta encontrarse en la seguridad de su casa. Abrazar a Uchiha Sasuke era algo que una persona en uso de sus capacidades mentales no haría, sin embargo, esa sería probablemente su única oportunidad de despedirse de su amigo. _En serio, vaya suerte la mía para encontrar amigos. A este paso terminaré saliendo a divertirme con Itachi… Ja, a Sasuke le estallaría una vena en la frente si eso pasara._ Imaginando la cara de su rival ante esa situación se adentró en la ducha.

En el camino de regreso a casa, Uchiha Sasuke reflexionaba el extraño comportamiento de su compañero de equipo. Y también sobre el suyo. _¿Para qué rayos fui a buscarlo? Poco me importa lo que pueda ocurrirle a ese tonto obsesionado con el ramen. Sólo quería cerciorarme de que no estuviese relacionado con la falta de Kakashi. Eso es todo._ La lógica de un vengador no podía permitirse aceptar que apreciaba al ruidoso ninja cómo un amigo, así cómo tampoco podía aceptar que se preocupaba por él. _Si algo le ocurre al idiota de Uzumaki no es mi problema. Él es mi rival, y que desaparezca del mapa es más que bueno para mí._ Pasó frente a un grupo de chicas que le sonrieron y lanzaron saludos dirigidos a él, los cuales ignoró con facilidad. Innecesarios despliegues de afecto. Sasuke no podía pensar en cosas más inútiles que esas; ningún beneficio se obtiene de ellas. El recuerdo del abrazo de Naruto volvió a su mente. _Estúpido. No sé que pretendía con eso. Y después se fue sonriendo como si nada. Puede que comience a perder la cordura, no me sorprendería._ Sacudió la cabeza, intentando sacar al rubio de ojos azules de su mente. Para el Uchiha, pensar en Naruto era equivalente a perder el tiempo mirando una pared.

En las afueras del apartamento del rubio aguardaba Gai sensei, cumpliendo con las ordenes de Tsunade-sama. _Cuando recibimos la información sobre el estado de Naruto Hokage-sama estaba extremadamente molesta… y bebida. Algo lógico, siendo Naruto-kun tan querido por ella. Si acordaran alejar a mi adorable estudiante Lee a otro país también perdería los estribos. ¡Ah, seguro por eso Kakashi estaba tan extraño! Mi rival debe haber predicho el destino que le esperaba a su alumno y por eso se mostraba impasible._

"¿Qué hace usted aquí?" interrumpió la voz de Naruto, con tono casi de aburrimiento. Una mochila de tamaño medio a su espalda.

"¡Muchacho, deberías demostrar un poco más de entusiasmo!" dijo Gai, sonriendo. Naruto lo miró como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. "Están ocurriendo muchas cosas en tu vida, lo sé. ¡Pero no hay nada que no pueda ser superado! ¡Sobre todo cuando tienes la fuerza de la juventud en ti!" se inclinó al nivel del rubio. "Además, irás a la Villa de la Arena. Piensa en esto como un entrenamiento especial. Ya verás que las cosas mejorarán. Te lo prometo." Hizo su famosa pose de 'nice guy'.

Naruto sonrió, sin necesidad de recurrir al gesto falso que ofrecía a diario. Era agradable que Gai intentase confortarlo. _Es raro y siempre habla de cosas fastidiosas pero, aunque no quiera aceptarlo, Gai sensei es una excelente persona._

"Bien ¿tienes todo empacado?" preguntó Gai, colocando una mano sobre le hombro del muchacho. Naruto asintió. "¡Entonces, al país del Viento!"

Kakashi sensei llegó al edificio en el que residía su rubio estudiante, encontrándolo afuera, en compañía de Gai. _Gai, Gai… habrá que agregar una victoria más a tu cuenta. Acabo de descubrir algo más en lo que lograste superarme. _Los dos shinobis comenzaron a caminar, alejándose del edificio. Al ver que estaban dispuestos a marcharse el copy nin supo que no podía quedarse ahí observando, sino que debía actuar. Decidido, interceptó al ninja de los ojos azules.

"¿Kakashi sensei?" dijo Naruto, sorprendido de la súbita aparición de su profesor.

El Jounnin sintió que sería incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. De momento se limitó a observar las profundas piscinas azules que su estudiante tenía por ojos. Había muchas cosas rondándole la mente, suficientes para redactar un discurso bien estructurado. Sin embargo, todo se resumió a pocas palabras.

"Discúlpame, Naruto." Descubrió su ojo izquierdo, inclinándose para mirar de frente al rubio. La frustración y el remordimiento presente en esos ojos. "Realmente no fui un buen maestro para ti."

Los brazos de Naruto rodearon a su sensei en un cálido abrazo, gesto que sorprendió al Jounnin. El rubio era famoso por lo ruidoso de su carácter, no por ser efusivo en ese aspecto. _Pero no voy a quejarme._ Una sonrisa brilló en los labios del shinobi del cabello plateado.

"Tampoco fuiste un pésimo maestro… Kakashi sensei." Dijo Naruto, casi en un susurro, antes de soltarle. "¡Bueno, debo irme! ¡Mi entrenamiento especial en la Arena espera!"

Sí, el abrazo fue corto, pero significativo, y Kakashi no podía pedir una mejor respuesta por parte de Uzumaki. Al menos sabía que su disculpa fue aceptada. _Gracias, Naruto…_

"¡Dile adiós a Sakura-chan e Iruka sensei de mi parte!" dijo Naruto, despidiéndose con un alegre gesto de mano. "¡Y de todos los demás también!"

El Jounnin asintió en afirmación. Ahí se marchaba su razón número uno para encontrarse con el equipo número siete cada mañana. _Y la persona que siempre supo hacerme sonreír._

Todavía no aparecía Naruto. Recargada en las puertas de Konoha, Tsunade esperaba ver aparecer al muchacho que tuvo la voluntad suficiente para hacerla convertirse en Godaime. _Han pasado ya tres años desde que me obligaste a venir aquí, Naruto. Es raro lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando eres feliz._ Muchas dificultades azotaron la Villa Secreta de la Hoja, sumiendo a los habitantes en una oscuridad profunda, en la cual incluso Tsunade se creyó perdida. Pero la voluntad de hierro que el rubio poseía se convirtió en el fuego de la antorcha a la que ella se aferró. _¿Qué va a pasar con esta aldea cuando ya no estés aquí para alumbrarme, Naruto?_ Era irónica forma en que la gente de la villa seguía apuñalando la espalda de su héroe, hasta el punto de expulsarle de ahí. _Espero que conviertas este viaje en un verdadero entrenamiento. Hazte fuerte, Naruto, y prueba a todos esos idiotas del concilio que están equivocados._ El viento de la tarde jugó con sus cabellos, asimismo que levantaba y barría hacia fuera de las enormes puestas varias solitarias hojas. Ellas no serían las únicas que se irían ese día. El sonido de pasos acercándose atrajo la atención de la mujer, quien levanto la vista para encontrarse al rubio de ojos azules, preparado para el viaje.

"¡Vieja Tsunade!" exclamó Naruto, sonriendo mientras avanzaba hacia ella. "Has estado bebiendo ¿verdad?" olfateó el aire que rodeaba a la mujer, para después hacer un gesto de repulsión. "¡Ni siquiera Ero-sennin bebe tanto!"

"¡Deja de compararme con Jiraiya!" dijo furiosa, golpeando la cabeza del muchacho. "¡Y yo puedo beber todo lo que me de la gana! ¡Por algo soy Hokage!"

"¡Si, disfruta eso mientras puedas!" gritó Naruto, levantando un puño. "¡Cuando vuelva de mi entrenamiento te quitaré el título de Hokage! ¡Una anciana decrepita no podrá hacer nada contra el gran Uzumaki Naruto!"

"¡Naruto-kun!" intervino Gai, indignado por las palabras del ninja rubio. "¡Esa no es manera de dirigirte a Hokage-sama!"

"¿Ah, si?" dijo Tsunade, con su mejor sonrisa de apostadora. "Pues que así sea. Ahora no podrás retractarte de tus palabras, mocoso."

"¿Cuándo lo he hecho?" respondió Naruto, imitando la expresión de Tsunade. "Ya deberías saber que yo siempre cumplo lo que digo." Abrió su chaqueta lo suficiente para mostrar el collar que colgaba de su cuello. La cara de la mujer se tornó amable ante la visión de ese regalo.

"Aquí te estaré esperando." Besó la mejilla del muchacho, haciendo que un sonrojo inundaran las mejillas del joven shinobi.

"La edad te está suavizando, vieja Tsunade." Dijo Naruto, avanzando hacia la salida. "No te mueras antes de que yo vuelva ¿entendido?"

Gai dio una respetuosa despedida a la mujer, pero Tsunade no la tomó en cuenta. Su atención estaba centrada en excelente ninja que abandonaba la Aldea de la Hoja.

NOTAS:

Hey! Vieron que rápido actualicé? Y todo gracias a sus reviews! (así que si quieren que me ponga a trabajar, sigan dejándome sus comentarios!)

Muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia. Los amo. Sé que no están muy familiarizados con la pareja que elegí, pero pondré todo de mi parte para que le guste! Si que sí!

Sólo para que sepan, me encantan los comentarios extensos…

Ok, Gaara sigue sin aparecer, pero pronto lo hará! Sí, ahora el pelirrojo es Kazekage. Y, como podrán haber deducido en por comentario de Tsunade, Naruto y los demás jóvenes ninjas tienen cerca de 15 o 16 años. La edad perfecta para el romance, no?

Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tal vez algún día.**

**Capítulo 3**

Kakashi, al terminar tres horas de debate interno sobre si ese día acudiría o no a ver al resto de su equipo, decidió que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. _Y ya es bastante tarde, así que no me queda otra salida._ Lanzó al ya sobrecargado bote de basura los residuos de su desayuno instantáneo. _Mañana sacaré la basura. Me prometo que mañana lo haré. Lo juro sobre mi honor._ Era la tercera vez que se hacía esa promesa en la semana; hasta el momento, no la había cumplido. Fue a tomar su uniforme, el cual estaba doblado con cuidado sobre la desordenada cama. El Jounnin podía vivir en medio del caos de desorganización que era su apartamento, pero jamás aparecería en público sin una apariencia impecable. _Después de todo, tengo una reputación que cuidar._ Al inclinarse a recoger la ropa sus ojos toparon con la fotografía colocada en la cabecera de la cama. La atención del copy nin fue clavada de inmediato en la cara de su rubio estudiante. _¿O debo decir ex estudiante? Ah, voy a tardar en asimilar eso._ Después giró hacia la otra fotografía a la izquierda. Un sentimiento de culpa lo envolvió al ver a su antiguo maestro. _Discúlpeme, sensei. Fui negligente con su legado._ El Yondaime deseó en los últimos momentos de su existencia que el niño que tendría la dura tarea de ser el contenedor de Kyuubi fuera reconocido por la gente de la villa. Si no cómo un héroe, cómo alguien que hacía un enorme sacrificio por el bienestar de todos. _Excelente trabajo hemos hecho en reconocerle ¿cierto?_ Dejando los lamentos de lado terminó de vestirse, dispuesto a enfrentar el inicio del día sin la presencia de Naruto.

Al llegar al puente encontró a sus dos alumnos esperando. La mirada de odio del último Uchiha hacia Kakashi delataba que la chica del cabello rosado había aprovechado la tardanza del shinobi para desplegar sus encantos e intentar conquistar al muchacho. Casi podía ver el sharingan en esos ojos. _Ah, si las miradas mataran._

"¿Qué rayos hacía, Kakashi sensei?" replicó Sakura, con la mano en la cintura. "¡Hemos esperado una eternidad!" un gruñido afirmativo por parte de Sasuke apoyó el comentario. Debía estar en realidad molesto si le daba la razón a la chica. "¡Y ayer ni siquiera se dignó a aparecer!"

"Lo lamento, muchachos." Dijo Kakashi, usando su voz despreocupada. "He estado muy ocupado pensando en la cruel forma de vida que llevan los zorros de Konoha."

La excusa del sensei dejó perpleja a su alumna. Por primera vez no podía encontrar una apelación coherente a la disculpa del impuntual profesor. Kakashi notó esto y sonrió bajo la máscara. _Y, vaya ironía, esta ocasión estoy diciendo la verdad._ Sacó el pergamino con la primera misión del día. Iba a comenzar a leerla cuando fue interrumpido por su estoico alumno.

"¿Dónde está el inútil de Naruto?" dijo Sasuke, esforzándose en mostrar la menor cantidad posible de interés en la pregunta.

"Naruto ya no es parte del equipo siete." Dijo Kakashi, en tono neutral. "Ha sido enviado fuera de Konoha a un entrenamiento especial."

"¿Qué? ¿Entrenamiento especial?" repitió Sakura.

"Verás, Sakura." Dijo Kakashi. "Entrenamiento especial es igual que el entrenamiento regular, pero…"

"¡Lo sé!" interrumpió la chica, molesta. "¿Pero por qué enviaron a Naruto y a nosotros no?"

Los ojos de los dos estudiantes atacaron al hombre, ansiosos por respuestas. _¿Envidian la situación de Naruto? Ja, no tienen idea de lo que piensan. Bueno, si quieren creer que Naruto es más afortunado que ustedes, no voy a hacerles cambiar de opinión._

"No estoy muy seguro." Mintió el shinobi, hablando como si se tratara de la cosa más normal del mundo. "Escuché que Naruto quería ser entrenado por Tsunade-sama, pero eso era muy fastidioso para ella, así que decidió darle permiso para recorrer otras villas y así quitarse la molestia de escuchar a Naruto." Sakura parecía estar al borde del ataque de nervios a causa de la envidia. "Bueno, la misión del día…"

"¿A dónde fue?" cortó Sasuke. Kakashi podría jurar que vio un destello carmesí en ellos.

"Verás, Sasuke…" dijo el ninja del cabello plateado. Miró a ambos lados para verificar que no había nadie cerca y después se inclinó hacia su estudiante en un gesto confidencial. "Eso es top secret."

El Jounnin tuvo el impulso de reírse ante la serie de expresiones que recorrieron el rostro del último Uchiha en Konoha: sorpresa, confusión y enfado.

El camino al país del Viento era conocido por las grandes dificultades que presenta. Las historias de los viajeros que han recorrido esos parajes narraban las inclemencias del tiempo y lo árido del ambiente. Naruto y Gai comenzaban a descubrir que tan ciertas eran las palabras de esas personas. Iban en el segundo día de viaje, lo que era ya un buen avance; el trayecto estimado en tiempo entre el país del Fuego y el país del Viento era de tres días, cuatro cómo máximo. Las primeras dificultades en aparecer fueron el agotamiento tras dos noches durmiendo a la intemperie y la falta de acoplamiento por parte de su cuerpo al clima. Los dos ninjas se sintieron atravesar una barrera invisible que triplicaba la temperatura y el peso de la carga en sus espaldas. Años acostumbrados al ambiente fresco de Konoha repercutían ahora de forma devastadora, especialmente en el rubio de ojos azules, quien había salido de la aldea en sólo escasas ocasiones, y nunca a un lugar semejante a aquel. Gai observaba al muchacho quitarse el sudor de la frente cada vez con más ímpetu y mayor frecuencia. _Tenemos que darnos prisa. A este paso, Naruto se deshidratará antes de llegar a la Villa de la Arena._ Sin embargo, otra parte de la mente del hombre deseaba retrazar el viaje. _No sé que esperar sobre esa aldea. El estilo de vida que se tiene ahí es muy distinto al de nuestra villa. ¿Será Naruto capaz de ajustarse a este cambio?_ Sus ojos se vieron invadidos por una expresión de tristeza profunda. La vida del muchacho caminando a su lado era una de las historias más dramáticas que pudiese ser imaginada. _Y aún así mantiene el brillo de la juventud en él. No hay duda de por qué Tsunade-sama le tiene gran aprecio._ Revisó las reservas de agua, encontrándolas reducidas. _Ignoro cuál fue el desarrollo de las cosas, pero para mi gusto, esto resultó demasiado repentino._ Apresurando el paso, los dos ninjas siguieron su camino por el erial sendero arenoso que conducía al país del Viento.

Eran ya dos días desde que Naruto abandonase la Aldea de la Hoja. Las calles estaban tranquilas y los ninjas cumplían con eficiencia las misiones que les eran asignadas, sin el mínimo problema o distracción. _Todo es demasiado serio. Qué problemático…_ El ninja más ocioso de la villa caminaba sin rumbo fijo, ensimismado. _Dicen que Naruto está de viaje en un entrenamiento especial, incluso cuando le pregunté a Tsunade-sama recibí esa respuesta. Sin embargo, dudo que sea verdad._ Se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza, levantando la vista al cielo. Las nubes cumplían su despreocupada rutina diaria, adornando el bello azul tras de ellas. _No puedo decir con exactitud qué, pero algo andaba mal con Naruto. En especial los últimos días, justo antes de que se marchara. Las misiones no me dejaban mucho tiempo libre para mí, menos para estar con los amigos, pero en las contadas ocasiones en que vi a Naruto lo noté… deteriorado. Asumí que se debía a entrenamientos con Kakashi y ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora me pregunto si tal vez se trataba de algo más grave._ Sonrió al descubrir que sus pasos le guiaron hasta Ichiraku. _Con Naruto fuera de la villa este lugar tendrá sus ganancias reducidas a la mitad. El ramen es problemático, pero hoy me siento con ganas de comprar un tazón._ Tomó asiento en uno de los puestos libres en el local. Para sorpresa de Shikamaru tres de los otros asientos eran ocupados por Iruka, Kakashi y Tsunade-sama. _Parece que no soy el único que tiene ganas de comer ramen hoy._

Los pasos de Gai se detuvieron al notar que el ninja rubio se rezagaba. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que la distancia que los separaba era considerable, y la forma en que el pecho del muchacho se agitaba con fuerza. _Demasiado esfuerzo físico para su edad. Pero si nos detenemos… ¡No! La salud de Naruto-kun es la prioridad número uno. Si su cuerpo necesita que nos detengamos para que se recupere, eso haremos._ Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta alcanzar al joven ninja.

"Descansaremos un rato aquí." Dijo el hombre de verde, dejando en el suelo su mochila. "Ya falta menos para llegar a nuestro destino, así que no hará mal detenernos un poco para…"

Las palabras murieron en la garganta del hombre, asustado a tener una vista tan cercana de Naruto. El muchacho tenía la piel enrojecida cómo si estuviese ardiendo y las azules pupilas estremecedoramente dilatadas. Antes de que el Jounnin pudiera hacer algo el cuerpo del adolescente se tambaleó, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y precipitarse hacia abajo.

"¡Naruto!" fue capaz de atrapar el cuerpo del ninja antes de llegar al suelo. "¿Naruto, estás bien?" no obtuvo respuesta. El joven shinobi había perdido la conciencia.

_¡Maldición! Sabía que algo así pasaría._ Observó los alrededores en busca de una posible sombra para refugiarse, pero todo lo que podía abarcar su campo de visión era rocas y arena. _Todavía faltan varias horas para que se oculte el sol. ¡Maldita sea! No tengo otra opción._ Se inclinó para deshacerse de los pesos que siempre utilizaba en las piernas. Después colocó a su compañero de viaje sobre la espalda y comenzó a correr. _La única solución es llevarlo a la Villa de la Arena de inmediato._

El frío fue la primera cosa de la que se percató. Resultaba extraño, ya que instantes atrás el problema que le acosaba era el sofocante exceso de calor. _¿Qué pasó?_ Lo último que su mente recordaba era a Gai acercándose, estaba diciendo algo, pero las palabras le parecieron en aquel momento simples balbuceos sin sentido. Abrió los ojos, siendo recibido por un entorno casi en tinieblas; la poca luz era brindada por diminutas antorchas en las paredes de ese laberinto. Al apoyar las manos en el piso para levantarse encontró el piso cubierto de agua, aunque en un nivel bajo. Lo familiar de la situación le llegó al rubio cómo una bofetada. _¡Estoy en la prisión de Kyuubi! ¿Qué demonios hago aquí?_ Se puso de pie con gesto frenético. _¿Qué le ocurrió a mi cuerpo? ¿Y Gai?_ …_Tranquilo, Uzumaki, tranquilo._ Dio varias respiraciones pausadas intentando recobrar la compostura. _Si estás aquí es por algo ¿no? Debe existir una razón._ Su rostro se contorsionó en un gesto de sorpresa. _¿Acaso Kyuubi me trajo aquí? ¡Tengo que averiguarlo!_ Desconocía el camino para llegar a la celda del demonio, pero no le importó y empezó a correr por los largos pasillos. Sabía que iba en la dirección correcta, su instinto se lo decía. El agua salpicaba a cada paso que daba, haciendo que su ropa se empapara más. _Hace mucho que no venía a este lugar._ Al fin dio con los aposentos del poderoso zorro. Los enormes barrotes que encerraban a Kyuubi permanecían intactos, idénticos a la última ocasión que los vio.

"¿Kyuubi?" dijo Naruto, avanzando a la celda con recelo. "¿Estás ahí?"

El rubio tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para esquivar las gigantescas garras que se lanzaron para atacarle.

"¡Mocoso idiota!" respondió la estridente voz del demonio. Su rostro apareció tras la reja. "¡Que pregunta más estúpida!"

"¡Tu eres estúpido!" gritó Naruto, levantando el puño en amenaza. "¿Para qué rayos me trajiste aquí?"

"¡Silencio!" la potencia de la voz del zorro lanzó al shinobi directo al piso. "Estás aquí porque te encuentras inconsciente."

"¿Inconsciente?" repitió el muchacho, poniéndose en pie alarmado. "¿Por qué estoy inconsciente?"

"A causa…" la sonrisa de burla en el imponente animal dejaba ver los afilados dientes de éste, dándole un aire amenazador. "De deshidratación."

En cuestión de segundos todo cobró sentido en la cabeza del joven ninja. _Demonios…_ Esa mañana alcanzó a ver la cara de preocupación que Gai mostró al contemplar la reducida porción de agua que les quedaba. _Y por eso yo… yo…_

"Niño, está es una de las cosas más estúpidas que te he visto hacer." Se burló el zorro. "Y mira que has hecho bastantes."

Para evitar que el agua se terminara, en la mayoría de las ocasiones en que Gai sensei le ofrecía la cantimplora con agua Naruto fingía beber, tomando en realidad sólo diminutos sorbos.

"Cada vez que pienso que ya no puedes volverte más imbécil sales con algo nuevo. En verdad eres especial, Uzumaki Naruto."

"¡Cállate, zorro maldito!" gritó el rubio de ojos azules, irritado.

"¿De qué diablos te sirve guardar agua si te mueres antes de poder tomarla?" el tono de burla del demonio fue remplazado por otro de mayor seriedad. "Piensa dos veces antes de poner en práctica una maniobra cómo esa. La próxima vez no voy a salvarte."

Naruto se limitó a mirarle. _¿Me salvó? ¿Kyuubi me salvó? Haciendo a un lado el hecho de que si yo muero él muere, es un gesto bastante lindo._ Sonrió. _Quizás él también me considera su amigo después de todo._

"Muy bien." Dijo el rubio, asintiendo enérgicamente. "Entendido." Dicho esto, el muchacho se desvaneció, entrando en un estado de inconsciencia total.

Gai explotó las últimas reservas de energía que su cuerpo poseía al vislumbrar en el horizonte las enormes puertas con el emblema del país del Viento grabado en ellas. _¡Al fin! ¡Resiste, Naruto-kun! ¡Ya casi estamos ahí!_ A una velocidad que era menos que la sombra de su rapidez normal el shinobi alcanzó la entrada. El sudor cubría cada parte posible en su cuerpo y ropa, y la carga que llevaba a la espalda no ayudaba a mejorar las cosas. Sacó de su bolsillo los permisos firmados por la Hokage y se desplomó en el suelo de arena. _Lo logramos…_

Dos guardias bajaron de sus puestos para inspeccionar a los extraños recién llegados. Mientras uno se aseguraba que los dos continuaran con vida, el otro inspeccionó los papeles que el hombre vestido de verde sujetaba con tanta importancia.

"Son enviados especiales de Konoha." dijo el guardia. "Están aquí para ver a Kazekage-sama por orden directa de la Godaime."

"Informa de esto a Kazekage-sama." Respondió el otro. "Yo me encargo de llevarlos al hospital."

El pelirrojo observaba por la ventana de su amplia oficina la tediosa vida cotidiana que transcurría en la Villa de la Arena. La recientemente establecida tranquilidad que el lugar gozaba seguro hacía que su padre se retorciera en su tumba. _De lo que no me retracto._ Ese sería su tercer año como Kazekage y muchos cambios se habían hecho desde entonces. Obtener el rango del que Gaara era poseedor no era en realidad una ambición o sueño suyo, simplemente fue ascendido a ese puesto por ser el ninja más poderoso en todo el país. Su primera idea era rechazar el puesto, ya que nada obtendría con ese título. Sin embargo, tras pensarlo con mayor detenimiento, vio la posibilidad de hacer cambios a gran escala en la forma de vida en la Aldea Secreta de la Arena. Se le estaba presentando la oportunidad de modificar las cosas, el estilo de vida violento que en previo líder estableció. _Pero eso no va a cambiar el pasado. Nada lo cambiará. Soy y seguiré siendo Sabaku no Gaara, el demonio asesino. Ante mi y ante todos._ Tras sus quince años de vida había aprendido a aceptar ese hecho y a lidiar con él. El inclemente sol se ocultaba, dando fin a otro día laboral en la vida del Kage más joven de la historia. Aún no había decidido qué hacer con el resto de las horas que faltaban antes de que tuviera que retomar sus deberes. Cuando dormir está descartado entre tus alternativas debes buscar algo interesante que hacer con ese tiempo.

"Kazekage-sama." Dijo un ninja, sin atreverse a dar un paso más allá de la puerta o mirar a la cara al muchacho frente a él. "Han llegado a la aldea dos enviados de Konoha que desean verlo."

"Dime que asuntos quieren tratar." dijo el pelirrojo, con frialdad. Sus frases siempre eran imperativas, no interrogativas.

"Lo siento, señor. No lo sé." Inclinó aún más la cabeza. "Parece que tuvieron problemas en el camino aquí, fueron llevados al hospital. La única información que tenemos sobre ellos son sus nombres." Gaara permaneció en silencio, esperando a que el hombre notara la pausa innecesaria que había hecho. Al fin, el ninja encontró su error y siguió. "Maito Gai y Uzumaki Naruto, señor."

La imponente figura del Kazekage caminando por los pasillos del hospital de la aldea en su impecable atuendo blanco era un hecho inusitado. Los doctores y enfermeras hacían inclinaciones respetuosas cuando el muchacho se cruzaba en su camino. Gaara se mostró, igual que siempre, indiferente ante esto, continuando hacia la habitación en que el sorprendente ninja rubio que le derrotó años atrás descansaba. El doctor que estaba al tanto de este paciente lo interceptó, dándole un respetuoso saludo antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Cuando el muchacho fue traído aquí presenta deshidratación y quemaduras en la piel a causa…"

Gaara descartó las palabras del hombre, abriéndose camino a la puerta que lo separaba del shinobi de Konoha. Las repercusiones de un viaje en el desierto le eran obvias. Entró en la pequeña habitación, encontrando al rubio de ojos azules durmiendo en la modesta cama de hospital.

"Dime cuando despertará." Ordenó el joven Kazekage.

"Lo lamento, pero no puedo decirlo con exactitud." Respondió el doctor, mirando el piso. "Probablemente mañana temprano, o quizás antes."

"Retírate." el hombre hizo una pronunciada reverencia y abandonó el cuarto, cerrando la puerta.

El pelirrojo se recargó a un lado de la cama en la pared, observando el subir y bajar del pecho del inconsciente rubio. _Uzumaki Naruto…_ Al parecer sí encontró algo para distraerse por el resto de la noche.

NOTAS:

Ahí está! Ahí está Gaara! Lo ven? Ya después tendrá interacción con Naruto. La paciencia es una virtud, recuerdan?

Escribir desde el punto de vista de Gaa-chan es difícil! Espero que no lo hayan odiado. No estoy muy conforme con este capitulo, pero ya qué… qué les pareció?

Gracias a todos los que me han elogiado. Muchas, muchas gracias! Espero llenar sus expectativas. ˆˆ Sus palabras me alientan!

Sigan dejando reviews, si? Me han feliz, y una JYue feliz es una JYue que actualiza pronto. Si es que pueden, recomiéndenme con sus amigos, si? Me gusta recibir opiniones…

Díganme lo que piensan! Sea en español, gallego, brasileño, pero dejen reviews! Por favor! Y gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Tal vez algún día.**

**Capitulo 4**

Uchiha Sasuke estaba de mal humor, y los inocentes troncos con los que solía practicar lanzamiento de shurikens y kunais estaban pagando las consecuencias de esto. Era temprano y el sol apenas comenzaba a salir; esa mañana el ahora incompleto equipo siete tuvo el día libre, pero el estoico ninja entrenaba impasible. Cada lanzamiento acertaba en el punto exacto, sin embargo, su concentración estaba en otra parte, en otra persona. _Maldita sea, Naruto…_ Una vez más el rubio estaba más adelante que él. _Yo no me trago esas tonterías de que estás entrenando._ Hizo otros seis lanzamientos, todos dieron en el blanco. _Si en verdad fuera un entrenamiento Kakashi y los demás no guardarían la información de dónde estás con tanto cuidado._ Su cuerpo respiraba agitado, intentando compensar el calor interno causado por el duro esfuerzo físico. Ya eran varias horas continuas las que llevaba ahí, sin detenerse jamás a tomar descanso. _Es una misión ¿verdad? Por eso Kakashi y tú faltaron aquel día. Escuché que incluso hubo una junta del Concilio de Konoha. Algo importante está ocurriendo y te lo han asignado a ti._ Apretó los puños, sintiendo la mezcla de ira y envidia recorriéndole las venas. _Siempre has sido el preferido de la Hokage, así que no me sorprende que te haya sugerido para esa misión, pero la decisión final la toma el Concilio. Y ellos te eligieron a ti._ El sharingan amenazó con filtrarse sobre las oscuras pupilas de Sasuke. A pesar de tener gran control sobre su habilidad de línea sucesoria en ocasiones no lograba controlarlo. La mayor parte de esas veces provocadas por su rival de ojos azules. _Por eso esa tarde sonreías. Por eso me abrazaste así._ Se dejó caer al piso._ Piensas lo mismo que Itachi, piensas que soy débil._ Golpeó el suelo, creando un cráter por lo fuerte del impacto. _Y pensar que yo… maldita sea…_ Estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Desarrollar un sentimiento de amistad hacia Naruto fue un error crítico. _Volvemos a ser rivales, Uzumaki. Sólo eso._

El pelirrojo seguía recargado en la pared de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y los ojos sobre el shinobi dormido. Observarle dormir resultó en efecto interesante. El rubio, incluso estando en un estado de inconsciencia tan profundo, no parecía poder mantenerse quieto. Cambiaba de posición cada cinco minutos, daba vueltas, se tapaba, se destapaba, se volvía a tapar. Uzumaki tenía que ser hiperactivo incluso mientras dormía. En un lado de la cama, sobre la pequeña mesa de noche, estaban las pertenencias del ninja de Konoha. Parecía que llevaba lo suficiente para estar fuera de su aldea una buena temporada. También estaba ahí un pergamino cerrado, el sello de la Godaime al frente, y la nota que otorgaba los permisos de la Hokage, diciendo que eran enviados especiales de la Aldea Secreta de la Hoja para ver al Kazekage. La situación logró despertar la curiosidad de Gaara, cosa que era sumamente difícil de lograr. Uzumaki Naruto era de los pocos que podían hacerlo, incluso de forma involuntaria. Algo raro que notó durante la noche fue cómo las quemaduras en la piel del rubio sanaban a gran velocidad, mayor a la de un humano común. _Semejante a cómo ocurre con mis heridas._ Pero Naruto para nada era común, eso lo aprendió tiempo atrás, a mala manera. El sol entró por la pequeña ventana del cuarto, acariciando el rostro del shinobi en la cama, quien hizo un gesto de desagrado, moviéndose a una posición en que su cara evadiera el molesto resplandor. De pronto el cuerpo del rubio se tensó, los ojos se azules se abrieron de golpe al momento en que se incorporaba, inspeccionando el rededor. Las facciones preocupadas del ninja se convirtieron en otras de sorpresa al topar con la imponente figura ataviada en blanco y azul. Gaara tuvo el impulso de sonreír, pero se contuvo de hacerlo.

"Bienvenido a la Aldea Secreta de la Arena." Dijo el pelirrojo. "Uzumaki Naruto."

El Jounnin del cabello plateado veía con cansancio a la mujer que ocupada el puesto de la mejor ninja de la aldea pedir otra botella de sake. _¿Qué número? La verdad perdí la cuenta después de la quinta._ Era increíble el aguante de Tsunade-sama para el alcohol. _Sobre todo a su edad…_ Las personas que extrañaban al ninja más problemático de la aldea lo expresaban de formas distintas y particulares. _Iruka come ramen, Sasuke entrena, Tsunade-sama bebe. Yo me limito a observarlos, gracias. Las actitudes autodestructivas nunca han sido lo mío._ Sacó una de sus ediciones predilectas de Icha Icha Paradise. El último capítulo de la interesante novela seguía sin aparecer en las librerías, para tristeza de Kakashi. _¿Qué clase de vida malvada y retorcida tuve en el pasado para merecer tan terrible karma?_ Icha Icha Paradise y Naruto. Las dos diversiones principales del copy nin le estaban siendo vedadas. _¿Habrá llegado al País del Viento? Ya han pasado tres días desde que se marchó con Gai. Espero que no le esté llenando la cabeza a Naruto con sus ideas raras. No necesitamos otro clon de Gai en la aldea._ La imagen de su ex estudiante rubio vestido de verde y con el corte de cabello de Lee apareció en la mente del Jounnin. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. _En verdad que no._ Hizo uso de su autocontrol para alejar la terrorífica visión de su cabeza. _Me pregunto si me escribirá. …Bien, Kakashi, este es un excelente momento para dejar de ser tan sentimental._ Suspiró cansado, cambiando la página del libro que leía. _Qué día libre más pésimo. Preferiría estar haciendo una misión clase D a seguir aquí sentado viendo a la líder de la villa embriagarse. En verdad ¿quién fui en otra vida para merecer esto? ¿Gengis Kan? ¿Atila?_

"Gaara…" dijo Naruto, luchando por salir del asombro. "¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…?" no lograba conjugar una sola oración completa.

El joven Kazekage tuvo una sensación agradable al escuchar al rubio de Konoha pronunciar su nombre. Tras recibir el titulo que ejercía ahora lo único que oía era 'Kazekage-sama'. Hasta cierto punto, la familiaridad con que Uzumaki se dirigía hacia él resultaba irrespetuosa, pero Gaara no pensaba remarcar ese hecho. Se quitó el sombrero con el kanji de la palabra Viento al frente, dejando a la vista sus cabellos rojos.

"Estás en el Hospital de la Aldea." Respondió Gaara, enfrentando la mirada confusa del otro ninja. "Tú y el hombre llamado Maito Gai fueron traídos aquí debido al mal estado físico que tenían al llegar aquí."

"¡Gai!" exclamó Naruto, abandonando la cama de un salto. La preocupación grabada en su voz. "¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?" el pelirrojo asintió.

Sabaku no Gaara tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar la nueva altura de Naruto. En esos tres años su estatura había aumentado, pero no lo suficiente para sobrepasar la que el Kazekage tenía ahora. La imagen que ambos ofrecían, el rubio en bata de hospital y el pelirrojo con el atuendo de Kage, y los intensos rayos solaren entrando por la ventaba era bastante surrealista.

"Después podrás verlo." Dijo Gaara, en tono neutro. "Dime por qué estás aquí. Tengo entendido que tienes un asunto que tratar conmigo."

Los ojos verde claro apreciaron el drástico cambio de preocupación a nerviosismo que se efectuó en Uzumaki. Al parecer la misión que le trajo al País del Viento no era placentera para él. Gaara permaneció en la misma posición, sin ánimos de repetir al ninja de Konoha que justificara su presencia ahí.

"¿Podemos dejar eso para después?" preguntó Naruto. Una sonrisa dudosa en sus labios. "¿Por favor?"

El shinobi de la Arena observó con cuidado la actitud del otro muchacho. Algo había cambiado en esos ojos azules, ya no eran tan impetuosos cómo antes, y parecían velados por un cansancio no necesariamente físico. _¿Qué pasó contigo en estos tres años, Uzumaki Naruto?_ Tarde o temprano se verían obligados a afrontar el motivo de la visita de los dos ninjas de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, así que accedió a dejar el tema de lado. Además, si se trataba de un asunto importante ese no era el lugar indicado para tratarlo. Asintió con gesto afirmativo a la plegaria de Naruto. La sonrisa en el rostro de Uzumaki se iluminó.

"¡Vaya, nunca te había visto vestido así!" exclamó el rubio, lanzándose a la cama. "Y me encanta tu sombrero."

La serena faz del shinobi pelirrojo no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa, aunque leve, debido al súbito comentario. El cambio de tópico era cómo Naruto: drástico pero ameno. Sin embargo, las habilidades de conversación de Sabaku no Gaara estaban deterioradas debido a la falta de amistades a su alrededor. Esto hizo quedar el intercambio de palabras en un punto muerto, creando un silencio incómodo.

"¡Oye! ¿Cómo están tus hermanos?" dijo Naruto, rompiendo con nula sutileza el silencio. "¿Están aquí?"

"No." Respondió el Kazekage. "Por ahora se encuentran fuera cumpliendo misiones."

"Oh…" dijo Uzumaki, pensando otro rumbo en el cual llevar la conversación. "¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que seguir aquí, Gaara? No me gustan los hospitales."

El pálido ninja reflexionó la pregunta. El doctor no dijo nada sobre el tiempo que debía permanecer el rubio ahí, o mejor dicho, Gaara no le dio oportunidad de mencionarlo. Empero, la condición de Naruto parecía normal, sin rastro de los típicos síntomas a causa de la deshidratación y exposición al sol del desierto. _No veo razón para que permanezca en este lugar por más tiempo._ Aparte, pronto tendría que volver a sus tediosos deberes como líder de la aldea, y la compañía de Uzumaki serviría para animarle. Seguro que los médicos preferirían que el muchacho permaneciera más tiempo en el hospital, pero no se opondrían a la voluntad del Kazekage.

"Puedes retirarte ahora mismo." Dijo Gaara, girando la vista hacia la puerta. "Tu cuerpo se recuperó rápido. Muy rápido."

"¿Ya? ¡Que bien!" dijo Naruto, sin tomar en cuenta el último comentario del pelirrojo. Comenzó a saltar por la habitación, buscando sus cosas. "¿Dónde está mi ropa? ¡Quiero dar una vuelta por la aldea! ¡Espero que tengan buenos restaurantes! ¡Pero ninguno como Ichiraku! ¡Es ramen que preparan ahí…!" la voz del rubio fue cortada por un ataque de tos.

El ninja de la arena lo notó, posando la mirada sobre el chico de ojos azules. Uzumaki Naruto estaba arrodillado en el piso, una mano aferrada con fuerza al pecho, mientras un temblor recorría su cuerpo. El ruido de un estridente grito de dolor alcanzó los tímpanos de Gaara. Intrigado por la repentina situación, el chico de los ojos verdes fue hacia Naruto. Antes de alcanzarle, el rostro del ninja de Konoha se levantó a recibirlo. El joven Kazekage tuvo que reprimir un grito apagado y dio un paso atrás. _¿Qué demonios…?_ Los ojos azul cielo del rubio ya no estaban ahí, remplazados por un par de pupilas carmesíes.

Al fin Tsunade decidió abandonar el bar y las botellas de sake para volver a sus correspondientes deberes de Hokage. A pesar de beber a garrafales cantidades, el alcohol nunca lograba embriagarla. _Maldición…_ Sabía a la perfección que las personas de la villa pensaban que estaba actuando de forma exagerada respecto a la partida del rubio. _¡Pero ellos qué saben!_ La Godaime veía la situación desde un punto de vista totalmente distinto. Comprendía que Naruto podía no volver jamás, que quizás en la aldea oculta de la Arena no sabrían atender su extraño problema, que existía la posibilidad de morir, y eso la carcomía por dentro. _No quiero que ocurra de nuevo. No quiero ver morir a Naruto igual que a ellos._ Apareció en su mente el recuerdo de las tres personas que más ha querido en la vida, sonriendo, clamando que su sueño era convertirse en Hokage. Los tres portando el collar que perteneció en el pasado al Primer Hokage, fundador de Konoha. _¿Será que después de estos tres años finalmente te está alcanzando la maldición de ese viejo collar?_ Ya antes la muerte le arrebató sus seres queridos, y la amenaza recaía en ella de nuevo. Casi podía escuchar la risa burlona de Shinigami, acercando su mortífera mano hacia Naruto, jugando con su vida. _Lo peor es que ahora él está lejos de mi alcance, en otro país._ Golpeó con la mano el escritorio, agrietándolo. _Lo prometiste, mocoso. Me prometiste que volverás, y más te vale cumplir tu palabra. Yo cumpliré la mía, esperando por ti aquí, con el título de Hokage._

La mirada de Uzumaki era frenética, confusa, y feroz. La arena se congregó a los pies de Sabaku no Gaara formando círculos alrededor, preparada para defender o atacar a su dueño en caso de ser necesario. Hacía mucho tiempo que el pelirrojo no se sentía invadido por su instinto a causa del peligro. Sí, porque eso fue lo que le produjeron esos ojos, una sensación de amenaza que le obligó a entrar en estado de alerta. _Y ese extraño chakra…es el mismo que sentí justo antes de ser derrotado por él._ Permaneció en el mismo lugar, observando al rubio, quien de momento ocultaba la mirada en el piso, gruñendo de dolor. La tos volvió, salpicando de sangre la mano derecha del rubio. Antes de que el Kazekage pudiera hablar el cuerpo de Naruto se detuvo. _¿Qué pasó?_ El chakra extraño desapareció también.

"Parece que después de todo si tendré que contarte por qué estoy aquí." Dijo Naruto, incorporándose con dificultad para ver a Gaara. Sus sinceros ojos azules de regreso, aquel cansancio que vio en ellos reapareció con más intensidad.

La arena retornó a su estado inerte. La ventaja de vivir en un desierto era que no necesitaba cargar su contenedor a donde iba, el lugar estaba repleto de arena. El ninja de la Hoja regresó a la cama, limpiando los residuos de sangre que quedaban en su rostro. La atención y curiosidad de Gaara puestos por completo en Uzumaki. La visita del impredecible shinobi se tornaba cada vez más interesante. Cruzó los brazos, dispuesto a escuchar lo que Naruto tenía que decir.

"No sé cómo decir esto…" comenzó el rubio. Su voz áspera por el incidente anterior. "Siempre he estado solo. Soy un huérfano, y creí sin nadie a mi lado. Desde que recuerdo, la gente de la villa me ha odiado. Yo no sabía por qué… jamás les hice nada, pero ellos me miraban fríamente y me llamaban monstruo. Los aldeanos no permitían que me acercara a sus hijos, así que no tuve amigos. En una etapa de mi vida llegué a odiarlos."

El relato cautivó al joven Kazekage. La vida del rubio se asemejaba a la suya en varios puntos. _Recuerdo que durante la primera pelea en las eliminatorias en Konoha, Naruto dijo a Hyuuga que él entendía la soledad. Ahora comprendo la razón. Sin embargo, no me explico la actitud de las personas en Konoha._

"Seguro que mueres por saber por qué me odiaban ¿cierto?" preguntó Naruto, sonriendo astuto. Rió al ver la expresión de ligera sorpresa en el pelirrojo. "¡Lo sabía! Bien, te lo diré. De hecho, es la mejor parte de la historia. Verás, la noche en que nací la aldea fue atacada por Kyuubi, el zorro demonio de nueve colas. Supongo que habrás escuchado hablar de eso." Gaara asintió.

"El Cuarto Hokage perdió la vida matando al demonio." Dijo el ninja de los ojos verdes. Convertirse en Kazekage exigía leer muchos libros de Historia. "Konoha se debilitó a causa de ese ataque."

"Esa es la versión que todos conocen, aunque no la verdadera." Se movió al borde de la cama, cambiando a un tono de complicidad. "Esa noche el Yondaime murió, pero no el demonio. El zorro de nueve colas es inmortal, así que lo que hizo el Cuarto fue sellarlo." Señaló sobre la bata de hospital el lugar donde estaban los dos sellos de las cuatro estaciones y los ocho signos de la adivinación que se utilizaron para encerrar al demonio. "Aquí adentro. ¡Sorpresa! No eres el único con un demonio en las entrañas."

El silenció volvió a reinar entre ellos. La mente de Sabaku no Gaara luchaba furiosamente para asimilar la información que le era revelada. _¿Él también?_ Las conexiones se hicieron de forma automática. _El chakra rojo, sus heridas…_ Posó sus ojos color verde mar en Naruto, pero ya no lo veía de la manera de antes. Al enterarse sobre la existencia del demonio dentro del otro adolescente algo cambió para siempre. La sonrisa tímida en los labios del rubio, esa apariencia vulnerable tras revelar su secreto, ansioso por aceptación. _Él es… Naruto es igual que yo._ En efecto, el rubio de ojos azules era un reflejo al pasado de Gaara. Sentimientos ambivalentes surgieron en el Kazekage por la noticia. Sobre todo, empatía. Uzumaki seguía esperando a recibir respuesta del otro shinobi, su sonrisa dando señales de duda. _Debo decir algo._ El problema era que tenía la mente en blanco.

"Comprendo." Dijo, siendo lo mejor que logró pensar. "No tengo inconveniente con eso."

"¡Grandioso!" exclamó el ninja de Konoha, lanzándose a abrazar con efusión al otro muchacho.

Tal muestra de afecto tomó desprevenido a Gaara, incluso la arena fue burlada por la súbita acción del rubio. Tener el cuerpo de Uzumaki contra el suyo era una experiencia nueva, y no una desagradable. Era novedad para el Kage del Viento ser abrazado, estando habituado a mantener libre su espacio personal. Una sonrisa adornó los finos rasgos del pelirrojo. _Uzumaki Naruto, el ninja número uno es sorprender a las personas ¿cierto?_

NOTAS:

Hola! Disculpen, primero que todo, el retraso, y que el capítulo sea un poco corto. Mi hermana se adueñó de la máquina más de lo normal, así que hoy me puse a trabajar como posesa hasta terminar este capítulo. Les gustó? La verdad por las prisas ya ni pude revisarlo… así que necesito saber que tal quedó, y nadie mejor para decírmelo que ustedes, verdad? Ah, y si hay algún error, disculpen ˆˆU

Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo! Y a quienes me dejan comentarios tan lindos! Gracias y mil gracias!

Ah, no es lindísimo Gaa-chan? Bueno, en fin… me dejan un review? Por favor? por favor? Si lo hacen prometo actualizar pronto! pose de nice guy

Sean buenos y recomienden mi fic, ok? Nos vemos! Se cuidan!


	5. Chapter 5

**Tal vez algún día.**

**Capítulo 5**

El abrazo desapareció tan pronto cómo vino. El pelirrojo vio al otro ninja regresar a la modesta cama de hospital, blandiendo una sonrisa muy amplia, demasiado para no ser sincera. Sin embargo, los ojos verdes capturaron en su campo de visión la poco ceremoniosa mancha roja que comenzaba a oscurecerse sobre la blanca bata, creando un contraste irregular. _Una vez más, sigues sin relatar la historia en su totalidad._ La confesión de Uzumaki era impactante, y aclaró muchas incógnitas que venían acosando al joven Kazekage desde tiempo atrás. Ahora sólo restaba que el ninja de la hoja aclarara el asunto tan importante a tratar. _Pero primero me explicarás que rayos fue eso._ Dio un paso hacia el rubio, dispuesto a obtener respuestas.

"Dime que ocurrió hace un instante." Declaró el ninja de la arena, en un tono que no daba cabida a replicas.

El contenedor del Kyuubi se movía inquieto en su lugar, jugando con los mechones dorados que caían libres en su frente, debido a la ausencia del protector con el emblema de Konoha. El nerviosismo de Naruto era evidente. _Más no tienes otra opción._

"No sé muy bien cómo fue sellado en ti Shukaku, pero creo que es diferente a la manera que usó el Yondaime. Pasaron doce años sin que yo supiera de Kyuubi." Gaara asintió, exhortando al rubio a continuar el relato. "El chakra del zorro me ha ayudado muchas veces, en especial durante situaciones más difíciles de lo normal. Pero en ocasiones ese tipo de ayuda tiene sus consecuencias. Al liberar cantidades tan grandes de su chakra Kyuubi resurge para tomar control de mi cuerpo."

Él sabía a la perfección lo que es ser dominado por un demonio. Una sensación aprehensiva de inconsciencia lívida, dónde observas sin tener permitido actuar o decidir. Era cómo presenciar un sueño donde eres el protagonista, pero desde el tercer punto de vista, o por lo menos así lo era para él. El hecho de tener enfrente a alguien que compartía sus experiencias de modo casi idéntico seguía sin asentarse por completo en su cabeza. _Toda la vida creí que yo era el único. Ahora descubro que no es así, que hay alguien más. Y es Uzumaki Naruto. De una u otra forma, siempre es él._

"La verdad yo no tengo problemas con las ocasiones en que Kyuubi toma control. No mucho, por lo menos." Continuó el rubio, en tono meditativo. "Es decir, cuando eso pasa él termina salvando mi vida. Nuestra vida. Pero… parece que algo anda mal."

El shinobi de ojos azules hizo una pausa, incrementando la intriga del otro adolescente. Su mente utilizó el pequeño instante para repasar varios posibles problemas que pudieran ser los causantes del extraño incidente. Naruto abrió la boca para seguir hablando, mas fue interrumpido por el violento ruido de la puerta de su habitación siendo abierta.

La molesta agua que abarcaba el lugar entero seguía estropeándole los nervios. Dieciséis años eran insuficientes para acostumbrarse al molesto elemento. _Estúpida agua maldita del demonio. ¡Idiota Yondaime! ¡Reza para qué nunca salga de aquí, porque lo primero que haré será ir a inundar tu tumba! ¡Tenlo por seguro!_ Gruñó molesto, harto de verse obligado a mantenerse en pie la mayor parte del tiempo para evitar tocar el agua. El eterno mal humor del zorro empeoraba a causa de los recientes eventos. La situación que desde seis meses atrás se presentaba no parecía mostrar signos de mejora. _Si ibas a encerrarme aquí al menos podías hacerlo bien ¿no crees, Yondaime?_ Al no tener compañía más que el eco provocado en las paredes de su prisión el demonio de nueve colas se creó el pasatiempo de hablar al fallecido humano que le encerró. Por lo general eran insultos y maldiciones, acompañados con ocasionales promesas de venganza. La ira de Kyuubi se encendió esta vez por la repentina visita al mundo exterior. Fueron breves segundos, pero salió. _Todo es tu culpa, estúpido, estúpido Yondaime. ¡Sigo sin entender cómo diablos lograste sellarme! Seguro fue un golpe de suerte, cómo los del tonto mocoso._ Pensar en el muchacho que le daba asilo en su cuerpo también le causaba conflictos internos al demonio. _¡Hablas todo el tiempo de hacerte más fuerte! ¿Cuándo piensas cumplirlo, enano?_ En realidad él aceptaba, a su engreída y amargada manera, que Naruto se volvió bastante fuerte con el paso de aquellos tres años. Jiraiya y Kakashi contribuyeron en aumentar la capacidad de control sobre el chakra que él le prestaba al muchacho, lo cual atrajo la atención del demonio. En ese tiempo prestó mayor atención a la vida de Uzumaki, en cuanto a entrenamientos y vida personal, enterándose así de la existencia de un muchacho solitario y sensible bajo la máscara de imparable alegría. Asimismo descubrió que el joven ninja le consideraba, a pesar de todo, un amigo. Gruñó de nuevo, agitando sus nueve colas con furia. _¡Maldita sea! ¡Odio a los rubios! ¡Me arruinan la vida!_ Dio vuelta, golpeando por accidente la puerta de barrotes de su celda, de lo cual se arrepintió al instante. Usando su velocidad se alejó de inmediato, girando para clavar los ojos en el sello que impedía su escape. _Demonios…_ La esquina superior izquierda del sello se desprendió levemente.

Ojos verdes y azules recayeron en la persona parada en la entrada al cuarto de hospital. Los pertenecientes al líder de la Arena mostrando irritación ante la descortés interrupción, sobre todo en el momento menos conveniente. Uzumaki estaba a punto de revelarle el problema que le acosaba, pero ahora el rubio permanecía en silencio, observando al hombre en la puerta. El archivo mental del ninja de la Arena trabajó con velocidad en busca de la identidad del extraño. _Maito Gai. Ese hombre…_ Era el mismo que intervino en el combate entre él y aquel ninja con excelente taijutsu. Se preguntó si acaso el único propósito en la vida de ese hombre era interrumpirle en sus asuntos.

"¡Naruto-kun!" gritó el sensei mientras exageradas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Su ropa era una bata de hospital idéntica a la de Naruto. "¿Estás bien?"

"¡Hola, Gai sensei!" respondió Uzumaki, saludando entusiasta. "¡Claro que estoy bien! Ya me dieron de alta ¿verdad, Gaara? ¡Me iré más tarde!"

La mirada del adulto viajó hasta Sabaku no Gaara, quien se mostraba impasible ante el escrutinio al que era sometido su rostro. Al parecer, el hombre quería asegurarse que él en verdad era humano y no algún tipo de aparición en las ropas del Kazekage. Cuando quedó satisfecho la realidad pareció golpear al sensei.

"¡Kazekage-sama!" Gai se inclinó en reverencia. "Disculpe la interrupción, pero al despertar lo primero que me vino a la mente fue averiguar el bienestar de Naruto."

"Él está bien, a diferencia de usted." Declaró el pelirrojo, recalcando el estado deplorable que presentaba.

"¡Es verdad, Gai sensei!" intervino Naruto. "¡Se ve horrible!" La sinceridad del ninja más problemático de Konoha no tenía límite. "Oh, le estaba contando a Gaara por qué vinimos aquí."

"¿En verdad?" apenado, miró en dirección al líder de la Arena. "¡Mis disculpas, Kazekage-sama! ¡No era mi intención interrumpir!"

"No importa." Dijo Gaara, sin interés. "Ya puedes retirarte." El hombre hizo otra reverencia y se marchó.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, la atención del pelirrojo volvió a estar en Naruto. Para su sorpresa, los ojos azules del ninja rubio le miraban intensamente. El líder del país del Viento encontró nuevo ese gesto, ya que incluso sus hermanos preferían mirar un punto en el horizonte a verle directo a los ojos. No era molesto, pero le inquietaba ser observado así, aunque no lo exteriorizase.

"Puedo llamarte Gaara ¿verdad?" preguntó Uzumaki, levantando una ceja. "Sería extraño decirte Kazekage-sama, o Gaara-sama, siendo amigos."

_¿Amigos? ¿Uzumaki me considera su amigo?_ Sonrió en el interior. A pesar de los problemas del pasado, Naruto encontró en si la forma de olvidar eso y pensar en él cómo un camarada. La nobleza del corazón del shinobi era evidente, comenzando por el punto en que perdonó a la gente que le hizo de lado en su villa para ahora protegerlos e incluso dar la vida por salvarles. _Tiene en él las cualidades de un Kage, a diferencia de mí._ Él lideraba a la gente en la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, buscaba su bienestar político, evitar conflictos bélicos, mejorar la calidad de vida, sin embargo, en el fondo de Gaara aún quedaba resentimiento. Quizás ser amigo del rubio podría ayudar.

"Puedes llamarme Gaara." Dijo el muchacho. "Porque somos amigos." La sonrisa reapareció para adornar los rasgos del ninja de la Hoja.

Maito Gai volvió a la habitación que le era correspondida, satisfecho de encontrar a Naruto en buena condición. _Excelente condición. Uno de los beneficios de tener dentro al demonio de las nueve colas._ Lamentablemente, era uno de los pocos pro que existían para contrarrestas los muchos contras del sello de Kyuubi en la vida del niño. Pronto, justo al estar recuperado, se vería obligado a iniciar el viaje de regreso a la Aldea Oculta de Konoha. No deseaba dejar a Naruto ahí, pero nada podría hacer al respecto. _Y Hokage-sama estará esperando mi regreso para tener el reporte completo del estado de Naruto-kun._ Todos sabían del grande y evidente afecto que Tsunade-sama tenía al adolescente. _En este momento ha de estar bebiendo descontrolada y sin la menor intención de ocuparse de las personas en la aldea. Y de pésimo humor. Lo mejor será darle la mayor cantidad de detalles posibles al volver o no me dejará en paz._ Ya después confirmaría con el muchacho cuál fue la reacción del Kazekage ante el asunto. _Aún no puedo creer que ese niño sea el líder de esta villa._ No era el hecho de la edad del pelirrojo con lo que estaba inconforme. Comprendía bien que los ninjas se ven obligados a adquirir madurez a una velocidad fuera de los estándares regulares._ Sí, seguro es el shinobi más poderoso en este lugar, pero no me parece el candidato más adecuado para proteger un país._ Le tranquilizaba el hecho de que hasta aquel momento los ninjas de la Arena se mantenían fieles a los tratados de alianza establecidos años atrás, pero no del todo. Quizá Naruto ayudaría a influenciar en el Kazekage. _Él suele tener ese efecto en la gente._ Fatigado, alcanzó la cama de la que salió tan apresurado minutos atrás. Pasó poco tiempo antes de caer otra vez en un sueño profundo.

"Ahora dime qué ocurre con el demonio que tienes dentro."

"No estoy muy seguro." El rubio cruzó los brazos, pensativo. "Desde ya varios meses pasan cosas raras… desmayos, debilidad, la sangre… es cómo estar enfermo, pero no saber bien de qué. Pero, sé que es algo sobre Kyuubi." se golpeó la frente. "¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no le pregunté?" Gaara se limitó a mirarle, escéptico. "Verás, ayer hablé con Kyuubi. No creas que lo hago a menudo, en verdad. Y no se me ocurrió preguntarle por esto que está pasando. En fin, te estaba contando por qué vine a tu aldea ¿verdad? Lo que pasa es que todo este asunto de Kyuubi ha empeorado, así que gente importante en Konoha se enteró. …Sólo te diré que no les gustó para nada la noticia, y ahora me tienes aquí pidiendo asilo."

"Te expulsaron." Declaró el Kage.

_Era de esperarse._ Él vivió en carne propia los extremos a los que podían llegar las personas para deshacerse del contenedor de un demonio. La gente teme y rechaza lo que no puede entender, pero él sí entendía a Uzumaki. _Probablemente sea en único que puede hacerlo._ Y no pensaba mandarle lejos, como los demás.

"Prefiero verlo cómo unas vacaciones fuera de la aldea, por favor." Replicó el rubio, cruzando los brazos haciendo un gesto fastidiado.

Era fácil descifrar la tristeza escondida en los ojos de Naruto. Alguien que ha vivido sufriendo puede ver el dolor a través de cualquier intento por disimularlo, y la cantidad oculta en las pupilas azul cielo era profunda, rivalizando con la del pelirrojo.

"Entonces, Gaara." Interrumpió el shinobi de la Hoja. Una sonrisa de anhelo en el rostro. "¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo? ¿Verdad que sí? ¿Verdad que no me mandarás a vagar por el mundo, solo y triste?"

"Puedes quedarte." Respondió Gaara, asintiendo. "Aunque quizá después cambie de opinión."

"¿Cómo me dices eso?" se quejó Naruto, levantando el puño derecho en amenaza. "¡Soy un enviado especial de Konoha, se supone que me tratas bien! ¡Tú, mal intento de Kazekage! ¡Eso podría romper las relaciones entre dos países! ¡Tu descortesía quizás cause la guerra!"

Por dentro, Sabaku no Gaara disfrutaba los despliegues de enojo que su invitado tenía. Una persona con el coraje suficiente para cuestionarle no se ve cada mañana, así que pensó disfrutar de la irregular discusión.

"Enviado especial o no." Dijo el líder de la Arena, manteniendo la serenidad que le precedía. "Si creas disturbios no tendré otra opción más que echarte de aquí."

"¡Echarme a mi! ¡Tú!" la indignación se apoderó de Uzumaki. Señaló al otro adolescente, molesto. "¡Quiero ver que lo intentes! ¡Pateé tu arenoso trasero una vez y lo haría de nuevo! ¡Estos los últimos tres años me volví más fuerte que antes! ¡Espera y lo verás!"

La queja golpeó un punto clave en Gaara. _¿En verdad eres más fuerte?_ En todo el tiempo que tuvo contacto nulo con el rubio, en el fondo siempre quiso volver a tener un encuentro contra él. Luego de saber la naturaleza secreta dentro de Uzumaki aún más deseaba comparar fuerzas. _Yo también soy más fuerte ahora._ A pesar del cargo que de momento ejercía jamás abandonó el entrenamiento, anhelando superar al ninja que le arrebató su record invicto. _Ya después compararemos fuerzas._ La condición de Naruto sería un factor determinante en caso de enfrentarse, haciendo injusto el encuentro. Hacerse cargo del problema del rubio venía primero. _Está bien, puedo esperar._

"Te quedarás hospedado en mi casa." Dijo el pelirrojo, dejando pasar las amenazas e insultos lanzados en su contra. "Temari y Kankuro, como te dije, salieron a cumplir misiones, así que estarás solo."

"¿Solo?" repitió el rubio, sorprendido. La idea de la casa vacía no le agradaba. "Es tu casa ¿no se supone que vives ahí?"

"Los asuntos como Kazekage de la aldea absorben gran parte de mi tiempo." Dijo Sabaku no Gaara. "Casi nunca estoy allá."

"Oh…" la voz de Uzumaki se desvaneció. Mantuvo los ojos en el suelo, mientras su mente trabajaba. Tras cortos segundos llegó a una resolución. "Creo que no sería buena idea dejarme solo allá… ¡imagina si tengo otro ataque cómo el de hace un rato! ¡Podría necesitar ayuda! ¡O ser controlado! ¡No quiero que Kyuubi se coma a la gente de esta villa!"

Los argumentos del shinobi de la Hoja eran válidos, sin embargo, el Kage del Viento presentía que eran otras razones las que incitaban a su inesperado visitante a replicar sobre el ofrecimiento. Permaneció en silencio, dejando que la falta de palabras presionara al otro ninja a revelar la verdad. Un método obvio, pero efectivo en contra del muchacho de ojos azules.

"¡Además, no pienso quedarme solo allá!" Continuó Naruto, disfrazando su estado apenado con gritos escandalizados. "¡Tu casa podría tener fantasmas! ¡Ha de ser igual de tenebrosa que la de Sasuke! Bueno, no lo sé… ¡el muy bastardo jamás me dejó entrar! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡No sé que es lo que piensa ese idiota! ¡Es un antipático, presumido, antisocial…!"

La mención del último Uchiha en Konoha fue inusitada para Gaara. Poco era lo que sabía sobre el poseedor del sharingan además de que era el único sobreviviente a la masacre de aquel clan y compañero de equipo de Uzumaki. Tampoco tenía contra él rencor alguno, pero sintió una sensación de desagrado al pensar en Sasuke. Estaba fuera de su comprensión por qué Naruto seguía considerándolo un camarada. Optó por ignorar el comentario sobre el Uchiha y responder las quejas del indignado rubio frente a él. En efecto, Naruto no deseaba permanecer en la casa vacía, justo como sus sospechas le indicaron. Era comprensible, en especial porque él conocía las razones de Uzumaki. _Parece que la soledad sigue siendo demasiado opresiva para él._ El pelirrojo eventualmente logró lidiar con el abandono de las personas, a diferencia del otro adolescente, quien siempre continuó buscando atención y compañía. La perseverancia, una de las cualidades más visibles en el rubio.

"Bien." Cortó el interminable balbuceo de replicas que emanaban de Naruto. "Puedes acompañarme durante mis actividades del día, si eso es lo que quieres."

"¡Genial!" exclamó Uzumaki, resumiendo la olvidada búsqueda de sus pertenencias por la habitación. "¡Nos vamos a divertir, te lo aseguro! ¡Ya lo verás, no te vas a arrepentir!"

Una sonrisa divertida adornó los pálidos labios del pelirrojo, la cual pasó inadvertida a Naruto, pues estaba ocupado corriendo por el cuarto. _Me voy a arrepentir._

NOTAS:

Otro capítulo corto y malo… disculpen por eso. Además, tardé un buen, lo sé. Prometo dar lo mejor de mi en el siguiente capítulo, si?

En estos días he estado… eh… ocupada y sin inspiración. So sorry! Espero que continúen leyendo! Y dejándome comentarios, por favor. Se agradecen bastante ˆˆ

No es Kyuubi una lindura? xD

Hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

**Tal vez algún día.**

**Capítulo 6**

Abandonaron el hospital sin mayores problemas. Los doctores y enfermeras no pusieron resistencia ante la voluntar del líder de su aldea de liberar un paciente. El Kage ni siquiera se preocupó por liquidar la cuenta o llenar el papeleo necesario. Ese era trabajo para los incontables asistentes suyos. Salió del edificio con un alegre Uzumaki siguiendo de cerca, con la mochila de sus limitadas pertenencias en brazos. La recuperación total de su cuerpo resultaba obvia. No tardaron en llegar a la solitaria casa del pelirrojo. La construcción era amplia, aunque no de proporciones excesivas como para compararse a la Mansión de los Uchiha en Konoha. Para el Kazekage nunca fue importante qué tan grande, cómoda o estética era su vivienda, pues por lo general siempre estaba fuera cumpliendo misiones. Y con el ascenso a su actual poder tenía menos ocasión de permanecer allá. El lugar se encontraba vacío más y más tiempo, perdiendo el título de hogar._ Para mí nunca lo fue. _Desde el punto de vista del shinobi de la Arena, paredes e inmueble no pueden considerarse un hogar. Abrió la puerta, adentrándose en la oscura estancia. Mientras avanzaba para alcanzar el interruptor de luz el único sonido audible eran los pasos de ambos muchachos. Los del rubio eran irregulares, apresurándose a alcanzar a su guía en caso de rezagarse. _Está nervioso._ Miró de soslayo al ninja tras de él, descubriendo en su rostro una expresión de agobio, profundizada por la penumbra del lugar. _No hay duda de que está incómodo._ Tal reacción en su nuevo huésped tenía sus fundamentos. La atmósfera que esa casa encerraba era opresiva, sea por la sensación de abandono en ella, sea por toda la tensión que desde años atrás conciliaba. Encendió las luces. Quizá eso disminuyera el desasosiego de Uzumaki.

"Tu casa es…" pasó la vista por el rededor, admirando la nueva perspectiva que ofrecía el lugar con iluminación. Pulcro, simple, ordenado. No había nada en exceso y tampoco faltaba lo esencial. Podía compararse a la manera de ser de Gaara. "Normal."

El pelirrojo asintió, con la intención de mostrar que aceptaba el comentario, pero que no pensaba responder. Así que sin decir palabra siguió avanzando a las otras habitaciones. El ninja de la Hoja siguiéndole ya más tranquilo, ocupándose en registrar el nuevo ambiente. Le explicó la ubicación de la cocina, el cuarto de baño, las habitaciones de él y sus hermanos, y la que ocuparía Naruto durante su estadía. Un antiguo cuarto de huéspedes jamás utilizado, pero que contaba con lo necesario.

"¿Un cuarto de huéspedes?" preguntó el rubio, extrañado. "¿Para qué? ¿Sueles tener visitas?"

"Tengo cosas que hacer." Dijo Sabaku no Gaara, obviando las preguntas del otro adolescente mientras avanzó a la salida. "Si pretendes acompañarme date una ducha, cámbiate, y hazlo rápido."

---

El agua fría acarició los músculos todavía entumecidos de Uzumaki. Kyuubi hizo un excelente trabajo aliviando la crítica condición de su cuerpo, pero eso no aliviaba por completo el desgaste físico que presentaba. Sentir el templado elemento sobre él sirvió para relajarle y casi olvidar los problemas que le acosaban. Aunque por más que intentaba no pensar en ello, eso era algo que no podía lograr. Muchas cosas ocurrían en su vida, la mayoría de ellas fuera de su control. Tenía que asimilar el hecho de que ahora estaba en otra villa, en un país extraño, en el cual conocía a sólo tres personas. _Y tenía que ser Gaara el único presente. Será mi suerte…_ Empero, en realidad no le molestaba el hecho de tener al pelirrojo por compañía. _Tal vez no es muy comunicativo, pero eso no importa. Puedo hablar por los dos._ Llenar los silencios era otra de las habilidades que Naruto obtuvo durante el paso de los años, así que poco le costaría hacerlo en presencia de su nuevo amigo. Las palabras del Kazekage, reconociendo que entre ellos había una amistad, volvieron a su mente. _Bien, mi lista de amigos incluye hasta ahora a un zorro demonio asesino, un molesto vengador presumido y un ex psicópata convertido en Kazekage. ¿Qué más le pido a la vida?_ Sonrió, dejando de lado su propio sarcasmo. Esos amigos eran preciados para él, sin importar el pasado o historia que éstos acarreasen. Se obligó a terminar la ducha lo más pronto posible. Gaara dejó claro que no pensaba esperar mucho tiempo, Naruto sabía que era verdad. Tomó una toalla y comenzó a secarse, sacudiendo con especial fuerza su rubio cabello. Cuando terminó se detuvo a mirarse en el espejo de pared. El usual semblante de cansancio se incrementó en los rasgos del muchacho, haciéndole suspirar resignado. _Me veo horrible… al menos nadie me conoce, como para recalcármelo. Además…_ Las comisuras de los labios del ninja se extendieron, creando la sonrisa perfecta. _Tengo mi arma secreta._ Una fuerte punzada en el pecho obligó al muchacho a apoyarse en la pared, tosiendo con brusquedad. Tan pronto cómo vino el malestar, se fue. _¡Demonios!_ Notando que estuvo perdiendo tiempo contemplando su reflejo optó por vestirse de inmediato. El eterno estilo naranja de Uzumaki prevaleció a través de los años, siendo ese mismo el que escogió para aquel día. La única diferencia en su vestimenta fue la ausencia de la chaqueta compañera del resto del traje. El calor de la Aldea de la Arena quizá era menor al presente en el desierto abierto, aunque sólo en mínimo monto. Colocándose bajo la camisa negra el collar que ganó a Tsunade salió en busca de Gaara. Para su desagradable sorpresa, no le encontró. Las luces estaban apagadas otra vez, pero ahora las cortinas que cubrían previamente ventanas aparecían replegadas, permitiendo el paso a los fuertes rayos solares al interior. Fue a la estancia principal, y tampoco estaba ahí. _No esperó por mi… bueno, es mi culpa. Él me advirtió que no tardara o se iría…_ Suspiró, resignado._ Supongo que los asuntos del Kazekage no pueden esperar._ Concluyó que lo mejor era revisar la que sería su casa por tiempo indefinido. _Y quizás comer algo._ La comida era algo en lo que Naruto siempre podía apoyarse en los momentos malos. _Me pregunto si tienen ramen…_ La cocina, cómo el resto del lugar, era promedio. No muy pequeña, tampoco muy amplia, y cada cosa en su justo lugar. Abrió varios estantes, sin encontrar algo que en realidad satisficiera su inexistente apetito. Buscó en el refrigerador, topando con más y más comida saludable. _¿Qué clase de persona puede vivir a base de esto?_ En verdad no tenía ánimo para aventurarse a probar esos extraños alimentos que nada se asemejaban al ramen. Repasó el contenido, buscando la opción más aceptable. Al final escogió una simple botella de agua fría. Debido al sofocante calor esa era la mejor elección. La abrió, bebió un trago, mirando la cocina vacía en la que reinaba el silencio. ¡_Vaya, después de todo no es tan diferente a Konoha!_ Se le hizo desagradable la idea de permanecer ahí solo así que, abatido, salió de la casa, dispuesto a vagar sin destino fijo. Miró las calles, dudando la dirección a tomar.

"Si me pierdo será culpa de Gaara." dijo en un susurro.

"No es verdad."

El cuerpo de Naruto se tensó, girando a la derecha, dirección de la cual provino la voz. Ante él estaba, mirándole inexpresivo y con brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Gaara de la Arena.

"¡Pero…! Yo pensé… ¡Y tú…!" señalaba a la casa, balbuceando frases incoherentes.

"Es tarde." cortó el pelirrojo, alejándose del lugar. "Vamos."

Demasiado confuso para detenerse a pensar Uzumaki accedió a seguir al otro muchacho por las calles de la Aldea Secreta de la Arena.

---

En la incomodidad de su celda el demonio de las nueve colas daba vueltas pensando en los últimos acontecimientos en el humano que tenía el privilegio de darle asilo. _No tengo muchas opciones sobre en qué ocupar mi tiempo. Es esto o escuchar los aburridos lamentos del mocoso._ Por más que intentaba encontrar cuál era el problema no lograba poner sus garras en el asunto. Sabía que el sello de Yondaime estaba involucrado. _¡Estúpido, idota Yondaime!_ Empero, ignoraba exactamente qué. Siendo un poderoso demonio durante su pasado jamás tuvo la necesidad de indagar en temas como el ninjutsu y las artes ninjas en general. _¡Ja! ¡Podía arrasar con todos tan fácil!_ Lo poco que ahora conocía al respecto lo adquirió esos tres años anteriores, al prestar mayor atención a la vida de Uzumaki. Le desesperaba continuar así, sin vislumbrar ni lejanamente una conclusión. Minutos atrás hizo el intento de tocar la reja que le encerraba en aquel espacio tan reducido. Fue un toque leve, podría decirse que un simple roce. _Pero el mocoso lo sintió._ En efecto, al hacer contacto con el metal sellado la reacción negativa en el cuerpo de Naruto fue inmediata. La cuestión era interesante, aunque peligrosa. Para ambos.

---

El camino era liderado por el pelirrojo hacia el edificio donde su oficina residía. Uzumaki de momento hablaba sin parar de cuestiones triviales a las que el Kazekage no respondía, en principio porque no eran preguntas, y en segundo porque eran tonterías. Sin tener nada mejor que hacer reflexionó sobre a la actitud de Naruto antes de notarle en las afueras de la casa. Esos escasos segundos, al creerse solo, se mostró el desprotegido interior del rubio. Podía no ser un tema que le incumbiera, pero la recién descubierta similitud entre él y el ninja de la Hoja despertaron la curiosidad del Kage hacia la vida de Uzumaki. Lo que especialmente atraía su atención era la forma obstinada en que Naruto continuaba disimulando. En parte lo atribuía a la naturaleza testaruda del otro muchacho. Giró la vista a él, lo cual pareció animar más la conversación unilateral que entablaba el shinobi de ojos azules al sentirse tomado en cuenta por el pelirrojo. Las pocas veces en que Gaara asentía o daba muestra de atender a sus palabras Uzumaki parecía brillar de alegría. _Tan poco es lo que pide para satisfacer su hambre de afecto._ No supo si sentir admiración o lástima por el ninja a su lado.

"¡Sí, y entonces le pusieron mi nombre al puente!" decía Naruto, entusiasmado. "¡Fue genial!"

Siguieron avanzando siendo objeto de las miradas interesadas de los habitantes de la aldea. El Kazekage hacía pocas apariciones en público, mucho menos en compañía, y jamás por con tan extravagante tipo de persona. Gaara notó cómo gran parte de la atención iba dirigida a Naruto, aunque no en actitud negativa, sólo curiosa. Uzumaki resaltaba de la multitud con facilidad, incluso sin llevar completa su anaranjada vestimenta.

"¡Ja! ¡El antipático de Sasuke jamás tendrá su nombre en algo!" dijo Naruto, cruzando los brazos. "Quizás un precipicio, o una cueva… La espantosa cueva de Uchiha Sasuke, o un nombre así. Algo para asustar a los niños." El ninja pelirrojo lo miró con una expresión entre neutral y extrañado. "Seguro que si utilizarán tu nombre para esas cosas." La vista del shinobi de Konoha descendió al piso. "A los doce años tu gran poder ya era conocido, temido también, en medio continente. Sumemos a eso que te convertiste en el Kage más joven de toda la historia. No me sorprendería ver cambiar a La villa de la Arena por La villa del legendario Gaara."

Las palabras del rubio tomaron desprevenido al líder de la aldea. Esos tres años de por medio dejaron marca en la actitud del Uzumaki que conoció en el examen para ascender a Chunnin. _Al parecer incluso la amigable y pacífica gente de Konoha tiene prejuicios. Entonces ¿para qué desea convertirse en Hokage?_ Esa interrogante acosaba la metódica cabeza de Sabaku no Gaara, empero, externar la duda a Naruto quedaba fuera de discusión. Él no solía hacer preguntas, mucho menos personales.

"No me interesa tener algo llamado sobre mí." Dijo Gaara, antes de poder reaccionar que mostró estar dando seguimiento a la conversación del rubio. "Las personas olvidarán quien fui al pasar el tiempo, lleve o no mi nombre ese lugar. Al final no importa."

"Las memorias de las gentes no olvidan tan fácil, te lo digo por experiencia propia." Remarcó Naruto, en una broma agridulce. "Pero ¿no eras tú el que clamaba que tu existencia no será borrada? ¿Qué pasó con eso?"

Los ojos claros del Kazekage examinaron el muchacho al lado suyo. De cierta forma Uzumaki le estaba arrastrando poco a poco a entrar en una conversación. _Una conversación personal._ Gaara del desierto era propenso a evitar ese tipo de pláticas, incluso con sus hermanos. Pero en esta ocasión sentía que Naruto de verdad se interesó en saber lo que él pensase. Optó por responder la pregunta. El rubio le hacía tomar decisiones inusuales, cómo quedarse a esperarle aunque tardó demasiado.

"Las personas cambian, las prioridades cambian también. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar durante estos tres años." Dijo el Kage del Viento, su mirada aún clavada en las pupilas azules del otro. "Te has convertido en mi prioridad número uno, Uzumaki Naruto."

Los ojos del ninja de Konoha se abrieron en sorpresa, sus labios separados cómo para hablar, mas ninguna palabra salió de ellos. Continuaron caminando al edificio del Kazekage en silencio.

---

NOTAS:

Hey. Pues bien, otro capítulo muy, muy corto. Disculpen por eso, pero de verdad que tengo millares de cosas pendientes.

En fin! A petición de Karin Nekoi (un saludo tamaña Kyuubi!) ya he puesto separadores entre escenas. Espero que si estén ahí, porque luego no aparecen…

Ah, si. Se solicitan donadores de reviews con urgencia. Quieren que ruegue? Pues se los ruego! Por favor! Díganme que les parece, que no les parece… si aman o odian algo, yo qué sé!

Escribir escenas con las mismas personas es difícil… hay que inventar cada sobrenombre para no estar repitiendo Gaara y Naruto xD Y Gaara en sí es un dolor de cabeza… por eso lo aman, supongo. Háganle un club de fans o yo que sé xD

Un saludo a Rei Kaida, mi uke preferido! Y para todos ustedes también, yo los amo! Bye bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Tal vez algún día.**

**Capítulo 7**

La conversación autosuficiente de Naruto fue soportable durante las primeras tres horas, pero incluso la fría tolerancia de Gaara del Desierto tenía un límite. Sentado frente a su amplio escritorio lleno de papeles con relación a asuntos triviales de la villa. Tedioso, pero alguien tiene que hacerse cargo. La torre de pendientes ese día era sobresaliente en comparación a lo usual, y Uzumaki no estaba ayudando a mejorar la situación para el pelirrojo. Era sorprendente la enorme cantidad de palabras que se podían utilizar en decir tan pocas cosas de tan poco sentido.

"El ramen instantáneo jamás podrá compararse con el ramen casero." Dijo Naruto, continuando su imparable andar de un extremo de la oficina al otro. "No sé por qué pero nunca tienen la misma consistencia, ese sabor tan único… incluso una vez le pregunté al dueño del Ichiraku cuál es el secreto ¿y quieres saber qué me dijo?"

"No, no quiero." Respondió el pelirrojo en tono fastidiado, sin siquiera levantar la cabeza de entre los pilares de pendientes.

"¡Me dijo que no había secreto!" exclamó Naruto con la mayor indignación. "¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Yo no! ¡Claro que debe haber un secreto! La verdad he estado pensando al respecto y…"

El actual reporte en manos del Kazekage fue victima de la desesperación de éste, terminando en la papelera. No era algo importante, así que no había problema con eso. El verdadero problema era que en las tres horas transcurridas sólo logró hacer el trabajo que hace en una. _Sabía que me arrepentiría de traerlo._

"Fuera." Dijo Gaara. El tono de su voz era normal pero conciso, haciéndose llegar con total claridad a oídos del shinobi de la Hoja. La mirada interrogante de Uzumaki le obligó a explicarse. "Tengo trabajo que hacer y contigo aquí no puedo avanzar. Eres ruidoso. Así que…"

"¡Puedo estar callado!" cortó Naruto. Interrumpir al Kazekage era un acto irrespetuoso, incluso él lo sabía. _Pero no quiero irme._ Si era necesario quedarse sentado en una esquina de la oficina sin decir palabra, lo haría. "Tu haz lo que tengas que hacer. Verás que pronto olvidas que estoy aquí."

"No." Dijo Sabaku no Gaara. No se dejaría embaucar esta vez. "Puedes ir a conocer la villa, o volver a la casa, lo que prefieras."

"Gaara…" dijo Uzumaki, casi rogando. Sabía muy bien lo poco divertido que era vagar por una aldea sin compañía. "Por favor…"

"Ve a visitar a aquel hombre que está en el hospital si no quieres quedarte solo." Dijo Gaara, adivinando los motivos de la insistencia del otro ninja. "Ahora, fuera."

---

El exterior de la Academia estaba repleto de personas debido a la celebración que acontecía ese día. Iruka y demás profesores entregaban orgullosos a los que fueron alumnos suyos durante años los anhelados protectores con la placa del emblema de Konoha. La cantidad de nuevos Gennins era una cifra favorable y ayudaría a elevar el nivel de la aldea. Iruka se recargó en una de las paredes del edificio a observar a los padres felicitar a sus hijos por el logro de convertirse en ninjas. La ocasión le recordó la graduación de su antiguo y problemático alumno que ahora estaba fuera de la villa. _El ramen no sabe tan bien cuando no estás aquí, Naruto._ Paseó la vista por entre las personas, topando con el viejo columpio en que solía sentarse Naruto. Una persona ocupaba el solitario lugar. _¿Konohamaru?_ El niño contemplaba el protector que tenía sobre las piernas sin demasiado interés. El Chunnin no pudo evitar ir a su encuentro.

"Hey, Konohamaru." Dijo al llegar a él. "¿Por qué no estás celebrando con tus amigos?"

"Iruka sensei…" miró a su profesor con semblante triste. "Yo quería celebrar con Naruto-niichan este día. Ahora ni siquiera podré hacérselo saber." El nieto del Sandaime fue otro de los que resintieron la partida del ninja más bromista de la aldea. "Naruto se convirtió en el hermano mayor que siempre quise. Escandaloso y molesto en ocasiones, pero así es él." La mirada de Konohamaru regresó a su regazo. "La manera en que se fue, sin decir adiós… Naruto-nii no es así." _O eso quiero pensar…_

Iruka comprendía la frustración de su alumno. _Yo sentí lo mismo al enterarme que Naruto se fue sin despedirse._ Pero más tarde supo que el viaje del rubio de ojos azules se decidió por la Hokage. _Y si ella lo consideró prudente debe ser lo correcto._ Los detalles que le fueron dados respecto a la situación eran pocos. _Demasiado pocos, diría yo._ La versión oficial era que enviaron a Uzumaki a un entrenamiento especial, empero, eso no lograba convencer al Chunnin.

"Entonces… lo que quieres es que Naruto se entere de que ya eres un ninja ¿correcto?" Konohamaru asintió en respuesta. "En ese caso, quizá puedas escribirle una carta y pedirle a Hokage-sama que se la mande."

"¡Iruka sensei! ¡Esa es una gran idea!" el niño se levantó, entusiasmado. "¡La escribiré ahora mismo!"

---

El Kage se limitó a continuar examinando los problemas que acontecían en la aldea bajo su cargo. Su invitado seguía obstruyendo en su trabajo incluso sin estar en la habitación. No mintió al decir que el rubio shinobi se convirtió en la más importante de sus prioridades, en distintas maneras. La que le preocupaba de momento, impidiendo que se concentrara en los informes en el escritorio, era la condición de Uzumaki. _Tiene que ser tratado, pronto. No será fácil encontrar voluntarios para atenderle._ Tendría que hacerlo una orden, así no podrían oponerse. Ser Kazekage en verdad que tenía sus ventajas. _Pero no sé si los medic nins de la aldea sean competentes para la tarea._ Era seguro que en la formación de los ninjas del equipo médico no se incluía una sección respecto al cuidado de contenedores de demonios. _Aunque Tsunade debe ser la persona más apropiada para esto la opción queda descartada. No sabemos la duración del tratamiento que Uzumaki necesita, y el país del Fuego entraría en caos si su líder se ausenta una larga temporada._ Firmó e hizo de lado algunos de los informes. Lo único que necesitaban esos papeles era su aprobación, ya después la policía se encargaría de resolverlos. Sólo en caso de gravedad él se veía obligado a intervenir. Querellas familiares, desacuerdos entre vecinos, disturbios en los baños, y deudas pendientes no figuraban dentro de la clasificación de casos de gravedad. Ser Kazekage también tenía sus desventajas. Su mente volvía insistente a la cuestión de Naruto, no obstante ahora en una línea distinta. _Él es el contenedor de Kyuubi._ Se presume la existencia de nueve encarnaciones demoníacas, de las cuales Gaara se pensaba el único portador hasta esa mañana. La jerarquía de estos seres se definía por el número de colas que el demonio posee, clasificando al de mayor cantidad cómo el superior en cuanto a lo que poder se refiere. _Kyuubi tiene nueve colas. Shukaku tiene una._ La meta principal del pelirrojo era derrotar al ninja de Konoha, esto sólo hacía más interesante el reto. Que Uzumaki estuviera en posesión del demonio más poderoso no era algo que le provocase envidia. Los problemas físicos que le estaba causando al rubio de ojos azules eran hechos suficientes para preferir a Shukaku, a pesar de ser una presencia molesta sedienta de sangre. Le llegó de golpe la realización de que el demonio mapache había estado en silencio toda la mañana. Eso era anormal, y no podía predecir algo bueno.

---

Naruto no tuvo gran problema en encontrar el camino hacia el hospital. Avanzó por las calles de la aldea a paso lento, pensando en su pelirrojo amigo. No negaría que escuchar al joven Kazekage decir que él, Uzumaki Naruto, era su mayor prioridad le hacía sentir bien. Los estándares de Sabaku no Gaara era altos, y figurar cómo el principal de ellos era mucho más que un halago, quizás un privilegio. Siguió avanzando entre la gente, mezclándose en la multitud. De inmediato notó que las miradas dirigidas a él no eran agresivas. Lógico, al ser un completo desconocido para esas personas. Su identidad cómo el afortunado portador del zorro de nueve colas estaba en Konoha, con un inmenso desierto de por medio. _Tal vez no sea tan malo quedarme aquí una temporada._ Alcanzó la entrada del hospital y entró. La recepcionista le saludó sonriente antes de entregarle un pase de visita. En cuestión de minutos ya estaba en la habitación de su compañero de viaje, conversando.

"Gai sensei, tengo un favor que pedirle." Dijo el rubio, sonriendo con complicidad. "Verá, por más que busqué entre mi cosas, no encuentro mi protector, y estaba pensando que tal vez… usted…" su voz disminuyó mientras su sonrisa inocente crecía.

"¿Quieres el mío?" dijo el hombre en la cama de hospital, escandalizado.

"¡Por favor, Gai sensei!" suplicó Naruto, juntando las manos en ruego. "¡Por favor! ¡Usted puede conseguir otro en la aldea!"

"Lo sé, Naruto-kun…" dijo Gai, desconfiado. "Pero… ¿darte mi emblema de Konoha?"

"No puedo estar en un país extranjero sin nada que me identifique cómo un shinobi de Konoha. ¡Gai sensei! ¡Por favor, prometo cuidarlo! Cuando vuelva a la aldea se lo devolveré."

"Bien…" el hombre suspiró derrotado. Buscó entre sus pertenencias y le entregó el rojo emblema de la villa de la Hoja que utilizaba en la cintura. "Cuando regreses me lo devolverás."

---

El enorme perro mapache meditaba desde horas atrás la súbita aparición de Kyuubi._ Nunca me creí la historia de que un humano mató a un demonio con tanta facilidad, pero tampoco pensé que habían logrado encerrar a ese zorro presumido. ¡Si volvemos a vernos me reiré en su cara por eso!_ En realidad, él no deseaba tener que verle de nuevo en ningún tiempo cercano. Shukaku, de naturaleza despreocupada, se vio obligado a pensar las cosas con detenimiento. El muchacho que le servía de contenedor quería enfrentarse al ninja que les venció hace años. _Lo cual, en parte, es bueno. Hace un buen rato que mi hospedador se niega a darme sangre. Y nada me gustaría más que desmembrar a ese mocoso ruidoso. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el dolor de ese kunai explosivo desapareciera._ Empero, las cosas no eran ya tan simples. Por difícil que fuese aceptarlo, las posibilidades de vencer al Kyuubi y su portador eran menos que mínimas. _¡No es que les tenga miedo! …Es simple sentido común._ Nada bueno podía salir de una pelea entre dos seres tan poderosos, terminando probablemente en la muerte. _Nuestra muerte._ Siguió repasando la situación, en busca de la forma de disuadir a Gaara de enfrentarse con Naruto. _Quizás…_ El semblante del demonio se contorsionó en una sonrisa maliciosa. Una idea formulándose en su mente.

---

La jornada del Kazekage tuvo conclusión después del atardecer. Logró resolver gran parte del papeleo, aunque no por completo. Ahora volvía a la casa donde daría hospedaje a Uzumaki. En verdad no sabía qué haría al llegar allá, pero sentía la necesidad de presentarse. La cortesía u obligación no eran las razones de su impulso de aparecer frente a su invitado. Curiosidad e intriga se ajustaban más a la realidad. Por otro lado, el raro silencio de Shukaku seguía intrigándole, aunque no se quejaría al respecto. Al llegar a la casa lo primero que notó desde el exterior fue una sola luz encendida: la cocina. Se adentró en el lugar, avanzando por las habitaciones en oscuridad hasta alcanzar la única con iluminación. El ninja de ojos azules estaba sentado a la mesa, comiendo cereal.

"Mañana es necesario que hagamos unas compras." Dijo Naruto, señalando al Kage del Viento con la cuchara. "Aquí no hay nada que comer."

"El refrigerador está lleno." Declaró Gaara, desinteresado.

"¡Sí, lleno de cosas raras!" Se quejó el otro muchacho. "No creo que a eso pueda llamársele comida de verdad."

El shinobi de la arena decidió dejar morir el tema a discusión. Uzumaki siguió comiendo, Gaara continuó mirándole, y nadie dijo nada. Según parecía, el rubio aceptó que el joven Kazekage prefería el silencio a las conversaciones. Así prosiguieron hasta que Naruto terminó de cenar, se levantó, dijo buenas noches y se marchó a dormir. Los inquisitivos ojos verdes del Kage del Viento recayeron entonces en el emblema de Konoha que poseía Naruto. _Debió obtenerlo de aquel hombre, Maito Gai. _Sabaku no Gaara se retiró a su habitación a ducharse y cambiarse. Para él, los días no llegaban a ningún final al caer la noche.

---

Cerró la puerta de su nueva habitación. No sería fácil acostumbrarse a vivir ahí, pero tendría que hacerlo. Lo que le causaba ansiedad de ese lugar era el sentimiento a casa abandonada. _Bueno, pues tendremos que trabajar en cambiar eso ¿no?_ Otra de las trabas para que su estadía ahí fuera agradable era la nostalgia de su antiguo dormitorio en Konoha. Vivió hasta entonces su vida entera en ese edificio, que resultaba incómodo el cambio. Aquel pequeño apartamento era de los escasos sitios donde Naruto podía estar calmado, lejos de una villa que le excluía. Ese cuarto era su propia villa, lejos de las miradas frías. _Mi villa del descanso._ Sacudió los pensamientos tristes de su mente, reemplazándolos por la buena experiencia del día que estaba por terminar. _Supongo que ahora esta será mi nueva villa del descanso. Villa del descanso 2._ Sonriendo descartó las prendas que formaban su atuendo, tratando con especial cuidado su temporal protector de Konoha. _Aún no puedo creer que perdí mi bandana… Iruka sensei me matará si se entera._ Era una pérdida que le dolía, por el fuerte significado sentimental que tenía para él, pero tendría que lidiar con ello. El recuerdo de aquella ocasión seguirá en su mente, sin importar lo demás. Extrañaba a su viejo profesor. _Y a todos los demás también._ La Aldea de la Arena era agradable, empero, no tenía a sus amigos. Abrió la ventana y después subió a la cama, descubriendo que era bastante cómoda. Mientras se acoplaba al nuevo lecho sus pensamientos se centraron en su hospedador. Desde el punto de vista del rubio, Sabaku no Gaara sí que era impredecible. _Primero dice que soy su prioridad, más tarde me corre de su oficina, y al final llega a la casa cómo si nada._ Dio una vuelta, abrazándose a la almohada. _Me recuerda un poco a Sasuke, pero al mismo tiempo Gaara es totalmente diferente. Y me insulta un poco menos… creo._ Giró de nuevo, quedando con la mirada en el techo. El sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de Naruto. Dormir no era nada bueno para él esos últimos días. _¿Quizá pueda dormir bien, no soñar y descansar? Claro, Uzumaki, cómo si tu suerte fuera tan buena. _Resignado a ser vencido por la fatiga dejó que se cerraran sus ojos, sumiéndose en las profundidades de la inconsciencia.

---

Gaara de la Arena contemplaba la noche desde el techo de la casa cómo era su costumbre. Le gustaba la tranquilidad en la aldea a esas horas. Sólo se veían ocasionales transeúntes, pero esto era poco común. Percibió actividad por parte del demonio en su interior. La paz del mutismo de Shukaku no podía durar mucho. Sin embargo, la voz del espíritu resonó en su mente con un comentario fuera de los típicos gritos pidiendo matanza. _¿Visitar a Uzumaki?_ Frunció el entrecejo, extrañado. El asunto no tenía buen aspecto. _No pienso escucharte._ Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del silencio. Esto no duró mucho, ya que el tono agudo del perro mapache taladró los oídos del pelirrojo, repitiendo sin cesar la misma orden de ir a ver al shinobi de la Hoja. El líder de la Arena gruñó, cediendo de mala gana a los deseos del irritante demonio. Con sigilosa elegancia descendió del techo a la ventana más cercana, a la siguiente en la derecha, y luego a la que buscaba. Abierta ya a la mitad, fue fácil descorrerla por completo. Comprobó que su invitado dormía. Sin ruido, aterrizó en el interior del lugar. Por instinto registró con la vista la habitación en busca de amenazas, en este caso, factores que pudieran provocar ruido y despertar al otro adolescente. Nada. Se incorporó, indiferente. _¿Suficiente?_ Esperaba que la obstinada petición de Shukaku se diera por concluida, pero el demonio le ordenó seguir ahí. Por un momento vio el protector de la Hoja, colocado con un cuidado que no era característico en el rubio. Pero cómo siempre, Naruto era el objeto más sobresaliente del lugar, atrayendo la atención a su persona. El pelirrojo observó con recelo al otro adolescente dormir. Uno de los sencillos placeres de la vida que a él le estaba vedado. La plateada luz de la luna entraba por la ventana abierta de la habitación, bañando la piel dorada del rostro de Uzumaki. Era curioso cómo Gaara, viviendo en el desierto, mantenía una perpetua palidez, y Naruto, procedente de un lugar de clima templado, parecía haber estado expuesto a la inclemencia del sol. Se reprimió por detenerse a pensar en detalles tan innecesarios. _Ni siquiera hay razón para que esté aquí._ Justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta y marcharse su atención volvió a posarse en el rubio durmiente. En un movimiento brusco hizo de lado la ligera sábana que cubría el cuerpo de Uzumaki. El muchacho estaba frente a él, ataviado en sólo un bóxer negro. La voz de Shukaku resonó en las profundidades de la mente de Gaara, elogiando de la forma más indecente la figura del otro ninja. El joven Kage, aunque sorprendido por la línea de comentarios del demonio, logró con esfuerzo inhumano hacerle callar, concentrándose en lo que ocurría con Naruto. El rubio continuaba debatiendo con la sábana, moviéndose con brusquedad de un lado a otro. _¿Una pesadilla?_ Permaneció ahí unos instantes más, hasta que decidió acercarse a su invitado, no muy seguro de con qué propósito. El shinobi de Konoha incluso parecía estar padeciendo algún tipo de dolor interno, pues se retorcía, aferrando con fuerza lo que tuviera a su alcance. De pronto la agitación de Uzumaki se detuvo, cayendo en la cama inmóvil. Sin previo aviso, los ojos de Naruto se dispararon abiertos, clavados en los del pelirrojo, los cuales se abrieron sorprendidos al descubrir pupilas rojas donde debían estar unas azules. Con velocidad arrebatada el portador del Kyuubi arrinconó a Gaara del Desierto contra la pared, presionándole el cuello con su brazo. La arena no tuvo oportunidad de contrarrestar los movimientos del otro muchacho.

"Nos vemos de nuevo." Dijo el zorro demonio a través de Naruto. "Mis más cordiales saludos a Shukaku."

Sintió la irritación del perro mapache en su interior mientras los ojos de apariencia felina le miraban con intensidad, cómo si intentara ver dentro de él.

"Dime que quieres." Dijo Gaara, tratando de mantener su actitud fría y un semblante inexpresivo.

"Escapar de esta maldita prisión, por supuesto." Sonrió a manera de burla, dejando a la vista de forma intencional sus prominentes colmillos. "Pero seamos realistas. Por ahora el problema del mocoso es lo principal." El agarre del zorro disminuyó. "El sello se debilita."

Al terminar de decir esto el cuerpo de Uzumaki se derrumbó en el suelo, inconsciente. Se quedaron así, sin moverse. Gaara recargado en la pared y Naruto yaciendo a sus pies.

---

NOTAS:

Hi. Capítulo siete terminado! Yay! He estado enferma, así que disculpen si hay errores, o cosas raras… culpo a los delirios de la fiebre xD Algo me dice que ahora las cosas se van a poner más activas entre los dos muchachos!

Un saludo a todos los que leen esto! Y más a los que dejan reviews! Yo los amo! Así que por favor sigan comentando, si? Por favor? Miren, incluso ahora voy a poner respuestas a los reviews (algo que nunca he hecho) Pero se lo merecen, por ser tan buenos conmigo y darme ánimos. Gracias!

**Anzu Zoldick**: Este capítulo es un poquito más largo, para que no te quedes con deseos insatisfechos xD Si! GaaNaru Rulz forever! xD Ya saldrán más personajes por ahí, verás que sí!

**ReiKaida**: Ne, ne, ne! Qué te pareció? Muchas gracias por todo! Y si, muerte a mi profe malvada! Villa del descanso, eh? xD

**Mikage-sama**: Eu tenho não o ver em um quando! Eu estou contente de vê-lo aqui outra vez! Você diz as coisas assim agradáveis a mim! Thanks!

**Karin Nekoi**: Ah, adelantándote a lo que viene! Tan perspicaz! Espero tu review con ansias! muchas, muchas ansias! Espero que no hayas odiado el capítulo, culpo a la enfermedad! Hoy no hay mucho Kyuubi, pero hubo Shukaku a cambio, jajaja. Amo tus comentarios!

**Leo Black Le-Fay**: Que bueno que te encanta! Muchas gracias!

**Kennich**: que bueno que te guste la historia, muchas gracias! Y lo digo por todas las cosas bonitas que me dices ˆˆ Ya se pondrán las cosas más interesantes entre los dos muchachos. Que venga el romance!

**Ari**: Muchas gracias! Espero que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews!

**Nadeshcka**: Gracias por dejarme tres reviews, fue muy considerado de tu parte! Y claro que Gaara es un amor! Tan bello! Ojalá tu compu mejore… la mí también anda súper mal…

**Ai Uchiha**: Quizás el fic si está avanzando un poco lento por culpa de que estoy ocupada, pero trataré de que eso no intervenga más. Gracias por la crítica constructiva! Y gracias por leer y dejar un review! Déjame otro, no? xD

Gracias, y hasta el capítulo ocho! Se cuidan! ˆˆ


	8. Chapter 8

**Tal vez algún día.**

**Capítulo 8**

En cuanto el shinobi de la Hoja cayó desmayado la presencia sellada dentro del pelirrojo comenzó a lanzar gritos en la mente de éste, ordenándole aprovechar la oportunidad y poner fin a la vida de Uzumaki. Gaara se negó a hacerlo, permaneciendo así a pesar de los intensos dolores de cabeza que le provocaba el mapache. _Esta vez en verdad no voy a obedecerte._ Molesto, varios instantes después, el demonio fue el primero en ceder. Libre de las torturas del espíritu, el Kage ordenó a la arena presente en el lugar levantar a Uzumaki, colocando el cuerpo del rubio frente a él. Estaba, en efecto, inconsciente. Desde ese punto de visión el ninja de Konoha parecía desgastado, incluso enfermizo. Ordenó a la arena depositar al muchacho en la cama. Tendría que ocuparse más cuidadosamente de su huésped. Hasta cierto punto lo consideraba una obligación, al serle pedido por parte del líder de un país aliado. Se acercó a la cama de Naruto, habiendo ya recobrado la compostura tras su disputa con Shukaku y, aunque dudaba que ocurriera, preparado para un posible segundo ataque. El sonido de la respiración de Uzumaki se volvió estable en cuestión de minutos, adoptando en su pecho un ritmo constante. El mapache reapareció, lanzando comentarios subidos de tono sobre el rubio. Turbado, Gaara lo acalló por segunda vez. Esa persistencia del demonio hacia Naruto no podía ser normal. Dejó el pensamiento de lado al alcanzar el borde de la cama donde descansaba el contenedor del Kyuubi. El muchacho era la imagen del agotamiento convertido en persona. Los ojos verde claro del Kazekage se abrieron con sobresalto al ver escurrir de la orilla de la boca del rubio una espesa gota de sangre. Para cuando tuvo cuenta de las cosas, su mano ya estaba en el rostro de Uzumaki, limpiando con el pulgar el líquido carmesí. Al contacto con la sangre se desataron gritos hambrientos del mapache. Permaneció contemplando la sustancia en su mano, hipnotizado por el color intenso de ésta, reflejando la luz nocturna en su diminuta extensión. También el olor, aunque imperceptible para la gente común, era profundo, llenando los sentidos de Gaara. Fascinado por las características de la sangre, la probó, comprobando así que su sabor también era ejemplar. Una simple gota bastó para llevar la sensación cobriza de ésta a toda la boca del shinobi de la Arena. El demonio en su interior se agitó desesperado, y Sabaku no Gaara supo que de haber podido, Shukaku hubiese destrozado el cuerpo del pelirrojo para ir tras más de esa interesante sangre. Recordó las palabras del zorro de nueve colas, advirtiéndole respecto al estado de su contenedor. _Si el problema reside ahí, lo que se necesita es alguien con conocimientos en sellos, sea médico o no._ Se recargó en la pared más cercana a la cama, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. _Sin embargo, no confío en él. Sería ingenuo fiarse de las palabras del zorro._ Los encuentros con el Kyuubi eran menos que agradables, y esta ocasión pudo admirar con mayor cuidado la fuerza del demonio. _Es poderoso._ Consideró, para una posible pelea a futuro, que la arena le sería de poca utilidad. Los parpados de Uzumaki mostraban una leve capa de sudor junto, visible también en el resto de su cuerpo. _Liberar al Kyuubi es un gran esfuerzo físico para él._ Cerró los ojos, sintiendo aún cálido el interior de su boca a causa de la gota que probó. _Nunca dejas de sorprenderme._

---

Dentro de la mente del pelirrojo, Shukaku rugía de ira. Su idea de convencer a su contenedor para acabar con la existencia del ninja ruidoso falló de forma rotunda. _¡Era la oportunidad perfecta!_ Ni siquiera la tortura física logró hacer cambiar de opinión al obstinado shinobi de la Arena. _Algo que nunca antes había fallado para quebrantarlo._ El control que su portador mostraba no era prometedor. _A este paso, podría terminar ordenándome cosas._ Lanzó un chirrido de fastidio, agitándose en el interior de Gaara. _No podemos enfrentarnos a Kyuubi. ¡Moriría! ¡Y no quiero morir! Mucho menos contra un ladino zorro presumido y su mocoso enano… Un enano molesto, irritante, tonto… pero con la mejor sangre que he probado en años…_ El mapache también fue víctima de la esencia única del rubio, era distinta a la de los otros ninjas que Gaara asesinó en el pasado, diferente a la de cualquier humano común. Fue entonces cuando lo descubrió. _Él sabe… su sangre sabe… a demonio._ Eso no era normal, de hecho, era imposible. Sí, Naruto tenía sellado en su interior a Kyuubi, pero eso no lo convertía en él, en un demonio. _A menos que… se estén uniendo._ El perro mapache alejó la idea, clasificándola de absurda. _Eso es estúpido._ Sus pensamientos volvieron a la necia decisión del pelirrojo de enfrentarse a Uzumaki. _Bien, mi plan 'consigue que tu portador asesine al mocoso' falló._ Pero no todo estaba perdido, y él lo sabía. Previó la posibilidad de fallo a su principal plan, por lo que no se limitó a formular una sola idea. Existía otra manera de evitar que esos dos tuvieran un combate. _Esa es, hacer que ellos no quieran pelear._ Sonrió repasando su siguiente plan. _¿Y por qué no quieres pelear con alguien? Porque no quieres lastimarle. ¿Por qué no deseas lastimarle?_ Gruñó, asqueado por la siguiente respuesta._ Porque quieres a esa persona. En conclusión, sólo debo hacer que mi contenedor sienta algo por el mocoso idiota._ Comenzó a reír y dar gritos de triunfo, orgulloso de sus superiores razonamientos.

---

El otro demonio se encontraba en una condición menos agradable que la del mapache. Una vez más en el interior de su reducida celda respiraba agitado. Que el contenedor de Shukaku estuviera en la habitación del mocoso había sido una coincidencia que aprovechó. _Aunque sigue siendo extraño la razón de su presencia en el cuarto. Nada tenía que hacer ahí._ Dejó el tema para más tarde, de momento lo tomaría cómo una oportuna coincidencia, luego concentrándose en lo que logró decirle al ninja del Desierto. _Ahora sabe cuál es el problema real. Le habría dicho más, pero el cuerpo del mocoso quedó exhausto._ Él también lo estaba, sin embargo, al sentir la presencia de Gaara tan acerca decidió arriesgarse a salir para advertirlo. Regularizó su respiración, negándose a aceptar el cansancio de su cuerpo. _No sé si el médium de Shukaku me crea._ Sonrió._ Yo no lo haría. La ironía de esto es que sí le dije la verdad._ Incluso si lo negaba, en el fondo le importaba la condición de su hospedador. _Sólo porque si él muere yo también lo haré. Si eso pasa perderé cualquier oportunidad de liberarme._ Cansado aún, se recostó en el piso, mojando gran cantidad de su pelaje. _Maldita agua… ¡Estúpido Yondaime! ¡Tus sellos son tan inútiles cómo tú!_ Sintió el desasosiego de Naruto en sus sueños. _Está ocurriendo de nuevo._ Las noches eran los momentos en que el muchacho bajaba más sus defensas, y eso, combinado con la creciente debilitación del sello, culminaban en la liberación indebida de la presencia del zorro. Una vez más después de tantos años, Kyuubi estaba preocupado.

---

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron con pesadez, renuentes a abandonar su estado de pasivo reposo. Lo primero de lo que Naruto estuvo consciente fue del intenso dolor de cabeza que tenía. _¿Qué demonios…?_ Confuso, se llevó una mano a la frente, descubriendo así que su cuerpo no estaba en mejor condición que su cabeza. Tenía la garganta seca y un distante sabor amargo en la boca que le revolvió el estómago. Se sentó en la cama, intentando moverse sólo lo necesario. _¿No son increíbles mis maneras de comenzar los días?_ Probó a mover el brazo derecho, sintiendo cómo respuesta dolor muscular. _No lo entiendo, ayer no hice nada de…_ El curso de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido por el agolpamiento de imágenes que dio inicio en su mente. Gritos, gente corriendo, derrumbes, explosiones. Todo ocurría a velocidades que él sólo podía imaginar, y a la que sus ojos no lograban acostumbrarse. Sostuvo los lados de su cabeza, conteniendo un gruñido que luchaba por escapar de su garganta. Tan pronto cómo vino, la visión se marchó de nuevo. Cayó sobre la espalda en la cama, abrumado por lo súbito del momento. Sabía de dónde provenían esas imágenes. _Los sueños… No, pesadillas…_ Empero, era la primera vez que le acosaban durante las horas del día. El sentimiento de estar a merced de esas imágenes en cualquier período, sea mañana o noche, resultaba inquietante. Detuvo el ligero temblor que apenas comenzaba en sus manos. _Hey, Uzumaki, tranquilízate. ¿Qué clase de ninja reacciona así por un simple sueño? ¿De cuántos Hokages que temblaban por culpa de una pesadilla has escuchado? ¡Ninguno, porque un Hokage no hace eso!_ Asintió enérgicamente, provocándose un dolor de cabeza. _Lo mejor será salir de aquí y olvidarme de esto._ Sin detenerse a tomar en cuenta que él era huésped en casa de otra persona, que resultaba ser Gaara del Desierto, salió de la habitación en su semidesnuda gloria. La mente del ninja de Konoha le decía ir en busca de la solución a todos los problemas en esta vida: la comida.

---

Los niños recién ascendidos al rango de ninjas esperaban con ansia el final de la reunión explicatoria. Konohamaru sonreía, feliz de haber sido asignado al mismo equipo que sus dos amigos de la infancia. Pronto llegarían los Jounnins que tomarían cargo de los grupos de novatos. El día era cálido, y la luz del sol entraba al aula, siendo reflejada en los protectores con el emblema de la aldea que portaban los retoños de Konoha. Eran muchos los estilos que los nuevos ninjas adoptaron para lucir sus bandas, sin embargo, el nieto de Sarutobi optó por el tradicional, llevándolo en la frente. _Como Naruto-niichan…_ Metió la mano en el bolsillo, sintiendo el sobre que entregaría a la Godaime, con la esperanza de que llegara a manos de su mejor amigo y antiguo rival. _Espero que en verdad estés entrenando, porque yo si lo estoy haciendo._ Aparte de las clases que recibía en la Academia, Konohamaru no renunció a las enseñanzas de Ebisu. El maestro de elite había hecho un excelente trabajo instruyendo a su alumno, consiguiendo cómo resultado que el niño estuviera entre los novatos más prometedores y de mejores calificaciones en su generación. La puerta del salón se abrió, dando paso a rostros conocidos y desconocidos. Dada la sobresaliente cantidad de egresados de la Academia ese año, Jounnins que se desempeñaban cómo shinobis activos fueron reclutados para tomar el liderazgo cómo senseis. Los grupos de tres fueron siendo llamados por los respectivos Jounnins, hasta que llegó turno del equipo seis, el de Konohamaru. El niño sonrió al descubrir quien sería la persona que completaría su equipo: Shizune.

---

Recargado contra la pared de la cocina, Gaara de la Arena esperaba paciente la entrada del ninja rubio. Minutos atrás había dejado la habitación de su huésped, presintiendo que pronto despertaría. Durante la noche anterior no hubo otras complicaciones, excepto por Shukaku murmurando frases ininteligibles para él o pasando al silencio. El demonio tomaba una actitud más extraña a cada momento. La puerta de la cocina se abrió, y el shinobi de ojos azules reclamó de inmediato la atención del Kage. Lo primero que notó, gracias a la específica y descriptiva intervención de Shukaku, fue la escasa vestidura de Uzumaki. Vio al muchacho moverse por la cocina, abriendo gabinetes y compartimientos, soltando gruñidos de molestia antes de cerrarlos de nuevo.

"No tienes comida." Declaró Naruto, enfrentando la mirada indiferente del Kazekage. "Estoy cansado, tengo hambre, y quiero ramen."

Sabaku no Gaara continuó mirándole mientras apreciaba la demanda de Uzumaki, desglosando la frase, así valorando cada parte. El rubio dijo estar cansado. _Acepto que debe ser cierto._ Tenía hambre. _Razonable._ Y quería ramen. La petición del shinobi de la Hoja parecía más que nada un capricho.

"Necesito ramen." Agregó Naruto, en tono desesperado. "En verdad."

El Kage del Viento observó el rostro de su visitante, deteniéndose en la sonrisa vacilante que mostraba. El tono en que dijo necesitar esa comida insustancial le hizo reconsiderar. Uzumaki se movía sobre los talones a la punta del pie, inquieto. Realmente parecía necesitar su adorado ramen. Cómo una adicción, inestabilizándole al no obtenerlo. _Igual que la sangre lo es para mí._ Sin embargo, el deseo del otro adolescente era mucho menos nocivo. Aunque Gaara tenía cierto control sobre la sed roja, en ciertas ocasiones él todavía sentía la urgencia de conseguirla. El recuerdo del sabor del otro ninja reapareció en el Kage, quien optó por cumplir el capricho de Naruto, deseando distraer su mente en otras cosas.

"Bien." Dijo el pelirrojo, asintiendo. "Vístete."

El rubio sonrió apenado antes de volver a desaparecer de la vista de Gaara del Desierto. El mapache le cuestionó si en verdad quería que Uzumaki se vistiera o todo lo contrario. El Kazekage lo mandó a callar, luchando por no visualizar la sugerencia del demonio. Por otra parte repasó la información en su memoria respecto a establecimientos que vendieran ramen. No recordaba ninguno, en especial porque no solía concurrir a ese tipo de lugares, lo cual sacaba a relieve que ahora estaba a punto de hacerlo. Los eventos inusitados seguían llegando, atraídos al imán que era Naruto. Repasó en la mente la agenda que tenía para el día. Al terminar el desayuno llevaría al rubio a una revisión integra al hospital, después iría a su oficina, donde decretaría reclutar al shinobi con mejores conocimientos en cuanto a sellos en el país del Viento. Finalmente, enfrentaría el papeleo que seguía pendiente y acumulándose. Ignoraba si el ninja de Konoha deseaba o no acompañarle hasta el final del día pero la opinión de Uzumaki, o la del mismo pelirrojo, al respecto dejó de ser discutible la noche anterior. Naruto, sin saberlo, dio ayer un argumento muy correcto al señalar que podría necesitar ser detenido. El líder de la Arena comenzó a ver la posibilidad cómo algo factible.

"¡Estoy listo!" gritó el ninja de la Hoja, haciendo su entrada. El protector de Gai en la cintura. "¡Vamos!"

---

Uzumaki siguió apresurado al otro muchacho, impaciente por comparar las habilidades para preparar ramen de la Aldea de la Arena con las de Konoha. Blandía con orgullo el emblema de la Hoja, sintiéndose más tranquilo así. Gaara no dijo una sola palabra durante el camino al restaurante. _¿Qué tiene eso de sorprendente?_ Sin embargo, Naruto notó varias miradas de soslayo por parte del pelirrojo. Él, acostumbrado a ser observado por una villa entera, podía distinguir los tipos de miradas. La de Gaara tenía una fuerza intensa, haciendo al rubio sonreír nervioso y girar la cara a otra parte. Los ojos verdes del Kazekage ya no eran los mismos de antes. _Esos eran aterradores. Era el tipo de mirada que te da a entender que si te acercas puedes considerarte un cadáver destrozado._ Ahora había algo distinto en ellos, parecían ser más serenos. _De hecho, su actitud es más estable. ¿Dónde quedó mi buen amigo el psicópata asesino?_ Lo que le parecía extraño de ser observado por el shinobi de la Arena era que no lograba descifrar la intención de éste. _Tendré que poner más atención, supongo._ Pero su atención se desvaneció cómo humo al llegar al restaurante. Entraron y de inmediato fueron guiados por un sorprendido empleado a la mejor mesa del lugar. El rubio notó lo lujoso del establecimiento, sintiéndose fuera de lugar en comparación con la demás gente presente, quienes iban vestidos quizá no formales, pero tampoco informales. Sus oídos atraparon distantes murmullos interrogativos respecto al insospechado acompañante del Kazekage. _Ese soy yo._ Gaara era inmune a aquello, sentado frente a Uzumaki, los brazos cruzados en el pecho, mostrándose impasible. Una mesera se aproximó a ellos, intranquila.

"Buenos días." Giró la vista de Naruto a Gaara, haciendo una pronunciada inclinación. "Buenos días, Kazekage-sama. ¿Qué desean ordenar?"

"¡Ramen para dos!" dijo el shinobi de Konoha, elevando la voz más de lo apropiado. Asimismo, también había decidido por su compañero sin consultarle.

"Aquí…" la expresión y voz de la joven revelaban mortificación. "Aquí no servimos ramen…"

"¿No?" dijo Naruto, decepcionado. "Oh, vaya…"

Los ojos claros de Sabaku no Gaara se levantaron para encontrar los de la empleada, provocando escalofríos bajando por la espalda de ésta.

"Veré… veré que puedo hacer." Dijo la mujer, retrocediendo a la cocina.

Minutos más adelante la mesa estaba servida con dos humeantes tazones de ramen, a cuenta de la casa. _Lo que sea por el Kazekage ¿eh?_ Tras dar las gracias por la comida prosiguió a probar la destreza del país del Viento preparando ramen. La comida se quedó a medio camino de llegar a su objetivo.

"¿No piensas comer, Gaara?" preguntó, extrañado.

"No." Respondió el Kage. Luego de un silencio corto, continuó. "Cuando termines te llevaré al hospital. Es obvio que tu estado físico está mal."

El rubio abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra logró salir de ahí. Se limitó a asentir despacio con la cabeza. Se preguntó si Gaara estaba preocupado por él. _No, no creo. Gaara es… Gaara._ A pesar de eso, la idea se implantó obstinada en su mente. _Aunque sería lindo, no lo niego…_ Sonrió para el pelirrojo, y por un segundo creyó ver sorpresa en las facciones de éste. _Tal vez cuando dijo que somos amigos era verdad._ El simple hecho de la posibilidad hizo más brillante la mañana de Naruto.

---

El nieto del Sandaime corría por los escalones de la Torre del Hokage, agitando su larga bufanda azul a causa de la velocidad con que daba cada paso. En cuanto Shizune sensei dio por concluida la reunión para conocerse salió apresurado a buscar a la Godaime. Llamó a la puerta levemente, la voz de Tsunade no tardó en concederle el paso en un gruñido incomprensible.

"¡Godaime-sama!" dijo el niño, energético para atraer la atención de la Hokage. La mujer parecía estar más dormida que despierta, recostada sobre el escritorio, adornado con varias botellas vacías que Konohamaru adivinó eran de sake.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién?" Tsunade se levantó de su posición, alerta, pero aún somnolienta. Sus ojos cayeron en la figura del muchacho en la entrada. "Ah… ¿Konohamaru? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

El niño colocó con un golpe la carta sobre el escritorio. Había añadido al final que Shizune fue asignada cómo el Jounnin encargado de su equipo.

"¡Ya me cansé de venir y que no me diga dónde está Naruto-niichan!" dijo Konohamaru, con la manera ruidosa de hablar que tomó del rubio. "¡Así que no voy a seguir preguntando!" Tsunade le miró cómo si estuviera recitando un discurso complicado en un idioma desconocido. "¡Pero con la condición de que haga llegar esta carta a Naruto-nii!"

"¿Eh?" La mujer pareció notar por primera vez el papel que el niño había colocado frente a ella. Lo tomó, extrañada. "¿Quieres… mandarle una carta?" Konohamaru asintió vehemente. La expresión de Tsunade cambió a una de seriedad, examinando al pequeño ninja, ningún rastro de ebriedad en ella. "¿Por qué?"

Konohamaru dudó en responder. _No puedo decirle que lo extraño. Eso se escucharía extraño. Además, él sigue siendo mi rival ante los demás. No, no diré que lo extraño._ Un sonrojo surgió en sus mejillas. _Aunque es verdad._

"¡Mis razones son mías!" exclamó el niño, señalando a la Hokage. "¡No tengo por qué decírselo!" Tsunade sonrió, divertida por la resemblanza que Konohamaru tenía con Naruto.

"¡Bien, bien!" le arrebató la carta, fastidiada. "La mandaré. Pero no te prometo que él te responda."

---

Gaara reflexionó lo usual que se estaba convirtiendo para él esperar a Uzumaki Naruto. El rubio estaba teniendo un chequeo completo en el hospital de la aldea, y el joven Kage aguardaba a que saliera del consultorio. La situación lo dejaba solo, en un pasillo de hospital, en la agradable compañía de Shukaku. _Silencio._ Era la tercera vez que el mapache intentaba convencerle de entrar al consultorio, alegando que quizá encontraría a Naruto indefenso en paños menores recostado en una cama de hospital. La respuesta de la reciente indecente insistencia del espíritu hacia Uzumaki continuaba siendo un misterio para Gaara del Desierto.

"¡Hey, Gaara!" interrumpió la voz de Naruto, abriendo la puerta del consultorio. "¡Te dije que estaba bien!"

Se marcharon al concluir un breve intercambio de palabras con el doctor, quien miraba a Naruto cómo una persona privada de sus facultades mentales al llamar al poderoso Kage por su nombre y una familiaridad que su líder permitía sólo a sus hermanos, aunque ellos optaban por dirigirse a él con el respetuoso título. Al llegar a su oficina lo primero que hizo fue dar la orden de conseguir lo más pronto posible al mejor shinobi en conocimientos de sellos. Luego pasó a realizar el aburrido trabajo diario cómo dirigente de la villa. Uzumaki le siguió hasta ahí. Los ojos verde claro del Kazekage vagaban de los reportes en el escritorio a la figura del rubio sentado, a falta de sillas en la oficina, en el piso. Gaara pudo haber pedido traer una silla para su acompañante, pero la cortesía no era el fuerte del ninja del Arena, además, resultaba agradable ver al otro muchacho cambiando constantemente de posición en el suelo. Culpó a lo fastidioso que era su trabajo cómo excusa de estar prestando interés a Naruto. Al parecer el contenedor del Kyuubi aprendió la lección del día anterior, manteniéndose callado. _Aunque no es fácil para él. La inquietud con que se mueve lo hace evidente._ Se reprochó de nuevo por darle atención a ese tipo de detalles. Hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en el trabajo, que estaba constituido por informes de problemas entre vecinos, una disputa entre comerciantes rivalizados, disturbios y quejas de los baños públicos. De estos últimos existía una buena cantidad.

"Oye, Gaara…" dijo Naruto, rompiendo su silencio. "¿Por qué no tienes cejas?"

Al pelirrojo le fue imposible descubrir qué tipo de razonamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Uzumaki para llegar a semejante asunto. Intentar adentrarse en la mente de alguien cómo Naruto era algo que no pensaba hacer. Pudo ignorar la pregunta, empero, le respondió.

"Por la misma razón que tú tienes esas marcas en la cara." Dijo Gaara, disfrutando en su interior la cara de confusión del otro adolescente.

"Oye, Gaara…" comenzó Naruto por segunda vez, alargando el nombre del Kage al pronunciarlo. "Iremos de compras más tarde ¿cierto? Porque no piensas obligarme a comer esas excusas de comida que hay en casa ¿verdad?" el pelirrojo no respondió. "Gaara…" insistió, arrastrando la palabra. "Gaara…"

"Como sea." siseó el Kazekage, fastidiado. "Sólo cállate."

Uzumaki le hizo atenerse a su palabra, obligándole a acompañarle a comprar víveres a la tienda más cercana al terminar la jornada de Sabaku no Gaara. El shinobi del país del Viento no se tomaba la molestia de procesar la conversación infructuosa de Naruto que tenía cómo tópico primordial las variedades de ramen que compraría. Empero, no puedo evitar notar cuando su acompañante se detuvo, quedando en silencio. Giró hacia él, descubriendo una expresión de sorpresa en éste. Cuando estuvo a punto de instarlo a seguir adelante Uzumaki le hizo una seña de permanecer en silencio. Gaara se esforzó por escuchar cualquier ruido fuera de lo común, pero sólo logró escuchar una lejana risa apagada.

"Conozco esa risa…" dijo Naruto, corriendo al lado contrario de la calle.

Gaara le siguió, sin comprender por qué el rubio estaba recorriendo el camino hacia los baños públicos. De pronto Uzumaki se detuvo, señalando acusador a un hombre de largo cabello blanco que el pelirrojo no reconoció cómo habitante de la aldea.

"¡Ero-sennin!"

---

Disculpen la tardanza, pero camino aquí me topé con una ancianita perdida y… bueno, bueno, capítulo ocho terminado, eso es lo que importa! Diantres, sí que fue difícil! Creo que no quedó bien, pero nada puedo hacer, sorry. Para los que pedían ver a Jiraiya, ahí está! Gracias a todos los que me dan ánimos y que me desearon que me recuperara de mi enfermedad. Sus comentarios me curaron! Así que dejen más o tendré una recaída. En serio, díganme que les parece… eso es lo que me impulsa a continuar escribiendo. Y no vendría nada mal que me promocionaran con sus amigos xD

Bien, a responder reviews!

**Ai Uchiha**: Yo tampoco quiero que se termine xD Gracias por tus bonitas palabras (lagrimas tipo Gai sensei xD) Trataré de mantener un ritmo no tan, tan lento. Auque no es tan fácil, a veces no sé ni qué escribir… bueno, esperando tus comentarios a este capítulo!

**Ari**: Sí, pobre, pobre Gaara… pero tiene a un rubio precioso, así que no puede quejarse xD Haré lo posible por no tardar tanto! Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que me dejes tus comentarios otra vez!

**Hell-adi**: Gracias, que bueno que te gusta la historia, y hacia dónde se dirige. Sí, el tema del sello a mi también me parece interesante. Kyuubi rocks! Espero que sigas leyendo y dejando comentarios!

**Sein**: Comprendo al 100 lo que dices de esas historias que van a velocidades increíbles, y te apoyo totalmente. Supongo que les gusta mucho el lemon xD Que bueno que te esté gustando la historia, y un honor recibir un review tuyo, si dices que no dejas muchos. Gracias! Un review? Por favor?

**RiMi**: Parece que aparecen gente que no son fans del yaoi de la nada. Mayor razón para darte las gracias por leer. Sí, estoy tratando de llevar un ritmo no tan rápido, me parece que así resulta más creíble la relación. Es decir, hablas de Gaara, por dios! Gracias por decir que te gusta mi forma de escribir (sonrojo). Y gracias por seguir leyendo. Te molesto pidiendo otro review?

**Kennich**: Gracias por aceptar el ritmo lento de las cosas. La verdad lo hago porque quiero que sea más creíble… es decir, no me imagino a Gaara súper enamorado de un día a otro. Shukaku es divertido, y un pervertido xD Pues ya viste qué hizo Gaara cuando tuvo al rubio a sus pies, lo levantó xD Espero con ansias tus comentarios!

**Tayuya-sempai**: Gracias por decir que está bien escrita mi historia, de verdad lo aprecio, sobre todo si no eres fan del yaoi. Debe ser muy difícil para ti ˆˆU. Hasta ahora no tengo pensadas otras parejas, demasiado problemático xD Y no te preocupes tanto, si pasa algo yaoi no será demasiado fuerte… supongo ˆˆU Ojalá que sigas leyendo! Por favor!

**Karin Nekoi**: Ya no estoy enferma, gracias por tus buenos deseos! Hubo un poco más de Konohamaru esta vez, y sí, es una lindura ese niño. Jiraiya hizo su aparición triunfal! Qué te parece? xD Y te apoyo, los medic nins no ayudan en nada. El asunto de las colas de Shukaku y Kyuubi (xD) dudo que sea un dato verdadero, pero bueno, es un fic, no? Ahora vemos a Naruto todo feliz con el protector de Gai, yay! Por otra parte, me parece que Shukaku puede comunicarse con Gaara, aunque sea sólo para pedirle muerte y sangre. Me alegro de que te haya parecido bien su aparición! Ahora ya sabes que pretende el mapache pervertido, jajaja. Confiemos en que no abuse del pobre zorro xD Y sí, Gaara se entretuvo mucho esa noche. Ya habrá más Kyuubi más adelante. Estoy esperando tu comentario con todas las ansias del mundo, y lo sabes!

**ReiKaida**: Tú! Uke malvado que me promete dibujos y no me da nada! xD Ne, ne, ne! Sería genial que dibujaras la escena inicial de éste capítulo! (sólo te pido más y más cosas xD) Saludos a Salomé-san! Ojalá lea mi fic algún día, y gracias por lo de 'Cómo seducir a un Géminis' Luego te respondo el mail, mi compu me odia, y se traba a cada rato… Dime qué te pareció, mi uke número uno! xD Y sí, Naruto se robó el nombre de tu villa, jajaja.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tal vez algún día.**

**Capítulo 9**

Gaara se mantuvo alejado de la escena frente a él. Uzumaki parecía muy familiarizado con el anciano por la manera poco respetuosa con que le hablaba. Sin embargo, el rubio no era conocido debido a sus buenos modales. Por otra parte, el Kage centró su atención en el hombre de cabello blanco que devolvía el gesto de sorpresa del ruidoso adolescente. _No es una persona común._ A pesar de que el hombre ocultaba su presencia y chakra de forma excepcional no pasaba desapercibido para Sabaku no Gaara. _Un ninja, eso es seguro._ Avanzó hacia ellos, las miradas de esos dos se posaron en él.

"Identifícate." Ordenó el líder del país del Viento. "Dime quién eres."

"¿Quién soy? ¡Que bueno que lo preguntas!" exclamó el hombre, sonriendo acercándose. "Algunos me conocen cómo el ermitaño de las montañas. El mago blanco de los sapos." Agitó su cabello en círculos y haciendo lo que parecía ser una rutina bien ensayada. "El hombre que hace a las mujeres desmayarse y suspirar con sólo una mirada. Aquel de quien se cuentan historias en cada aldea. El más sexy de los tres ninjas legendarios." Levantó los brazos en una pose final. "¡Jiraiya-sama! ¡Ese soy yo!"

"Mejor conocido cómo Ero-sennin." Agregó Naruto en un murmullo escéptico. "El súper pervertido."

"¡Cállate, mocoso!" replicó el ermitaño, levantando el puño frente a la cara del muchacho. "¡Sólo tú me llamas así, porque eres un enano insolente! ¡Soy una persona respetable!"

"¡Respetable para pervertidos cómo Kakashi sensei!" respondió el rubio, levantando su puño en respuesta. "Estabas espiando en los baños ¿verdad?"

"¡Ah! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo para que entiendas? ¡Es investigación para mis novelas! ¡Investigación!"

El misterio de las recientes cantidades descomunales de reportes en su escritorio quejándose de los baños públicos quedaba resuelto. La parte interesante de la situación era la identidad del viejo ermitaño. _No esperaba que fuera uno de los sannins legendarios._ Tendría que averiguar qué razones le traían a la aldea bajo su cargo. Sintió la mirada del hombre en él.

"¿Recuerdas a Gaara, Ero-sennin? ¿Del examen para ascender a Chunnin?" intervino Naruto, posicionándose al lado del pelirrojo. "¡Ahora es Kazekage! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Su sombrero es increíble! Estábamos a punto de ir a hacer unas compras porque él no tiene nada comestible en su casa, que ahora es mi casa, o mejor dicho, nuestra casa." Pasó un brazo despreocupado sobre los hombros de Gaara, lo cual le dejó en una posición poco cómoda, siendo él más bajo en estatura que el shinobi de la Arena. "¿Verdad, Gaara?"

La sensación del agarre de Uzumaki tomó desprevenido al frío adolescente. Los actos de camaradería eran algo inusual para él, acostumbrado a que las personas se mantuvieran alejadas y renuentes a siquiera tocarle. Naruto sonreía ignorante a la confusión interna del Kage.

"¿Oh? Así que ustedes dos están… viviendo juntos." Dijo el ermitaño, utilizando un tono sugerente para la última parte de la frase. "Que interesante… Estoy seguro que deben divertirse mucho los dos solos."

El Kazekage sintió un leve parecido entre las actitudes de Jiraiya y Shukaku. Decidió que no le agradaba.

---

El último de los Uchiha volvía de concluir una misión de protección a uno de los pueblos vecinos. No hubo complicaciones, el trabajo era demasiado fácil. _Incluso podría considerarlo un insulto a mis capacidades._ La villa oculta de la Hoja estaba cerca, pero él no tenía prisa por volver, avanzando pues a paso tranquilo por uno de los tantos extensos bosques del país del Fuego. El equipo al que Sasuke pertenecía quedó disuelto al día siguiente de la partida de Naruto, así que ahora los miembros restantes eran asignados a misiones individuales. _Mejor, así no tengo que lidiar con las tonterías de otros. Ya tuve suficiente con el inútil de Naruto._ Por más que lo intentaba, de una u otra manera el rubio lograba llegar a sus pensamientos constantemente. La idea de que otros le consideraran a él inferior a un ninja cómo Uzumaki no le dejaba vivir en paz. Desde los entrenamientos especiales con Jiraiya el portador del Sharingan sospechaba que le daban prioridad al ruidoso adolescente. Él no era ingenuo, y la actitud preocupada de la Hokage delataba que Naruto estaba afrontando una situación difícil. _Una misión difícil._ Además, la ausencia de Gai para escoltarle se prolongaba más de lo necesario. La posibilidad de que esos dos estuvieran en una misión secreta le corroía por dentro. Odiar a su ex compañero de equipo era a la vez fácil y difícil. Por un lado le resultaba sencillo guardar resentimientos hacia el shinobi de los ojos azules, siendo éste su preordenado rival y la persona a quien debía demostrar superioridad. Empero, resultaba complicado repudiar a un amigo que confió en él de manera incondicional, que no intentó cambiarle, y que era el primero al que le permitió ocupar un lugar importante en su corazón. Se concedió la oportunidad de brindarle su amistad porque sabía que Naruto no le traicionaría. Sin embargo, el abrazo de despedida, la última sonrisa que recibió de él, sin decirle nada respecto a su próxima partida, de alguna forma lo consideraba deslealtad. Las puertas de la aldea de la Hoja aparecieron en su campo de visión, indicando que el paseo terminaba.

---

Uzumaki dejó a los otros dos shinobis esperando en el exterior de la tienda mientras él entraba a hacer las compras. A los pocos minutos de que el rubio desapareció de la vista de ambos, Jiraiya comenzó a hablar.

"Naruto dijo que está viviendo aquí." Dijo el ermitaño, observando a las mujeres que salían del establecimiento. "¿Por qué? ¿Está en una misión?"

La pregunta del sannin le demostró a Gaara que el hombre no estaba ahí por causa de Uzumaki, argumento que se había formulado en su mente. Basado en la naturaleza impaciente de la Godaime parecía factible que Tsunade enviara a alguien para verificar el estado de su subordinado. Que se tratase de uno de los más poderosos ninjas de Konoha el encargado para la tarea se debería a la gravedad del asunto. Sin embargo, aquí estaba el anciano, averiguando la situación del rubio.

"No." Respondió el Kage, sin siquiera molestarse en abrir los ojos para mirar al ermitaño. "Le han exiliado del país del Fuego."

"¿Qué? ¿Exiliado?" el interés de Jiraiya se centró por completo en el pelirrojo. "No lo creo. ¿Por qué harían eso? Además, Tsunade no lo permitiría."

"El Kyuubi ha comenzado a estar inestable. En Konoha temían que una desgracia ocurriera de nuevo." Cruzó los brazos, recargándose en la pared. "La Hokage hizo los arreglos necesarios para que fuera traído aquí."

"¿A qué te refieres al decir que Kyuubi es inestable? Naruto ha trabajado por tres años en entrenar el chakra del demonio. Él puede controlarlo."

"Han transcurrido tres días desde que Uzumaki llegó a la Villa de la Arena." Sus ojos hicieron contacto con la mirada del sannin. "Dos ocasiones he visto al zorro tomar control sobre él."

Se hizo silencio entre ellos. El hombre se mostró sorprendido al inicio, para luego sumirse en un estado de reflexión. Gaara hizo lo mismo, sin intención de prolongar la conversación con el anciano. La información que sabía de los Tres Ninjas Legendarios era poca, aparte de su reconocida fuerza. Qué partido tomaría el ermitaño en las circunstancias era incierto.

"No has justificado aún tu estadía aquí." Dijo el Kage del Viento, en tono monótono.

"No tengo razones concretas." Respondió Jiraiya sin mucho interés. "Toda mi vida la he pasado viajando por el continente, es una mera coincidencia que encuentre a Naruto en este preciso momento." El pelirrojo asintió, mostrando que aceptaba la respuesta. "Dices que Tsunade lo envió a este lugar en específico. ¿Por qué haría ella algo así?"

"Son diversas las posibilidades. Podría ser porque estando tan lejos Uzumaki queda libre del alcance de cualquier represalia de la gente de Konoha. Tal vez se deba a que las relaciones entre la Arena y la Hoja son más estrechas que con otras villas. O quizá sea porque yo estoy aquí." Su voz seguía serena y su semblante frío. "La única persona con una circunstancia semejante al de Uzumaki, y con las mayores posibilidades de detenerle si el sello se destruye."

"Pareces bastante tranquilo al mencionar la posible ruptura del sello." Dijo Jiraiya, estrechando los ojos en desconfianza. "No será que tienes deseos de enfrentarte al demonio que duerme en Naruto ¿verdad?"

"Si dijera que no, estaría mintiendo."

---

El joven ninja de la Hoja paseaba alegre por los pasillos del lugar, empujando delante de él un carrito de compras lleno a la mitad. Naruto pasaba la vista por los diversos productos buscando los de mejor calidad y precios, tal cómo cualquier buena ama de casa lo haría. Sin embargo, el aspecto nutricional de los productos que seleccionaba eran menos que favorables, constituidos por ramen y diversos tipos de golosinas, comida chatarra y aperitivos. Era una sorpresa encontrar a Jiraiya en la aldea de la Arena. _La última vez que lo vi fue hace más de seis meses, cuando decidió irse de vago otra vez para escribir sus novelas pervertidas._ Introdujo a la lista de compras una caja de cerezas cubiertas de chocolate. _Me pregunto si se estará llevando bien con Gaara. _Cuando creyó tener todo lo necesario para sobrevivir una o dos semanas en casa del pelirrojo avanzó a pagar, encontrando una mediana fila de compradoras delante de él.

"Disculpa…" Dijo la mujer que tomó un lugar detrás del rubio. "¿No te había visto antes?"

"¿Eh?" Naruto inspeccionó el rostro de la mujer, intentando recordar. Apenado, se llevó una mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza. "No lo sé, no lo recuerdo."

"Tu rostro en verdad me parece familiar…" se acercó hasta quedar a sólo pocos centímetros de la cara de Uzumaki. "¡Hey! ¡Tú eres el chico que apareció en una de las películas de La Princesa Fuu!"

"¿Qué…? ¡Ah, sí!" Sonrió, recordando cómo terminó involucrado en una filmación cuando la misión de proteger a una actriz famosa se salió de lo previsto. El rubio decidió que era lindo ser reconocido por alguien. "Eso fue ya hace varios años…"

"¿Y qué te trae a esta villa?" preguntó la mujer, mientras avanzaban en la fila. "¿Tienes familia aquí? ¿Piensas quedarte una temporada?"

"Si, creo que pasaré un buen tiempo en la aldea." Respondió Naruto, adelantándose otros lugares. "Estoy quedándome con Gaara." Esa simple frase atrajo la atención completa de las personas que estaban cerca del ninja de los ojos azules.

"¿Gaara?" preguntó la joven que hacía los cobros. Incredulidad plasmada en sus facciones. "¿Te refieres… a Kazekage-sama?"

"Sí." Dijo Naruto, usando su sonrisa más brillante, feliz de tener tanta atención. "Llevamos varios días viviendo juntos, en su casa. De hecho, está esperándome afuera mientras yo compro lo necesario."

Uzumaki no comprendió muy bien por qué, pero la gente de la tienda no le cobró un solo ryuu por la comida. No se quejaría. _¿Será porque conozco a Gaara? O quizás fue porque esa mujer me reconoció de aquella película. Puede que pronto me convierta en una celebridad. Aunque la actuación no me llama la atención. De momento debo concentrarme en convertirme en el Rokudaime de Konoha. _Al salir se encontró con los dos hombres esperándole en silencio. _Supongo que no se llevaron bien después de todo._ Sonrió, llenando de bolsas las manos del ermitaño pervertido.

---

Jiraiya se dejó arrastrar por su alumno a la casa que el rubio compartía con el actual Kazekage. Podía percibir que el gobernante de la Arena no sentía animosidad hacia él. _Pues el sentimiento es mutuo._ El pálido adolescente le dijo sin inhibición alguna que esperaba la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Naruto por segunda vez. _Dejarle bajo su cargo si tiene eso en mente no me parece la mejor de las ideas._ Los tres estaban en la cocina. El ermitaño tomó asiento a la mesa a un lado de Uzumaki, quien succionaba a velocidad inhumana el ramen instantáneo que preparó minutos atrás. Gaara del Desierto estaba frente a ellos, a distancia considerable. Por sus expresiones, le pareció que el Kage tenía algún tipo de lucha interna. _Demonios, este mocoso está loco._ Jiraiya notó también cómo la mirada del pelirrojo se posaba con insistencia en el muchacho sentado a su derecha. Optó por pensar que el Kazekage tenía serios problemas psicológicos, dejando el tema pasar.

"Oye, Naruto." Dijo el ermitaño. "Déjame ver en qué estado se encuentra el sello."

"¿Qué no ves que estoy comiendo, Ero-sennin?" dijo el rubio, sin prestar interés al hombre. "Deja de molestar."

"¡Sólo levántate la maldita camisa, niño!" ordenó Jiraiya, molesto. "¡Ya después podrás ahogarte en ramen si eso quieres!"

"¡Ya no soy un niño, Ero-sennin!" gritó Naruto, apuntando amenazado al ermitaño con los palillos llenos de ramen. "¡Además, probablemente lo único que quieres es verme sin camisa!"

"¡Ja! ¡Cómo si alguien quisiera verte a ti sin camisa!" replicó el hombre del cabello blanco. A pesar de lo absorto que estaba en la discusión con su alumno, la manera en que el cuerpo del pálido shinobi se tensó con la frase anterior antes de sumirse en otro conflicto interno no pasó desapercibido para Jiraiya. "¡Anda, muévete!"

"¡Bien!" al decir esto, el ninja de los ojos azules se sacó la camisa de mala gana. "¡Si así me dejas en paz!" juntó las manos, concentrando su chakra.

El sello resurgió en la piel de Naruto. Inspeccionó trazo por trazo, descubriendo una pequeña grieta en el símbolo justo en la parte superior al espiral. Para muchos pasaría desapercibido, quizá hasta por el mismo Naruto.

"El problema es el sello, no hay duda." Dijo el ermitaño, volviendo a su anterior posición en la silla.

"¡Pero la vieja Tsunade dijo que el sello estaba bien antes de venir aquí!" dijo Naruto, confuso.

"Pues debe ser algo reciente." Respondió el ermitaño, cómo si fuera la cosa más normal.

"Ya he mandado llamar al mejor shinobi entrenado en sellos." Dijo Gaara, con una frialdad más evidente a lo usual.

"Y seguro también lo llevaste al hospital." Se burló Jiraiya. "Soy uno de los sannins legendarios, no vas a encontrar a alguien que sepa más de sellos que yo, mocoso." Se levantó, saliendo de la cocina. "Me voy. A partir de mañana yo me haré cargo del estado de ese sello."

---

El Kazekage vio marcharse al ermitaño. La antipatía que sentía por el anciano iba en aumento. Pocas veces hubo persona lo suficiente atrevida para burlarse de él, y esos cuantos terminaron siendo algo menos que un cadáver. La remota posibilidad de considerarle un hombre respetable terminó la agonía que dio inicio al descubrirlo espiando en los baños públicos. Lo más desagradable de la situación era que el hombre tenía argumentos validos. No pudo poner la atención que hubiese deseado en estudiar a Jiraiya por culpa de Shukaku. El perro mapache seguía empeñado en describir cada acción de Uzumaki de manera lasciva, transformando algo tan sencillo cómo ingerir ramen en las situaciones más indecentes. El Kage pasó gran parte del tiempo que estuvieron en la casa mandando a callar al demonio. Lo que menos necesitaba era al espíritu de la arena distrayéndole con sus pervertidas sugerencias, resaltando que el rubio estaba a medio vestir, convenientemente al lado de una mesa. _¡Silencio!_ Era el momento perfecto para encerrarse en su habitación y sumirse en la dulce inconsciencia del sueño, pero eso era imposible. Así que simplemente se retiraría a su habitación, confiando en que tal vez al ya no tener a Uzumaki en su campo de visión el mapache le dejaría libre.

---

Shukaku daba gritos de alegría, orgulloso de cómo avanzaba su plan. _¡Soy un genio!_ Sabía que sus intervenciones en la mente del pelirrojo no pasan desapercibidas para el muchacho. _Después de todo, el mocoso rubio no está nada mal. Mientras se mantenga callado, no hay problema. Aunque tiene aspecto de ser bastante… ruidoso, en ciertas actividades._ Soltó una risa que podría ser confundida con la de Jiraiya en sus momentos de investigación. _Veré si puedo apresurar las cosas. ¡Dieciséis años aquí encerrado y sin nada de acción comienzan a volverme loco! La vida de celibato no es lo mío._ Su contenedor se retiró de la cocina, alejándose del rubio tras haberle mandado callar. _No importa, tarde o temprano tendrán que volver a verse. Las oportunidades sobran._ Se sumergió en las profundidades de la mente del Kage, fraguando nuevas tretas para incitar a éste. El mapache había encontrado un nuevo y divertido pasatiempo.

---

El zorro de las nueve colas tenía muchas cosas en mente. La aparición del humano pervertido con el que Naruto pasó gran parte de los tres años anteriores abría nuevas posibilidades referentes al problema que tenían. Fue ese hombre de cabello blanco el que removió aquel sello tan molesto que Orochimaru puso en su portador. _Estúpido tipo serpiente._ Se agitó dentro de la celda, incómodo. Confiar su futuro a un simple mortal le ponía de mal humor. _¿Qué tan bajo seguirá cayendo mi reputación? ¡Maldita sea!_ Y por otro lado, estar a merced de la voluntad humana podía tener diversas repercusiones. _Es obvio que no me quieren aquí. Nada me asegura que encuentren la manera de reforzar el estúpido sello o una forma de desvanecerme._ Gruñó, irritado. Depender de las acciones de otros le arruinaba los nervios. Se preguntó si Uzumaki permitiría que le desvanecieran. _¿Qué demonios? ¡A mí qué me importa lo que el mocoso opine de mí! ¡Ja!_ Se replegó al fondo de su celda, maldiciendo en voz baja. Descubrirse pensando en Naruto cómo algo más que un simple mocoso que le daba hospedaje le causaba dolor de cabeza. Y todavía quedaban conjeturas por hacer.

---

El miedo inquietante de dormir acosaba a Naruto, haciéndole dar vueltas en la cama. Tenía la mente en blanco, pero llena de una cantidad enorme de sucesos. Hasta cierto punto resultaba frustrante permanecer en aquel estado, pensando al mismo tiempo en todo y en nada. No deseaba pensar en lo que Jiraiya dijo sobre el sello, pero era lo único dando vueltas en su mente. El encierro al que le sometían esas cuatro paredes que le rodeaban sólo empeoraba la situación del ninja. Fue por eso que no pudo resistir el súbito impulso que nació en su pecho cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la ventana de la habitación. El viento nocturno soplaba en susurros cariñosos, hechizando los oídos del rubio en una invitación a reunirse al mundo exterior. La poderosa urgencia de salir le dominó, pasando por la ventana para trepar al techo de la casa. Apenas iba a admirar la belleza del cielo nocturno cuando los ojos de Uzumaki recayeron en la solitaria figura que descansaba a pocos metros lejos de él. _Gaara._ Por extraño que fuera, lo supo de inmediato. Ni siquiera se detuvo a intentar descubrir la identidad de la persona por su físico o vestimenta, simplemente lo supo. De igual manera adivinó que el pelirrojo también advirtió su presencia. Dudó si debía retirarse y dejar solo al otro adolescente. Permaneció de pie ahí, sin saber qué esperar o de que forma actuar. Vio girar el rostro del joven Kage en dirección directa a él, y temió ver en la mirada de éste molestia o una orden de marcharse al instante. Cuando por fin los ojos verdes encontraron a los azules las preocupaciones de Naruto se desvanecieron. Transcurrió sólo un segundo en el que las miradas de los dos se cruzaron antes de que Gaara volviera a la posición inicial, pero fue suficiente para que el rubio supiera que su presencia no era incomoda al shinobi del desierto. El aire que se respiraba era cálido, impregnando el ambiente con la característica esencia árida de la arena. Con pasos ligeros Naruto se hizo camino hasta quedar al lado de Sabaku no Gaara. Desde el techo de la casa del Kazekage podía admirarse la luna llena en su entero e imponente esplendor.

"No recordaba que hoy había luna llena." Dijo Uzumaki, intentando entablar conversación con el pelirrojo, aunque sin muchas esperanzas de lograrlo. "¿Te gusta?"

"No." Respondió el líder de la aldea. Su mirada adherida en el luminoso astro. "Noches de luna llena cómo estas me traen malos recuerdos."

La contestación del Kage tomó por sorpresa a Naruto. Gaara pudo haber ignorado sus palabras y no prestarles el menor interés, empero, contrario a toda expectativa, le respondió. La parte más impactante fue lo que había dicho. Era una frase corta, pero el contenido en ella revelaba, aunque ligero, los sentimientos que vivían dentro del frío muchacho. Luchando por prevalecer la conversación, Uzumaki comenzó a hablar, externando su opinión de la luna llena. Si Gaara había hecho un comentario personal, lo justo era corresponderlo con otro propio.

"Cuando era pequeño yo solía subir al techo del edificio de mi departamento a mirar el cielo. Nunca aprendí a llevar cuenta de las fases lunares, así que las veces en que subía en las noches y encontraba la luna llena me sentía feliz. Creo recordar que incluso le hablaba, contándole las cosas que pasaban por mi mente. La luna fue mi fiel confidente cuando ningún otro ser deseaba escucharme. En una ocasión, la anciana que en ese entonces era propietaria de los apartamentos subió y me descubrió admirando la luna. Ella me dijo que sólo los demonios miraban así la luna, hecho que todo el mundo conocía. Para mi fue horrible escuchar eso. La gente de la aldea ya me llamaba monstruo y hacía de lado, si descubrían que me gustaba ver la luna llena me odiarían todavía más. Nunca volví a subir al techo del edificio, e incluso evitaba por cada medio posible mirar el cielo en las noches." Suspiró, ignorante del tono solemne de seriedad que había adquirido su voz durante el relato. "Ahora sé que no es verdad lo que me dijo esa anciana, y que aunque lo fuera, el hecho de que hay un demonio en mí ya era verdad y nada lo cambiaría." Los ojos del pelirrojo miraban con atención el rostro de Uzumaki, quien le respondió con una sonrisa. "Así que no me pasará nada si me quedo un rato más aquí ¿cierto?"

Gaara asintió y ambos tomaron asiento, contemplando en silencio el baño de luz plateada que la luna dejaba caer sobre la villa. De manera distraída el rubio pensó lo frecuentes que se estaban volviendo en él las sonrisas sinceras.

---

NOTAS:

Qué onda? Pues sí, ya subí el capítulo nueve. Por qué tan rápido? Porque soy buena! Así que me merezco un review a cambio, eh? Verdad que sí? Anda! Por favor! Será su buena acción del día!

Un capítulo algo… light, supongo. Pero bueno, ustedes digan que piensan de todas maneras. Saludos y agradecimientos a todos por su preocupación, por leer, por ser lindísimas, y dejar comentarios tan bellos. Sigan a mi lado, se los ruego!

Ahora, a responder reviews! (Karin, tu sabes que no estás aquí por razones especiales)

**Mikage-sama:** Todos ama Jiraiya! Sim! E demons do pervertido! Eu espero que você aprecíe o capítulo! Beijos para você!

**Ari:** Yay! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior! Parece que todos aman a los demonios pervertidos… y ahora con Jiraiya ahí xD Espero que me sigas dejando reviews, por favor!

**Nadeshcka:** Otra vez me dejaste varios reviews! Muchas gracias! Eres, rápida, sabes? Cómo a los diez minutos de que actualicé ya me estaba llegando tu review! Te mereces una estrellita en frente xD Déjame otro review, por favor!

**Kennich:** Sin cámara? Pues qué? Piensas grabarlos en el acto o qué onda? xD Y si, Shukaku le tiene miedo a Kyuubi! Espero que me dejes comentario a este capítulo también, por favor! Ya viste lo que pasó cuando Naruto estaba comprando ramen xD

**Lin Hashimoto:** Uy, quieres lemon… mira, mira, eso sería interesante xD Quizás si me dejas otro review me convences de poner uno más adelante, eh?

**Sherry:** Respecto a que Shukaku se siente atraído a Naruto, te diré lo que me dijo mi buena amiga Karin N. ok? "Yo me imagino que los demonios (y la mayoría de las criaturas sobrenaturales) no tienen los mismos prejuicios y complicaciones que los seres humanos... por eso se puede fijar tanto hombres y mujeres que cumplan sus fijaciones de belleza (o lujuria)" Y lo de los hermanos de Gaara llamándole Kazekage-sama… pues me parece que su relación no es muy estrecha. Quizás podría pasar… Un review muy interesante el tuyo, me encantaría leer más de lo que piensas. Que dices? Me dejas otro? Por favor? Ah, y gracias por leer!

**RiMi:** Gracias por tus comentarios tan lindos, y por seguir leyendo! Te dio cosita lo de la sangre de Naruto? Espero que no lo haya sido para mal xD Aquí se ve un poco más de las locuras que le dice Shukaku al pobre pelirrojo. Me alegra más de lo que te imaginas que te parezca bien la extensión de los capítulos y cómo transcurren las cosas. Tienes razón, el amor se toma su tiempo, verdad? Un review más, entonces? Si? Anda! Por favor!

**Anzu Zoldick:** Ocupada? Entonces con más razón te doy las gracias de tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia y dejar comentarios (los cuales aprecio mucho, mucho, muchísimo) …Gaaracula! Me hiciste escupir la soda que estaba tomando, mujer! xD Ahora todos están enamorados del pervertido mapache! Quién lo diría! Si, me llevaré las cosas con calma, un ritmo tranquilo, la vida es dulce (me siento hippie xD) Kyuubi un sufrido? Pues un poco, verdad? …Una regadera abierta en el piso de la celda del zorro! Mojé de nuevo mi monitor con soda! xD Pues si, Naruto tiene el don de conocer gente especial, y de ganarse su afecto, aunque sea a la mala. Y si, quién diría que el ramen puede ser más saludable que otras cosas, verdad? Anda, tu deseo se cumplió! Ahí está Ero-sennin, listo para que te deleites con su sensualidad fatal xD Y no te niego que Jiraiya quiere a Naruto, tienes toda la razón del mundo! Entonces… me dejas un review más, si tienes tiempo, por favor? anda, di que sí! Sólo uno! Vamos! Si? xD


	10. Chapter 10

**Tal vez algún día**

**Capítulo 10**

La presencia del ninja ruidoso al lado de su contenedor, en la noche, bajo las estrellas, era una oportunidad que Shukaku no desperdiciaría. _¡Maldita sea si la dejase pasar!_ Empero, no había que apresurarse. Haciendo uso de su sobresaliente coeficiente intelectual el demonio se detuvo a desarrollar un plan. Hasta el momento, el pelirrojo había demostrado una resistencia sorprendente ante las insinuaciones del mapache. _¡Comienzo a pensar que mi contenedor es frígido, con un demonio! ¿Es qué no tiene ningún deseo sexual?_ Eso, o él estaba afrontando la situación de la forma incorrecta. Se detuvo a revisar esa posibilidad. Lo más lógico era que Gaara, al recibir ordenes o sugerencias del perro mapache, actuara al contrario de las palabras de éste por lógica. _¡Bastardo obstinado!_ Tendría que ser más discreto, más suave. Los comentarios pervertidos no estaban dando resultado. Chilló, en una mezcla de fastidio y aburrimiento. _¡Odio el romance!_ Pero él era Shukaku, y no existía nada que él no pudiera lograr. Carcajadas maliciosas salieron de su boca, complacido con el nuevo plan, el cual pondría de inmediato en práctica.

---

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última ocasión en que Uzumaki se detuvo a observar la belleza del cielo nocturno, y nadie lo sabía mejor que su eterno acompañante, Kyuubi. Sintió irradiar del rubio una tranquilidad desacostumbrada a lo normal, el zorro se preguntó cómo podía el muchacho hacer de lado los problemas que sólo horas atrás le ocasionaban insomnio. _El médium de Shukaku._ Desde su húmeda prisión el demonio de las nueve colas observaba con cuidado cada una de las acciones de su hospedador, sus pensamientos, lo que sentía. Cuando Naruto estaba cerca del pelirrojo las presiones de su contenedor pasaban a segundo plano, hasta cierto punto incluso disminuyendo. _El mocoso lo considera un amigo._ Él mismo lo escuchó decir en las profundidades del corazón de Uzumaki. Expresó su molestia por medio de un gruñido corto. Se negaba a aceptarlo, pero en el fondo le irritaba la relación que los dos adolescentes comenzaban a establecer. La mente del ninja de Konoha giraba hacia Sabaku no Gaara cada vez más, ganándose las sonrisas del ruidoso shinobi. _Sonrisas reales._ Hasta esa noche, el único que conocía aquel relato de la infancia de Naruto era Kyuubi. Y si algo le disgustaba al zorro demonio, eso era compartir. Agitó sus nueve colas de mal humor. Aunque odiara aceptarlo, Naruto iniciaba una nueva vida más abierta, y él no podía evitar sentirse olvidado. Y celoso. _¡Maldición! Ese mocoso sólo sirve para darme molestias._ Sintió el cuerpo de su portador ser vencido por el cansancio. Una lástima, la luna de medianoche era hermosa, recordándole sus días de gloria y libertad. Tendría que conformarse con la melodía natural que ofrecían los sonidos nocturnos entrando por los oídos del ninja dormido.

---

Gaara desconocía el lado del mapache que de momento resurgía de las profundidades de su mente para describirle al muchacho sentado a un lado. Shukaku repasaba la forma en que el traslucido resplandor plateado acariciaba la piel dorada de Uzumaki, quien contemplaba la luna admirado por la belleza de ésta, dejando vagar una sonrisa débil en sus labios. El demonio continuó narrando cómo el viento de la noche jugaba gentil con los mechones dorados que caían libremente en el rostro del ninja de la Hoja. Al principio el Kage no mandó a callar al espíritu, ya que las palabras de éste no resultaban molestas, pero en cuanto notó que estuvo contemplando la figura del rubio por más tiempo del necesario se obligó a mirar al frente, diciéndose que sólo lo había hecho porque la inusual personalidad del perro mapache le tomó por sorpresa. Sin embargo, en el fondo sentía que eso no era del todo verdad. Naruto iniciaba un nuevo cambio en él, y Gaara no estaba seguro de cuál. _Quizá esto es lo que ocurre al tener un amigo._ No tenía ninguna otro amigo con la cual hacer comparación, pero tampoco terminaba de aceptar que eso era amistad. Escuchó el sonido de tela deslizándose, y al mirar a su lado encontró la fuente del ruido. El shinobi de los ojos azules yacía recostado sobre la espalda, dormido. El Kage del Viento reconoció que resistió mucho tiempo despierto. Shukaku tuvo renovadas fuerzas, insistiendo en lo inocente que se veía el rubio, descansando sin preocupación. La voz en su mente le recordó lo cerca que estaban, lo sencillo que resultaría extender la mano para alcanzar el cuerpo del otro, y lo mejor que se apreciarían los rasgos de Uzumaki desde más cerca. El estoico Kazekage no confiaba en esta faceta del mapache, pero acercarse un poco era inofensivo, sin representar ninguna amenaza. Gaara del Desierto se apoyó en su brazo izquierdo al inclinarse a ver el rostro de Naruto. Tuvo que darle la razón al demonio, a esa distancia podía apreciar cada sombra proyectada en la piel del rubio, cada trazo en las cicatrices representativas de éste, las diminutas líneas en los labios. La imagen de Uzumaki en un estado de serenidad cómo ese dio curiosidad al pelirrojo, mientras la voz melosa de Shukaku le decía lo distinto que se veían los labios del otro shinobi cuando no estaban en constante movimiento, diciendo todo tipo de tonterías. El mapache le sugirió probarlos. _No._ Eso sobrepasaba los límites de los comentarios inofensivos. En su mente siguió resonando la petición, cómo un mantra interminable. _No voy a besarlo, Shukaku._ La respuesta del espíritu fue argumentar que los amigos suelen demostrarse afecto por medio de gestos, tales cómo abrazos y besos. _No ese tipo de besos._ Se preguntó si el demonio en su interior le consideraba estúpido cómo para creer semejante contestación. Empero, la curiosidad sembrada por el mapache ya estaba actuando en el ninja del desierto. El espíritu de la Arena le alentaba, diciendo que no habría perjuicios en un acto tan simple, no iba a dañarlo. _Pero sería contra su voluntad._ Las respuestas de Shukaku irritaban al pálido Kazekage. _No, no voy a despertarle para preguntar si puedo besarlo._ Sin precedente alguno, el demonio le provocó uno de los más terribles dolores de cabeza que jamás tuvo la desgracia de sentir. Por instinto se llevó las manos a la cabeza, perdiendo el balance, y antes de poder evitarlo, se precipitaba hacia el cuerpo del adolescente debajo de él. Recuperó el control al estar a escasos centímetros del rostro de Uzumaki, quedando suspendido ahí, sintiendo la cálida respiración del muchacho dormido acariciándole la cara. Su mente estaba paralizada, pero su cuerpo se movía con voluntad propia, avanzando hacia abajo. Los labios de Naruto rozaron los suyos aún sin tocarse totalmente, y el Kage los encontró más suaves de lo que aparentaban ser. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en su pecho con tal fuerza que temió despertar al ninja de los ojos azules. Shukaku gritaba en su mente a volúmenes estridentes, pero las frases del mapache carecían de sentido para él. ¿Iba a besar a Uzumaki? ¿Le daría su primer beso a la persona que le hizo cambiar su destino? La cabeza de Gaara se llenó de preguntas y sentimientos confusos. _No._ Se detuvo. _No quiero que sea de esta manera._ Si algo llegase a ocurrir entre él y el rubio, sería de otra forma, no así. El perro mapache replicó, haciendo uso de cada palabra altisonante que conocía.

"Silencio." Dijo el pelirrojo, fastidiado. "Dije que no voy a hacerlo."

---

El sol se levantó en la Villa de la Arena, introduciéndose por las ventanas a saludar a los habitantes, quienes le recibían alegres. Las mañanas comenzaban más temprano en el país del Viento, tomando por sorpresa al visitante proveniente de Konoha. Abrió los ojos, extrañamente lívido. Por lo general tardaba un buen rato en pasar de estado automático a estado activo. Lo primero que le llegó a la mente fue lo bien que se sentía, durmió cómo no en mucho tiempo atrás. Se estiró en la cama, gimiendo al sentir tronar los huesos de sus hombros y espalda. _Oh, eso se siente bien._ Se detuvo de pronto. _¿Eh? ¿Cómo llegué a la cama? Lo último que recuerdo de ayer es estar en el techo con Gaara…_ Estuvo sentado en la cama un rato, intentando descifrar la interrogante. ¡_Bueno, la vida está llena de misterios!_ Saltó al piso, sonriendo. Por alguna razón, estaba feliz, casi eufórico. _¡Siento que podría correr cien vueltas alrededor de la aldea! Pero eso sería aburrido, así que mejor no._ Descubrió que la ropa que traía puesta el día anterior estaba cuidadosamente doblada junto con su protector de Konoha arriba de la mesa de noche. _¡Vaya que fui eficiente ayer!_ Buscó entre sus cosas una muda de ropa limpia, decidiendo que tomaría un baño después de desayunar. Salió de la habitación, desfilando en bóxer hasta la cocina. El collar de Tsunade oscilando colgado de su cuello a cada alegre paso que daba. Al llegar a su destino, encontró a Gaara ahí, ataviado en el imponente traje azul y blanco de Kazekage, aunque sin el sombrero, dejando a la vista los mechones color carmesí. _¡Pero si el sombrero es lo mejor del atuendo!_ Entonces notó que la mirada del ninja de la Arena estaba clavada en él con insistencia que rayaba en lo intimidante.

"¡Buenos días!" dijo Naruto, obligándose a sonreír. "¿Ya desayunaste?"

El pelirrojo continuó su silencio, observando al otro cómo si le calificara. _¿Y ahora qué le pasa? ¡Claro! Debe estar preocupado por nuestra conversación de ayer._ Rió para si en el interior. _No querrá que el mundo se entere que el temible Gaara del Desierto tiene sentimientos._

"No te preocupes, Gaara." dijo el rubio, acercándose a su amigo en tono de complicidad. "Sobre lo que pasó ayer… quedará entre nosotros dos, no hay problema." El semblante impasible del Kage se distorsionó, adoptando un gesto de sorpresa e incredulidad. "De verdad, nadie sabrá de lo que hablamos." El pálidos shinobi pareció tranquilizarse al escuchar eso. "Aunque no es la gran cosa, tú casi no dijiste nada. De hecho, casi nunca dices algo. Deberías intentar ser más sociable, o terminarás cómo el antipático bastardo que es Sasuke. Por eso nadie lo quiere. ¡Cómo sea! ¿Ya desayunaste?" sonrió a la máxima amplitud que podía ofrecer. El Kage negó con la cabeza. "¡Gaara, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día! Bueno, yo no sé, al menos eso dice Iruka sensei. ¡Sé exactamente cual será el desayuno perfecto! Tú sólo siéntate y deja todo en manos de Uzumaki Naruto."

---

En la cocina, Gaara pensaba en muchas cosas. Entre ellas, cómo fue que terminó sentado a la mesa con un humeante tazón de miso ramen frente a él. Minutos atrás se creyó descubierto por Uzumaki, empero, la suerte sólo le jugó una pequeña broma. Sus acciones del día anterior seguían ocultas para su huésped. Tuvo el resto de la noche para reflexionar respecto a lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, si fue influencia de Shukaku o algo distinto. Sin embargo, la gran cantidad de horas que pasó pensando fueron infructíferas, dejándole las mismas dudas iniciales. Otra vez repasaba los hechos. Naruto fue quien le hizo reconsiderar los motivos de su existencia, el ninja al que deseaba enfrentarse, alguien semejante a él, su prioridad número uno, y su único amigo. El campo de los sentimientos y emociones era uno en el que él era inexperto, así que no lograba descifrar lo que Uzumaki representaba para él. La posibilidad de estar confundiendo las cosas bajo la influencia del demonio que contenía era una más de las opciones. Parte de su mente le decía que la presencia del rubio en el país del Viento, justo en la villa bajo su cargo, no podía ser simple coincidencia. Asimismo, la parte analítica de Sabaku no Gaara reprochaba la idea de que el encuentro de los dos portadores de demonios fuera un designio del destino. _Demasiado literario cómo para ser verdad._ De nuevo entonces, necesitaba aclarar el asunto pronto, preguntarse qué pensaba respecto a Naruto. _Cállate, Shukaku. No me refiero a su cuerpo._ Las actitudes de ambos eran demasiado diferentes, podría decirse antagónicas. Aunque no encontraría alguien más que le comprendiera al punto que lo hacía Uzumaki, que entendiera la soledad de la que fue victima, porque éste mismo la vivió también. ¿Era posible pensar en una relación así? ¿Deseaba una relación así?

"Vamos Gaara, tú y yo sabemos que quieres probarlo." Dijo Naruto, en tono seductivo. "Nadie puede resistirse a las delicias del ramen. Ni siquiera tú."

El líder de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena tomó sus palillos resignado a probar la poco saludable comida.

---

Cansado pero alegre, el ermitaño de los sapos recorría el camino a la casa dónde su joven aprendiz se hospedaba. Bostezó, tallándose los ojos. Estuvo hasta la madrugada de ese día escribiendo en su cuarto de hotel. _Pero valió la pena._ Había logrado concluir el primer capítulo de la nueva saga alternativa al Icha Icha Paradise. En los últimos meses, por más villas que visitara o mujeres hermosas que espiase, la inspiración seguía ausente. Pasaba horas frente a pergaminos en blanco, mirándolos fastidiado. Esta nueva serie era fresca, distinta a cualquier trabajo suyo anterior. Ahora iba en busca de Naruto, empero, antes había pasado a la oficina de correos para enviar bajo el título de urgente su más reciente trabajo a la editorial que le distribuía. Ir a la casa del Kazekage no le hacía ilusión. _No me agrada ese mocoso. Naruto es un enano irrespetuoso, sí, pero ese otro… ah, simplemente no me agrada. _Siguió adelante, saludando a cada mujer joven que cruzaba en su campo de visión. Una joven con las manos llenas de carpetas y papeles tomó el mismo rumbo que él. Cómo el caballeroso hombre que era, Jiraiya se acercó a ayudar.

"Una señorita tan hermosa cómo usted no debería hacer tareas pesadas. Manos tan delicadas deberían usarse para fines más gentiles." Dijo Jiraiya, tomando la carga de la joven. "Permítame que le ayude. ¿A dónde va?"

"Muchas gracias." Dijo la muchacha, sonriendo. "Tengo que llevar estos reportes a la casa de Kazekage-sama, soy su asistente."

"Ah." La mención del pelirrojo no le agradó. Dejó el asunto de lado, sonriendo. "Yo también voy para allá, a visitar a mi discípulo. Está quedándose una temporada ahí."

"¿El muchacho rubio de ojos azules?" dijo ella, sonriendo divertida. "Sé a quien se refiere. Se ha hablado mucho de él por estos días. No es normal ver a Kazekage-sama pasar tanto tiempo con la misma persona. Hay muchos rumores en la villa…"

La mujer puso al ermitaño al tanto de las especulaciones de los aldeanos en el transcurso a la casa del Kage del Viento.

---

Kyuubi no estaba tranquilo, no desde la noche pasada. Naruto se rindió al sueño pero el zorro de nueve colas permaneció despierto en su interior, atento a los alrededores del ninja inconsciente. Al poco tiempo de estar en ese estado, la ya cercana presencia del contenedor del espíritu de la Arena se aproximó más. Demasiado, para el gusto del zorro. Hubo un lapso sin movimiento, roto por otro súbito acercamiento, el cuál se detuvo justo sobre el rostro de Uzumaki. Para ese momento, Kyuubi había saltado a estado de alerta. Podía oír a través de su portador la respiración irregular del pelirrojo, el nerviosismo que irradiaba de él a caudales, y cómo la separación entre ellos se acortaba. Hubo un contacto muy leve. De haberse profundizado, el zorro se vería obligado a intervenir. El médium del mapache se detuvo y se retiró. Por las palabras del adolescente adivinó que el incidente fue provocado por el demonio en el interior de éste. _Shukaku idiota. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?_ Kyuubi no era estúpido. Ese acercamiento tenía una intención específica. _Y no era matarnos._

---

Era la segunda ocasión que llamaban a la puerta. Gaara sabía que la persona afuera de la casa era el anciano del cabello blanco, así que no tenía planes de abrir. Recargado contra la pared al lado de la entrada vio a Naruto asomarse tras la puerta del cuarto de baño. Parecía molesto.

"¡Estás a treinta centímetros de la puerta!" gritó el rubio, los mechones rubios oscurecidos por el agua, adheridos al rostro del ninja. "¿Es que no puedes abrir la maldita puerta?"

El Kazekage cerró los ojos, permaneciendo en su sitio. Escuchó a Uzumaki quejarse malhumorado, para después salir del cuarto de baño vistiendo sólo una toalla a la cintura, dejando un rastro de agua por donde pasaba. Shukaku despertó en la mente del pelirrojo. _¡Déjame en paz!_ Tocaron con mayor insistencia.

"¡Ya voy, ya voy!" el rubio abrió de la puerta, molesto. "¿Qué?"

Desde su posición Gaara pudo ver al ermitaño acompañado de su asistente.

"Ah… yo…" dijo la mujer, nerviosa. "Kazekage-sama… cómo hoy no se presentó en la oficina, asumí que preferiría que… que le trajera el trabajo aquí." Retrocedió, con una sonrisa vacilante. "Disculpe la interrupción. Me retiro."

"¡Ero-sennin!" exclamó Naruto, indignado. "¡No traigas gente a la casa sin avisar! ¡Esa mujer ha de pensar que soy un exhibicionista, o algo parecido!"

"Es tu culpa. ¿A quién se le ocurre abrir la puerta vestido así?" replicó el anciano, entrando a la casa sin esperar a ser invitado. Pasó frente a Gaara, lanzándole una mirada de sospecha. "Aquí están tus malditos papeles." Los dejó en la mesa más cercana, asegurándose de que un parte de ellos cayeran al suelo. "Ahora, mocoso, vístete, porque vamos a salir."

"¡Todo el mundo me da ordenes!" se quejó Naruto, avanzando a su habitación sosteniendo la toalla en su cintura. "¡Uno ya no puede ni bañarse en paz! ¡Será mi suerte!"

"¿Qué estaban haciendo?" preguntó Jiraiya receloso en cuanto el rubio se marchó. El pálido muchacho se limitó a cerrar los ojos e ignorar al anciano.

Los tres ninjas estaban minutos después en las afueras de la villa, a donde fueron guiados por el ermitaño pervertido. Tras una discusión para hacer que Naruto se deshiciera de la camisa, continuaron.

"Bien." Dijo Jiraiya. "Quiero comprobar ciertas dudas que tengo. Lo único que debes hacer es sacar el chakra de Kyuubi." el rubio juntó las manos y obedeció. "Increméntalo gradualmente."

Los ojos verdes del Kage vieron el chakra rojo surgir del cuerpo del ninja de Konoha, dando vueltas en círculos alrededor de éste. Era una versión incorpórea de su arena, envolviendo a Uzumaki en una defensa perfecta. La forma en que Naruto podía mantener semejante control del poder de su demonio demostraba que días atrás, cuando dijo que su fuerza había aumentado, estaba hablando con la verdad. La cantidad de chakra expulsado seguía creciendo, sin parecer tener un límite fijo. El sello en el abdomen del portador de Kyuubi comenzó a tomar una coloración rojiza, Uzumaki soltó un grito ahogado, luchando por permanecer en la posición que el ermitaño le indicó.

"Está bien, ya puedes parar." Dijo Jiraiya a su alumno. El muchacho no se detuvo. "Dije que es suficiente, Naruto."

Al contrario de las indicaciones de su maestro, acompañado de un grito el chakra rojo de Uzumaki se incrementó con la fuerza de una explosión. Los otros dos shinobis fueron lanzados por el impulso del inesperado golpe de energía. Aterrizando a una distancia a salvo, Gaara levantó la vista hacia el causante del impacto. Frente a ambos estaba el rubio, envuelto por completo en el chakra rojo, mirándoles con los ojos del zorro. Adoptó una posición felina, y la manera frenética en que pasaba la vista de un objeto a otro delataba que estaba fuera de control. El primero en actuar fue Jiraiya, quien se lanzó tras su poseído alumno. Consiguió detenerlo por la espalda, pero por la forma en que se debatía Naruto, era evidente que rompería el agarre del anciano en cuestión de tiempo. De inmediato Gaara levantó la arena que tenía disponible, atando las piernas y manos de Uzumaki. Avanzó hacia el aprendiz y maestro, hasta quedar delante del rubio, quien mostraba sus afilados colmillos en amenaza. La sensación de estar frente al que se dice ser el más poderoso de los demonios no podía ser narrada. Shukaku se sacudía en el fondo de su interior, inquieto. El pálido adolescente empezaba a comprender que el perro mapache desagradaba la presencia del zorro de nueve colas. Algo pasó frente a sus ojos, a tal velocidad que no logró registrar que era. Un líquido cálido se deslizó por la mejilla del Kage. Esa sensación tan inusual podía reconocerla cuando fuese. _Estoy sangrando._ El ermitaño volvió a atrapar la mano derecha de Uzumaki, la cual logró liberarse el tiempo suficiente para acertar un golpe al rostro del ninja del desierto.

"¡No podemos controlarlo así!" gritó Jiraiya. "¡Haz algo o nos matará!"

Tras formar algunos sellos, Gaara atrapó el cuerpo del rubio en la arena, envolviéndolo por completo. La herida en su cara comenzaba a desaparecer. Minutos después, la agitación dentro del capullo de arena finalizó. Al sacar el cuerpo de la prisión creada por el Kazekage descubrieron que el muchacho estaba inconsciente. La arena se dispersó en el viento, y Jiraiya avanzó a levantar a Uzumaki. El rostro sorprendido de éste no predecía nada bueno.

"Uno de los signos ha desaparecido por completo."

---

NOTAS:

Hi! Capítulo 10 listo! Quién lo diría! Rápido, eh? Pues fue porque me llegaron muchos reviews… qué nos enseña eso? Que dejar reviews me hace escribir más pronto. El resto se los dejo a ustedes xD Pues no estoy del todo conforme con el capítulo, pero soy demasiado perezosa para rescribirlo, así que sorry. Gracias por seguir a mi lado, por ser tan buenas personas y darme su apoyo! Voy en el review 99, quién será el afortunado review 100, eh? Y recuerden que todo esto es para ustedes, no lo olviden por nada del mundo!

A contestar reviews!

**Karin Nekoi:** en tu mail, lindura!

**Arli-chan:** gracias por decir que escribo bien! No sabes lo que significa para mí… pues ya ves, si me sigues dejando reviews, actualizo rápido! Así que… a dejar uno más! Anda!

**Leo Black Le-fay:** Sí, todos están molestos con Sasuke-bastard xD Ojalá sigas leyendo! Y me sigas dejando reviews! Por favor!

**RiMi:** Jiraiya es un exhibicionista, hasta rutina tiene y todo xD Sí, Naruto es un lindo! Yo también quisiera vivir con él! (jejeje xD) Y sí, los vampiros rulz! Anda! Dime que te pareció el capítulo! Por favor! Si?

**ReiKaida:** Shukaku expresa todo lo que mi mente pervertida quiere decir xD Dos reviews! Muchas gracias! Que considerada! (lagrimas de Gai sensei xD) No te preocupes por el mail, luego me respondes, primero la escuela! O terminarás cómo yo xD Y lo del chico de los bichos… te lo prometí, así que no te preocupes, linda!

**Sherry:** Ahora todos odian a Sasuke-teme xD Y sí, pobre Gaara… soportando cosas tan difíciles. Deja otro review! Por favor! Si lo haces, verás que actualize pronto!

**Terpsicore:** Gracias por decir que te gusta cómo escribo! Es muy importante para mi eso… lemon, lemon… todos quieren lemon xD Lo estoy contemplando muy, muy de cerca! Verdad que me vas a dejar otro review? Verdad que sí? Por favor?

Mikage-sama: Eu sou feliz que você gosta das frases que eu escrevi! E aquele é também meu favorito! Eu espero que você continue lendo! Por favor!

**Chibi-hinata:** Gracias por leer, y que bueno que te estás volviendo fan de ésta pareja! Me alegro mucho. Y claro que todas las opiniones cuentan por igual! Ok, ok, de verdad que lo del lemon es una posibilidad muy grande! Me dejas otro review? Por favor?

**Ari:** Ya ves? Actualicé pronto! Verdad que me merezco un review por ser buena niña? A que sí? Y como verás, el romance ya está comenzando xD Espero que sigas leyendo! Mil gracias!

**Liz:** Tanta fan del SasuNaru xD Pero que bueno que le des una oportunidad a esta parejita tan bonita. El pelirrojo es un amor, cómo no amarlo? Y lo que dices del manga… yo no sabía xD Bueno, espero de nuevo tus comentarios! Así avanzo más rápido! Gracias!

**Nadeshcka:** Dos estrellitas? Te doy todas las del cielo! (aunque dudo que te quepan en la frente todas xD) Gracias por seguir a mi lado! Sí, Shukaku está un poco mal de la cabeza por la abstinencia xD Ahora se ve un poco más de Kyuubi, para tu deleite personal! Espero tu review, eh!

**Anzu Zoldick:** Que bueno que haces tiempo para mi! Me siento importante compitiendo con física! xD Sí, la relación de Gaara y Jiraiya va de mal en peor… suegro-nuero? Pues más o menos, verdad? xD Y disculpa por lo de tu jugo, y cuidado, no te vaya a hacer corto circuito el teclado o algo xD Ahora ya sabes lo que piensa Kyuubi de las intenciones de Shukaku! Todos están enfadados con Sasuke-bastard, jaja, me alegro xD (no me agrada mucho el tipo…) Naruto tiene razón, por malo nadie lo quiere xD Tú también te cuidas! Otro review? Qué dices? Verdad que sí? xD


	11. Chapter 11

**Tal vez algún día.**

**Capítulo 11**

La mente de Sabaku no Gaara quedó en blanco. Veía el cuerpo de Uzumaki inconsciente en brazos del viejo ermitaño mientras sentía la piel desgarrada de su mejilla derecha regenerarse, para desaparecer por completo sin dejar huella de que alguna vez existió. Las palabras del sannin hacían eco en su cabeza, pero el significado de estas tardó en alcanzar la parte racional de la mente del pelirrojo. _Haz algo._ Sabía que era necesario intervenir, hacer algo. _Uno de los signos ha desaparecido. Tengo que hacer algo._ Se obligó a volver a sus cinco sentidos, dejando de lado el encuentro que tuvo con el zorro de nuevo colas. Más tarde podría dedicar tiempo a eso. Fue hasta donde estaba el maestro con su aprendiz. La piel dorada del rubio se encontraba pálida, y tal ausencia de color en el rostro de éste contrastaba con la sangre que comenzaba a brotar de su boca. Lo único que indicaba que Uzumaki permanecía con vida era la débil respiración que elevaba su pecho en lo que visiblemente era un gran esfuerzo.

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo, maldita sea!" gritó Jiraiya. "¡No te quedes ahí parado y dime dónde está el hospital!"

Asintió, liderando el camino hacia el hospital de la aldea, inseguro de si los medical nins serían capaces de atender al ninja de Konoha. Otro problema era lo que podría ocurrir si Naruto despertaba de nuevo bajo la posesión del demonio. Desconocían si la ruptura parcial del sello le permitiría al shinobi de los ojos azules recobrar el control de su cuerpo, o si el sello seguiría rompiéndose gradualmente en las siguientes horas. Sin embargo, no había más opción, era necesario llevarlo al hospital. Al llegar el Kage comenzó a dar órdenes al personal de trasladar de inmediato al rubio a una sala, detener el sangrado y hacerle un examen completo. Las enfermeras obedecieron al líder de la aldea sin cuestionar nada, y Uzumaki no tardó en estar dentro de una sala con los tres doctores presentes en ese turno. A los dos ninjas les pidieron retirarse, pero Gaara del Desierto permaneció presente, a lo cual nadie objetó. Los tres ninjas médicos se movían con rapidez, luchando por detener la hemorragia interna en el cuerpo del adolescente. El joven Kazekage observaba todo, sin dejar pasar detalle de cada reacción que se provocaba en Naruto. Dentro de su pecho sentía una ansiedad inquietante que no había sentido antes, al menos no a tal grado. De pronto, lo descifró. _Estoy preocupado por él._ Era un sentimiento nuevo para el pelirrojo. La vida de Uzumaki peligraba, y él temía que la llama de la existencia del rubio se extinguiera. Continuó mirando los eventos frente a él, sintiendo la sensación en su interior disminuir al ver que el sangrado cedía. Era un misterio si esto era obra del trabajo de los médicos, el poder de Kyuubi, o el obstinado carácter de hierro de Uzumaki, negándose a morir. Los rostros de los medic nins giraron hacia el Kage, aliviados. Lograron poner al shinobi en una condición estable, aunque hacía falta que se restaurara el daño físico. Minutos más adelante trasladaron al rubio a una de las mejores habitaciones del hospital, a dónde le acompañó Sabaku no Gaara sin réplica alguna. Permaneció junto a la cama, contemplando la figura del ninja recostado en la cama. Un suero conectado a la muñeca de éste acentuaba la decadente escena. Era irreal cómo era esa la misma persona que horas atrás gritaba con estruendo paseando por la casa lleno de energía a medio vestir. Extendió la mano para tocar la mejilla de Naruto, delineando con las yemas de los dedos las tres cicatrices. Estaba frío. _Debe ser por la perdida de sangre._ Se detuvo a pensar en la ambivalencia de la situación, lo rápido que la fuerza inmensa dentro de Uzumaki se oscureció para dar paso a un estado de debilidad tan crítico. _Tener al Kyuubi en su cuerpo debe ser más difícil para él de lo que pensé._ La fuerza de voluntad del rubio era digna de admiración. Soportó durante medio año los síntomas de las anomalías del sello, con la firmeza suficiente para aparentar ante todos que nada malo ocurría. _¿Cómo puedes seguir adelante? ¿Cómo puedes mirarme y sonreír?_ Trazó los pálidos labios del muchacho, sintiendo chocar en sus dedos la respiración tibia de éste. _¿Cómo, Uzumaki Naruto?_

---

La ya húmeda prisión del zorro de nueve colas se veía teñida con una frialdad fuera de lo normal. Incluso el agua a sus pies parecía fluir con ritmo aminorado. Los ojos del poderoso demonio luchaban en contra de la inconsciencia, esforzándose en mantenerlos abiertos. Él no podía perder el conocimiento también, mucho menos después de lo ocurrido. Esta ocasión en que tuvo dominio del cuerpo de Uzumaki las cosas se salieron de control, demasiado. Kyuubi no lo hizo de forma voluntaria, sino que en cierto modo, al ser extraído tal cantidad de su chakra, él también fue llamado al exterior. Fue una sensación desagradable que no mejoró al abrir los ojos en posesión del cuerpo de Naruto. Distinto a otras veces, en esta él no tenía total control del cambio. Era cómo si su mente estuviese confundida, o trabajando de forma errática. En ese momento él no era razonamientos, sino emociones. La euforia de estar afuera, de tener un cuerpo, sentir el chakra fluir con fuerza y envolverle. Aunque no lo quisiera, dejaba de ser Kyuubi, para convertirse sólo en el demonio que era. Esto continuó hasta que el cuerpo de Naruto quedó sin energía. Por eso desmayarse quedaba fuera de toda posibilidad. Tenía que mantenerse en sus cabales para evitar un acontecimiento semejante o quizá peor. Podía ver el sello en la puerta de su celda más dañado, un silencioso recordatorio de que en cualquier momento podía desvanecerse por completo.

---

Impaciente, Jiraiya aguardaba en la sala de espera del hospital a que el personal se dignara a darle noticias de su estudiante. Nada había podido hacer para quedarse al lado de Naruto mientras era atendido, a diferencia del pelirrojo, quien utilizó su rango para imponer su voluntad. Aunque eso demostraba la preocupación de Gaara de la Arena por Uzumaki, las dudas seguían arraigadas en el ermitaño. _Cuando el Kyuubi se posesionó de Naruto el mocoso no hizo nada. Y cuando al fin detuvimos al demonio ese tipo parecía admirado, cómo si estuviera viendo la más grande maravilla del mundo._ Suspiró, abrumado. Él no se fiaba de Gaara, pero Uzumaki parecía tenerle algo de confianza. _¡Por los Hokages, viven en la misma casa!_ Eso demostraba que el rubio le tenía más que sólo algo de confianza. _Naruto, Naruto…_ La vida del muchacho parecía volverse más tortuosa al paso del tiempo por el sello que tenía en el cuerpo. _No debí pedirle que se forzara a sacar el chakra del demonio._ Sin embargo, ahora sus sospechas estaban confirmadas. Era el constante uso del poder del zorro de nueve colas lo que traía el desgaste del sello que encerraba a Kyuubi. _Lo que me hace todavía más culpable de esto._ Él fue quien enseñó al muchacho a extraer el chakra rojo, dedicado además tres años a entrenar a Naruto en esto. Quizá si nunca le hubiera enseñado a hacerlo, el sello no hubiese perdido resistencia. Asimismo, fue esa enseñanza la que salvó al rubio de perder la vida en numerosas ocasiones. _Lo salvó, sí, pero cobrándole un precio muy alto a cambio del favor._ Una enfermera se acercó a informarle que su estudiante había sido trasladado a uno de los cuartos. Si le estaba permitido o no ir a visitarle era lo que menos le importaba. Dejando a la mujer con las palabras en la boca, fue en busca de Naruto. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación alcanzó a ver al Kage del Viento retirar la mano del cuerpo de su aprendiz. Sabía que la intención de tal acercamiento permanecería siendo un misterio para él aunque se lo preguntara al pelirrojo.

"¿Cuál es su situación?" preguntó Jiraiya, enfrentando los ojos verdes del shinobi.

"Estable por ahora." Respondió Gaara del Desierto. "No puedo asegurar lo que ocurra cuando despierte."

La conversación terminaba ahí. En realidad no había más que decir. Podrían discutir cosas triviales respecto al sello, al estado de Naruto, pero sería sólo una formalidad. El ermitaño tomó asiento en una silla al lado de la cama del rubio. Aceptaba la presencia del ninja de la arena ahí porque era una medida necesaria en caso de otro ataque por parte del demonio. Aparte de eso, no dejaría al pelirrojo acercarse a Uzumaki más de lo indispensable.

---

Shukaku se vio obligado a hacer una de las cosas que más le desagradaban: reflexionar. Empero, era una acción necesaria. El estado del rubio que vivía con su contenedor era malo. La posibilidad de que Kyuubi apareciera de la nada tampoco era buena. El encuentro de esa mañana sirvió de prueba para demostrarle que el poder del demonio de nueve colas seguía intacto dentro del humano al que fue atado. La arena fue suficiente para atraparle, pero sólo porque la cantidad de chakra a la que se enfrentaron era una octava parte del verdadero. Él tuvo la oportunidad de presenciar el poder del zorro desplegado al máximo. _Y eso es algo que no quiero ver otra vez._ Esto le hacía cuestionarse si acercar su contenedor al ninja ruidoso seguía siendo una buena decisión. Entre más íntimos fueran, sería mayor el riesgo de estar presentes cuando el sello se rompiera. _Ese mocoso está condenado, desde el momento en que sellaron a Kyuubi en él._ Empero, Uzumaki era la única esperanza que tenía el mapache de conseguir acción. Así que se encontraba al pie de una bifurcación del camino. La primera opción era lograr por cualquier medio alegarse del portador del zorro, quedándose sin diversión; la segunda era seguir con su plan de convencer a Gaara de saltarle encima al rubio, pero arriesgarse a permanecer ante un peligro inminente.

---

Sentado en la barra de un bar, Jiraiya contemplaba el vaso de sake que ordenó pero que no pensaba beber. Más tarde iría de nuevo a visitar a Naruto. Habían pasado horas ya, y el ambiente de hospital se había hecho insoportable para el ermitaño. Y tener que lidiar con la presencia del adolescente pelirrojo todo el tiempo tampoco era agradable. Pero aunque estuviera lejos del hospital, sus pensamientos seguían en la persona que permanecía allá. El sello rondaba la mente del ermitaño sapo, buscando solución al problema de su estudiante. Lo que lo complicaba era que, aunque él conocía los sellos grabados en Naruto, desconocía los detalles del ritual que se hizo para sellar al zorro demonio. _Yondaime y Sarutobi sensei me serían de tanta ayuda en este momento…_ Siguió observando el sake frente a él, sin ánimo. Ya ningún ninja vivo tenía conocimiento del jutsu, pues debido a lo peligroso que sería si era mal utilizado, el Cuarto Hokage lo convirtió en una técnica prohibida. _¡Un momento!_ Sí, ningún shinobi conocía el jutsu, porque no era practicado, pero semejante conocimiento no podía ser borrado. Ese tipo de habilidades podían ser necesarias en un futuro, algo que todo Hokage seguro prevería. _¡Los pergaminos secretos de Konoha! ¡Ahí debe haber información que pueda servirnos!_ El sake se quedó sin ser tocado en la barra.

---

Confundido, Naruto recorría el laberinto de pasillos que formaban la cárcel del antiguo demonio. Sus pasos eran lentos, vacilantes por el abrumador cansancio que sobrecogía al rubio. _¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué hago aquí?_ Siguió adelante, arrastrando los pies en la helada agua. Los recuerdos se confundían en su mente cuando intentaba hacer memoria, dejándole con los mismos pensamientos de incertidumbre. Las piernas de Uzumaki se movían por instinto, recorriendo una ruta mental hacia el único habitante de semejante prisión. Sólo eso podía hacer, tenía que ser Kyuubi la razón para que él estuviera ahí. La noción del tiempo perdió sentido en la oscuridad del lugar, aunque tampoco le importaba demasiado. En la cabeza de Naruto reinaba el desorden. Al fin llegó a su destinación, quedando ante los enormes barrotes de metal que le separaban del demonio con el que compartió su cuerpo desde el primer día de su vida. La figura del zorro emergió de entre las sombras del reducido espacio al que fue confinado, luciendo distinto a las ocasiones pasadas en que ambos se encontraron. El aura imponente de Kyuubi parecía reducida, coordinada con el desgaste físico que presentaba su cuerpo. _¿Por qué estaría él así?_ Fue entonces cuando se liberó en la mente del joven ninja los recuerdos más recientes del día. _El chakra… no pude controlar el chakra. Lo intenté, pero seguía saliendo de mi cuerpo. Cada vez más._ Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Ahí se cortaba la línea de recuerdos, dejando un espacio en blanco hasta el momento de despertar ahí.

"Tomé tu cuerpo." Dijo el zorro, respondiendo a la interrogante no expresada del rubio. "No me malentiendas, no fue intencional." La voz mermada del demonio conservaba el tono de grandeza que predecía la reputación del espíritu. "Quiero que me escuches con atención y sin hacer interrupciones. Ya sabes que el sello está mal, pero no comprendes hasta dónde llega la gravedad de esto. Al parecer, uno de los signos que forman el sello que me encierra ha desaparecido. Mocoso, no puedes seguir haciendo uso de mi chakra. El sello se ha debilitado al punto de ser inestable. Ahora que está incompleto, las cosas empeorar. Si convocas mi poder estoy seguro que perderás el control de nuevo. Toma en cuenta que sólo te digo esto porque, como me lo has recordado en numerosas ocasiones, si tú mueres yo muero."

El shinobi de Konoha abrió la boca para hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió de la garganta de éste. _¿El sello está rompiéndose?_ Hasta ese momento, la condición que le habían diagnosticado le pareció molesta, aunque controlable. Hizo todo lo posible por decirse eso, por obligarse a creer que su estado no era crítico. La revelación de Kyuubi rompía la tranquilizadora mentira a la que él se aferraba afanoso, lanzándole a la áspera realidad. _¿Tardará poco en romperse? ¿Qué pasará si eso ocurre? ¿Moriré?_ Las dudas eran muchas, y las preocupaciones más aún. Sin embargo, la naturaleza de Naruto recaía en confiar que nada es seguro hasta que ocurre. Sonrió, abrazándose a la idea de que las cosas irían bien. _Demonios, sí que soy bueno mintiendo, incluso a mí mismo._

"Eres un cobarde, Kyuubi." Dijo el rubio, forzando una risa de burla. "No voy a morir. Primero tengo que convertirme en el Hokage más poderoso de la historia. Además, no le temo a la muerte."

"Niño idiota, siempre diciendo estupideces." Gruñó el zorro, divertido por la actitud de su portador. "Estás inconsciente. Tienes que despertar. El sello está más expuesto cuando duermes." La figura de Uzumaki comenzó a desvanecerse. "Ten cuidado…" agregó Kyuubi en un susurro.

El rubio estaba seguro que Kyuubi dijo algo antes de que él desapareciera, pero las palabras no llegaron a sus oídos.

---

Las enfermeras entraban y salían de la habitación del rubio, cambiando el suero que se inyectaba al cuerpo del adolescente dormido. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, y el estado del ninja de la Hoja seguía sin novedades. Sabaku no Gaara se mantuvo al lado del rubio todo el tiempo, dejando olvidadas sus obligaciones cómo Kage de la villa. Para él era como si el resto del mundo hubiese perdido importancia, concentrando en ese cuarto su completa atención. Haber visto a Uzumaki mientras era atendido por los médicos puso en perspectiva lo que significaba la vida de éste para Gaara. Él había visto a muchos hombres morir, gran parte de estos a manos suyas. La muerte no era desconocida para el Kazekage, tampoco le temía. Pero la posibilidad de perder a Naruto le hizo sentir miedo, un miedo que nunca sintió inclusive al estar ante el posible final de su existencia. Estaba dando inicio el proceso de aceptar que quería ver al shinobi de los ojos azules vivo, que la vida de éste era preciada para él. _Porque me has cambiado._ Era cierto. Desde la aparición del ruidoso muchacho Gaara del Desierto afrontó más cambios de los que jamás habría pensado posibles. Y estas variaciones fueron en aumento en la reciente visita de Uzumaki. De forma involuntaria, el rubio se abrió camino con sus comentarios arrebatados y conversaciones sin sentido hasta colocarse dentro del corazón del pálido líder. Aún no lograba descifrar si los sentimientos que Naruto despertó en él, sin embargo, comenzaba a pensar que no era una simple amistad, sino algo más profundo. No quería tener que separarse del causante de su confusión. Los parpados del ninja de Konoha se movieron, anunciando que recobraba el conocimiento. En el pecho del pelirrojo se aceleraron los latidos de su corazón. La opción de verse frente al demonio de las nueve colas no había sido descartada. De ser así, él lo detendría por segunda ocasión. Con lentitud, los parpados se levantaron, revelando despacio las puras pupilas azules por las que recién se acostumbró a ser observado. Los gélidos ojos verdes del pelirrojo se suavizaron aliviados. _Es él. Todo estará bien._ Él mismo se encargaría de que así fuese. Movido por un impulso interno, el Kazekage tomó el cuerpo del recién despertado adolescente contra el suyo, cerrando sus brazos en el que era su primer abrazo. _De ahora en adelante, todo estará bien._

---

NOTAS:

Un capítulo corto y sin yaoi, lo sé, lo sé. Me perdonan, verdad? La verdad este ha sido el capítulo más difícil de todos. Lo rescribí, saben? Iba arriba de las dos mil palabras cuando decidí empezar de nuevo. Pero creo que valió la pena. Estaba horrendo (todavía más que este xD) y ustedes merecen más. Ya les dije que los amo con todas mis fuerzas por ser tan buenas personas? Anden, hagan feliz a esta pobre persona que les da lo mejor de sí dejando un review. Sí? Por favor?

A contestar reviews! Muchas gracias por dejar sus opiniones!

**Kennich:** No importa que sea tarde! Con que lleguen los reviews soy feliz xD Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, espero que sigas a mi lado hasta el final! Ahora que Gaara más o menos aceptó que quiere a Naruto, verás que las cosas se ponen más… interesantes xD

**-Shadowmew-:** Gracias por leer! Sé lo que es leer todos los capítulos de un fic seguidos, me ha pasado xD Que bueno que te gusta la forma en que escribo, muchas gracias! Y espero que no le pase nada malo a tu teclado por mi culpa xD Otro review? Anda, nada te cuesta! Por favor!

**Nadeshcka:** Leyendo a media madrugada? Que estarías haciendo, me pregunto yo xD Qué te pareció el capítulo, eh? Quiero saber! Mira que hice lo mejor posible por actualizar pronto. Y luchar contra mi flojera no es fácil xD Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad!

**Emiruchan:** Yay! Gracias por decir que la historia va bien! Hago lo posible por responder las preguntas que me hacen. Y si me dejas otro review, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para actualizar rápido. Entonces? Qué dices? Otro review? Si? Por favor!

**Ari:** Gracias por seguir a mi lado! Espero tu review a este corto capítulo xD Haré lo posible para no tardarme en la siguiente actualización. De verdad, gracias por el apoyo y por ser tan constante!

**Kiomi:** Muchas, muchas gracias! Estoy actualizando lo más rápido que puedo, porque entre más reviews me llegan, más prisa me doy (que indirecta, verdad? xD) Sasuke… ya sabremos más de él un poquito más adelante. Entonces… otro review? Por favor?

**Waterflai:** Bueno, pues este review si llegó! Muchas gracias por eso! Ya veremos más perversiones de los personajes más adelante, jajaja. Sí, Gaara ha hecho muchos avances en el campo emocional. Tan lindo él! Espero que me dejes tus comentarios. Gracias de nuevo!

**Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep:** Que bueno que te gustó la historia! Sí, los demonios son geniales xD De vedad te identificas con Shukaku? xD Ya aparecerán más los demonios pervertidos en otros capítulos, de verdad. Sólo pido paciencia, y un review, si no es mucha molestia xD

**Arli-chan:** Bueno, bueno, ya se besarán! xD La gente se le va a venir encima al pobre Yondaime por hacer sellos defectuosos, jajaja. Haré lo posible por actualizar rápido y poner a Naruto en poca ropa de nuevo xD Pero sólo si me dejas otro review! xD

**Sherry:** Pues no, no tengo la historia escrita todavía… digamos que la improviso xD Muchas gracias por todas las cosas lindas que me dices! Gracias de verdad! Sí, somos muchos los Anti-Sasuke, jajaja. Anda, se buena y déjame un review! Por favor?

**RiMi:** Parece que Naruto pasa la mayor parte del tiempo inconsciente ante Gaara… que tentación, no crees? Sobre todo con Shukaku ahí xD Y sí, Kyuubi quiere toda la atención del rubio, tan egoísta! Ya habrá muestras de afecto, verás que sí! Y sí, lo de Naruto y sus sentimientos es difícil… pero ya veré que hago xD Mientras, me dejas un review si te lo pido por favor? eh? Qué dices?

**Chibi-hinata:** Hey, que bueno que la pareja te hace feliz! Eso me hace feliz a mi! Vaya, el capítulo te ha de parecer demasiado corto, a comparación con los anteriores… pero hago lo posible por actualizar rápido! De verdad! Diantres, te quieres llevar a Kyuubi a tu casa? Mejor no pregunto para qué xD Sí, Shukaku es la versión demonio de Jiraiya… tal para cual? No, no, no! Sobre lo de Konoha… no puedo hablar de eso por ahora xD Top secret! Ya veremos algo más de Sasuke después. Y sabes? Los reviews largos son los que más me gustan! De verdad! Así que no te preocupes por eso, y déjame otro review! Por favor!

**Ave Suiris:** No hay problema por los dos reviews! De hecho, gracias por los dos reviews! xD yo también soy nueva en Naruto… uno o dos meses nada más. Y me alegra que mi historia te ayude alguna manera si es que te quedan dudas sobre el anime! Te parece gracioso? Vaya, y se supone que es una historia angst. Supongo que no puedo escapar a mi naturaleza xD Que bueno que te gusta el fic, y la manera en que están descritas las personalidades de los personajes! Gracias! Y sobre lo de Kyuubi celoso… creo que es más como la situación de cuando tu mejor amigo/amiga consigue novio/novia (o se enamora) y siempre habla de aquella persona y te dan celos de que ya no te ponga tanta atención. Ok, veré si puedo hace sufrir a Gaara para ti xD Pero deja un review, por favor! xD

**La Llama:** Qué te digo a ti que no he haya dicho ya? xD Malvada, dando spoilers del manga! Aunque muy bueno tu mini fic, jajaja. Yuekizu power!

**Rei Kaida:** Esperemos que, si hay lemon, no te tengan que llevar al hospital por mi culpa xD No seas mala con Kyuubi, no lo culpes al pobre! Y ahora vemos un Shukaku indeciso. Eso no puede ser bueno. Entonces, mi uke predilecto, me dejarás otro review?

**Leo Black Le-fay:** Ya te extrañaba! Ojalá te compres un Gaara, aunque me va a dar mucha envidia si es así xD Yo al que quiero ver en toalla es a Gaara, pero bueno, ya a ver que pasa xD Kankuro sin maquillaje? Pero si se ve tan sexy así! xD Bueno, confiemos en lo que dice Gaara, de que todo estará bien. Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	12. Chapter 12

**Tal vez algún día**

**Capítulo 12**

Lo primero que vieron los ojos de Naruto al volver a abrirse tras las horas de inconsciencia fue la figura del Kazekage de la aldea que le daba asilo acercándose a él. La mirada del rubio se encontró por escasos segundos con las pupilas verdes que se aproximaban llenas de emociones, entre las que pudo reconocer la preocupación y el alivio, remplazando el frío vacío que éstas mostraban en toda situación. Sentía el tiempo transcurrir relentecido, aunque demasiado veloz cómo para darle oportunidad de reaccionar la escena en que participaba. Lejano a la lógica, los brazos del pelirrojo le atrajeron contra si, cerrándose en su espalda. El rostro de Uzumaki quedó presionado con la delicadeza del agarre contra el pecho del Kage, casi llegando al hombro. _¿Gaara…?_ La mente de Naruto intentaba establecer relación entre la acción de ser abrazado y la persona que inició tal gesto de simpatía. _¿Gaara… me está abrazando?_ No se necesitaba ser muy listo para descifrar que ese acto era insólito en el estoico adolescente. Dejando eso de lado, tras recibir la noticia de la deplorable condición del sello en su cuerpo y las consecuencias de ello, despertar para recibir aquella muestra de afecto era justo lo que necesitaba. Descubrió que la cercanía con el shinobi del desierto era confortable, más de lo que se habría atrevido a suponer. Se dejó abrazar, sintiendo la insospechada calidez que irradiaba del cuerpo de Sabaku no Gaara aminorar el frío que su piel presentaba. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando la sensación reconfortante de ser el total centro de atención de otra persona.

"¿Estás bien?" escuchó preguntar al pelirrojo, sintiendo la vibración de las palabras en el pecho de éste.

Fue la primera ocasión desde su llegada a la Villa Secreta de la Arena que escuchaba una frase interrogativa salir del Kage del Viento, y era para preguntar sobre su salud. Asintió, sin separarse del otro adolescente. No quería romper el contacto establecido entre ellos. Era inútil intentar describir la sensación de seguridad que le daba estar así. A causa de la falta de sangre, las mejillas del rubio sólo pudieron teñirse de un pálido color rosado, pero eso no restaba la intensidad de los sentimientos que desataba en él la situación. Agradecimiento, simpatía, seguridad. Vacilantes, los brazos de Uzumaki respondieron el abrazo, cerrándose alrededor de la cintura del pelirrojo. La escena era algo impredecible que, no obstante, se sentía bien. _Gaara se siente bien._ Abrió los ojos para levantar la vista hacia el rostro del ninja de la arena, alcanzando sólo a ver los mechones rojos de éste. _Rojos… cómo las cerezas. Oh, cielos, sí que tengo hambre._ Recordó entonces que estaba en un hospital. La idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

"Gaara…" dijo Naruto en voz baja, como si temiera romper el momento si hablara en su usual tono estridente. "No me gustan los hospitales ¿tengo que quedarme aquí?"

"No." Respondió Gaara, con el mismo nivel de voz. Si así lo deseaba, se irían a casa.

---

Desde las sombras en la cabeza de su contenedor el perro mapache observaba cada acción de éste. Era interesante ver a su frío portador haciendo cosas tan fuera de lo normal. _¡Seguro que mi sesión de romance está dando resultado! ¡Seguro es eso! ¡Soy tan genial!_ No encontraba otra respuesta a la nueva actitud del pelirrojo hacia el ninja ruidoso. Empero, todavía tenía dudas en cuanto a los acercamientos con el rubio. _¿Seguridad o diversión? ¿Vivir o tener acción?_ La imagen del día anterior de Uzumaki mojado y vestido sólo en una toalla reapareció en su mente. Era una decisión difícil. _Bueno. ¿De qué sirve seguir existiendo si me condeno a una vida de abstinencia? Además, estoy seguro que a Kyuubi le dará un infarto si logramos someter a mis planes a su contenedor. Ja, bien merecido lo tiene ese zorro presumido._ La decisión estaba tomada, y el plan seguía adelante.

---

Los ojos del zorro de nueve colas vieron el mundo de nuevo a través de su contenedor. _Muy bien, despertó._ No sabía si el muchacho sería capaz de recobrar el sentido, pero al parecer, la necedad característica de Uzumaki era difícil de vencer. Se sintió aliviado de escuchar los pensamientos confusos de Naruto, aunque le preocupaba a quién estaban referidos éstos. El médium de Shukaku estaba abrazando a su portador. _Ese mocoso…_ Empero, el rubio reaccionaba a la muestra de afecto de manera favorable, relajándose casi al instante. Aunque el pelirrojo estaba fuera de la gracia del zorro, mientras éste aminorase la carga que Uzumaki se veía obligado a soportar, Kyuubi lo dejaría pasar. Confiando en que Naruto podría contenerse en control, el zorro cerró los ojos, dándose un merecido descanso.

---

Sabaku no Gaara estaba sorprendido por lo correcto que se sentía la cercanía de su cuerpo con el del ninja de los ojos azules. Aspiró, llenando sus pulmones con la esencia que se desprendía del cabello de Uzumaki. Tuvo el impulso de sentir entre sus dedos los mechones dorados del muchacho que tenía en brazos, pero eso era ir demasiado lejos. La parte racional de su mente le ordenaba concluir el abrazo, el cual había sobrepasado el tiempo de contacto que él tenía establecido. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se negaba a abandonar el contacto del que estuvo privado durante tantos años. Algo se extendió en su pecho al sentir los brazos del ninja de la Hoja aprisionar su cintura, tocando la parte trasera de su espalda. La emoción de abrazar a alguien era superado por la de ser correspondido por esa persona. Cuando Naruto le comentó la incomodidad de estar en el hospital accedió de inmediato a concederle la petición. Tal disponibilidad a responder a los deseos del rubio, la manera en que este despertaba sentimientos en su interior, definitivamente no podían estar ligados a una inofensiva amistad. Acalló la voz de Shukaku, haciendo hincapié en la oportuna presencia de la cama en la que los dos adolescentes estaban sentados. El mapache no le arruinaría ese momento con sus comentarios lujuriosos. Lo que arruinó el momento fue el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Los dos adolescentes se separaron, y la mirada de Kage dio con el causante de la interrupción: una enfermera. La molestia estaba visible en los ojos verde claro.

"Ah… yo… Kazekage-sama…" la voz de la enfermera era quebradiza y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, asustada. "No era mi intención interrumpir… La hora… y el suero…"

"Nos vamos." Declaró el pálido shinobi, levantándose. "Ahora."

"¡Claro, Kazekage-sama!" dijo la mujer, retrocediendo a la puerta. "No hay ningún problema. Con su permiso, me retiro."

"¡Vaya que tu pueblo es sicótico!" exclamó Naruto, confuso. "¡Toda la gente parece estar al borde de un ataque de nervios aquí!" se levantó de la cama, causándose un mareo por lo brusco del movimiento. La mano del pelirrojo en su brazo evitó la caída. Uzumaki sonrió. "Gracias. Ahora vamos a casa, no he comido en horas, y cada vez que veo tu cabeza pienso en una cereza gigante."

Abandonaron el lugar sin mayores complicaciones, saliendo bajo las miradas de curiosidad que les lanzaba el personal del hospital, seguidas por las de la gente del pueblo. No tenía cabida en la lógica de los aldeanos que el Kazekage avanzara por las calles, sirviendo de apoyo a un convaleciente rubio. El pelirrojo desdeñó este tipo de actitudes, desinteresado en lo que podían pensar otros de él. Al llegar a la casa se establecieron en la cocina, y el Kage se encontró, en contra de toda lógica, calentando agua para preparar ramen. Él no acostumbraba iniciar las conversaciones, pero Naruto causaba cada vez más irregularidades en su comportamiento, así que lo hizo.

"Tu demonio es fuerte." Dijo Gaara, llenando un recipiente con agua. "Desde ahora te digo que deseo enfrentarme a ti cuando estés recuperado."

"Entonces yo no me haría grandes ilusiones si fuera tú." Dijo Naruto, recargando la mejilla en su mano. "Hablé con Kyuubi. Él dice que no debo utilizar su chakra o perderé el control otra vez. Supongo que tendré que hacer lo que él dice. Quizá Kyuubi no sea el mejor consejero o un demonio muy confiable, pero creo que tiene razón, y aunque él lo niegue, está preocupado. Seguro está escuchándome, el muy entrometido. Tú hablas con tu demonio ¿cierto? ¿Cómo es Shukaku? ¿Qué cosas te dice?"

Sabaku no Gaara giró para ver al rubio. Esa pregunta era menos que apropiada para responder con la verdad. Ninguna de las posibles conversaciones que establecía con el perro mapache eran adecuadas para ser expresas a otros, ni hablar a Uzumaki.

"No deberías tener tanta confianza en lo que te dice Kyuubi." Dijo Gaara, dejando las preguntas de Naruto atrás. "Es un demonio, a pesar de todo."

"Espero que no te molestes conmigo, Gaara…" dijo el rubio, sonriendo divertido. "Pero lo que dijiste juro que lo he escuchado millones de veces en los aldeanos de Konoha. Kyuubi no es tan malo… aunque bastante gruñón, eso sí."

La conversación murió ahí. Mientras observaba el agua calentarse, el shinobi de la arena se preguntó si Uzumaki tenía razón al defender al demonio dentro de él. Puede que el zorro de nueve colas pareciera sincero en su preocupación, sin embargo, Gaara había aprendido por las malas que los demonios no son seres confiables.

"Oye Gaara…" dijo Naruto, observando la espalda de su hospedador. Nerviosismo audible en su voz. "Lo he estado pensando desde que desperté en el hospital… y me parece una buena idea que… durmamos juntos."

El pálido ninja sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas al escuchar el final de la frase. Gritos de triunfo resonaron en la parte trasera de su mente, cortesía de Shukaku. Se dio la vuelta para mirar al rubio, sin poder evitar mostrar ligera sorpresa en el rostro.

"Verás, Kyuubi dijo que es más fácil que pasen cosas malas cuando estoy dormido." Explicó Naruto. "Y, cómo tu no duermes, creo que sería buena idea que me cuidaras. Oye, y no es que necesite que me cuiden, no soy un niño, pero…" suspiró. "No quiero que le pase a esta villa lo mismo que a Konoha."

Se reprendió mentalmente por malinterpretar la petición de su huésped. Culpaba la constante presencia de Shukaku por eso. Dejando eso de lado, era una opción bastante buena la proponía el rubio. Él había presenciado en noches anteriores que en verdad el zorro encontraba mayor facilidad para salir durante las horas de sueño de Naruto. _Así podré monitorearlo mejor._ Y estar cerca del ninja de los ojos azules, hecho en el que el mapache hizo hincapié.

"Bien." Colocó el agua caliente sobre la mesa. Por segunda ocasión en el día se veía cediendo ante los deseos de Uzumaki. Y por primera vez en su vida, sirviendo un tazón de ramen.

---

La joven que atendía la recepción del hospital informó al ermitaño sapo que el paciente que buscaba ya había abandonado el lugar. De inmediato supo que era imposible que Naruto fuese dado de alta en la condición en que se encontraba cuando él se marchó a tomar aire fresco. _¡Ese demonio pelirrojo!_ La voz de la razón habló en la cabeza del anciano, tenía que haber sido obra de Sabaku no Gaara.

"¿Por qué le permitieron salir tan pronto?" preguntó Jiraiya, con la única intención de confirmar sus sospechas. "Dudo que estuviera en circunstancias de irse ya, menos por su cuenta."

"Verá… Uzumaki Naruto no fue dado de alta exactamente…" dijo la recepcionista, apenada. "Podría decirse que fue removido por ordenes superiores."

"¿Hablan del muchacho que vive en casa de Kazekage-sama?" preguntó una enfermera, uniéndose a la conversación. "Bueno, bueno. Es normal que se lo haya llevado a casa, siento tan cercanos. Es decir, el acompañante de Kazekage-sama se pasea en toalla por la casa de éste… o eso fue lo que oí."

"¿Eh?" otra enfermera se detuvo para involucrarse en la plática. "Yo escuché que los dos estaban en toallas."

"¿Uh?" una tercera enfermera se invitó a la conversación. "Yo escuché que los dos estaban juntos, en una sola toalla."

"¿De verdad?" exclamaron las otras dos mujeres, sorprendidas.

Por lo normal, Jiraiya se hubiese entretenido un buen rato, alimentando su mente con rumores pervertidos o en compañía de tres lindas jóvenes, pero de momento necesitaba ocuparse de asuntos distintos. Sin necesidad que ser guiado, el sannin dio con la habitación en la que un ninja Konoha se encontraba: Maito Gai. Al entrar al cuarto lo encontró recostado en la cama, con una bata de hospital, sonriendo a un espejo que tenía en la mano. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención del sensei.

"¡Jiraiya-sama!" exclamó el hombre recostado, en sorpresa. Apartó el espejo. "¿Qué está haciendo aquí en el país del Viento?"

"No importa. Estoy aquí, y Naruto está mal. Ya esto al tanto de lo que ocurrió en Konoha." Gai pareció apenado al ver que el ermitaño sabía la decisión radical a la que se vieron orillados. "Naruto dijo que estás en el hospital por traerlo aquí. Gracias." El más joven de los dos asintió. "Las cosas con el sello, digamos que no están en la mejor condición. Es necesario hacer algo pronto. He estado pensando en dar un vistazo a los Pergaminos Secretos de Konoha. Dudo encontrar en otro lado información que me ayude con el problema de Naruto."

"¿Tan grave es el problema? Hokage-sama no recibirá bien la noticia…" suspiró. "Bien. Yo debo volver a la aldea, estoy seguro que ya puedo hacer el viaje de regreso. Pediré que sean traídos aquí los Pergaminos de la villa."

"No, no, no. Yo te acompañaré, iremos a la aldea. Aún tengo que discutir ciertas cosas con Tsunade. Haré los arreglos para que salgamos mañana, antes del atardecer."

---

Afuera de la torre del Kage de Konoha, Shikamaru pensaba en la misión que le fue asignada minutos atrás. Al encontrarse sentado frente al escritorio de la Hokage, antes de que la mujer se decidiera a decirle para qué fue llamado, él ya sabía que se trataba de una misión, eso lo daba por seguro. _Y una importante. Vaya problema…_ La conversación con la Godaime respecto a lo que consistía la labor le esclareció la verdad respecto a la situación de Naruto. _Aunque no por completo._ Tsunade-sama fue muy cuidadosa con la información que le daba. Al parecer, Naruto no abandonó la villa por un entrenamiento, sino por razones que, dicho en las mismas palabras de la Hokage, no entrarían a discusión. La misión consistía en excursionar a la Aldea Secreta de la Arena, lugar a dónde Uzumaki fue enviado, en compañía de Gai cómo guía. Hasta ahora no se habían recibido noticias concretas de estado de los dos ninjas de la Hoja en el país del viento, más que una simple confirmación enviada por el asistente del Kazekage confirmando la llegada de éstos. Esto, sumado al tardío regreso de Gai, intranquilizó a la Godaime. Ya el sólo hecho de tener que viajar por el desierto para averiguar el estado de aquello dos era tedioso, la situación no mejoraba con los dos Chunnins asignados bajo su cargo: Aburame Shino y Uchiha Sasuke. Una mezcla sumamente problemática.

---

La pregunta de para qué tenía Gaara una cama en su habitación cruzó por la mente de Uzumaki, pero decidió no expresarla. _Dudo que me responda si se lo pregunto._ Era probable que fuera una mera decoración. _O quizá para descansar… creo que nunca lo sabré. Un misterio más de esta vida llena de enigmas._ Se sentó en el borde de la cama, comenzando después a quitarse la ropa, apenado de estar desvistiéndose bajo la mirada del otro muchacho. _Porque me está mirando, puedo sentirlo._ Resultaba extraño ese nerviosismo que le acosaba. Sabía que el pelirrojo no representaba amenaza alguna y aún así estaba inquieto. _Ah… debe ser por tantas cosas que han pasado. Otro alegre día en mi maravillosa vida._ Se lanzó a la cama, mirando el techo con una sonrisa en los labios. _No me sorprendería que el techo colapsara de la nada para caerme encima. ¿No es increíble mi suerte?_

"No hay razón para que finjas sonreír." Dijo Gaara, mirándole directo a los ojos. "Sé que no estás feliz."

La declaración del Kage era inusitada para el rubio. _La anciana Tsunade es la única que se había dado cuenta que estaba fingiendo._ Era interesante que Gaara fuese capaz de ver a través de la perfeccionada farsa de Naruto. La única explicación era que el pelirrojo en verdad estuviera prestando atención a su actitud, al punto de descubrir lo que aguardaba escondido detrás de esa artificial alegría. _Tal vez de verdad le importo._ Cada vez que pensaba en el posible interés de Sabaku no Gaara en él sentía las comisuras de sus labios extenderse de forma involuntaria, tal cómo las sonrisas autenticas nacen. _Es raro el efecto que tiene Gaara en mí. Supongo que esto es lo que pasa cuando eres importante para alguien. Se siente raro… pero en una buena manera._

"Podía seguir engañándome sonriendo para creer que todo está bien, pero no… tenías que descubrirme y destruir mi pequeña burbuja." se quejó Naruto, poniendo los brazos tras la cabeza. "Eres un aguafiestas, Gaara."

"No ganas nada con mentirte." Dijo el Kazekage. "Las cosas son cómo son."

"¿Qué tiene de malo aminorarse los problemas? Digamos que es una innovadora forma de ser optimista." Suspiró e hizo una pausa antes de continuar. "Sé que la situación no mejorará con sólo pensar que las cosas no están tan mal. No funcionó en Konoha, tampoco lo hará aquí. Y no quiero que pienses que lo hago por miedo a la realidad. ¿Cuál es la peor consecuencia que hay en la vida? Morir. No le tengo miedo a eso, y estoy seguro que tú tampoco." Sonrió, girando el rostro para ver a Gaara. "Puedes decir que soy raro, no me importa."

El otro adolescente permaneció callado, dejando al silencio tomar control de la habitación. A Naruto no le gustaba el silencio. _Es demasiado parecido a la soledad._ Sin embargo, él no estaba sólo. _Pero dudo que logre hacer hablar a Gaara. Ni torturarle daría resultado._ La otra manera de demostrar compañía aparte de la conversación era el contacto. Ninguna persona sensata haría semejante petición al médium del espíritu de la Arena. _Bueno ¿desde cuándo he sido yo una persona sensata, cierto?_

"Hey, Gaara." dijo Uzumaki, mordiéndose el labio. "¿Te molestaría… abrazarme de nuevo?"

El pelirrojo se posicionó a un lado de Naruto, y sin objetar o pedir explicaciones, cerró los brazos alrededor del rubio. _Ser insensato tiene sus recompensas._ Los ojos azules de Uzumaki se cerraron, tranquilo con la seguridad de que nada malo ocurriría esa noche.

---

NOTAS:

Ok, me preparo para los reclamos, verdad? Sorry por tardarme en subir este capítulo (el cual no es nada bueno, disculpen por eso…) pero estuve fuera de la ciudad desde la semana pasada, y apenas he tenido tiempo con tantas cosas. En fin, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo, dejando reviews, e incluso recomendando mi fic o haciendo dibujos sobre él. Estoy enamorada de ustedes! xD

Ok, ok, ok… a responder reviews.

**Shadowmew:** Andas enferma? Recupérate pronto! Ojalá que no te hayan descubierto y que hayas disfrutado del capítulo en tu hamaca! Aquí estoy, para fomentarte el vicio, así que tu fomenta el mío! Soy adicta a los reviews!

**Chibi-hinata:** hola! Ya, ya, no es mi intención hacer sufrir a nadie! Quizás a Sasuke, pero eso es otra cosa xD Dime en qué quieres que te ayude, estoy a tus ordenes y con la mejor disposición ˆˆ

**Tecnomago:** Gracias por leer, y esta vez si les quedé mal con la actualización rápida, pero espero que eso no se repita. Espero que continúes leyendo y gracias de nuevo!

**Kennich:** Exacto! Me comprendes a la perfección! No podía hacer mucho con el capítulo anterior con el rubio más dormido que un muerto! Ya no me siento incomprendida xD Espero que sigas leyendo y dejando comentarios, claro! Por favor!

**Sherry:** Bueno, no eres la única chica no fan del yaoi que anda leyendo esto, así que tranquila. Creo que es un fic que tiene toques muy ligeros de eso, para que la mayoría de las personas puedan leerlo. Espero que sigas leyendo, gracias, muchas gracias. Y un review no estaría nada mal xD

**Ari:** Que bueno que te gustó el abrazo! Yay! Ahora si le quedé medio mal a todo mundo al tardarme, pero prometo intentar que no pase de nuevo! Dices que estás enganchada… es suena a adicción xD Bueno, pues muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentarios! No dejes de hacerlo, por favor!

**Aelis:** Gracias por todo lo que me dices, en especial que estés conforme con el ritmo de cómo pasan las cosas entre esos dos. Todo con calma, eso digo yo nn Espero que no me tarde para la próxima actualización, de verdad. Muchas gracias por leer y seguir dejando reviews! Gracias!

**Mylen:** Me siento tan feliz de que recomienden mi fic! Dale las gracias a esa persona de mi parte! Que bueno que te parece que Gaara está dentro de personaje, eso me preocupa mucho en ocasiones. Y que digas lo mismo de Naruto, sobre que eso haría si le pasara todo esto, pues… qué te digo? Gracias y gracias de nuevo! Shukaku si que cambia las cosas, pero creo que es bueno, porque demasiado angst puede cansar a los lectores. Ojalá que sigas leyendo, y me dejes un review si es que tienes tiempo!

**Terpsícore:** Me tardé un poquito, pero en mi defensa, es mucho menos que 4 meses, no? xD Gracias por elogiarme tanto, me haces sonrojar! Lemon, lemon… pues ya están en una cama, eso tiene que ser un avance, no? xD Ya veremos un poco más de Sasuke y la gente de Konoha más adelante. Un review? Si? Por favor?

**Tayuya:** Dices que mi fic es de calidad… muchas gracias! De verdad que mil gracias por decir eso! Sí, intento mantener las cosas leves, porque hay gente que lee esto y no es fan del yaoi… gracias por exponerte a esto ˆˆU No discrimino a las mujeres! Ya habrá más intervención femenina y de la gente de Konoha en el siguiente capítulo! Ojalá sigas leyendo, y si te da tiempo, déjame un review, si?

**Rei Kaida:** Gracias por el dibujo de Gaara con la sangre de Naruto! Tan bello! Y sí! Leíste bien! Shino está cada vez más cerca! Me merezco un review por eso, ne? Ne, ne, ne? Y yo quiero ese Gaara en toalla! Todos me dicen que Kyuubi es paternal, y yo no lo notó aún xD

Y ya ves, Naruto duerme con Gaara! tus técnicas dan resultado, diantres! xD

**Waterflai:** Yo también quisiera ver ese abrazo, pero bueno, a conformarse con la imaginación, supongo xD Las intervenciones de los demonios son cortas, pero que bueno que te agraden así como son. Gracias por continuar leyendo y dejando comentarios! Lo aprecio mucho de verdad. Prometo darme prisa, en serio!

**RiMi:** Sí, maltrato al pobre rubio… Pero Gaara está ahí para darle consuelo, no? xD Sí, Jiraiya se va pero otros llegan, así que a ver que pasa ahora, jejeje. Sorry por tardarme en actualizar! De verdad que sorry! Espero que por eso no me vayas a seguir dejando reviews… verdad que no pasará eso? Verdad? Por favor?

**Nadeshcka:** Uy! Un dibujo? De mi fic? De verdad? Si lo haces, tienes que mostrármelo! Por favor! Perdón por tardar en la actualización… no lo vuelvo a ser! Pero sólo si me dejas otro review! xD Gracias por seguir leyendo! Eres genial, y lo sabes!

**Ave Suiris:** Ya sabes, aquí estamos para aclarar las dudas que sean! Lo cual haré de nuevo ˆˆU el susurro de Kyuubi que no escuchó Naruto fue el 'Ten cuidado' sí, sorry por quitarle la emoción a eso… y también disculpa que esta vez si se me atrasó esto, ojalá que sigas dejando tus bellos comentarios a pesar de eso! Te lo pido por favor!

**Anzu Zoldick:** Hey, a todos se nos va el tiempo de las manos. Soy yo quien debería pedir disculpas, y lo hago, por tardarme en actualizar. Gracias por comparar mi fic con el manga de Naruto o.o Eso es un halago muy grande, muchas gracias! Ero-sennin repartiendo cartas, diantres, eso sería raro xD Vaya, cada vez más me dicen que Kyuubi es paternal! Comienzo a creer que sí es verdad ˆˆU Ya sabremos más de la gente de Konoha, de verdad! Que bueno que te gustó el abrazo de Gaara y Naruto. Tan lindos ellos! Espero saber de ti pronto! Tus comentarios siempre me animan nn

**Leo Black Le-fay:** Jiraiya te cae mal? Diantres, eso sí no me lo esperaba! Sorry por la actualización tardía. Espero que me dejes otro review al capítulo, el cual no es muy bueno, pero igual de todas maneras quiero tus comentarios! Qué me queda más que darte las gracias por seguir leyendo este fic nn


	13. Chapter 13

**Tal vez algún día**

**Capítulo 13**

Desde que Uzumaki le pidió que le abrazara el shinobi del desierto permaneció a su lado. Sintió cómo la fuerza del agarre del rubio se debilitaba de forma gradual, hasta que las manos de éste cayeron de lado. _Duerme. Bien._ El tiempo que tardó el ninja de la Hoja en conciliar el sueño fue corto. Era obvio que el cuerpo de Naruto aún necesitaba descanso. _Incluso Kyuubi drenó una cantidad de chakra peligrosa incluso para él mismo, por eso su poder está tardando tanto en restaurar el cuerpo de Uzumaki._ Recostó al muchacho que tenía en brazos en un movimiento delicado para no despertarle. Sus brazos seguían rodeando a su acompañante, y se negaba a dejar de hacerlo, por lo que terminó recostado junto con el otro adolescente. El aire caliente de la respiración de Naruto colisionaba en el cuello del pálido ninja, provocándole una creciente sensación de calor interno al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Shukaku le susurraba indecentes propuestas que el pelirrojo dejaba de lado para disfrutar la cercanía del cuerpo que sostenía. En el pasado el único contacto físico que tuvo con otras personas fue durante batallas o encuentros de esa índole, los cuales no causaban efecto alguno en él. Empero, este nuevo tipo de contacto corporal era muy distinto, provocando en él más sentimientos de los que se creía capaz de poseer. Despejó los mechones dorados que caían sobre el rostro de Uzumaki, cumpliendo así su anterior deseo de sentir el tacto del cabello de su huésped. No eran muy suaves, tampoco parecía que les diera mucho cuidado, pero algo los hacía especiales. Únicos, cómo todo lo era en Naruto. La confusión reinaba en la mente del joven Kage, pero su corazón había llegado a una fuerte resolución: no quería separarse de Uzumaki. Sin embargo, el problema era mantener al rubio a su lado. Podía conseguir esto por la fuerza si Naruto se oponía a quedarse, no obstante, sentía que esa no era la respuesta correcta. A lo largo de su vida Gaara del Desierto siempre obtuvo lo que desease sin oposiciones, mas nunca porque le fuera entregado con sinceridad. Quería que el rubio se quedara con él por voluntad propia, porque así lo deseara, no porque se viera obligado a hacerlo. Que alguien tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos hacia él quizá era una petición exagerada, un anhelo ingenuo, pero sabía que el único mortal capaz de corresponderle con la misma intensidad era el muchacho que ahora dormía contra su pecho y entre sus brazos.

---

Sabía que no estaba equivocaba al mandar gente a investigar al país del Viento. Desde días atrás venía teniendo un mal presentimiento respecto a la situación de Naruto, el cuál se intensificó esa mañana llegando al punto en que era imposible ignorarlo más. Naruto era su última persona importante, si algo llegara a pasarle ella no podía soportarlo. Hubiese preferido tener Jounnins encargándose de la misión, pero la cantidad de shinobis activos en ese rango se vio disminuida por la última graduación masiva de la Academia Ninja. Hatake Kakashi era la opción más fiable, empero, el hombre no volvía de la última misión que le fue asignada, y Tsunade era una persona demasiado impaciente cómo para aguardar el regreso del copy nin. Se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. El trabajo de Hokage se acumulaba más y más al pasar los días, creando torres de pendientes arriba del escritorio. _No sé cómo me convenció ese mocoso para aceptar este trabajo. Es aburrido._ Decidió marcharse. La noche estaba muy avanzada ya, y no tenía pensado hacer ningún intento por reducir el tamaño de la barricada de papeles formada en el escritorio. Hasta recibir noticias de Naruto le sería imposible concentrarse en lo demás.

---

Con los brazos apoyados en la ventana de la habitación el nieto del fallecido Sandaime contemplaba las estrellas, en su rostro era visible un leve dejo de tristeza. _Debo ser paciente… Naruto-niichan me responderá. Sé que lo hará._ Reposó su rostro en los brazos cruzados, suspirando. _Pero de todas maneras, esperar no es divertido…_ La vida del recién ninja novato era agradable, aunque menos divertida sin la compañía de aquel a quien él consideraba un hermano mayor. Era frustrante no tener nadie a quien contarle los avances que tenía, o con quien compartir lo satisfactorio que era cumplir las misiones que le eran asignadas, aunque parecieran ridículas o insignificantes. Claro, podía ir con Iruka sensei, pero aunque apreciaba mucho a su antiguo maestro, no compensaba la ausencia de Naruto. Sólo le quedaba confiar en que el misterioso viaje de su mejor amigo terminara pronto para poder volver a la aldea. _¡Ese día le voy a dar una patada por irse sin avisarme!_ Miró el reloj de pared. Ya era tarde. _Lo mejor será que me duerma. Shizune sensei se molestará si me quedo dormido a mitad del entrenamiento._ Subió a la cama y cerró los ojos, deseando que nada malo le ocurriera a su hermano mayor.

---

Decidieron salir de la villa antes del amanecer. El viaje al país del Viento no era cualquier cosa, y entre más prisa se dieran, menos tiempo tendrían que sufrir bajo el sol del desierto. Shikamaru seguía sin estar en total acuerdo con los dos elementos que conformaban su escuadrón. _Shino no es problema._ El shinobi del clan Aburame era reservado, pero bastante eficiente. Ya antes se vio envuelto en misiones con éste, y hasta ahora no tenía queja alguna._ El que me preocupa es Sasuke._ Cuando reclutó a los dos ninjas que le acompañaban tuvo que explicarles de lo que trataba la misión que realizarían. La actitud del Uchiha se vio afectada desde la partida de Naruto, sumiéndose en una actitud más acre de lo usual. Desde que Shikamaru se enteró que tendría que llevar a Sasuke al viaje supo que su presencia llegaría a mala resolución. De momento las cosas marchaban bien, incluso el paso que llevaban era veloz, lo cuál seguro acortaría el viaje. Una hora atrás habían cruzado la frontera del país del Fuego, y si se mantenían con ese ritmo, tardarían a lo sumo dos días en llegar a su destino. Otro de los factores que tenía que considerar era la posibilidad de un enfrentamiento con los ninjas de la Arena. Ellos eran tres, demostrando imposible la idea de enfrentar una villa entera. Su trabajo era asegurarse de que sus dos compatriotas de Konoha estuvieran en buenas condiciones y abandonar el lugar de inmediato. Semejante a una misión de reconocimiento. Las probabilidades de que el Kage del Viento decidiera tomar represalias eran mínimas, empero, si algo aprendió al ascender a Chuunin era prever las peores circunstancias. Shino era un elemento confiable. _Pero Sasuke…_ Sabía muy bien que cuando se trataba de Naruto, el Uchiha no oía razones.

---

Recostado en el piso, el mapache replicaba enfadado por la actitud obstinada de su portador. _¡Estúpido contenedor sin apetito sexual!_ No lograba comprender cómo el pelirrojo pudo dejar ir la oportunidad que se les presentó. El ninja ruidoso pedía a gritos ser abusado sexualmente, y su médium continuaba negándose a tomar ventaja de éste. _¡Tómalo, maldita sea!_ La exasperada orden de Shukaku recibió por respuesta un sonido molesto proveniente de Gaara. El demonio decidió buscar otra alternativa, bajando la voz al tono meloso que utilizó aquella noche bajo la luna. _Es decir, demuéstrale tus sentimientos con la más famosa prueba de amor existente, uniendo vuestros cuerpos y almas en una sola._ De nuevo el pelirrojo le mandó a callar. _¡Te odio, maldito humano virgen!_ Continuó lanzando quejas semejantes mientras rodaba molesto por el piso de la mente de Gaara.

---

El viaje de regreso a la villa dónde residían demoró más de lo previsto. La misión que les fue asignada era rastrear a una banda de missing nins que extorsionaba a los comerciantes, quitándoles gran parte de las ganancias a cambio de no agredirles. Acabar con los criminales fue la parte sencilla del trabajo, el asunto se complicó cuando encontraron destrozada la ruta de regreso al país del Viento. Los aldeanos no les dejaron en paz hasta que accedieron a reparar el camino. _Malditos aldeanos abusivos…_ Lo que más deseaba en ese momento Kankuro era llegar a casa para descansar. _Y no hacer ninguna tonta misión en largo tiempo._ Él y Temari fueron de inmediato a su casa, exhaustos y hambrientos. _Muy hambrientos._ Al entrar hicieron camino directo a la cocina. Su hermana tomó asiento a la mesa mientras él registraba el refrigerador. Le dio a Temari esos extraños remedos de comida que ella tanto elogiaba por estar libres de calorías. Él se hizo con una botella de agua, mientras revisaba los gabinetes, sabiendo que seguirían tan vacíos cómo cuando se marcharon. _La probabilidad de que Gaara vaya de compras es de una en un millón, y esa es una aproximación muy optimista._ Por eso le asombró encontrar uno de los gabinetes repleto de golosinas, y grandes cantidades de comida instantánea.

"¿Ramen?" pregunto en voz alta, mostrando el gabinete abierto a su hermana. "¿Gaara fue de compras? ¿Por ramen?"

"Eso no puede ser normal." Dijo la rubia, levantando una ceja.

El ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta cortó la conversación. Viendo que Temari no pensaba levantarse a atender, Kankuro fue a investigar quién era la persona afuera de la casa. _¿Qué no puedo descansar ni cinco minutos? ¿A quién se le ocurre venir tan temprano?_ Al abrir la puerta, encontró de pie esperando a la asistente de su hermano menor. Desconocía cual era su nombre, así que le dio un saludo bastante simple.

"Buenos días, Kankuro-san." Dijo la mujer, sonriendo. Extendió la mano hacia él, con un sobre en ella. "¿Podría entregar esto a Kazekage-sama? Llegó ayer por la tarde, y pensé entregársela hoy, pero cómo otra vez no se presentó a la oficina, decidí traerla. Tiene el sello del Kage de la Hoja, debe ser importante."

Tardó en reaccionar a tomar el sobre que le ofrecían. _¿No se presentó… otra vez?_ Las cosas se ponían más y más extrañas. _Primero el ramen y ahora esto ¿qué demonios pasó cuando no estábamos?_ Gaara no era una persona que amara su trabajo cómo líder de la villa, Kankuro lo sabía, sin embargo nunca dejaba de asistir a sus obligaciones. _Y si no está trabajando ¿dónde rayos está?_ En los tres años transcurridos desde el ataque a Konoha la actitud de su hermano mejoró. _Ahora es menos asesino, hay que darle crédito por eso._ Y las desapariciones sin avisar disminuyeron hasta desaparecer. _Ojalá pudiera pensar que sólo se quedó dormido, pero eso es imposible._ Suspiró, cansado.

"Yo se la daré al Kazekage, no te preocupes." Dijo Kankuro, antes de cerrar la puerta en la cara de la asistente.

La llegada de correspondencia del país del Fuego tampoco era una gran noticia. Desde el establecimiento de una alianza entre los dos países la Godaime no hizo esfuerzos por crear comunicación con el Kage del Viento. Dejó el sobre en la mesa de la cocina.

"Una carta de la Hokage." Dijo Kankuro, respondiendo la pregunta que ya sabía se formaba en la mente de su hermana. "Gaara ha estado faltando a su trabajo en estos días, hoy también." Antes de que Temari pudiera decir una palabra, el titiritero avanzó hacia el cuarto del pelirrojo. "Veré si está en su habitación, aunque lo dudo."

Supuso que no habría nadie dentro del dormitorio, así que no se tomó la molestia de llamar antes de abrir o pedir permiso para entrar. Pero tampoco entraría sin tomar precauciones. Empujó la puerta hasta dejar una pequeña ranura lo suficiente grande para apenas mirar el interior del cuarto. Había ropa en el piso. _Eso es raro… Gaara no es del tipo desordenado._ Además, esa no parecía ser ropa de su hermano menor. Movido por la curiosidad, tomó el riesgo de abrir un poco más la puerta. Vio el cabello rojo de su hermano, indicando que estaba recostado en la cama. _¡Maldición! ¿Está dormido?_ Sintió el viejo pánico de tiempo atrás, temor a que se desatara el demonio encerrado en el cuerpo de Gaara. No lo pensó dos veces, empujó la puerta con fuerza, abriéndola por completo, listo para detener el desastre. Empero, lo que sus ojos vieron fue algo completamente distinto, y en la mente de Kankuro, aún más perturbador: Sabaku no Gaara, su hermano menor, en la cama con otro muchacho, abrazándole. _¡Oh, por dios! ¡Mi hermano tiene un amante!_ El menor de los tres hermanos, a diferencia de lo que antes pensó Kankuro, no dormía. Ambos pares de ojos verdes se encontraron, y Kankuro supo que su intromisión era mal recibida. _Oh, diablos…_

---

Los sentidos del rubio estaban demasiado adormecidos para reparar en algo aparte de la calidez a su lado. Tampoco se detuvo a pensar de dónde irradiaba el calor que le acompañaba, lo único que importada era aferrarse a la confortable sensación, lo cual hizo, extendiendo los brazos para atrapar el origen de su comodidad. No era cosa de todos los días despertar a tan agradable sentimiento. La luz entraba por la ventana, recordándole a Uzumaki que las horas dedicadas a dormir habían concluido. _No… no quiero levantarme…_ Se frotó contra la fuente del calor, reacio a separarse de ella. Y en una sorpresa agradable, la calidez le envolvió en respuesta. No obstante, el destino no le permitiría al rubio hacer su voluntad. El ruido de una puerta azotándose con violencia lo arrancó del estado de ensueño en el cual descansaba con tanto gusto. Los instintos ninjas arraigados en su interior salieron a flote, haciéndole saltar de la cama para tomar una pose defensiva. Los músculos de Uzumaki se quejaron por el brusco movimiento, aún adoloridos por la actividad física del día anterior.

"¿Eh?" los ojos azules distinguieron la figura vestida de negro a la entrada del cuarto. "¿Kankuro?"

"¡Hey, tú eres el enano de Konoha!" dijo Kankuro, sorprendido. "Uzumaki Naruto ¿cierto?" giró la vista hacia el otro muchacho, sonriendo afectado. "Buenos días, Gaara."

Las circunstancias tomaron sentido para Naruto al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo. La noche pasada había acordado con Gaara compartir la habitación para evitar algún imprevisto. Intercambiaron varias palabras y después se fueron a dormir. _No, estoy olvidando algo…_ Tenía la certeza de que algo faltaba entre las dos acciones mencionadas. _¡Ah, sí, y le pedí que me abrazara!_ La sangre de Uzumaki se congeló en ese instante. Giró la vista, descubriendo al pálido ninja del desierto levantándose de la cama. Los ojos verde claro se encontraron con los de Naruto. _¿Él… estuvo toda la noche recostado junto a mí?_ Sintió un cosquilleo en las mejillas, señal de que la sangre subía a ese lugar. Había descubierto de dónde provino el grato calor que sintió momentos atrás. Era nuevo para el rubio recibir ese tipo de atenciones, en especial de una persona como Sabaku no Gaara. _Es lindo. Me refiero a tener atención, no a Gaara. Bueno, no digo que él desagradable… es decir, vamos, es pelirrojo y tiene ojos verdes… pero eso no quiere decir que yo lo considere apuesto. Aunque lo sea. Rayos, no sé ni qué estoy pensando._ Llevándose una mano a la frente, hizo de lado a Kankuro y salió de la habitación. _Oh, demonios, necesito ramen…_ De forma ociosa su mente registró el hecho de que caminaba con dificultad debido al dolor muscular.

---

Recién regresando de una misión, el copy nin fue directo a la librería. Escuchó decir que el más reciente trabajo de Jiraiya estaba ya en las librerías. _¡Y debo tenerlo!_ Había estado tomando misiones rango A, en ocasiones S. _Pero la vida sin Icha Icha Paradise no es tan emocionante._ Más tarde entregaría el reporte de la misión y se informaría de cómo resultaron las cosas del viaje de Naruto. Al llegar al establecimiento ni siquiera tuvo que hablar. El encargado del lugar le tenía ya reservada una copia del ejemplar. _Digamos que soy un cliente distinguido._ Al tener entre sus manos la publicación corrió a casa para dedicarse a la lectura. Primero se detuvo a leer la pequeña reseña al reverso del tomo. No daba mucha información, sólo que trataría de la relación entre dos chicos. _¿Dos chicos? ¡Jiraiya-sama sí que sabe ser innovador!_ Uno de ellos un delicado muchacho con una enfermedad desconocida, el otro un joven y el poderoso heredero de un señor feudal, el cual daba asilo al necesitado rubio. _Eso… me suena familiar._ Página tras página Kakashi encontraba indicios que le recordaban al lugar donde fue enviado Naruto, o la situación y descripción de su ex alumno. _¿Podrá ser que Jiraiya-sama está en el país del Viento?_ Era una posibilidad, dada la naturaleza nómada del poderoso ermitaño. _Pero… ¿Naruto y Sabaku no Gaara?_ La curiosidad respecto a si en verdad o no se estaba creando una relación amorosa entre el rubio y el pelirrojo acosaba al Jounnin. _¿Todo será verídico?_ Lo que más le intrigaba era la estimulante escena de la novela en que los protagonistas daban rienda suelta a sus pasiones en el techo de la casa del señor feudal. _Quizá Naruto perdió sus inhibiciones al dejar la aldea._ Soltó una risita, dejando volar su imaginación.

---

Desde su asiento Temari vio aparecer por el pasillo la figura del primer ninja que venció a su hermano menor, vestido sólo en bóxer y aparentando cansancio. Lo primero que apreció fue el gran cambio en la imagen que tenía grabada de Uzumaki Naruto y el adolescente que ahora desfilaba a medio vestir frente a ella. Ese ya no era el niño de antes, definitivo. El intercambio de palabras entre ellos fue inexistente mientras Uzumaki ponía llenaba un recipiente con agua, la ponía a calentar y tomaba asiento a comer ramen. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no encontró la pregunta adecuada.

"Oh." El rubio le miró, cómo notando por primera vez que ella estaba en la misma habitación que él. "Buenos días, Temari. ¿Qué tal la misión?"

"Buenos días. La misión estuvo bien." Respondió ella, aún desconcertada. "¿Qué… qué estás haciendo tú aquí?"

"Es complicado ¿sabes?" dijo Naruto, llenándose la boca de ramen. "En fin, ahora Gaara y yo vivimos juntos. Fue bastante precipitado, de verdad. Hace una semana despertaba todas las mañanas en mi pequeño apartamento en Konoha y ahora lo hago en la cama de Gaara en la villa de la Arena. La vida está llena de sorpresas ¿verdad?" Sonrió hacia la rubia. "Bueno, supongo que ahora viviremos los cuatro juntos."

La hermana mayor del Kazekage quedó inmóvil, asimilando la despreocupada declaración que hizo Uzumaki. _Oh, por dios… ¡Mi pequeño hermano tiene un amante!_ Antes de que pudiera sobreponerse al impacto de tal revelación se escucharon los insistentes golpes de alguien llamando a la puerta.

"Qué manera tan molesta de tocar la puerta." Se quejó Naruto, levantándose para abrir la puerta. "Seguro debe ser Ero-sennin. ¡Ese pervertido siempre llega en el peor momento!"

"¿Ero… sennin?" Vio al rubio salir de la cocina mientras sus dos hermanos entraban al lugar. Sus ojos buscaron los de Gaara, y éste le devolvió la mirada sin mucho interés. "Gaara… ¿es verdad que él está… viviendo contigo?" el pelirrojo asintió. "Oh."

Si así lo había decidido Gaara nada podría objetar ella. Sí, era repentino que su hermano de dieciséis años tuviera una pareja, y que fuera Uzumaki Naruto era aún más sorprendente, pero eso significaba que al fin Gaara demostraba sentimientos hacia alguien. _Me pregunto qué ocurrió exactamente en nuestra ausencia._ Resultaba asombroso que en tan poco tiempo el rubio conquistara al estoico Kage. Su atención se vio atraída al personaje de largo cabello blanco y líneas rojas en las mejillas entró a la cocina en compañía de Naruto.

"No creas que estoy feliz contigo, Ero-sennin." Se quejó Uzumaki, cruzando los brazos y negándose a mirar al hombre a su lado. "Ayer ni siquiera fuiste a verme al hospital. Seguro que estabas espiando en los baños otra vez. ¡Pude haber muerto y tú no te habrías dado cuenta por andar de pervertido!"

"¡Deja de llamarme pervertido! ¡Y sí fui a verte al hospital!" replicó el hombre, molesto. "Sólo que cuando no me viste porque ese mocoso altanero no me avisó que te sacaría de ahí." Señaló al pelirrojo, mirándole receloso.

"Hey, anciano." Dijo Kankuro, fastidiado. "Ese al que llamas mocoso es el Kage de la aldea. Deberías disculparte y llamarlo Kazekage-sama."

"¡Más mocosos insolentes!" dijo Jiraiya. "¿Quién diablos eres tú?"

"Lo mismo te pregunto yo, viejo." Respondió Kankuro.

"¿Quién soy?" una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en los labios del ermitaño. Hizo espacio para comenzar su rutina de presentación. "Un gran artista que entrena en las montañas. Aquel a quien generaciones enteras consideran inmortal. El ninja con más conquistas que arena en el desierto y más admiradoras que estrellas en el cielo. ¡Jiraiya-sama! ¡Ese es mi nombre!"

La rubia levanto una ceja, incrédula. _¿Qué clase de personas son estas?_ Kankuro no parecía más convencido que ella con la presentación.

"¿Qué quieres, Ero-sennin?" preguntó Uzumaki, aburrido. "¿O sólo viniste aquí por el gusto de molestarme en la mañana?"

"Niño impertinente." Siseó Jiraiya, molesto. "Gai y yo volveremos al País del Fuego, creo que sé dónde buscar información respecto a tu condición. Y estoy seguro que Tsunade no permitirá que pase algo malo si regresas con nosotros a la aldea."

---

NOTAS:

Hey! Pues bien, dejando el capítulo trece listo para ustedes. Ven que estoy dándome prisa? Esa es la magia de los reviews! Lo que me recuerda que debo darles las gracias por leer y dejan comentarios. Y los que no dejan comentarios también gracias. Ah, si. Si me retrazo, culpo a Karin xD

Ok, ahora a responder reviews:

**Mikage-sama:** Sim, Gaara é bonito, muito bonito. É agradável vê-lo ainda ler este. Você é assim bom a mim! Você faz-me feliz! Beijos!

**DarkNikaru73:** Bueno, bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado el abrazo que se dieron esos dos mientras dormían. Y sobre que no me hayas dejado reviews antes, no te preocupes, lo importante es que lo haces ahora. Ojalá sigas haciéndolo, te lo agradecería mucho. Exactamente cómo ahora te agradezco las felicitaciones y que sigas leyendo.

**Kennich:** Naruto pide el abrazo, Gaara se lo da. Que simple es la vida, verdad? Jajaja. Gracias por mantenerte constante, y por desearme inspiración, mira que a veces me hace tanta falta! También yo te deseo lo mejor, y haré lo posible por darme prisa en actualizar.

**Nadeshcka:** Hey! Gracias por seguir a mi lado! Sigue dejando reviews, para que me ponga en movimiento y deje de estar de holgazana. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para actualizar rápido. Te veo en el capítulo catorce!

**Tecnomago:** He intentado aumentar la extensión de los capítulos, pero no siempre lo logro. Por lo normal tienen cómo promedio las tres mil palabras. Este tuvo cómo tres mil quinientas, espero que sea suficiente, combinado con la actualización rápida. Gracias por seguir leyendo y darme tus opiniones. De verdad que sí.

**Ari:** Ves que actualicé más rápido? Lo prometido es deuda, ya ves! Gaara no es malhumorado xD Sólo un poco propenso a molestarse cuando le interrumpen, jaja. Espero que me dejes otro review! Gracias!

**RiMi:** Oh, sí! Los chismes de las enfermeras, jajaja. Shikamaru, Sasuke y Shino está cada vez más cerca. Qué pasará? No lo sé! xD Gracias por ponerme delante de tener que vestirte para tus clases de inglés, significa mucho para mí xD Espero que me dejes un review, linda!

**Emiru:** Bueno, aún no sabemos cómo reaccionarán los chicos que vienen de Konoha cuando vean a Naruto viviendo con Gaara, pero estamos cada vez más cerca. Haré lo posible por actualizar pronto, de verdad. Gracias por dejarme reviews y por leer.

**Chibi-hinata** Espero te haya llegado mi mail, y que te haya servido de algo. Dime si tienes dudas. Y gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando reviews. GaaNaru forever!

**Mylen:** Ah, tienes un Shukaku por dentro, eh? Seguro que tú también te estás muriendo por ver lemon! xD Ya le daré las gracias a Anzu, que linda por recomendarme. Y gracias a ti por leer y decirme cosas tan lindas. Sí, mi escritura es lenta xD Cuánto tiempo real ha pasado en la historia? Una semana? xD Bueno, bueno, espero saber de ti en este capítulo!

**AnzuZoldick: **Bueno, espero que mi historia te sirva para relajarte de tanta clase y cosas de la escuela. Oh, gracias de nuevo por la comparación con el manga! Si el manga de Naruto fuera mío cada capítulo trataría de Gaara y Naruto making out xD Se escucha tan lindo cuando dices que son abrazos de osito xD La verdad es que soy una mielosa melosa, y lo sé… Oh, sí! La amenaza Uchiha va en camino! Confiemos en que Gaaracula proteja al rubio con uñas y colmillos, ne? xD Jiraiya… quizá las del hospital no estaban tan bonitas y por eso no le importó xD Hoy no hubo zorro mojado para ti, sorry. Y qué diantres es eso del piloto de Naruto! Tienes que mandarme la página a mi mail (está en mi profile, claro) para que lo lea! Me sorprendiste mucho xD Claro que Gaara y Naruto son el uno para el otro! Muerte al SasuNaru! Claro que sí! Nada más sexy que un pelirrojo con un rubio, eso digo yo xD Ah, sí, y eso de la comprensión también jajaja xD Millón de gracias por recomendarme! Sigue así, mi buena amiga! Dejando reviews también! Para que me ponga a trabajar. Además, jujuju, ya empecé a escribir el capítulo uno de un nuevo fic! Ya te diré más adelante otras cositas al respecto. Nos vemos!

**Ave Suiris:** Sí, a todos se nos va la onda en ocasiones, pero está bien, mientras sigas leyendo, no importa que te olvides temporalmente del fic. Suerte en lo de la universidad! Yo también tendría que hacerlo, pero soy irresponsable .. Espero que mi historia te disminuya un poco las presiones. La verdad no me gusta hacer parejas múltiples, es confuso. Y los triángulos amorosos me deprimen. Prefiero decir cómo fue que lucharon para estar junto, o cómo surge el amor. Diantres, soy tan cursi xD Espero ver tu review al capítulo! Y gracias de nuevo por leer!

**Tayuya-senpai:** Uy, seguro que tuviste que omitir casi todo el capítulo esta vez… sorry por eso, pero bueno, amo el yaoi, qué puedo hacer? Creo que la única pareja hetero que me llama la atención es el InoNaru, pero tendría que ser una historia escrita por mí para que la aceptase en verdad. Hey, yo nunca dije que Sasuke estuviera enamorado de Naruto! No pongas palabras en mi boca xD Espero que no te haya parecido difícil de leer el capítulo, y que no dejes de mandar reviews. Toda sugerencia cuenta, de verdad! Y miles de gracias por esforzarte a leer un fic así, en serio.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tal vez algún día**

**Capítulo 14**

La propuesta del ermitaño sorprendió al rubio. _¿Volver a Konoha?_ La idea era más que tentadora. Extrañaba a sus amigos de la aldea, a Konohamaru, a Tsunade, Kakashi sensei. _Incluso al bastardo de Sasuke._ Pero la vida serena que llevaba en el País del Viento tenía bastantes ventajas sobre el estilo de vida en Konoha. De forma inconsciente giró para ver a Sabaku no Gaara. El pelirrojo parecía a la expectativa, atento a la respuesta que él daría a Jiraiya. Volvió a mirar al anciano maestro, impaciencia plasmada en el rostro de éste. _¿Debería volver a la villa?_ Una parte decía que sí, otra se negaba don fervor. Era cómo si faltase algo por resolver en la aldea de la Arena, pero no estaba seguro de qué. Sabía que era necesario que diera una respuesta ya, así que hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no parecer nervioso al hablar.

"No creo que sea buena idea que yo cruce el desierto en estas condiciones." Dijo Naruto, vacilante. Jiraiya levantó una ceja incrédulo, así que el rubio insistió en su teoría. "Imagínate, Ero-sennin, a Kyuubi suelto por el desierto, en medio de la nada. No sería divertido ¿verdad?"

"Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, no te voy a rogar." Dijo el ermitaño sapo, con un gesto que reflejaba poco interés. "Sólo ten cuidado con lo que haces, mocoso." Los ojos del anciano se clavaron en el joven Kage al decir esto, creando cierta ambigüedad respecto a quién iban dirigidas tales palabras. "Volveré pronto." Dicho esto el ermitaño pervertido salió de la casa, dejando a los otros cuatro ninjas sumidos en un silencio incómodo.

"Gaara…" comenzó Temari, insegura de si era el momento correcto para hablar. "Tienes correspondencia de la Hokage."

"¿De Tsunade?" preguntó Naruto, al principio sorprendido, después cambió a molesto. "Vaya, a mi no me ha escrito nada la muy desconsiderada anciana."

El pálido Kazekage abrió el sobre en la mesa, tranquilo. Había otro sobre dentro del que tenía el sello de la Kage de Konoha. Los ojos color esmeralda recorrieron las palabras con lentitud para después mirar a Uzumaki, extendiendo el artículo entre sus manos hacia él. Confuso, Naruto lo tomó, y al ver la ya bien conocida caligrafía apresurada plasmada al frente del papel mostró una sonrisa. _¡Konohamaru! Seguro que estuvo molestando a la vieja de Tsunade para que me enviara esto. ¡Y con el sello del Hokage!_ Rompió el papel sin cuidado, impaciente por saber qué le diría su buen amigo de tantos años.

Naruto-niichan:

¡Tú! ¿Quién demonios te crees para irte de la aldea sin despedirte de mí? Bueno, supongo que tu cerebro de roca no pensó en cómo me preocuparía cuando desaparecieras de esa manera. _¡Ese niño! ¡Mi cerebro no es una roca!_ Iruka sensei dice que tampoco te despediste de él, y ahora se sienta casi todos los días a comer ramen solo y preocupado por ti. Y he visto a la Godaime tomar más sake que nunca. _Bueno, ahora me siento un poco culpable…_ Y cuando te vea voy a ahorcarte con mi protector de Konoha por faltar a mi graduación de la Academia. _¡Diablos, olvidé que pronto sería su graduación!_ Prometiste que estarías conmigo para celebrar, Naruto-nii… _Bien, ahora me siento más que sólo un poco culpable._ ¡Ja, te dije que lo lograría al primer intento! A diferencia de cierto ninja torpe que conozco. _¡Konohamaru, ese mocoso insolente!_ Pero de todas formas, la aldea es aburrida sin ti… y aunque seas un tonto presumido e insensible que no se despidió de mí… te extraño… ¡Así que más te vale volver pronto de dónde quiera que estés! _¿Eh? ¿Una posdata?_ ¡Adivina quién es el Jounnin encargado de mi equipo! ¡Shizune sensei! ¿Verdad que es genial? Ah, sí, escuché que tu equipo se desintegró o algo así. Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Vuelve pronto, niichan!

"Las cosas parecen estar muy bien en Konoha." dijo Naruto, cansado. "Bueno, no es que esperara que la villa cayera en ruinas en cuanto yo me fuera…" levantó la vista, sonriendo. "Pero al parecer Iruka sensei y la anciana Tsunade sí están preocupados, y con eso me conformo."

"Te hace feliz que tus amigos estén preocupados." Declaró el Kazekage.

"Eh, no, no es eso…" tartamudeó Uzumaki, contrariado. "Es sólo que… pues… ah… ¡Deja de jugar con mi mente, Gaara!" se cruzó de brazos. "Mejor haz algo útil, cómo prestarme tu sello de Kage para enviar una carta."

---

Cuando el ermitaño hizo el ofrecimiento a Naruto de volver a su aldea natal el primer instinto que tuvo el Kazekage fue oponerse, intervenir para impedir que eso ocurriera, pero se obligó a mantenerse en una posición neutral, dejando que el rubio decidiera por cuenta propia. Cómo la noche anterior lo dijo, él no forzaría a Uzumaki a permanecer a lado suyo. Seguro que la decisión fue difícil, lo cual se vio externado en la forma de mirar a las personas en la habitación, cómo buscando consejo. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse neutral cuando los ojos azules se detuvieron en él, buscando respuestas. Al final su huésped prefirió quedarse, hecho que provocó satisfacción y alivio al mismo tiempo en el pálido shinobi, aunque él no fuera la razón de Naruto para quedarse. El Kage gustaba de tener el control de las situaciones a las que se enfrentase, pero la actual calificaba cómo una excepción. Era mínima su posible intervención en el desarrollo de las cosas, sin encontrar esto molesto. Resultaba ser más natural, más real. Ahora que Jiraiya les habló sobre la posible información en la aldea secreta de la Hoja quizás todo mejorara. El sentimiento de amargura le invadió. En cuanto las cosas se arreglasen, Uzumaki volvería sin retrazo a su aldea natal. Sólo le quedaba dejar al destino girar su rueda y esperar que el resultado final fuera a favor suyo. De momento accedería a uno más de los deseos del rubio, cediendo el sello del Kazekage para apresurar el envío de la respuesta a la carta del amigo de Naruto.

---

Las palabras del humano pervertido llegaron a oídos del zorro de nueve colas, y aunque fue relativamente vaga la información, crearon en él una esperanza. Aunque tampoco deseaba ilusionarse. Siempre estaba la posibilidad de no encontrar nada. _Puede que no haya solución. Quizás esta es nuestra lenta destrucción. Y quizá yo me lo merezca._ No lo lamentaba tanto por él, consideraba que su existencia había sido larga, tuvo grandes logros y fue reconocido cómo el ser más poderoso de la jerarquía de demoníaca. Sin embargo, resultaría injusto que Uzumaki muriera tras una vida tan corta. _Y sin cumplir su infantil sueño de convertirse en Hokage._ Agitó sus nueve colas, irritado. _He pasado demasiado tiempo con los humanos._ Se dejó caer en el agua para, aunque incómodo por la humedad, descansar un rato. La mente del zorro vagó, haciendo cálculos sobre las opciones y posibilidades para evitarse y evitarle más problemas a su portador.

---

Traspasaron las grandes puertas de la aldea con el imponente grabado indicando el nombre de la villa, dejando atrás las inclemencias del desierto. _Así que esta es la Aldea Secreta de la Arena. No es la gran cosa._ Debido a los constantes rumores de ser un pueblo lleno de gente sanguinaria y ninjas dispuestos a matar en simples prácticas de rutina el Uchiha esperaba todo menos ver pacíficos civiles caminando por las calles, disfrutando de una tarde tranquila. _¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que te hizo venir aquí, Naruto?_ La impaciencia le hizo instar a sus compañeros de viaje a apresurarse e ir en busca de Uzumaki de inmediato. Empero, Shikamaru le dio la orden de mantenerse en el grupo y evitar cualquier acción precipitada. Primero irían a reportarse con el Kazekage. La idea de ver otra vez a Sabaku no Gaara era de poco entusiasmo para Sasuke, pues era un recordatorio de la ocasión en el pasado en que él no pudo vencer al ninja del desierto. _Eso es porque es un monstruo. Es injusto y poco ético recibir la ayuda de un demonio durante batalla._ Cruzó los brazos cuando al legar al edificio del Kazekage les recibió la asistente del líder de la villa, quien les preguntó el asunto que deseaban tratar con su jefe.

"Venimos de Konoha al País del Viento para confirmar el estado de un ninja de nuestra aldea que fue enviado aquí." Dijo Shikamaru, tomando el liderazgo. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"¡Ah, sí! El chico rubio." exclamó la mujer, sonriendo cómo si se tratara de una broma. "Creo que ya está bien. Se recuperó bastante pronto y Kazekage-sama hizo los arreglos para que saliera del hospital."

"¿Hospital?" Shikamaru no parecía complacido con la respuesta. "¿Podemos hablar con el Kazekage?"

"La verdad es que el Kazekage ha estado…" de nuevo esa sonrisa extraña apareció en el rostro de la asistente, acompañada de un risita corta. "Ocupado, con asuntos personales. Así que yo me ocupo de llenar el papeleo de rutina y si hay algún caso que necesite la intervención de Kazekage-sama yo se lo llevo a su casa." En seguida la mujer les dio las instrucciones para llegar a la vivienda de Sabaku no Gaara.

Fue fácil encontrar la dirección de la casa del pelirrojo, y el Uchiha no se molestó en reprimir la sonrisa de superioridad formándose en sus labios al descubrir que su casa era muy en consideración más grande que la de un Kage.

---

En el transcurso de los dos días anteriores la hermana mayor del Kazekage hizo varios descubrimientos y observaciones. Estuvo en un error al pensar que su hermano y el inesperado huésped que encontraron al volver de la misión eran amantes. _Pero estoy segura que algo ocurre ahí._ El simple hecho de hasta dónde Gaara permitía al adolescente de ojos azules perturbar sus rutinas y el espacio que tenía establecido cómo restringido decía que el pelirrojo tenía cierto trato especial hacia Uzumaki. _Y yo creo que ése otro también se trae algo._ El rubio era desinhibido, eso lo tenía claro, sin embargo, últimamente las mejillas de éste enrojecían al desfilar a medio vestir frente al hermano menor de Temari. Ella se limitaba a mirar las cosas desde fuera, sin jugar partido en la relación de los dos adolescentes. Enterarse de que Naruto tenía encerrado en el cuerpo a Kyuubi, el zorro demonio de nueve colas, fue una sorpresa inesperada, mucho más al saber la desvanecida condición estable del sello que contenía al zorro. Esto a Kankuro no le hizo gracia, alegando que pronto la aldea se convertiría en un refugio para contenedores de demonios fugitivos. _Hecho poco probable en realidad._ Y el descubrimiento más reciente era el ferviente y devoto amor que tenía el rubio por una comida en específico.

"¿Sabes? En verdad no creo que una alimentación a base de ramen sea saludable." Dijo Temari, viendo al ninja más ruidoso de Konoha terminar su segundo tazón de la susodicha comida.

"¡Claro que no!" dijo Naruto, deteniéndose un momento para responder. "¡El ramen es la comida de los dioses! Es imposible que perjudique a alguien." Estuvo a punto de sonreír para reforzar su comentario, pero le interrumpió la fuerte tos a la que ya se acostumbraba.

Los ojos verdes de la mayor de los tres hermanos de la Arena se abrieron en toda su extensión al ver sangre en boca de Uzumaki. Tomó al rubio del brazo, llevándole a la habitación de Gaara, para que se recostara. _Además, si el demonio logra salir, Gaara es el único que podría lidiar con él._ Encontró a su hermano recargado contra una pared del cuarto, quien comprendió de inmediato la situación al ver los rastros de sangre en el rostro y camisa de Naruto. El sonido de golpes a la puerta se escuchó en la casa.

"Yo me encargo." Dijo Gaara, sosteniendo al debilitado rubio. "Tú ve a ver qué quieren."

---

No fue sorpresa ver que la persona atendiendo la puerta era la hermana mayor del Kazekage. Basado en la sonrisa condescendiente de la rubia Shikamaru intuyó que su actitud debía ser la misma. Esperaba que eso no fuera inconveniente para la búsqueda de información. _Que fastidio…_ Pero tenía que lidiar con la problemática situación para llevar la misión a buen término.

"Vaya, parece que cada día tenemos más visitantes en la aldea." Comentó Temari, recargada en el marco de la puerta. "¿Disfrutando unas vacaciones en la cálida villa de la Arena?"

"Estamos buscando a Naruto." intervino el Uchiha, en un tono que declaraba arrogancia y poca paciencia para argumentar con la rubia. "Dijeron que Gaara podría darnos información al respecto."

"¡Sasuke!" le reprimió Shikamaru. Esa intrusión no fue de su agrado. La arrogancia sólo podía relentecer las cosas.

"Y yo que pensaba que pensé venían a visitarme." Dijo Temari, en fingida decepción. "En este momento Kazekage-sama no puede atenderlos, pero yo les aseguro que su lindo amiguito está bien. Comiendo ramen cómo si no hubiese mañana."

"Insistimos en ver al Kazekage." Dijo Shikamaru, intentando arreglar lo que trajo el comentario del Uchiha. "O por lo menos ser informados del paradero de Naruto."

"¿O hay alguna razón por la que no desees que lo sepamos?" inquirió Sasuke, sin esperar a que la mujer respondiera.

"¿Y por qué tendría que ocultarlo?" replicó Temari, frunciendo el entrecejo. "No me gusta tu tono. Tú crees que estamos escondiendo algo ¿verdad, niño?" se llevó las manos a la cintura, centrado su atención el Sasuke. "No tengo por qué soportar que vengan a hacerme acusaciones a mi casa, que es la misma casa del Kazekage. ¿Quieren hablar con Gaara? ¡Hagan una cita con su asistente!" cerró la puerta en la cara de los tres ninjas.

Shikamaru dejó salir un murmullo de cansancio. _Genial…_ Sasuke había probado ciertas sus sospechas: ese elemento de su equipo estaba destinado a traer problemas. Que la ninja rubia accediera a darles algún tipo de información quedaba descartado luego de ese desplante de ira. Tendría que pensar otra manera de averiguar la ubicación de Naruto. _¿Tal vez los aldeanos sepan algo?_ La sencilla idea le daba dolor de cabeza.

"Hay un enorme chakra muy cerca de aquí." Dijo Shino, en el profundo tono que tenía su voz, sin mostrar emoción alguna. "El chakra de Uzumaki Naruto."

Los otros dos shinobis giraron a ver al muchacho de las gafas oscuras. _Es verdad._ Al tener toda la atención en la discusión con Temari pasaron por alto ese detalle. El joven del clan Aburame demostraba de nuevo su gran utilidad. Un grito resonó en el interior de la casa. _¡Naruto!_ Estuvo en suficientes batallas al lado de Uzumaki cómo para reconocer esa voz en dónde fuese. Antes de que pudiera pensar el siguiente movimiento a realizar con su escuadrón el Uchiha ya había derribado la entrada de la casa del Kazekage-sama, ganando en regreso un grito asustado de Temari. _Qué problemático…_

---

"Estoy bien, Gaara…" dijo Naruto, cuando fue ayudado a recostarse. "No fue nada…"

Sabaku no Gaara no hizo caso a las palabras del rubio. Ese tipo de recaídas indicaban que el sello enfrentaba un momento de inestabilidad, filtrando por accidente el chakra del demonio de las nueve colas en el sistema de Uzumaki. Podía sentir el ascenso de energía irradiando del cuerpo del otro ninja. _Esto es malo._ La tos se intensificó, y la mano derecha de Naruto se cerró sobre su propio pecho, dando a entender el dolor que sentía. Alrededor de los pies del pelirrojo la arena cercana comenzó a concentrarse en círculos.

"No es nada…" dijo Naruto, con la voz enronquecida por la dificultad que era hablar en medio del dolor. "¡No es nada!" El rubio habla más para sí mismo que para Gaara. "¡No es nada!"

No obstante, el Kage sabía que sí era algo. Los supo incluso antes de que las pupilas azules se vieran veladas por el rojo asesino ya no tan desconocido. La arena giró con mayor intensidad, aproximándose a Uzumaki. _Si el chakra sigue aumentando tendré que encerrarle de nuevo._ Esa era una posibilidad que deseaba evitar. El cuerpo de Naruto había probado estar inhabilitado para contener semejante poder, trayendo cómo resultado el desgaste físico de la vez anterior. La mente del Kazekage repasó las posibles salidas que podría intentar el zorro. Las opciones más próximas eran la puerta y la ventana. Él obstruía el paso hacia la ventana, así que la puerta cerrada a la derecha era el único problema. _Temari._ Si el demonio lograba salir por ahí lo primero que encontraría sería a su hermana mayor. _Ella no podrá contenerlo. Quizás si Kankuro estuviera aquí… pero ella sola no lo logrará._ La posición animal que tomó Naruto indicaba que estaba preparado para el ataque. Acompañado de un grito salvaje, el cuerpo del rubio se lanzó contra el otro ninja en la habitación. Sin dudarlo, la arena se levantó para proteger a su amo, bloqueando el ataque de Uzumaki. Empero, la insistencia de Kyuubi era mucha, arremetiendo por segunda ocasión hacia Gaara. _Es demasiado rápido._ La arena demostró en el pasado no ser la más óptima medida para enfrentar al ninja poseído. _Pero aquí ¿qué otra opción tengo?_ Invocó a la arena del exterior a través de la ventana. Aunque no quisiera hacerlo, encerrar a Naruto hasta que se agotara vendría siendo la respuesta más efectiva, y para eso necesitaría toda la arena que pudiese llamar. Mientras tanto utilizó la que ya tenía ahí para inmovilizar los brazos y piernas del rubio. El sonido de algo siendo derribado contra el piso y grito asustado de su hermana mayor llegó hasta los oídos del pelirrojo. _¡Temari!_ El zorro de las nueve colas aprovechó la mínima distracción de su captor para liberarse del fuerte agarre de la arena. _Tengo que concentrarme._ Sin embargo, los pasos desconocidos acercándose y el perro mapache gritando ordenes en su cabeza no ayudaban a centrar su atención propiamente. Sabaku no Gaara miró dentro de las rojas pupilas, viendo el claro deseo de sangre en éstas, el mismo que él tantas veces mostró ante sus enemigos, sus victimas, sus presas. _Pero yo no lo seré._ La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un golpe, revelando a tres inesperadas figuras. El primero que reconoció fue al que iba al frente. _Uchiha Sasuke._ Sin saberlo, habían revelado la otra opción de escape para el zorro, quien al parecer también se dio cuenta de esto. Sin una duda, el descontrolado Kyuubi se lanzó contra el último Uchiha de Konoha, decidido a conseguir su libertad o matar en el intento.

---

NOTAS:

Hey, hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo mis capítulos malos xD Este fue bastante difícil… las cosas simplemente no parecían estar fluyendo… En fin, en fin, ustedes son buenas personas y no me lo echarán en cara, verdad? Agradezco a todos los que me dejan sus adorables comentarios. Me hacen tan feliz en mis momentos infelices!

Ahora, a responder!

**Karin Nekoi:** La respuesta completa va tu mail (se te acumulan, amiga! xD) sólo para aclararte lo de Kankuro asustado por ver a Gaara dormir. No sé nada del manga, pero en el anime dicen que en cuanto el pelirrojo se duerme el Shukaku toma posesión de su cuerpo (o algo semejante) se libera y sale al exterior, para saciar su sed de sangre. Por eso no le gustó a Kankuro la idea. Bien, el resto en tu correo!

**Tecnomago:** Trataré de no perder el ritmo ahora que lo estoy recuperando, gracias. Respecto a Kyuubi hablando de los sentimientos a Naruto, bueno, quizá eso venga más adelante. Gracias por seguir leyendo, y más aún por dejarme tus opiniones.

**Anabel:** no te preocupes, ya leerás los demás cuando tengas tiempo! xD Gracias!

**Hell-adi:** Bueno, bueno, pues Gaara no se negó a que Naruto se fuera, pero el rubio no se fue, y eso es lo que importa xD Gracias por seguir a mi lado! De verdad!

**Ari:** Gracias por decir que me seguirás dejando reviews! Yay! Veamos que le hará Kyuubi al Uchiha! Te veo en el próximo capítulo!

**Kiomi:** Sí, Naruto no piensa antes de hablar y por eso todos se imaginan cosas que no son ciertas (todavía, al menos xD) Sí, el mapache está desesperado que al menos quiere ver la acción, aunque no participe. Pobre Shukaku xD Muchas gracias por leer, déjame un review, si? Por favor? qué dices? xD

**Tayuya-senpai:** Gracias por decir que seguirás leyendo! Te mereces un premio a la fortaleza xD No, en serio, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, me importa mucho que sigas leyendo. Me estás mando indirectas de que haga un fic de Shikamatu y Temari, verdad? Eres como Shukaku, deja de incitarme a cosas xD

**DarkNikaru73:** La verdad los capítulos salen cortos porque llegan momentos en que ya no sé ni que escribir ˆˆU Gracias por decir que te gusta cómo escribo, por darme ánimos, y seguir compartiendo tu opinión. Has visto parejas que no te gustan? Cuáles? Ah, y feliz que haberte alegrado ese día! Espero saber de ti pronto!

**Chibi-hinata:** Gracias por hacer que tus amigos lean mi fic! Yay! Qué dices? Que Kyuubi se coma a Sasuke-bastard, eh? xD Ahora respondo el otro review en dúo que me dejaron xD

**Chibi-hinata(Joselin):** Gracias por des reviews! Te mereces un estrellita en la frente xD Que bueno que a tu amiga Joselin le gustó el fic! Y la forma en que escribo, que linda! Lemon? Quizás, quizás… xD Bueno, aquí aparece Kyuubi, pero no hay Shukaku, para que sea equivalente. Ahora todos le dicen perro a Sasuke, que cosas xD Bueno, espero saber de ustedes!

**Arli-chan:** Gracias por dejar reviews! Ojalá sigas teniendo tiempo para leer esta cosa xD Una de las mejores escritoras? Cielos, gracias! De verdad! Por lo pronto tengo planeado escribir un KakaNaru en cuanto termine, pero después vendrá otro GaaNaru que ya se forma en mi cabeza enferma xD Qué dices? Que el zorro se coma al Uchiha? xD Naruto uke? En mi mente retorcida e insana, Naruto es el uke por excelencia, sólo eso te digo xD Anda, Arli, mi fiel lectora, nada te cuesta dejar un review más!

**Sherry:** Espero que te vaya bien en clases, y gracias por tomarte tiempo para leer esto entre todo lo que debes tener que hacer! Sasuke enamorado de Naruto? Te diré algo… el SasuNaru y los triángulos amorosos no son lo mío. Anda, ya me dijiste que dejarías review, eh! Lo tengo por escrito! xD No, si tienes tiempo, déjame un comentario, por favor ˆˆ

**Elanta:** Gracias por decir que escribo genial o.o Leí tu perfil, y de verdad que un comentario así, viniendo de alguien cómo tú, es un halago precioso. Gracias por decir que es creíble el cambio de Gaara, que alivio xD ojalá sigas leyendo y me dejes tus comentarios otra vez!

**RiMi:** Poco a poco el Shukaku dentro de los lectores sale a flote xD Sí, seguro que después le dolió el cuerpo a Gaara de dormir abrazando al rubio, pero es un precio justo por ello xD Claro que yo querría ser amante de Gaara! quién no? xD Bueno, bueno, espero que no tengas que cambiarte o que te quiten de la computadora tus papás para que me dejes un review, no leemos!

**Terpsícore:** El fic que más rápido actualiza? Yay! Aunque no sea si sea verdad, gracias xD Gracias también por todos tus halagos, que linda! Sí, muy buena moraleja la de la toalla, jajaja. Digamos que Gaara tiene un pervertido por dentro (me encanta la ironía de eso xD) Que Kyuubi se coma al Uchiha! xD Bueno, bueno, te cuidas, y espero saber de ti pronto!

**Inner Nami:** Gracias por las felicitaciones, que bueno que te gustó el fic, la idea, y que te parezca interesante. Lemon? La verdad, es una gran posibilidad, pero aún no lo doy por seguro. El destino lo dirá. Gracias por leer y dejarme un review.

**Kennich:** Jiraiya se haría millonario vendiéndoles a ustedes sus novelas pervertidas xD Qué pasará? Kyuubi se comerá al Uchiha? Sería una buena solución xD Gracias de nuevo por seguir leyendo esto. Mientras te ponga de buen humor esto, yo seré feliz.

**Nadeshcka:** Sí, Ero-sennin está vendiendo la vida privada de Naruto xD Ok, ok, ok, me pongo a escribir pronto, maaaala xD Esto ya parece encuesta… qué dices? Que Kyuubi se coma a Sasuke? Bueno, bueno, espero ver tu review pronto! Eres súper rápida, así que no me sorprendería verlo en diez minutos!

**Mylen:** Sí, lo adivinaste, las cosas ya comienzan a avanzar entre Gaara y Naruto. El amor, que lindo! Gracias por el consejo del lemon, lo tomaré cómo una regla si en verdad lo escribo. Pues no escribí mucho, pero bueno, escribí algo al menos, no? xD Sigue a mi lado, por favor!

**SakureiMiu:** Ya habrá acción, verás que sí, paciencia! Pues sí, quizá Jiraiya tiene sus secretos guardados por ahí xD Gracias por decir que este es uno de los mejores fics que has leído. Gracias de verdad. Espero que aunque no me dejes reviews, sigas leyendo, que es lo que en verdad importa!

**AnzuZoldick:** Hola, Anzu! Abrazos de ositos, que lindo, no puedo evitarlo! xD Shukaku intenta convencer a Gaara por todos los medios, verdad? Con dirty talk o con sweet talk xD Sería divertido ver a Jiraiya colgado de algún árbol con sus binoculares espiando a Naruto y Gaara, tomando nota xD Llegó Sasuke! O.o Quizá súper Gaaracula tenga que ponerse a trabajar ahora. Le van a dar a el Uchiha el castigo de Shukaku? Eso sería bueno xD …Shukaku! Deja de incitarme para escribir lemon! Aunque es una posibilidad muy grande, y el lime es súper seguro… no, no, no! Mejor me callo! Mi fic nuevo? Eso todavía anda en proceso, te digo, pero es un KakaNaru. Te dije que este fic iba a ser de ellos dos? Pero me hicieron cambiar de opinión a última hora. Bueno, espero leerte pronto! Y ese piloto? xD

**Ave Suiris:** Ojalá ya no tengas problemas con el antivirus, ni con nada. Yay, espero que mi fic te haga más soportable la espera por los capítulos del manga. Jiraiya sabe qué es lo que vende, sí, quizá hasta se convierte en bestseller y le dan un premio xD bueno, ya viste el encuentro entre Naruto y Sasuke. Bonita reunión, eh? Bueno, bueno, espero que sigas bien, y que me dejes otra vez tus adorables comentarios! Gracias!


	15. Chapter 15

**Tal vez algún día**

**Capítulo 15**

A cualquier lado que mirase, el lugar estaba lleno de desagradables colores brillantes. Algo en su mente le gritaba que eso estaba mal. _¡Debe ser rojo!_ Toda la villa tenía que ser roja. Un baño de sangre. Vio a un humano, pero no era un humano cualquiera. Olfateó el aire en el cuarto, descubriendo varias cosas. _Demonio… un Tanuki… Ah, sí…_ Tomó su posición de ataque._ Shukaku…_ Lanzó varios ataques contra el humano pelirrojo, siendo detenido por la arena de éste, inmovilizándole tras el segundo ataque. Se sacudió hasta lograr soltarse, una fuerza en su interior le ordenaba que hubiera sangre, y él obedecería. Tres presencias se hicieron visibles a su izquierda al lanzar abierta la puerta de la habitación. Una figura familiar iba al frente, otro humano poderoso, quien le miraba con desafiantes ojos rojos. _¡Mortales insolentes!_ Deberían de mirarle aterrados, estar corriendo por sus insignificantes vidas. _Veamos si tiene esa mirada cuando le desgarre la garganta…_ Centró su atención en el cuello del humano en la puerta, saltando para acabar con su irritante existencia. Entró en contacto con la piel de esa sensible área, saciándose en la imagen de una gota de sangre brotando frente a él. De súbito se encontró siendo arrastrado hacia atrás por el firme y áspero agarre de la arena, dejando así incompleta la acción que llevaba a cabo. La oscuridad le rodeó en cuestión de segundos. Fue en ese momento cuando las cosas se aclararon un poco en la descontrolada mente de Kyuubi. La situación le golpeó, trayéndole de regreso a la realidad. _¿Qué diablos…?_ Sin esfuerzo se enlazaron las conjeturas para el zorro. Tocó el rostro del que tenía posesión, sintiendo las facciones de Uzumaki. _Ocurrió de nuevo._ Cayó de rodillas a causa del dolor que le recorría el cuerpo. _Maldita sea… tengo que hacer volver al mocoso._ Clavó las garras en las paredes de arena. Sabía que si el dolor aumentaba sería incapaz de soportarlo y terminaría perjudicando el cuerpo de Naruto.

"¡Escúchame, mocoso idiota!" gritó el zorro, en un tono de voz más hosco al usual del rubio. "¡Tienes que tomar control!" no hubo respuesta. "¡Maldición, niño imbécil, haz lo que te digo!" las garras de Uzumaki se deslizaron hacia abajo, aún enterradas en el muro de arena, creando profundas hendiduras verticales en éste. "¡Obedece o voy a matarte!"

No era un amenazaba en pos de hacer a Naruto acatar su voluntad, sino una advertencia de la segura resolución de la situación. Sintió subirle por la garganta la espesa consistencia característica de la sangre, avanzando hasta abrirse camino al exterior. _Esto va mal._ Las punzadas que sentía en el pecho fueron remplazadas por una presión sofocante, arrancando un gruñido crudo del zorro. Bajó la vista, movido por la extraña sensación en su estomago. Desgarró la parte superior de la ropa del rubio, dejando expuesto el abdomen. A pesar de las tinieblas en que se encontraba sumido pudo ver el resplandor rojizo que uno de los símbolos grabados en la piel de Uzumaki irradiaba. El signo desaparecía cómo si fuera consumido por fuego, elevándose de éste una delgada columna de humo. _Diablos… Supongo que no tengo otra opción._ A pesar de lo difícil que era mantenerse en pie o siquiera pensar con compostura logró encontrar la concentración necesaria para reunir en su mano derecha una considerable cantidad de chakra. Asimismo, le era complicado y totalmente diferente hacer uso del chakra en el cuerpo de un humano. Respirando agitado cerró los ojos, haciendo entrar en contacto el puño derecho de Naruto con su mentón. La oscuridad de la inconsciencia tomó posesión del demonio y el contenedor.

---

Las acciones fueron demasiado repentinas para poder asimilarlas de inmediato. Por instinto su mano se colocó sobre la leve herida infringida a su cuello. Tenía la mente en blanco, con la imagen de aquel par de ojos rojos clavados en los propios. Esos ojos que ya en el pasado tuvo la oportunidad de avistar. Aunque no con esa intensidad, con ese deseo de matar. Y ese chakra, imponente, superior a cualquiera que jamás haya sentido antes. _¿Era ese en verdad Naruto?_ Tan pronto cómo lo tenía enfrente, desapareció. La figura del rubio fue engullida por la arena, encerrándole en un sólido capullo. Giró la vista hacia Sabaku no Gaara, quien le devolvió la mirada sin expresión. Los cuatro permanecieron ahí en silencio, escuchando los sonidos de forcejeo en el interior de la arena, la confusión impidiendo que intervinieran. _¿Qué demonios le pasa?_ Un grito desgarrador atravesó las paredes formadas por el ninja del desierto, luego todo ruido cesó.

"¡Gaara!" ninguno supo en qué momento la rubia llegó a la puerta. La mujer se abrió paso al interior de la habitación. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso…?" los hermanos intercambiaron miradas. Temari giró a ver a los tres ninjas de Konoha en la entrada. "Ustedes de verdad que no saben cuando no se les quiere en un lugar ¿verdad? ¡Váyanse!"

"¡Claro que no nos iremos!" dijo Sasuke, molesto. "¿Qué rayos le han estado haciendo a Naruto?"

Los hermanos permanecieron sin decir palabra alguna. El Uchiha dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a sacarles las respuestas que quería de una u otra manera. Empero, la mano de alguien en su hombro le detuvo.

"Vayámonos." Era Shino. "Esto puede considerarse allanamiento. Asimismo podría poner a Konoha en malos términos con el Kazekage."

"El niño bicho tiene razón. Fuera." Dijo Temari, cruzando los brazos. "Ahora."

"Bien, bien." Dijo Shikamaru, alejándose por el pasillo. "No vinimos aquí para pelear."

Sasuke vio a sus dos compañeros de escuadrón retroceder. No obstante, él quería permanecer ahí, averiguar la extraña red de misterios ceñida alrededor de Uzumaki. Para eso vino él al país del Viento, y si pelear era necesario, lo haría. _Esos tres años no estuve ocioso metido en una oficina jugando a ser Kage._ Una cierta seguridad le decía al Uchiha que de haber un enfrentamiento entre ellos las cosas serían distintas a la vez anterior.

"¡Sasuke!" llamó la voz de Shikamaru.

Miró a Gaara con desdén para luego dar vuelta y marcharse. _Esto no termina aquí… Kazekage-sama._

---

Lo primero que hizo Jiraiya al llegar a la Aldea Secreta de la Hoja fue ir en busca de la Godaime. Abrió la puerta de la oficina del Hokage sin reparo, despertando con el estruendo a la mujer dormida sobre el escritorio. Era algo típico, pero esta vez el ermitaño no estaba de humor para las liviandades de su antigua compañera. La miró con severidad, dándole a entender que su visita se trataba de un tema serio.

"¿Por qué mandaste a Naruto a la villa de la Arena?" preguntó Jiraiya, aún de pie en la entrada.

"¿Eh?" dijo Tsunade, desorientada por la previa siesta. Jiraiya avanzó hacia ella. "¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué mandaste a Naruto a la villa de la Arena?" repitió el ermitaño sapo, apoyando las manos en el escritorio e inclinándose hacia la rubia. "Si el sello tenía anomalías tú debiste hacerte cargo de su situación. ¿Con qué propósito le mandaste al país del Viento? ¿Qué bien le hace a Naruto estar allá?"

"¿Crees que yo quería mandarlo allá?" espetó la Godaime, saliendo del estupor para entrar a estado de defensa. "Fue la mejor opción en el momento. Créeme, el Concilio tenía soluciones más drásticas para el problema."

"Debiste oponerte." Replicó el anciano. "Eres la Hokage. Tú tienes la última palabra en esos asuntos."

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarían en darse cuenta los demás?" preguntó Tsunade, apoyándose en el borde del escritorio para afrontar al hombre del cabello blanco. "¿Qué se supone que haría yo entonces? ¿Luchar contra la villa bajo mi cargo? ¿Meter a media población a la cárcel? Sabes bien que muchos todavía tienen recelo a la condición de Naruto, si llegaban a enterarse de lo que ocurría no sé qué podría pasar."

"¡Debiste avisarme entonces! ¡Hacer tiempo con el congreso mientras yo llegaba a la aldea!"

"Por favor, Jiraiya. El Tercero pasó más de diez años buscándote sin lograr nada. Hubiese tomado mucho tiempo encontrarte y tenerte de regreso aquí. Y lo que menos tenía yo era tiempo."

"¿Y por eso decidiste que lo mejor era mandarlo a la custodia de un mocoso psicópata?" Jiraiya tenía experiencia discutiendo con Tsunade, no pensaba rendirse tan fácil. "¿Fue esa tu grandiosa solución?"

"Sabaku no Gaara es el único oponente más adecuado en caso de que el Kyuubi lograra salir." La rubia tampoco estaba dispuesta a ceder la victoria del duelo verbal. "Aquí o entro villa ¿crees que sería posible detenerlo sólo con la elite? ¡Las cosas terminarían peor que hace dieciséis años!"

"Sí, el mocoso pelirrojo es fuerte ¿pero es confiable? Cómo médium es inestable por naturaleza. Además, el muy insolente dijo que quiere pelear con el zorro demonio."

"¿Qué?" exclamó Tsunade, retrocediendo un paso. "¿Te lo dijo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Viste a Naruto? Creí que supiste lo de Naruto de algún Jounnin de la aldea. ¿Cómo sigue Naruto? ¿Está bien?"

"Mal." Movió la cabeza en señal negativa. "El sello se está rompiendo."

"¡Imposible!" los ojos de la mujer se abrieron en el mismo momento que se llevó una mano a la boca. "¡Todo parecía estar bien cuando Naruto se fue de la aldea!"

"Tsunade, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto pronto. Ya son varias las ocasiones en que el demonio de las nueve colas toma el control de Naruto. Por eso estoy aquí, para ver qué puedo encontrar en los pergaminos sellados."

"Haré que los traigan de inmediato." dijo la Godaime dejando de lado la disputa, preocupada por el bienestar de Uzumaki. "¿Qué es lo que buscas exactamente?"

"No lo sé, lo que sea…" dijo Jiraiya, aceptando la tregua. "Todo lo que podamos encontrar respecto al jutsu que utilizó el Yondaime puede servirnos."

---

La arena comenzó a dispersarse por orden del joven Kage, dejando en libertad el cuerpo inmóvil del ninja de los ojos azules. El pelirrojo se acercó cauteloso al adolescente en el piso, vio la ropa desgarrada y rastros de sangre, de la cual una parte se mezcló con la arena que ahora flotaba en el aire. El sello no estaba visible en la piel del rubio, pero tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto. _Fue casi la misma cantidad de chakra que la última vez, y el sello era ahora más débil._ Las posibilidades de otra grieta en el sello eran factibles. Le desagradaba ver así a Uzumaki, débil hasta la inconsciencia. Apenas notó cuando le dio la orden a Temari de ir en busca del mejor equipo de medic nins en la aldea. No se arriesgaría a mover el cuerpo de Naruto una distancia tan larga por aprensión a lastimarle. Se detuvo al lado de la figura en el suelo, después inclinándose sobre la rodilla derecha para admirar el rostro cansado éste. _Prometí que todo estaría bien. Que yo haría que las cosas estuvieran bien._ Tomó al otro muchacho en brazos para recostarle con cuidado en la cama. _Y voy a cumplirlo._ En temas distintos estaba la presencia de los amigos del rubio, Uchiha Sasuke en específico. Frunció el entrecejo al recordar las palabras del usuario del Sharingan, acusándoles de ser los causantes del mal en Uzumaki. Naruto debía ser demasiado condescendiente para dejar pasar la fastidiosa actitud del Uchiha. Además, los ojos negros de Sasuke mostraban la misma frialdad a la que Gaara del Desierto estuvo expuesto desde su infancia, la mirada de alguien que sólo ve un monstruo el cual debe ser destruido. Era evidente que esos tres ignoraban el problema de su amigo, y la duda de lo que ocurriría si se enterasen apareció en la mente del Kazekage. Tal vez los ojos del Uchiha se tornaran fríos también al mirar a Uzumaki. No quería ver a su impetuoso huésped rubio pasar por dicha angustia, sabía lo importantes que eran para éste sus amigos. La condición de Naruto y la existencia del demonio en su interior permanecerían ocultas para aquellos tres.

---

Una tras otra iba repasando las perspectivas de la situación de Uzumaki. Shikamaru sabía que la mejor elección que pudieron tomar fue la de retirarse. _¿Qué rayos estaba pensando Sasuke? ¿En verdad quería iniciar una pelea? ¿Con Gaara?_ Suspiró. Seguro eso era exactamente lo que pretendía el Uchiha. Volviendo al asunto de Naruto, en el pasado él escuchó comentarios casuales, la mayoría de forma indirecta, respecto a extraños cambios accionados en el rubio. _En especial durante una batalla, según he oído._ ¿Estaban Naruto y Gaara peleando? ¿Deberían tomarlo cómo una amenaza, un enemigo? _Lo dudo._ El shinobi de la arena tuvo la posibilidad de acabar la vida de Uzumaki, mas no lo hizo, limitándose a aprisionarle. _Porque estaba fuera de control._ Los ojos que deberían haber sido azules habían cambiado por un rojo intenso, sabía que no era a causa de algún espectro de la luz o ilusión óptica, sino un cambio real. Una transformación que abarcaba más allá de lo físico. Naruto jamás, por ninguna razón, atacaría a sus amigos. _Entonces debe haber algo más… algo sobre esos cambios que se han visto en él desde ya tiempo atrás. ¿Por eso está aquí?_ Tener un coeficiente superior al promedio tenía sus beneficios. Todavía no lograba descifrar la extraña partida de Uzumaki, pero sabía que estaba acercándose. De hecho, fragmentos de la conducta de Naruto meses antes de abandonar la aldea indicaban que algo andaba mal con el rubio. Su vitalidad era menor, incluso lucía menos saludable, pero de todas maneras siempre sonreía, así que Shikamaru no profundizó en la cuestión. Miró al cielo, tratando de hacer las conexiones faltantes en ese misterio. Los tres llevaban quince minutos bajo la sombra de un comercio cualquiera, lejos de la casa del Kazekage, aunque en un distancia relativamente corta. Por eso no fue sorpresa cuando vieron al faltante de los hermanos de la arena: Kankuro. Caminando por las calles de la villa el shinobi de las marionetas cargaba de mala gana varias bolsas de comestibles. _Él no sabe nada de lo que ocurrió. Quizá podamos obtener algunas respuestas de él._ Hizo una seña a sus dos compañeros indicando que se acercarían a Kankuro. También le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al Uchiha. No soportaría otra intromisión de su parte.

"Hey." Dijo Shikamaru, interceptando al ninja de negro. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por parecer casual. "¿Kankuro, verdad?"

"¿Qué quieren?" respondió el titiritero, levantando una ceja.

"Verás, apenas llegamos a la aldea hace un rato, y nos gustaría ver a Naruto, además tenemos un mensaje de la Godaime para él, pero es demasiado problemático buscar por la villa. ¿Tú no sabes dónde podemos encontrarlo?"

"Sí." Respondió Kankuro tras mirarles con recelo. "Está viviendo conmigo y mis hermanos." Intentó continuar su camino.

"Vaya, gracias." Shikamaru le bloqueó el camino. "Creo que iremos a visitarlo más tarde, después de conseguir hospedaje. ¿Y cómo está Naruto?" miró a ambos lados, para luego hablar en un susurro de complicidad. "¿No ha empeorado, ya sabes… su problema?" el ninja de la Arena pareció tomado por sorpresa. "Escuché que estuvo en el hospital…"

"Él está bien." Kankuro volvió a su común actitud de seguridad. "Sólo un pequeño inconveniente, pero Gaara se hizo cargo."

El shinobi de las marionetas siguió su camino, Shikamaru lo dejó marcharse. _Entonces… sí hay un problema._ Por primera vez en mucho tiempo algo despertaba interés en el ninja de las sombras.

---

En cuanto el personal medico escuchó decir a Temari que su presencia era solicitada fuera del hospital casi se rieron en su cara. La mujer no estaba de humor para soportar más insolencias ese día, suficiente fue ver al Uchiha derribar la puerta de su casa. Golpeó la mesilla de la recepción, molesta, para después comunicarles que era una orden directa del Kazekage. En cuestión de minutos doctores, enfermeras y maquinaria iban en dirección a la casa del líder de la aldea. La rubia encontró a su hermano menor de pie junto a la cama donde descansaba Uzumaki. Sonrió con un sentimiento agridulce. Al fin Gaara demostraba afecto hacia alguien, sí, pero esa persona parecía cada vez más cerca de morir. Podía escucharse cruel, sin embargo era verdad. Nadie les aseguraba que la vida de Naruto estaría a salvo, o que ese tal Jiraiya encontrase una cura mágica para arreglar el sello. Vio a los medical nins moverse de un lado a otro, haciendo entrar sangre a las venas del rubio, comprobando sus signos vitales. El daño físico no parecía tan severo, y el trabajo de los medic nins tardó poco en terminar. Dijeron debían volver al hospital, pero que dejarían lo necesario y a alguien para supervisar. Gaara no aceptó que se quedara la enfermera designada a los cuidados de Uzumaki Temari vio a su hermano tomar asiento en la cama al lado de Naruto, y supo que no se movería de ahí hasta ver que despertase.

---

La sensación líquida de algo entrando a su cuerpo era inquietante, no desagradable, pero tampoco placentera. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, esperando ver las paredes blancas de hospital. _Kyuubi se desató otra vez… ¿por qué no estoy en un hospital?_ Algo rojo llamó su atención a la derecha. Se esforzó por enfocar la vista, descubriendo la figura de Sabaku no Gaara sentado a un lado suyo. _Rayos, no puedo dejar que me vea tan débil… _Con dificultad logró sentarse, sosteniéndose la cabeza a causa del dolor. _¿Eh?_ Cuando su mano entró en contacto con su cara sintió que algo estaba fuera de lo normal.

"¡Con un demonio!" El rostro de Naruto era la imagen fiel del horror. "¡Tengo garras!" No eran propiamente garras, sino la forma que tomaban las uñas de Uzumaki al estar bajo la influencia del zorro demonio. "¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!" se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sacudiéndola de un lado a otro. "No, no está pasando. Esto es una pesadilla. ¡Sí, eso! En cualquier momento llegará Neji con el cabello corto, descubriré que todo es un sueño, y despertaré." Nada ocurrió. "¡Oh, por dios! ¡Esto no es un sueño!" se tocó la cara. "¿Tengo algo más? ¡Necesito un espejo! Dime la verdad, Gaara. ¿Parezco un monstruo?" el líder de la Arena no respondió. "¡Ah, tu silencio lo dice todo! ¡Sí parezco un monstruo!"

"No." Dijo Gaara, colocando su mano sobre la que el rubio tenía en la mejilla. "No pareces ni eres un monstruo."

Supo que el pelirrojo lo decía con sinceridad. Un rubor tiñó el rostro de Uzumaki al afrontar la intensidad de los ojos del Kage clavados en él, sumado a esto el contacto establecido por sus manos entre ellos. Era agradable ver que Gaara tomaba de la mejor manera la situación, todo el asunto de Kyuubi. _Él sabe la verdad… y aún así no le parezco un monstruo._

"¿Sabes, Gaara?" dijo el rubio, acercándose al líder de la Arena. Su voz convertida en un leve murmullo. "Ya se me ha hecho costumbre que seas lo primero que veo al despertar, y creo que me agrada. Tú me agradas." Antes de que el ninja del desierto pudiera hablar lo silenció con sus labios.

---

NOTAS:

Hey ˆˆ Gracias a todos ustedes, gente bella que sigue a mi lado. Gracias también a los que se toman la molestia de dejar reviews y de leer los que otros dejan. Es divertido que se enteren de lo que los demás piensan, yay! Entre Gaaraculas, Uchihelsings y Kage-cerezas todo se hace más divertido. Bueno, bueno, pues a responder reviews!

**Tecnomago:** Sí, sí, Sasuke no se murió, y tampoco quedó tan mal herido. Diantres, me estoy suavizando xD Gracias por el ánimo, y por comentar! Eso me hace luchar contra el demonio de la flojera.

**Kiomi:** Jajaja, siempre termino el capítulo en los peores momentos, ne? No me mates por eso xD Si quieres saber lo que pasa, anda, a dejar un review! Por favor!

**Mylen:** Yay! Gaara no está fuera de personaje, gracias por confirmármelo de nuevo! Yo no he leído el manga… me da un poco de flojera ˆˆU Pero bueno, ya me enteraré de lo que ocurra.

**Elanta:** No los torturo… no mucho xD Los cliffhangers simplemente llegan solos, de verdad! Tampoco hay Shukaku hoy, pero tiene que aparecer después de esto! xD Espero que no pierdas el interés! Gracias!

**Ari:** Gracias por tus cumplidos, de verdad que gracias! Qué dices? Se besaron! No me merezco un review por eso? Eh? Anda, por favor!

**Sherry:** Sorry, pero ya suficiente tengo con la pareja principal para poner una secundaria. Y sobre tu pregunta de a qué me refería al decir que Naruto es uke… pues eso mismo… a mí el rubio me parece, pues, pasivo… Ojalá sigas leyendo, de verdad. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

**Mikage-sama:** A kiss! They kissed! Isn't that beautiful? Oh, in fact, I know you asked me to translate this fic to the Portuguese, and of course you can! It's an honor to me! I sent you an e-mail a while ago saying yes, but I guess it got lost or something. Anyways, yes, you can! Kisses!

**DarkNikaru73:** Gracias por los halagos! Sí, la inspiración viene y va… yo también soy fan yaoi a morir! El hetero no me llama la atención… te apoyo en que ese tipo de fics están inundando la sección, pero bueno, aquí estamos para contrarrestar eso, no? Gracias por los ánimos, y ojalá que sigas pudiendo darte tus escapadas de tus padres para leer esto ˆˆ

**Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep:** Ok, ok, ok, puedes estar tranquila, no habrá ShikaTema. Quieres lemon? Bueno, ya se besaron, quizá más adelante hay más cositas entre los dos! Espero que sigas leyendo, y gracias!

**Arli-chan:** No te preocupes, entre más loca, mejor! xD …Yo no he visto Gravitation… que triste, verdad? xD Anda, gracias por compararme al Código Da Vinci, eso es algo muy lindo de tu parte. Espero saber de ti pronto!

**Terpsícore:** Sí, son cortos los capítulos, pero la actualización compensa un poquito, ne? Al menos eso espero. No tengo la historia ya escrita, tampoco pensada. Simplemente dejo que los personajes fluyan por las situaciones, y al terminar un capítulo empiezo a escribir el siguiente. Bueno, bueno, tú también eres una persona muy linda! Espero un review de tu parte! Y gracias por leer.

**Kennich:** Queríamos momentos tiernos? Bueno, ese del final más o menos es tierno, pero no me gustó mucho xD En fin, en fin, espero que te haya gustado, y que me dejes un review para que me ponga a trabajar en el sig. capítulo. Un abrazo, y gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

**Nadeshcka:** A ver que tan rápido eres para leer este capítulo, eh? En fin, no mataron a Sasuke, pero bueno, aún quedan capítulos por delante, ne? xD Jajaja, Uchihelsing xD Hey, me gustan los reviews largos! Expláyate todo lo que quieras xD Claro, nada de flojera, y a escribir! Café power! xD Nos vemos! ˆˆ

**Aver Suiris:** Bueno, es bueno saber que mi fic tiene un extraño efecto cafeinico en ti, jajaja. Ojalá que lo sigas leyendo, y bueno, aquí estaré yo para leer tus comentarios y tratar de responder tus dudas. Y sí, Sasuke es un bestia xD Bien, espero saber de ti pronto!

**Rei Kaida:** Ahí está! Shino habló… otra vez! xD Jejeje, niño bicho xD Gracias por dejarme reviews a los capítulos anteriores, yay! Tu padre puede estar tranquilo, Sasuke no sufrió mucho xD Diantres, Naruto logró besar a Gaara! Le has de enseñar cada maña a ese rubio…! Pero ya verás! Ser seme prevalece! En fin, en fin, yo quiero oír tu imitación de Gaara! tal vez algún día, ne? xD El KakaNaru ya está en preparación! Si que sí! Quizá pronto sepas de él. Un abrazo, y gracias por los halagos! Espero verte pronto! ˆˆ

**Tayuya-senpai:** Bueno, bueno, no se murió el Uchiha, creo que no ha sido tan malo cómo para merecer morir. Y sobre lo de Temari siendo más fuerte que Kankuro, no, no me refería a eso. Era cómo decir… Kankuro no podría con Kyuubi, Temari tampoco, pero juntos podrían tener una pequeñita oportunidad. Silencio, chica Shukaku, no me dejaré influenciar xD Espero que sigas leyendo, por favor!

**Chibi-Hinata:** Sí! Trae a tus amigos para que vean el beso entre esos dos xD Sería un review bien divertido si me dejaran ellos sus comentarios con los tuyos, jajaja. Nah, no matamos al Uchiha ni eso, pero bueno, el fic aún no termina, ne? xD Espero seguir atrayendo tu atención! Espero saber de ti pronto!


	16. Chapter 16

**Tal vez algún día**

**Capítulo 16**

Un grito de triunfo proveniente del perro mapache resonó en los confines de la mente de Gaara. Se arrodilló, levantando los brazos. _¡Gracias, mocoso escandaloso!_ Sin embargo, su pelirrojo contenedor parecía estar en aprietos, sin saber cómo responder al gesto. _Mira, humano inexperto, primero que nada lánzalo a la cama y arráncale la ropa. ¡Así será más fácil!_ La sugerencia de Shukaku fue respondida con un gruñido molesto del Kage. _¡Bien, bien, no lo lances si no quieres! ¿Por qué entre todos los posibles contenedores tuve que terminar con uno tan pudoroso? En especial ahora que el mocoso se ve más apetitoso con esas nuevas garras suyas. Bueno, bueno, mientras no te separes del rubio será suficiente… al menos por ahora._ Asintió para si mismo, diciéndose que esto le ponía un paso más cerca de quitarle la ropa al rubio ruidoso._ Entonces, ayuda con el beso. ¡No hay problema! ¡Yo soy el kamasutra del beso hecho demonio!_ Se tronó los nudillos, preparándose a darle a Uzumaki un beso para recordar de por vida.

---

En contra de todas las expectativas del Kazekage, los labios de Naruto se colocaron sobre los propios en un contacto casto, incluso casi inocente, pero eso era un beso. El primero para Sabaku no Gaara, proveniente de la persona que tantos cambios efectuó en él y a la cual le abrió su corazón. Al ser tan repentino tardó en reaccionar que en verdad estaba ocurriendo, que por voluntad propia Uzumaki le hacía tal muestra de afecto. _Dijo que yo le agrado._ Incluso con esa simple frase le habría bastado al pálido shinobi. El demonio en su interior inició un escándalo de gritos y chillidos de emoción para después hacer las ya comunes pervertidas sugerencias. Tuvo suerte de que el mapache ofreciera su ayuda de forma voluntaria al ver el dilema que enfrentaba. Hubiese sido demasiado embarazoso encontrarse pidiendo consejo al lujurioso espíritu de la arena. Cerró los ojos, y siguiendo las instrucciones del Tanuki inclinó la cabeza a un lado, disfrutando la sensación de los labios de Uzumaki tocando los suyos. Una sensación extraña se desató en su estomago, nueva para él, mas no por eso desagradable. Acarició con su lengua los labios del rubio antes de centrar sus atenciones en el superior, alternando entre frotes y suaves succiones. Naruto le dio el mismo trato al labio inferior del pelirrojo, activando el flujo de sangre bajo esa tenue piel. De forma automática la mano derecha del Kage se dirigió a la parte trasera de la cabeza del otro muchacho, perdiéndose dentro del abundante cabello rubio al mismo tiempo que le acercaba más hacia él. La mente de Gaara perdió la noción del tiempo y la concepción del espacio, en ese momento lo único importante eran ellos dos y las plácidas sensaciones provocadas por el gesto que compartían. Despacio los labios del ninja de Konoha se abrieron, dejando escapar un soplo de su cálido aliento contra la fría piel del joven Kazekage. Comprendió que esta acción era una invitación, y aceptándola gustoso deslizó su lengua al interior, siendo recibido por el intenso sabor metálico de sangre combinado con ramen. Se movía sin prisa, saboreando cada detalle del interior de Uzumaki, el sentir de sus dientes, textura del paladar, la húmeda calidez de su lengua, grabándolo en lo más profundo de su memoria. Y justo cuando creyó que nada podía mejorar el momento sintió la tímida respuesta del rubio junto con la mano de éste posándose de modo ausente en el punto donde su hombro y cuello se unían, las nuevas garras tocando la pálida piel. Oleadas de emociones salieron a flote en Gaara del Desierto, sentía deseos de gritar de alegría, de llorar hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, y sostener el cuerpo al lado suyo hasta el final de sus días. La figura de Uzumaki cayó sobre el pecho del Kage, inconsciente. _Aún está demasiado débil._ Sonrió, volviendo a recostar a Uzumaki en la cama. Al contemplar la inocente imagen de Naruto hizo que toda confusión se desvaneciera en ese instante. _Lo amo._ Ya no había cabida para dudas en la mente o el corazón del pelirrojo._ Y quizás… él a mi también._

---

Los tres ninjas de Konoha tuvieron suerte de encontrarse con gente del hospital de la aldea, por medio de quienes se enteraron que era la segunda vez que Naruto tenía que recibir atención medica de urgencia, pero que el rubio se encontraba estable y en la custodia del Kazekage. El escuadrón de la Hoja acordó que lo mejor sería hospedarse en un hotel, descansar un rato y después sondear la aldea en busca de información respecto a Uzumaki y sus movimientos en los últimos días. Mientras Shino y Sasuke esperaban en la entrada, Shikamaru fue a pedir tres habitaciones individuales. La tacaña Godaime podía ser bastante generosa cuando las cosas se trataban del bienestar de Naruto. Tras haber pagado el shinobi de las sombras decidió preguntarle a la recepcionista de la posada si había escuchado algo del rubio.

"Ah, sí. El chico de Kazekage-sama." Dijo la mujer, sonriendo. "Toda la aldea habla de él desde que llegó. ¡El escándalo del año! ¿Sabías que le compró una casa en las afueras de la aldea?"

"¿Eh?" dijo una mujer que iba saliendo, interesada en la conversación. "Yo escuché que era una mansión, en el desierto."

"¿Qué?" Dijo la señora que hacía el aseo y regaba las plantas. "A mi me dijeron que era una mansión en el desierto, al lado de un oasis, dónde los dos se bañan juntos todas las mañanas bebiendo té de limón."

Las tres mujeres parecían haber olvidado la presencia del ninja de las sombras, ocupadas poniéndose al tanto de los más recientes rumores. Shikamaru tomó las llaves de las habitaciones e hizo una seña a sus compañeros indicando que le siguieran. _¿Qué rayos ha estado haciendo Naruto? Porque dudo que esas historias se inventen solas… o tal vez sí, la gente es demasiado problemática…_

---

_Oh, genial…_ El contenedor del zorro de las nueve colas despertó en la prisión de su demonio. _¿Y ahora qué quiere?_ Cansado, comenzó a avanzar por el mojado laberinto de entradas y pasillos. _¿Por qué diablos me duele tanto el cuerpo si estoy en mi mente? La vida me odia, por eso…_ Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que estaba haciendo antes de llegar a ese lugar. _Gaara… ¡estaba besando a Gaara!_ Dejó salir un grito exasperado. _¿Tenía que quedar inconsciente justo en ese momento? ¡Será mi suerte!_ No estaba seguro de por qué lo hizo, sin embargo, en el instante le pareció lo más correcto. _Y él respondió… me pregunto qué estará pensando ahora._ Siguió avanzando, con el aún vívido recuerdo de lo agradable que fue sentir los labios del pelirrojo en los propios, ser por un momento lo único importante en la vida de alguien, el primordial objeto de sus atenciones. _Demonios, creo que siento algo por él… ¿Gaara sentirá algo parecido? ¿O me besó sólo para hacerme sentir bien? Pero no creo que él sea el tipo de personas que hace esas cosas sin pensar… Entonces ¿por qué? Tal vez sea algún descontrol causado por años de falta de sueño, o la alineación de lo planetas… ¿qué signo es él? creo que cumple años en enero…_

"Oye, mocoso idiota." Interrumpió la inconfundible voz de Kyuubi. "No te traje aquí para verte ahí parado con esa cara de imbécil."

"¡Entonces dime para qué rayos me trajiste y así podré irme!" se quejó Naruto, cruzando los brazos. "¡Cómo si yo estuviera muy contento de estar viéndote a ti! ¡Ja!"

"¿Ansioso por volver a estar al lado del médium?" preguntó el zorro, causando un sonrojo en Uzumaki. "Sabes que puedo ver cada una de tus acciones y escuchar todos tus pensamientos ¿verdad?" sonrió en un gesto de burla, mostrando sus prominentes colmillos. "Un poco más y parecerías una hembra en celo."

"¡Tú, maldito zorro libidinoso!" exclamó el rubio, levantando un puño hacia el demonio. "¡Déjame en paz y consíguete una vida!"

"Con gusto podría tomar la tuya, así que te recomiendo que no me provoques, niño."

El argumento del espíritu de las nueve colas era cierto, en cualquier momento podía forzar el sello y acabar la existencia de Uzumaki. _Pero no lo ha hecho._ Incluso creía tener vagos recuerdos de la voz del zorro llamándole durante la posesión, intentando hacerle retomar el control. _Sé que te preocupas por mí, zorro tonto. _Una sonrisa trepó a los labios del ninja de Konoha, el cual se dio vuelta para ocultarlo del demonio.

"Sí, sí, cómo sea…" dijo Naruto, con un tono de poco interés. "¿Tienes algo que decirme o no?"

"Insolente." Gruñó el zorro, molesto. "No tengo por qué contarte nada de lo que pasó hace rato, pero hoy me siento benevolente con la gente estúpida. ¿Sabías que tus insulsos amigos mortales vinieron a visitarte?"

"¿Amigos?" preguntó el rubio, confuso. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quiénes?"

"El holgazán de las sombras, el fenómeno de los bichos, y el plagiador de técnicas con traumas de la infancia."

"Ellos tienen nombres ¿sabes?" dijo Naruto, volteando molesto. "Shikamaru, Shino y Sasuke."

"¡Cómo si yo fuera a aprenderme sus inútiles nombres!" se quejó el zorro, agitando sus colas en irritación. "No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías."

"Kyuubi… aquí, encerrado… todo lo que tienes es tiempo. Bueno ¿qué pasa con mis amigos? ¿A qué te refieres con eso de una visita?"

"Ignoro a qué diablos vinieron, pero llegaron en el momento exacto cuando perdiste el control. O mejor dicho, perdimos el control." El demonio parecía cansado. "Ataqué a uno de ellos. Sasuke. Aunque el médium me detuvo a tiempo tendrás que dar algunas explicaciones a esos humanos cuando vuelvan."

"Por los Hokages ¿por qué todo tiene que pasarme a mí?" suspiró antes de desplegar una sonrisa forzada. "Seguro debo tener el karma de tu vida cobrándome todo lo que hiciste. En fin, si eso era todo, necesito volver a mi cuerpo. Este lugar es demasiado húmedo, podría enfermarme." Despedido con un débil gruñido del zorro, Uzumaki desapareció.

---

La mayor de los hermanos del Desierto, atentando en contra de sus saludables principios alimenticios, preparaba una extensa porción de ramen. Kankuro había regresado ya un buen rato atrás con las compras, y ella tuvo que explicarle el incidente ocurrido en su ausencia. Su hermano le contó entonces el encuentro que tuvo con los ninjas de Konoha y el truco que utilizaron para sacarle información de la condición del rubio. _En este momento ese Nara ya debe haber hecho bastantes conexiones entre los hechos, aunque dudo que descubra el origen del problema. El Kyuubi es una variable que no entra en sus cálculos._ Miró el espacio vacío antes ocupado por la puerta de entrada a la casa. _Cómo si no tuviéramos ya suficientes problemas ocultando la existencia del demonio en Uzumaki para tener que ocuparnos también de tres niños entrometidos, y uno de ellos demasiado impulsivo._ Tomó el tazón humeante de ramen y fue hacia la habitación del menor de sus hermanos. Le pareció escuchar el sonido de voces algunos minutos antes, pero ahora que estaba frente a la puerta el silencio reinaba. Llamó a la puerta levemente y la voz de Gaara le dio permiso de entrar. El pelirrojo seguía sentado al lado del muchacho inconsciente, con la mirada adherida al rostro de éste, ni siquiera separándose un segundo para mirar a la rubia que entraba.

"Me pareció escucharlos hablar y decidí traerle un poco de ramen." Dijo Temari, colocando el tazón en la mesa junto a la cama. Su voz era leve y sus movimientos discretos. "¿Cómo sigue?"

"Despertó." Dijo el pálido adolescente. "Pero volvió a quedarse dormido al poco tiempo."

"Oh… supongo que sólo le hace falta descansar. Él es fuerte, estará bien. No tienes por qué preocuparte tanto." Ese comentario obtuvo la atención de Gaara. Temari sabía que ese era terreno desconocido, así que decidió andar con cuidado. "¿Sabes? a mí me parece bien que le tengas afecto… Uzumaki es un buen chico. Un poco ruidoso y exhibicionista pero, aunque no quieras, con el tiempo termina agradándote." Sonrió a su hermano y después avanzó hacia la puerta. "Supongo que podría acostumbrarme a tenerlo por aquí."

---

Las técnicas que fueron selladas por los anteriores Hokages eran una cantidad considerable, dejando a los dos sannins la tediosa tarea de sumergirse a buscar entre los ahora jutsus prohibidos. Tsunade no era una mujer de mucha paciencia, empero, Naruto siempre parecía sacar de ella las reacciones más inesperadas. Durante la búsqueda salieron a conversación los días que Jiraiya pasó en el país del Viento, y la rubia estaba más que interesaba en saber los detalles. Descubrió así que el Kazekage tenía cómo huésped a Uzumaki y, según el ermitaño, Sabaku no Gaara miraba a Naruto con ojos muy distintos a los que se usan para ver a un simple rival, y que el rubio no estaba exactamente rechazando la actitud del Kage. Esa era una posibilidad que la Godaime no se esperaba ni en un millón de años. _Ese enano nunca dejará de sorprenderme._ También supo del distinto tipo de vida que Uzumaki llevaba en la villa de la Arena, lo relajado y alegre que se mostraba a pesar de lo crítico de su condición. Sonrió con una mezcla de nostalgia y tristeza. Lo que más deseaba era el bienestar de su persona favorita, por lo cual le alegraba que Naruto estuviese teniendo una estadía placentera allá, no obstante sabía que por la manera en que estaban las cosas, esa tranquilidad se evaporaba con cada segundo transcurrido. Tendría que seguir con la interminable búsqueda. _Trabajar es aburrido…_ Suspiró, masajeándose el cuello adolorido por las horas de estar encorvada sobre la mesa, buscando. _Pero supongo que por esta vez haré una excepción._

"Oye, Jiraiya." Dijo Tsunade, pensativa. "Durante el tiempo que estuviste en la aldea de la Arena ¿viste algún tipo de descontrol del Tanuki en su interior?"

"No." Respondió el anciano, cruzando los brazos. "Era un mocoso algo inestable, sí, pero nunca lo vi ceder ante el demonio. En varias ocasiones me pareció que discutía con el Shukaku, pero no pasaba a mayores."

"Creo que deberíamos investigar también el sello que se utilizó para poner al espíritu en su cuerpo. Nunca se sabe qué podría ayudar."

Ahí fue la conclusión de la breve conversación. Tsunade continuó desenrollando el largo pergamino, pasando la vista por la antigua escritura. Muchas de las técnicas le eran familiares, algunas incluso enseñadas a ella por el Sandaime cuando todavía no eran prohibidas. Sin embargo, encontró una que le llamó la atención, una que definitivamente no entraba en su repertorio de jutsus. ¿_Shishou Fuuin?_ Se levantó con brusquedad.

"¡Jiraiya! ¡Lo encontré!" sonrió emocionada al sorprendido ermitaño. "¡El sello de las Cuatro Estaciones!"

---

El entrenamiento matutino concluyó, tomarían un descanso y en dos horas volverían a reunirse con Shizune sensei para la misión de cuidar a unos niños. Konohamaru ocuparía ese tiempo libre, cómo hacía de manera usual, para entrenar. Su actual empeño era lograr dominar la técnica favorita de su mejor amigo: el Kage Bunshin no jutsu. Aunque era una enseñanza que no figurase entre el programa actual de los ninjas Ebisu hizo una excepción con el nieto de Sarutobi. El chakra de Konohamaru hasta ahora sólo le permitía crear dos réplicas, causándole un desgaste físico considerable. Algo que no se comparaba con la cantidad de clones que le permitía a Naruto invocar con su colosal chakra. El niño tenía un buen reparto de jutsus de tierra, algunos incluso figuraban entre los preferidos de su difunto abuelo. _¡Ya verás, Naruto-oniichan! ¡Algún día haré más bunshins que tú!_ Los sentidos del niño se dispararon al detectar una presencia desconocida acercándose. De manera automática los dedos de Konohamaru se dirigieron en busca de un par de shurikens. La figura de un ninja apareció en su campo de visión, su vestimenta delataba que pertenecía a otra aldea, y el chaleco que portaba una indicación del rango que tenía: un Jounnin. Llevaba el rostro cubierto, dejando sólo a la vista los ojos del extraño.

"¿Eres tú Sarutobi Konohamaru?" preguntó el shinobi, y el niño asintió. El hombre sacó de entre sus cosas un papel y lo extendió a Konohamaru para que lo tomase. "Una carta venida desde la Aldea Oculta de la Arena."

La tomó, abriendo los ojos en sorpresa al ver el sello del Kage del Viento impreso en la parte frontal del sobre. Levantó la vista para preguntar al ninja más al respecto, pero el hombre había desaparecido del lugar.

---

Desde las profundas tinieblas de la inconsciencia el olfato del portador del Kyuubi sintió el ya bien conocido salado aroma desprendido del ramen, casi podía sentir el vapor en la cara y el sabor en la boca. _Debo… tener… ramen._ En pos de cumplir el comando de Uzumaki los ojos azules del muchacho hicieron su mejor esfuerzo por abrirse y mantenerse así. Bostezó, provocándose un punzante dolor en el pecho. _Maldición, todavía duele. Kyuubi, deja de espiarme y mejor ocúpate en arreglar esto._ Tomó el tazón en la mesa junto a la cama, y justo al estar a punto de llevarse la comida a la boca se percató de la intensa mirada posada en él. _Gaara…_ Incluso él sabía que tenían ciertas cosas que conversar, pero no tenía la mínima idea de cómo introducir el tema.

"Hola, Gaara." dijo el rubio, sonriendo. "Perdona que me haya desmayado así hace rato, pero el inoportuno de Kyuubi quería hablar conmigo. ¡Ah, sí! Gracias por evitar que el zorro tonto matara a Sasuke." Los ojos del Kazekage se estrecharon a la mención del Uchiha. Hubo un largo silencio, y Uzumaki comenzó a jugar con el ramen, inquieto. "¿Por qué no me dices algo, Gaara? ¿O vamos a pretender que nada pasó? Porque si eso es lo que vamos a hacer al menos tienes que decírmelo."

Vio acercarse al shinobi de la arena desde la pared en que estuvo apoyado. El pelirrojo no parecía molesto, aunque Naruto no se atrevería a intentar adivinar los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente del Kage. El contenedor del Shukaku tomó asiento en la cama, para luego acercar su rostro al de Uzumaki, el cual comenzaba a teñirse de rojo en las mejillas. _¿Va… va a besarme otra vez?_ El recuerdo del beso que compartieron antes creó un cosquilleo en el pecho del rubio, igual que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. Sin embargo, el rostro de Gaara pasó de largo los labios del ninja de Konoha, deteniéndose al nivel de su oído. La pausada respiración del joven Kazekage acariciaba la piel de Uzumaki, enviando escalofríos a lo largo de su espalda. Sintió los labios del pelirrojo moverse, causando un delicioso roce entre ellos, y una frase que le llegó hasta el fondo de su alma.

"Tú también me agradas… Naruto."

---

NOTAS:

La verdad no hay mucho que decir. Sorry por la tardanza y que se topen con un capítulo malo y corto, supongo. Pero ustedes son buenos y serán indulgentes conmigo, verdad? Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando reviews! Los cuales ahora me dedicaré a responder, yay!

**Kay:** Gracias por decir que te encanta, de verdad! Haré lo posible por no dejarte otra vez con las ansias al final de un capítulo ˆˆU Y ojalá sigas leyendo y dejando comentarios!

**Sherry:** Sí, Shikamaru es genial xD Y… bueno, el beso… sorry ˆˆU Pero es que… estoy es yaoi, no puede ser evitado xD En fin, gracias por el esfuerzo, y trata de darle una oportunidad a esos dos.

**Lin Hashimoto:** Ojalá que ya todo haya mejorado en la escuela, y que tu papá no te prive de los placeres del internet. Se agradecen las felicitaciones! Y sí, Sasuke anda de antipático por ahí xD Espero actualizar pronto, pero no prometo nada ˆˆU Y respecto al lemon… es muy, muy probable que haga uno, pero no soy muy buena para eso. De por sí el beso de este capítulo me quedó súper mal. Pero bueno, a practicar, ne? xD Espero saber de ti pronto, y gracias por seguir atenta a esto!

**Kennich:** Sí, al fin un beso! No hubo mucho dialogo, pero pues Gaara no es la persona más conversativa, y Naruto no es el más indicado para hablar de asuntos del corazón. En fin, esto fue lo que salió xD Gracias por ser tan linda y seguir conmigo! Espero tu comentario!

**Chibi-Hinata:** Me saludas a tus amigos, y gracias por decir que te gustó lo de las garras, yay! Sasuke pidiendo perdón? Y no sabes ni por qué? Diantres xD Bueno, bueno, espero leer más de ti, un review lleno de risas malvadas y truenos y relámpagos xD

**Hanasaki:** Vaya, te lo leíste todo en un día? Gracias! Que bueno que le des una oportunidad al GaaNaru, además, siempre es bueno un pequeño cambio, ne? Entre tanto SasuNaru y eso xD Jaja, sí, la lista de amigos de Naruto xD Gracias por los halagos a la historia y mi narración, eres una linda! Espero que todo vaya bien en tu viaje y me dejes un comentario! Gracias!

**Leo Black Le-fay:** Jajaja, y serán felices para toda la vida? xD Diantres, ya hasta te hiciste tu propio final xD En fin, en fin, gracias por seguir leyendo, y me alegra que te parezcan lindos esos dos! Espero ver un review tuyo pronto! Por favor!

**Rukawa:** El capítulo no es la gran cosa, pero ojalá no te haya defraudado… demasiado xD Gracias por los halagos, y ojalá me dejes otro de tus lindos comentarios! Gracias de nuevo por leer!

**Ari:** Soy una loca? Gracias! xD Gracias por decir que va bien el ritmo, yay! Veré que hago para actualizar pronto y escribir más escenitas románticas entre esos dos xD Ojalá estés bien y me dejes otro comentario!

**DarkNikaru73:** Te vas? Eso es una lástima… bueno, sea lo que sea, ojalá que todo te vaya bien, desde aquí seguiremos escribiendo para si algún día tienes oportunidad de leer. Gracias por todo, y ojalá sepa de ti uno de estos días! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

**Zerohuey:** Que bueno que lleves ya un rato leyendo, y gracias por el review y decir que es un buen fic! Espero que si tienes tiempo me dejes otro review!

**Kiomi:** Aquí se aclaró que fue Naruto quien besó a Gaara. Sorry si es que lo hice confuso… Bueno, ahí andaba Shukaku, de lujurioso cómo siempre xD Oh Enka? Cantada por Naruto? No sabía, supe que cantó Gyu-ryu-ryu, pero nada más. Sí, sería genial que me dijeras de donde bajarla, gracias por el dato!

**Tayuya-senpai:** Sorry por las escenas de hoy ˆˆU Ojalá si hayas terminado tus trabajos y tengas tiempo libre para leer (y dejarme un review xD) Tú y tus mensajes subliminales villanos xD Espero saber de ti pronto! Gracias por leer!

**Arli-chan:** La gente me ha mirado feo a mi también, somos como Naruto y Gaara xD Sorry por hacerte esperar tanto ˆˆU Pero ya sabes, la flojera xD Ahora quiero más Gravitation xD Bueno, bueno, espero un review tuyo pronto! Gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras!

**Tecnomago:** Deja te explico lo de Gaaracula. Todo eso comenzó allá por el capítulo ocho, cuando Gaara probó una gota de sangre de Naruto. Por esto Anzu Zoldick lo bautizó así en su review, por andar de Drácula con Uzumaki xD Y luego Nadeshcka bautizó a Sasuke Uchihelsing en el capítulo catorce, por la antipatía que tenía hacia Gaara. y el Kage-cereza es invención de Karin Nekoi, por la comparación de Naruto del pelirrojo con una cereza gigante xD Y hay más apodos por ahí rondando. Cosas de la vida, verdad? Bueno, ya es demasiada explicación. Gracias por leer, y espero saber de ti pronto! Gracias, gracias!

**SakureiMiu:** Sí, Kyuubi posesionándose de Naruto y causándole daño involuntario es triste. El final? La verdad no sé en dónde parará esto, así que no hay mucho que pueda decirte. Que bueno que me toque la suerte de agarrarte con ganas de comentar, gracias! Sasuke, la verdad, a mi me cae algo mal… empecé esto cuando lo odiaba mucho, así que este es el resultado ˆˆU Ya veremos más de él adelante, yay! Yo no he leído el manga… pero dicen por ahí que la pareja GaaNaru se ve posible. Que bueno! ˆˆ Gracias por decirme lo que piensas, así de sincera! Espero que me dejes un review si tienes tiempo! Gracias!

**Terpsícore:** Sí, el romance está llegando a la aldea de la Arena! Y ahora no serán sólo chismes, sino la pura verdad! xD Sí, pobre Shikamaru, arreglando lo que el Uchiha echa a perder xD Qué averiguará del misterio de Uzumaki? No lo sé! xD Sobre le tema de los ukes y los seme, puer verás… para mí, Naruto es el uke por excelencia. Bueno, bueno, espero saber de ti pronto, te agradezco que sigas por aquí!

**Rei Kaida:** Anda, mi aprendiz dejó frío al tuyo! Ja, mis técnicas de seducción están dando resultado! xD Hoy Shino no habló, pero es que, bueno, es reservado el niño bicho xD (sigo sin encontrar lo adorable del apodo xD) Gracias por todas las felicitaciones, de verdad! Y sí, a mi también me sorprende la cantidad de reviews! Debe ser por Shukaku xD haré lo posible por no defraudarte! Esta historia está dedicada a ti! Y el KakaNaru… no sé, quizás Sasuke entre por ahí a molestar xD No sé, no sé! xD Y yo que tú, me alejaba de Naruto, o una de esas noches Gaara te hace un ataúd de arena gratis xD

**Nadeshcka:** Hey, niña-spoiler! Yo no he leído nada del manga y ya me mataste a Gaara xD Bueno, bueno, espero ver esos dibujos! Por favooooor! Quiero ver tu trabajo! Harás un dibujo si hago un lemon? Ok ok ok, me callo ya xD Espero saber de ti pronto, tus reviews me animan el día! Gracias!

**Anzu Zoldick:** Tranquila, ojalá que todo en la escuela ande bien! Tus apodos me alegran el día xD Gaarabato? Sucksuke? xD Sí, Gaara es un amor! Ya no hay hombres así, o si no, son gays xD Diantres, no te enfades tanto con el Uchiha, qué ha hecho el pobre? (jajaja, que quiero? Una lista? xD) Ya viste, Gaara y un poco de Shukaku da como resultado un Naruto feliz xD Haré lo posible por no fracturarme las manos o algo así xD Espero leer tu review a este capítulo, yay! Y gracias por seguir por acá!

**RiMi:** Anda, tranquila, es normal que no tengas tiempo a veces. Espero que esta vez si tengas tiempo y no andes con las pisas del inglés. Sí, nadie comprende al pobre de Gaara! Bueno, Naruto, pero eso no es el tema xD No eres la única que se confundió con el beso. Naruto besó a Gaara, sí. Quizás, en el fondo, seas una fan del yaoi! (cómo Jiraiya xD) Gracias por decir que estoy entre tus fics favoritos, que lindo de tu parte! Ok, ahora espero un review tuyo! Por favor!

**Ave Suiris:** Vaya, gracias por gastar tu tinta en mí! De viaje? Vaya, pues ojalá te vaya bien, y en cuanto llegues, te pongas al tanto de las cosas! Sí, el sello es raro… culpo a Yondaime xD Sorry por dejarlo en las peores partes, pero bueno, de una manera tengo que conseguir reviews, no? xD Me gustó lo que dijiste de Sasuke, que le dolería más a él que a Naruto. Eres de las pocas que lo defiende por aquí. Hey, no destruyas las mesas de tu escuela, te van a cobrar xD Hoy salió Shukaku un poco, para las crecientes fans del mapache xD Gracias por tus buenos deseos y halagos. De verdad ojalá hayas disfrutado tu viaje y que te reincorpores al ejercito del yaoi pronto xD


	17. Chapter 17

**Tal vez algún día**

**Capítulo 17**

Era divertido ver el sonrojo en las mejillas doradas de Uzumaki. El Kazekage sentía por el rubio algo más que simple agrado pero no quería asustarle diciendo de súbito que lo amaba. De esta manera expresó sus sentimientos al ninja de Konoha sin decir demasiado. En el rostro de Naruto se dibujó un círculo de emociones: sorpresa, sonrojo, y sorpresa de nuevo. Contemplaba los ojos azules de su huésped desde una distancia considerable, dejando de por medio el espacio necesarios para no hacer sentir acosado al muchacho, aunque tampoco muy lejos. Sabaku no Gaara hizo su parte, su aportación de revelar los sentimientos que le acosaban, ahora era el turno de Uzumaki para dar respuesta a esto. La parte racional de la mente del Kage le instaba a mantener las expectativas bajas, no entusiasmarse con esperanzas que podrían fáciles ser destrozadas.

"Tú…a mí… tú…" comenzó Naruto, luchando contra alguna fuerza desconocida que le impedía hablar. El tazón de ramen fue colocado en su antiguo sitio arriba de la mesa. "Me llamaste… por mi primer nombre."

"Lo hice." Aceptó el pelirrojo, sin encontrar la relevancia que tenía el asunto en comparación con otras mejores cosas y más importantes a tratar.

"¡Y dijiste que yo te agrado!" exclamó el rubio, plasmando en la frase toda la incredulidad que podía crear. Miró con recelo al shinobi de la arena, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Es verdad?" el Kazekage asintió. Naruto aún parecía desconfiado. "¿En qué manera? ¿Agrado cómo un buen amigo, o agrado cómo más que un amigo? ¡Y no pienso responderte en qué manera lo hice yo hasta que tú me respondas primero!"

"Agrado más que sólo cómo amigos." Dijo Gaara, decidido a afrontar lo que la vida le deparase. "Te respondí, cómo me lo pediste. Ahora es tu turno de hablar."

"Oh, digo lo mismo." Respondió Uzumaki, sonriendo aliviado. "Me quita un peso de los hombros saber que sientes los mismo. Es decir, ya que aclaramos eso puedo besarte sin problemas ¿verdad?"

El portador de Kyuubi tenía los labios en los del líder de la aldea de la Arena antes de que éste pudiera responder a la pregunta del rubio. Naruto siempre lograba encontrar nuevas maneras para sorprender al pálido adolescente. Este segundo beso renovó la sensación de agitación en el pecho del pelirrojo, combinándose con la alegría de encontrar su afecto correspondido. Era distinto, con menos ansiedad, pero no por eso más tranquilo. La respuesta de Uzumaki desde el primer momento era la substancial diferencia. Un beso inocente, sin profundizarse, sin embargo creando una deliciosa fricción entre los labios de ambos. Al tener los ojos cerrados los demás sentidos despertaron, listos para registrar el mínimo detalle ocurrido. Un suave suspiro, un leve roce de pieles, el aroma que el cuerpo del otro despedía.

"Bien, tengo una duda." Dijo Naruto, rompiendo el deleitable contacto. "¿Qué somos tú y yo ahora? ¿Somos novios? ¡Porque no pienso ser sólo tú amigo complaciente! Tengo mi dignidad ¿sabes?"

El joven Kazekage carecía de una definición que englobara lo ocurrido entre ellos, aunque ciertamente no deseaba a Uzumaki sólo para, cómo dijo éste, ser una ocasional compañía complaciente, sino que deseaba lo contrario, alguien a quien entregarle su afecto. Optó por aceptar el término ofrecido por el rubio.

"Está bien." Respondió asintiendo. "Somos novios."

---

El mapache demonio observaba atento y medianamente complacido el desarrollo de los eventos entre su contenedor y el visitante de Konoha. _Novios, vaya término más cursi. Tan fácil que sería lanzarse sobre el ninja ruidoso y marcarlo cómo nuestro. Los mortales son tan anticuados… qué sentido tienes esos preámbulos, jamás lo entenderé._ Empero, Shukaku tenía en su naturaleza la virtud del optimismo, así que en este nuevo acuerdo entre los portadores de demonios vio nacer la posibilidad de presenciar algo de acción en un futuro. _Es más, quizá pueda hacer un pequeño intento más tarde…_ Dirigió su línea de pensamientos a la mente de Gaara. _Hey, tú, humano virgen. Tengo algunos consejos para ti está noche ¿eh?_ Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera mandarle a callar cómo era acostumbrado, el mapache le envió una imagen mental del rostro del rubio dejando escapar leves quejidos de placer. No hubo ningún comentario por parte del médium. _Esta noche va a ser divertida… Ah, soy tan genial. Kyuubi se arrancará las nueve colas en indignación cuando dominemos a su contenedor._

---

Curioso por el origen de la carta en sus manos Konohamaru abrió el sobre, cuidando no romper el papel que mostraba el sello del Kazekage. Al desplegar la hoja descubrió que la caligrafía en ella le era familiar. Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando la realización llegó a él. _¡Naruto-oniichan! ¡Recibió mi carta, tiene que ser eso! Pero… ¿y el sello del Kazekage? ¿Él está en el país del Viento? ¡Yo ni siquiera he salido de la aldea!_ Se sentó en el piso a leer la por tanto tiempo esperada carta.

Konohamaru:

Voy a pasar por alto todos los insultos que me hiciste porque soy el gran y benevolente Uzumaki Naruto. _¡Ja!_ Ahora que eres un ninja quizás puedas parecerte aunque sea un poco a la genial persona que soy yo, pequeño e inocente Gennin. _¡No soy pequeño! ¡Y él tampoco es tan alto!_ En fin, me parece genial que Shizune sea tu sensei. Estoy seguro que les enseñará muchas técnicas asombrosas, no cómo el holgazán de Kakashi sensei… Felicitaciones por tu graduación, Konohamaru, y perdona que no estuviera ahí para celebrar contigo. Estoy seguro que quieres saber dónde estoy ¿verdad? Bueno, se supone que no debo decirlo, pero por el sello del Kage que pedí prestado debes darte una idea de en cuál aldea estoy. La gente es agradable aquí, aunque te diré que un poco rara… Como sea, estoy viviendo con Gaara. _¡Increíble! ¡Ese sujeto era muy fuerte! Seguro que Naruto-nii así podrá aprender técnicas geniales. _Pero no le digas a la vieja Tsunade que te dije esto, se supone que nadie sabe dónde estoy. Cuando las cosas se arreglen y regrese a la aldea te contaré todo. ¡Te vas a sorprender, te lo aseguro! Saluda a todos de mi parte ¡pero no les digas nada más! _Sí, sí…_ Bien, espero que pueda volver a la aldea y verte con tu protector de Konoha. Lograste obligar a la anciana Tsunade a mandarme una carta y usar el sello del Hokage, eso es increíble. Ojalá te vea pronto. Cuídate, Konohamaru, y conviértete en un buen ninja.

"Naruto-oniichan…" dijo el niño, sonriendo con nostalgia al principio, después cambiando a un semblante de determinación. "Me convertiré en un excelente ninja. ¡Es una promesa!"

---

En medio de la gente los tres ninjas de Konoha caminaban de regreso al hotel donde se hospedaron, dando por concluida la búsqueda de información de ese día. Sasuke en verdad no le veía caso a estar interrogando aldeanos que padecían obvios problemas mentales, la única excusa posible para justificar la sarta de respuestas irreales que les daban. La mayoría de estas consistentes en supuestos regalos dados a Naruto por Gaara o las más increíbles y poco probables situaciones entre esos dos. El Uchiha inclusive llegó a pensar que se trataba de un plan del antipático Kazekage para confundirles o evitar que les dieran información real. Fuese o no verdad, Sasuke tenía decidido llegar al fondo de esas intrigas. Las relaciones de grupo no estaban en los mejores términos, y era definitivo que el ninja de las sombras estaba molesto con él. _Cómo si me importara._ Lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era socializar. En el camino al hotel alcanzó a vislumbrar la casa de Gaara del Desierto, causando en él una sonrisa de sorna la visión de la ya no existente puerta de entrada. _Nunca le cierras la puerta a un Uchiha en la cara o eso es lo que pasa._ Si no fuera por la molesta orden de Shikamaru indicándoles permanecer en grupo y abstenerse de ir en busca de Uzumaki él ya estaría consiguiendo sacar del pelirrojo las respuestas que deseaba. _Mañana…_ La luz rojiza de la puesta de sol creaba tonos anaranjados en todo lo que tocaba, despidiéndose para dar paso a su pálido relevo durante las noches. Por hoy haría caso a las órdenes del líder de escuadrón, pero el día siguiente nada le detendría de hablar con Naruto.

---

El ermitaño sapo preparaba sus cosas para abandonar la Villa Oculta de la Hoja a primera hora del día siguiente. Transfirió toda la información del Shishou Fuuin a otro pergamino, el cual estudiaría con mayor detenimiento al llegar al país del Viento. Prefería volver al lado de Naruto pronto, la condición de su alumno era inquietante, causando que desde el día que abandonaron la aldea de la Arena él no conciliara el sueño. Claro, utilizó ese tiempo para concluir el segundo tomo de la nueva novela en proceso. _Estoy seguro que mañana estará ya en las librerías._ La Godaime le comentó respecto a un escuadrón de ninjas mandado a investigar el estado de Uzumaki, consistente en tres conocidos del rubio. _Al menos no estará sólo con el médium._ Continuó repasando los preparativos para el viaje, cada detalle del camino que tomaría ya decidido de antemano. Sabía las rutas más prontas a gran parte de continente, conocimiento adquirido a lo largo de una vida errante. La sugerencia de investigar el método utilizado para introducir al Shukaku en Gaara del Desierto fue una sugerencia astuta. _No pierdes ningún detalle ¿eh, Tsunade?_ Jiraiya sabía que en la arena había muchos misterios escondidos, y técnicas ocultas que ni un sannin se atrevería a poner en práctica. Que poseyeran semejante técnica de posesión era escalofriante, pero que alguien se atreviera a utilizarla en su hijo por nacer para convertirle en un arma militar era aún más aterrador. _No vale la pena pensar en ese tipo de cosas ahora._ Salió del apartamento en que la Hokage le instaló, movido por el sencillo gusto de apreciar la belleza nocturna de su aldea natal. _Las noches más bellas son las de Konoha. He recorrido el continente entero y en ningún otro lado hay algo que se le compare a esto._ La conocida presencia de su antigua compañera de equipo se hizo notoria, uniéndose a la silenciosa contemplación del cielo oscuro decorado con centenares de destellos plateados.

"Así que ya tienes todo preparado para marcharte de nuevo. Eres un viejo vagabundo…" dijo la rubia, ganando una risa corta en respuesta. "Entonces ¿nos iremos mañana antes del amanecer?"

"Tú no vendrás, Tsunade." Dijo el anciano, con entera tranquilidad. "Sé que te preocupa lo que ocurra con Naruto, pero antes que nada, eres la Godaime. Ser Hokage implica poner por delante el bienestar de la villa, no puedes marcharte y dejar el lugar sin protección. Lo sabes."

"Ya he pensado en la seguridad de la aldea, no soy estúpida. He arreglado las misiones de todos los rangos ninjas de poco más de un mes en adelante. Nada de misiones arriesgadas que puedan traer consecuencias que exijan mi intervención médica."

"Aún así, la gente se negará a verte fuera del país del Fuego. Y tu ausencia no tardaría en ser relacionada con la de Naruto. Pronto harían las conexiones necesarias, sacando conclusiones de hechos que son mejor prevalecer ocultos."

"Te dije que ya he pensado bien el asunto." Dijo Tsunade en tono de superioridad. "Tengo un sustituto para cubrir mi ausencia." Al terminar de hablar se escuchó el distintivo ruido de alguien apareciendo en una ligera nube de humo.

"Hey." Saludó la persona recién aparecida. El físico era idéntico al de la Godaime, pero el rostro se mostraba distorsionado en un gesto de poco interés, toda su atención contenida en el libro que llevaba en la mano, el cual Jiraiya reconoció de su autoría. "Disculpen la tardanza, en el camino aquí me ofrecieron una membresía al Akatsuki y casi me convencen."

"¿Tu sustituto es Kakashi?" exclamó el ermitaño del cabello blanco, mirando a la sonriente Tsunade en incredulidad. "¿Estás loca? Además, dudo que el henge sea suficiente. La presencia de Kakashi es totalmente distinta a la tuya. Cualquier ninja con una educación decente puede darse cuenta."

"Eso sólo ocurrirá si están cerca." Intervino Kakashi, sin levantar la mirada de las páginas de la novela. "Puedo quedarme en la torre del Hokage la mayor parte del tiempo, por mí no hay problema."

"¿Lo ves? No habrá falla." dijo Tsunade, alegre. "Y… ¿en verdad crees que podrías detenerme de ir?"

"Supongo que no." El ermitaño pervertido suspiró, aceptando su derrota. "Eres más terca que un animal."

"Ve a dormir, Jiraiya." Dijo la auténtica Hokage. "Mañana temprano nos espera un pesado viaje."

---

Lo que mas deseaba Kankuro en ese momento era, cómo cada noche, cenar tranquilo y sin interrupciones, hecho que con la presencia de Uzumaki era imposible. El rubio continuaba débil por el enorme desplaye de chakra esa mañana, pero hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse de la cama y acompañarle en la mesa. _¿Debería sentirme halagado?_ No tenía idea de dónde estaban Temari y Gaara, y en el fondo sentía que esos dos fraguaron esa huida para dejarle a él la responsabilidad de lidiar con Naruto. _Esos traidores…_ De una u otra manera, el ninja de las marionetas estaba sentado a la mesa, escuchando por tercera vez el relato de cómo Gaara le pidió que fueran novios. Dudaba que alguna de esas tres versiones fuera verídica, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado la historia real o cómo ocurrió, así que lo dejó pasar. Por otra parte sentía desasosiego al estar en solo en compañía de Uzumaki. _Es decir, ese enano puede convertirse en una máquina demoníaca de matar en cualquier segundo. ¿Qué rayos pensaban aquellos dos al dejarme solo?_ Lo único restante era confiar en que el estado físico del rubio no le permitiría atacarle al máximo de fuerza. _Alentador…_

"Oye, Kankuro…" dijo Naruto, observando la mesa. "¿Crees que sea, no sé, ético, que ahora que Gaara y yo somos más que amigos, durmamos juntos?"

"Primero que nada, Gaara no duerme." Respondió el segundo de los hermanos de la arena. "Segundo, es una medida de protección y dudo que alguien más se ofrezca a cuidarte, o por lo menos yo no lo haré. Tercero, dudo que Gaara decida violarte o algo así en medio de la noche." El último comentario causó un sonrojo en el rubio.

"¿Sabes algo, Kankuro?" dijo Uzumaki, molesto. "No me agradas."

"¿Sabes algo, Naruto?" respondió el otro, fastidiado. "No me importa."

---

Temari acompañaba al menor de sus hermanos en busca de los ninjas de Konoha. Gaara fue quien decidió ir a poner las cosas en claro con esos tres, pero la rubia decidió unirse a la idea para evitar que el Kage hiciera algo sin pensar. Ella confiaba en el auto-control de su hermano, sin embargo, si la actitud del Uchiha logró sacarle de sus cabales, no deseaba pensar qué ocurriría si provocaba lo mismo en Gaara. Llevó su abanico cómo mediada de precaución. Con eficacia Temari se ocupó de mover influencias para encontrar pronto la ubicación de los visitantes de la Hoja. _Habitaciones individuales, y el hotel no está nada mal. Al parecer Konoha dispone de un buen presupuesto._ La rubia vio a Gaara detenerse frente a la habitación de Sasuke. Ella hubiese preferido hablar con cualquiera de los otros dos. _Al menos ellos si parecen tener un poco de sentido común._ La puerta se abrió sin la necesidad de llamar, mostrando el rostro del heredero del Sharingan. No parecía alegre de verlos ahí.

"¿Qué quieren?" espetó el Uchiha, despreocupado de lo descortés que estaba siendo al no invitarles a entrar. "¿Qué le hicieron a Naruto?"

"Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí." Dijo Gaara, en tono frío. "Uzumaki Naruto está bajo mi custodia por designio de la Godaime Hokage."

"Ella fue quien nos envió aquí. Quiere saber qué demonios han estado haciendo con Naruto." Dijo Sasuke. "Así que exijo ahora mismo que me digan dónde y cómo está él."

"No estás en posición de exigir nada." intervino Temari, intentando aminorar la discusión haciendo entrar en razón al Uchiha. "Y cuida tus palabras, niño, es el Kazekage a quien le hablas."

"Poco me importa si es Kazekage o dueño del continente. Estamos aquí para asegurarnos que Naruto está bien." Dijo Sasuke. "Y no nos iremos hasta comprobarlo."

"Bien." Dijo Gaara, estoico. "Mañana podrán ver a Uzumaki Naruto, hablarán con él, luego se marcharán de inmediato de la aldea."

El consentimiento otorgado por Gaara pareció dejar sin palabras al ninja de Konoha, quien sólo acertó a sisear molesto y cerrar la puerta con un golpe. _Irritable ¿eh?_ Ahora se verían forzados a abandonar el país del Viento. Los dos hermanos estaban llegando ya al final del pasillo cuando una idea cruzó por la mente de la rubia de ojos verdes. Una sonrisa maliciosa brilló en sus labios cuando estuvo de nuevo frente a la entrada de la habitación del Uchiha, levantó su enorme abanico aún cerrado y con él derribo la puerta. Sasuke giró hacia ella, sorprendido. Se colocó de nuevo el abanico en la espalda.

"Nunca derribes la puerta de la casa de un Kazekage." Dijo Temari, alejándose por el pasillo. "Y mucho menos le cierres la puerta en la cara, porque esto es lo que pasa."

---

NOTAS:

Hey, un capítulo corto, pero bueno, sólo tardé cuatro días en actualizar! Yo no me quejaría! En fin, en fin… el viernes tengo un examen importante, demasiado importante, y heme aquí, escribiendo. Es para bajar el estrés, sí, sí. Gracias a todos los que continúan leyendo y comentando, ustedes mantienen vivo el fic. Sean buenos y recomienden mi fic! Ahora, a responder reviews!

**Ari:** Yo también te adoro, gracias! La verdad no es mi fuerte las escenas románticas, pero una hace lo que puede xD Actualicé pronto! Yay! Así que espero saber de ti pronto!

**Aoi-Hikawa:** Sí, la escuela no deja tiempo para nada… espero que tengas tiempo para leer esto, y suerte en tus pruebas! Gracias por los halagos, de verdad. Así que una fan del SasuNaru, eh? Haré lo posible por convencer al mundo de que el GaaNaru es lo mejor, porque… lo es! xD Es que ellos dos son tan semejantes pero al mismo tiempo distintos… gracias por decir que mi fic tiene una trama, a diferencia de algunos otros, es un lindo comentario. Ves lo rápido que actualicé? Esa es la magia de los reviews!

**Mylen:** Este capítulo está más corto, pero bueno, tú eres comprensiva, verdad? xD Me da gusto que te dé gusto leer! Yay! xD Gracias por seguir por aquí! Y deja otro bello review, por favor!

**Zerohuey:** Actualización veloz! Me merezco un review por eso xD Gracias por seguir por aquí, y más por darme tu opinión! Eso es muy importante para mi! Gracias, y que bueno que te agradó el beso!

**Kay:** Yay! Que bueno que te gustó, y que te parezca interesante! No me tardé casi nada, me merezco un review por eso, verdad? Verdad? En fin, en fin, gracias por darte tiempo de leer esto y dejarme comentarios!

**Lin Hashimoto:** Gracias por lo que me dices, que bueno que te gustó! Y que bien también que has mejorado las notas! Eso es genial! Así podrás leer y dejarme reviews! xD

**Kiomi:** Oye, me podrías mandar la dirección de la página a mi mail? Es que aquí no permiten que se publiquen urls, así que no pude ver el link que me pusiste… En fin, gracias por el review, y por seguir leyendo mis tonterías xD

**Kitsune ôyamaneko:** Que nunca termine? Eso no te lo puedo prometer xD Pero gracias por decir que te ha gustado el fic, significa mucho para mí! Ojalá sigas por aquí y me dejes otro review! Por favor!

**Tayuya-senpai:** Yay, sí, ahora puedes leer yaoi, es un avance. Poco a poco xD Y deja de poner voces a perseguirme en las noches, mis padres comienzan a preocuparse cuando grito '¡ShikaTema no! No! Nooo!' xD En fin, en fin, espero que no pierdas el interés en esto! Y gracias por el esfuerzo de leer xD

**Ericachan:** Claro que el yaoi rulz forever! Sí, verdad que esos dos son tiernos? Tan inocentes y bellos! Una actualización veloz, eh? Ya se los dije, es la magia de los reviews! Así que está en sus manos!

**Chibi-Hinata:** Shukaku es genial, déjalo en paz xD Yo no sé si es familiar de Ero-sennin, pero no lo veo imposible, quizás un antepasado xD Que bueno que te gustaron los apodos de los amigos de Naruto! El de el Uchiha causó sensación! xD Y por qué se pondrían celosos tus amigos? Quiero saber! Y deja un review! Mira que le rompí la puerta a Sasuke, no es eso genial? xD

**Sherry:** Sí, el yaoi llegó a la ciudad (o aldea, lo que sea xD) Que bueno que te gusta la actitud de Temari, a mi también me gusta! Pero yo lo escribo, así que es tonto que lo diga xD Yay! Alguien más que le gustó el apodo de Sasuke! Es que… sí tiene traumas de la infancia xD En caso de que haya lemon, por ti, habrá un aviso ˆˆ Gracias por leer!

**Kennich:** Hey, actualicé pronto! No es eso genial? xD Que bueno que te gustó la descripción del beso, la verdad las escenas amorosas no son mi fuerte. Una de mis reviewers más fieles, gracias por seguir por aquí y leer mis capítulos cortos xD Espero que me dejes tu comentario! Por favor!

**Hanasaki:** Otro capítulo corto… pero rápido! Así que no me regañes xD Que bueno que te gustaron los apodos, es bueno saber que me queda algo de sentido del humor xD Bien, bien! Una más en el ejército de las fans del GaaNaru! Shukaku es genial! xD Espero seguir viéndote por acá! Y saber que piensas!

**MaruShinigami:** Que afortunada, te los leíste todos los capítulos seguidos, sin tener que esperar a que actualizara como los demás xD Me alegra que te guste el fic, y más aún que aceptes el ritmo del fic! Lemon, eh? Eso es súper probable! Me pondré a practicar, para que no quede mal xD Excelente tu analogía! Así que aquí me tienes haciendo mi parte! Ahora sigues tú, dejando un review! Por favor!

**Arli-chan:** Sí, ojalá que no te pase nada malo, ni te aburras de mi fic. Sí, estoy loca, es eso un crimen? xD Otro capítulo corto, no me mates por eso! Hay otro beso, pero no sé que tal quedó, nunca reviso mis capítulos xD Para eso están ustedes, para decirme que tal quedó!

**Nadeshcka:** No pude ver la imagen que me pusiste, aquí no se permite publicar urls, así que si me la mandaras a mi mail (y tus dibujos también xD) de verdad que me gustaría verlos. Que divertido lo de tu amiga y el dibujo, jajaja. Y Shukaku ahí anda, como siempre, de pervertido. Así que ya descubriste que pongo las respuestas más pequeñas al inicio, eh? Tan inteligente! Espero ver tu review!

**Rei Kaida:** Oh, tranquila, tu aprendiz también tiene sus trucos, mira que tomar de sorpresa a Gaara! no cualquiera! Y claro que te mereces el fic! Tú me hiciste entrar al bello mundo del yaoi! Shukaku es genial, siempre lo es xD Dijiste que se te ocurrió algo… me das curiosidad! Gracias por los halagos, siempre tan bella! Veré si puedo bajar las canciones que me dijiste, yay! Gracias!

**RiMi:** Gracias por decir que te gustó el beso! (diantres, eso suena mal xD) Haré mi mejor esfuerzo en el lemon! (si es que lo hago xD) Ah, sí! Los apodo que le dio Kyuubi a Sasuke, que bueno que te dio risa, jajaja. Ah, los chismes… cada cosa que piensa la gente, de verdad! Temari es tu personaje femenino favorito? Y no te agrada Sasuke? Entonces estuvo genial que le rompiera la puerta, verdad? xD Qué edad tienes? Por el comentario que hiciste de la adolescencia… Gracias por las felicitaciones, una hace todo lo posible por aumentar el número de soldados en el ejército del yaoi! xD Espero ver tu review, linda!


	18. Chapter 18

**Tal vez algún día**

**Capítulo 18**

Una sonrisa enorme apareció en el rostro de Shukaku. _Vaya, vaya… el objetivo inicial de mi plan está cumplido. Mi contenedor en verdad desea evitar daño alguno al ninja escandaloso, así que la idea de enfrentarse a él tiene que estar olvidada. ¡Sabía que lo lograría! ¡Mis planes jamás fallan!_ Se recostó en el suelo, apoyado en el brazo derecho. _Y el segundo objetivo está en proceso de realizarse. Ya le he dado varios consejos al humano para que con gusto desfloremos al portador de Kyuubi. O, como a mi me gusta decirlo, podamos meter al diablo en el infierno._ Soltó una larga carcajada que hizo eco en los confines de la mente de Gaara. _¡Rayos, no puedo esperar a esta noche!_

---

Estaba recorriendo el camino de regreso a casa de forma automática, apenas tenía conciencia de su hermana mayor caminando a un lado suyo. De momento la mente de Gaara estaba centrada en las palabras del demonio pervertido al que daba asilo desde su nacimiento. Era incómodo estar recibiendo semejante información, más aún por la forma desinhibida e incluso indecente con que el Tanuki hablaba de las relaciones íntimas. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo reunió su fuerza de voluntad y logró dejarle hablar. El perro mapache era lo más cercano que tenía para obtener información tan detallada al respecto, y aunque no pensaba hacer uso de ella pronto, no quería tener que pasar por la vergonzosa de pedirle consejo después.

"Oye, Gaara." llamó Temari. "¿Por qué les dijiste que pueden ver a Naruto mañana? No sé si sea lo más conveniente en estos momentos." El Kage del Viento miró a la rubia largamente antes de responder.

"No me importa." Respondió Gaara, devolviendo su vista al frente. "Naruto dijo que quiere verles."

"Oh… en ese caso supongo que no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo. Al menos ahora tendrán que marcharse de aquí. Han estado haciendo preguntas por la aldea, y si siguen así pronto la gente también querrán saber más. Además, será complicado continuar manteniendo oculto el demonio en Uzumaki si sigue empeorando."

El líder de la arena no respondió a esto, concluyendo la conversación con su hermana mayor. Gran parte de esos aspectos ya los había considerado él, empero, poco le importaba lo que las persona de la villa pensasen de él o de Naruto. Si llegaran a descubrir la existencia de Kyuubi dentro del rubio y atentar contra la vida de éste Gaara no tendía problema en revivir de forma momentánea su antigua personalidad para poner las cosas en orden. Ahora que Naruto y él estaban juntos le protegería hasta la muerte, definitivo. _Ya comprendo cómo fue que me derrotaste tres años atrás. Fue porque amabas a esas personas, porque deseabas hacer hasta lo imposible para proteger su seguridad. Amor… ahora lo entiendo, gracias a ti._ La línea de pensamientos del pelirrojo se vio interrumpida. Al parecer, al mapache demonio le pareció desagradable ser dejado de lado, así que cobró venganza lanzando a la mente del médium un conjunto de imágenes, las cuales tenían como tema principal al rubio de ojos azules haciendo deliciosos sonidos y de vez en cuando suspirando su nombre. Cuando estaba apenas estaba debatiendo entre alejar o no esos pensamientos de su cabeza el Kazekage se detuvo en seco. Podía sentir en las cercanías la presencia de Uzumaki. Frunció el entrecejo, poniendo más atención a los alrededores. Al parecer, Naruto no estaba solo. Decidió cambiar de ruta en dirección dónde se hallaba el rubio, ordenando luego a Temari que ella continuara sola el camino a casa.

---

El ruido de la puerta al colapsar contra el piso llamó la atención de sus dos compañeros de viaje, pero para cuando llegaron a la habitación del Uchiha ya se habían marchado los hermanos del Desierto. Narró el incidente a los dos ninjas desde la llegada del Kazekage hasta que la rubia derrumbó su puerta aunque omitiendo las últimas palabras de ésta. Lo más importante a comunicar era que el día siguiente podrían ver a Uzumaki, no obstante, luego se verían obligados a abandonar el País del Viento. Aburame Shino se limitó a recibir la noticia y retirarse de nuevo, a diferencia de Nara Shikamaru, que de acuerdo a su obligación como líder de la misión, permaneció en la habitación de Sasuke discutiendo el asunto.

"Ya decidiremos si nos marchamos o no." Dijo Shikamaru. "Basados en cómo se ven las cosas, y dependiendo de lo que diga Naruto."

La actitud despreocupada del shinobi de las sombras no engañaba a Sasuke. Era lógico que gracias a su capacidad analítica Shikamaru supiera más de lo que dejaba ver respecto al asunto de Uzumaki, y el heredero del Sharingan pensaba conseguir esa información.

"Nara…" comenzó Sasuke. A diferencia de Shikamaru, quien le hablaba por su nombre, Sasuke prefería mantener su distancia con el otro adolescente, llamándole siempre por su apellido. "¿Por qué está aquí Naruto? ¿Para qué le enviaron a este lugar?"

"Es demasiado problemático pensar en eso." Respondió el otro, fastidiado. "Además ¿por qué te interesa tanto lo que pase con él?"

"No tengo por qué darte cuentas de eso." Replicó Sasuke, evitando la pregunta formulada por Shikamaru. "Si sabes algo debes decírmelo. Para eso estamos aquí, para investigar sobre Naruto."

"Estás mal." Dijo el desinteresado adolescente. "Estamos aquí para cerciorarnos que Naruto esté bien, eso y nada más. ¿O para qué viniste tú aquí, Sasuke? ¿Cuál es tu verdadero interés en todo esto?"

El Uchiha no tenía una respuesta coherente a eso. Al principio lo que deseaba era averiguar el por qué de la súbita desaparición del rubio, si era verdad que Naruto fue considerado mejor calificado que él para una misión y cuales eran las razones de esto. Sin embargo, al llegar a la Villa Oculta de la Arena, muchas cosas se modificaron en la perspectiva de Sasuke. No había indicios de la existencia de una misión, pero sí de otro misterio respecto a Uzumaki. La naturaleza extraña de la fuerza de su antiguo compañero de equipo siempre le intrigó, en especial esos esporádicos sobresaltos de inmensurable poder, mismo que presenció esa mañana en casa del Kazekage. Naruto le atacó en esa anormal apariencia, con la voluntar y decisión de matarle en ese instante. _¿Qué demonios es todo esto? ¿Qué es tan importante en Naruto para atraer la atención de un Hokage y un Kazekage? ¿La misma razón por la que en el pasado el Akatsuki se interesó en él? ¿Por la cual uno de los ninjas legendarios le tomó de aprendiz?_ Esa era la verdadera razón por la que Sasuke estaba ahí, la acumulación de dudas sin respuestas con el paso de los años, la desesperante incógnita de desconocer aquello que despertaba el interés en todos.

"Naruto es mi amigo, es normal que me preocupe lo que ocurre con él." respondió Sasuke, pero en el fondo no estaba seguro de si eso era una mentira o realidad.

"Que considerado de tu parte." Dijo Shikamaru, caminando hacia la puerta. "Bueno, ya podrás preguntárselo mañana tú mismo" se detuvo. "Ah, sí. Y el costo de la reparación de esa puerta saldrá de tu salario."

---

El desarrollo de los últimos eventos mantenía ocupada la mente del zorro de las nueve colas. El sello era la primordial de las cuestiones, pero la recién nacida relación entre Uzumaki y Sabaku no Gaara también le llamaban la atención. _Estoy seguro de que fue el idiota de Shukaku el que convenció al médium de esto. Oh, sí que lo sé._ Dudaba que la libidinosa identidad del mapache se viese modificada en el tiempo que estuvo contenido, sino lo opuesto. _Pero el contenedor del Tanuki parece sincero._ Suspiró. _Y el rubio idiota también parece bastante entusiasmado con él._ El zorro no tenía mayores recelos en contra de la relación entre los portadores de demonios, quizá sólo el extraño sentimiento de querer sacarle las entrañas a mordidas al pelirrojo si se atrevía a herir a Naruto. _Maldita sea, me estoy suavizando… ¡Estúpido Yondaime! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Tú y tus malas elecciones!_ Sacudió las colas, salpicando agua. _¡Y tu estúpida agua también! ¡Pero ya nos veremos algún día en el infierno, Cuarto Hokage!_

---

Cansado de la amena compañía de Kankuro, el rubio de Konoha decidió salir a dar un pequeño paseo nocturno. _Se supone que no debo estar aquí, sino descansando… pero llevo casi el día entero en la cama, y Gaara no está para divertirme, así que es aburrido._ Se llevó las manos a la parte trasera de la cabeza mientras caminaba por las solitarias calles de la Aldea Secreta de la Arena. A pesar de la hora gran parte de las calles estaban iluminadas por los tenues rayos de luz plateada que la luna dejaba caer, excepto por algunas sombras provocadas por los techos de las casa. Uzumaki sonrió al levantar la mirada. _Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última ocasión en que me detuve a ver el cielo. Creo que fue aquella noche al lado de Gaara, en el techo._ La sonrisa se amplió. _Fue agradable…_ Aún no lograba conciliar por completo la idea de que Gaara y él eran una pareja ahora. _Pero… en verdad lo quiero._ Naruto jamás fue bueno expresando sus sentimientos, tampoco identificarlos, empero, había algo que se encendía en su pecho al estar al lado de pálido ninja, un sentimiento que sólo podía definirlo como calidez. Distinto al que surgía al pensar en Iruka sensei, Konohamaru, e incluso Sakura. _Supongo que en verdad, verdad lo quiero._ Se recargó en una pared cualquiera a disfrutar de la atmósfera serena del lugar. Era relajante estar así, con la mente ocupada en la tranquilidad ofrecida por la noche, lejos de las tantas preocupaciones que le acosaban. Al estar tan concentrado en el ambiente fue inmediata su reacción al ruido de pasos cercanos a su posición. Vio una figura acercándose con actitud firme entre las pocas sombras. _¡Él es…!_ Sintió la ya bien conocida presencia de un antiguo amigo de la aldea.

"Vaya que es una sorpresa verte por aquí…" dijo Naruto, sonriendo al ver al otro ninja salir de la oscuridad. "¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas de la noche, mi buen amigo Shino?"

"Hay una especie de escarabajos que sólo existe en el país del Viento." Dijo el ninja de los insectos, mostrando al rubio un recipiente con varios escarabajos dentro. "Sus hábitos son nocturnos."

"Oh, eso… eso es genial, Shino." Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa vacilante. "Pero dudo que hayas venido hasta acá sólo por eso y arrastrado contigo al holgazán de Shikamaru y el todopoderoso Sasuke. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí en realidad?"

"Recaudar información por orden de la Godaime." Dijo el joven Aburame. "Asegurarnos del bienestar de Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ja, así que la anciana está preocupada." Se encogió de hombros, suspirando. "Bueno, al fin debe estar alcanzándole la edad." Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre los dos ninjas de la Hoja, y el rubio decidió llenar los espacios con su voz. "Me la he pasado bastante bien aquí ¿sabes? Sí, la gente es un poco histérica, pero debe ser por pasar tanto tiempo exponiéndose al sol. Aunque el ramen aquí no es tan bueno cómo el de Konoha, lo cuál es lógico, porque Ichiraku es un lugar bendecido por el todopoderoso dios del Ramen. Y Gaara es genial. Es divertido verlo pasear por ahí con su traje de Kage… ¡y ese maldito sombrero! ¡Demonios, es tan genial!" Se detuvo para tomar aire. "Aunque creo que ustedes no congeniaron muy bien con él ¿verdad? Kankuro mencionó algo sobre ustedes siendo los causantes de que ya no tengamos puerta de entrada en casa."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Fue lo único que dijo el muchacho de las gafas oscuras.

"Vaya ¿por qué no me sorprende? …¡Oh, es verdad! Perdón por el pequeño recibimiento que les di." Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Shino, blandiendo una gran sonrisa. "Estaba un poco… confuso en ese momento. Ustedes saben que yo nunca atacaría a un camarada.

"Lo sé." Dijo el joven Aburame.

La respuesta del ninja de los insectos provocó un aumento en la sonrisa de Uzumaki. Aún tenía amigos que confiaban en él.

"Entonces ¿cuándo nos reunimos para que me cuenten los últimos chismes de Konoha, eh?" preguntó el rubio.

"Mañana." Respondió la profunda voz del Kazekage, sus ojos verdes pasaron del brazo de Uzumaki alrededor del cuello del joven Aburame a los ojos ocultos de éste. "No antes. Ese era el acuerdo."

"Tienes razón. Así es." Dicho esto, Shino desapareció de la vista de los otros dos shinobis.

El ninja de los ojos azules centró su atención en la figura de su recién adquirido novio avanzando hacia él entre las sombras. _Rayos, si no lo conociera, ya estaría muerto de miedo._ Volvió a recargarse en la pared de antes. _Me pregunto si está molesto porque salí a dar un paseo._ El joven Kage alcanzó la posición de Uzumaki, quedando frente a éste. Así, en las sombras, la más elevada estatura del pelirrojo se veía acentuada por algún extraño fenómeno óptico.

---

El joven del clan Aburame se alejó del lugar sin demasiada prisa. La mirada de posesión que le dio Sabaku no Gaara al aparecer daba a entender que los rumores propagados por la aldea tal vez no estaban tan mal encaminados. En encuentro con Uzumaki fue impremeditado, sin embargo, una buena oportunidad para comprobar el estado en que se encontraba éste. Si comparaba la actual actitud de Naruto con la usual podía apreciarse una considerable reducción, aunque no en una cantidad alarmante. Además, escuchó del mismo Uzumaki que la estadía en el país del Viento había sido buena, y la compañía del Kage agradable. Lo único que estaba fuera de lugar seguía siendo el comportamiento anormal que se posesionó del rubio esa mañana. Ya el día siguiente Naruto les explicaría el asunto, o quizás no. Cualquiera que fuese la decisión, Shino la aceptaría. Siguió el camino de regreso al hotel, donde comentaría el encuentro con Shikamaru.

---

Gaara contempló los deliciosos rasgos de Uzumaki desde la corta distancia que les separaba. Las imágenes del perro mapache aún hacían eco en la mente del pálido shinobi, creando una extraña ansiedad en el cuerpo de éste. Se detuvo a ver los labios entreabiertos del rubio, brindando una silenciosa invitación a ser tomados. Puso ambos brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Naruto, impidiéndole mirar nada más que a él. Los claros ojos azules de Uzumaki reflejaban la luz de la luna, dándoles un brillo sensual en la oscuridad, acentuado por una tenue sonrisa. Un sentimiento de posesión recorrió el pecho del pelirrojo, deseando ser el único con el privilegio de ver y tocar la especial belleza del portador del Kyuubi, de compartir ese tipo de momentos en los que las palabras estaban de más. Antes de poder siguiera pensarlo ya estaba besando los labios del rubio, mordiendo ligeramente mientras pedía acceso para profundizar el contacto. El permiso le fue concedido casi de inmediato, y Gaara pudo saborear de nuevo el distintivo sabor de la cálida boca de Naruto, una embriagante esencia de la que parecía no poder terminar de saciarse. Estuvieron así algunos minutos, compartiendo aquel tipo de caricia íntima, respirando el etéreo aire creado por ambos alientos combinados. Las manos del Kazekage se posaron en los hombros de Uzumaki en el mismo momento que separaba sus labios para atacar el cuello del ninja de la Hoja. El rubio hizo la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro cuando la boca de Gaara encontró un punto sensible entre la oreja y el inicio del cuello. El Kage del Viento continuó trabajando en ese lugar específico, sacando del otro adolescente un leve quejido cómo recompensa a su insistencia. Sintió las manos de Naruto empujando débilmente contra su pecho, obligándole a separarse de su cuerpo.

"Hey, hoy es nuestro primer día como novios, Gaara." dijo Uzumaki, sonriendo divertido. "Contrólate o esta noche te mandaré a dormir al sofá." Tomó la mano derecha del pelirrojo entre la suya. "Vamos a casa."

El líder de la aldea de la Arena se dejó guiar por el otro muchacho a través de las calles, pensando en la forma en qué desde la llegada del rubio poco a poco aquella casa, considerada antes por él un simple inmueble, comenzaba a encajar en la definición de un hogar.

---

Faltaban algunas horas todavía para el que sol se levantase sobre la aldea de la Hoja, empero, los dos ninjas legendarios ya estaban en las afueras del lugar, listos para comenzar el viaje al país del Viento. Tsunade respiró el aire matutino, feliz. La silenciosa melodía silvestre era lo único que se escuchaba aparte de los pasos de ella y Jiraiya. Recuerdos de su juventud en ese mismo lugar, antiguos paseos, algunas tontas misiones, le provocaron una sonrisa de nostalgia. _Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde mi último viaje. El trabajo de un Hokage es demasiado, nunca puedo tener vacaciones._ Y esa ocasión tampoco se trataba de un viaje recreativo. _Naruto…_ Estaba impaciente por ver de nuevo a su ninja favorito, escucharle llamarle vieja o anciana, discutir con él por cualquier tontería, pero sobre todo, deseaba darle un abrazo.

"¡Anda, Jiraiya, viejo holgazán!" gritó la rubia, avanzando al exterior de las puertas de la villa. "¡Date prisa!"

"Maldición…" murmuró el ermitaño, avanzando con dificultad al cargar las provisiones, su equipaje, y el de la Godaime. "Más le vale que en verdad sea equipo medico lo que trae en esta maleta…"

Antes de marcharse dejó sobre su escritorio en la Torre del Hokage instrucciones para Hatake Kakashi. El mayor porcentaje del trabajo ya estaba terminado, precaución que tomó Tsunade al conocer la naturaleza irresponsable del Jounnin. Lo único que tendría que hacer el copy nin era estar presente cada mañana sin demasiado retrazo y todo estaría bien. _Pero… ¿en verdad todo va a estar bien?_ Hizo de lado las dudas y miró al frente. Las cosas estarían bien, esta vez la muerte no le arrebataría a sus seres queridos.

---

NOTAS:

Realmente no tengo comentarios al capítulo, de verdad que no… en fin, gracias por seguir leyendo esto, por comentar, por ser tan excelentes personas. Trataré de hacer el siguiente capítulo pronto para compensarles por este… en verdad no me gustó mucho, se nota? Como sea! A responder reviews! Y mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes!

**Nekoi:** Bien! Alguien más que le está dando una oportunidad al GaaNaru! Siento que estoy haciendo mi contribución al mundo xD Gracias por los ánimos y tus halagos! Espero poder tener el capítulo siguiente pronto! Ojalá sigas leyendo y dejando reviews! Por favor!

**Okami Reiko:** Bien, más gente que está feliz con Shukaku! Ahora puedo morir en paz xD Me alegra que te parezca una buena historia, la verdad estoy dando lo mejor de mi para tener una trama verdadera. Haré lo posible por actualizar pronto! Muchas gracias!

**Lin Hashimoto:** Sí, son novios! Tan bellos! Temari parece que le está agradando a la gente, eso no me lo esperaba, pero es genial xD Me encanta que me dejes reviews! Gracias!

**Tecnomago:** Espero que tus problemas de conexión se arreglen, son una molestia, lo sé. Espero que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado. Sí, el beso, Shukaku es el más emocionado de todos, jajaja. Ok, aquí vamos de nuevo con las actualizaciones rápidas! Gracias por leer!

**Zerohuey:** No sé exactamente cuando llegará el lemon, pero bueno, la paciencia es una virtud xD Pero es casi seguro que llegará! Si que sí! Gracias todo, y por apreciar mi rapidez, haré lo posible por actualizar pronto xD

**Ari:** Todos amamos a Shukaku! Es genial xD Gracias por decir que no se me dan tan mal las escenas románticas! Y la actitud de Temari… no sé, creo que me basé en cómo se portó en la pelea que tuvo con TenTen ˆˆU Por favor, un review! Anda, linda, tú sabes que quieres dejar uno xD

**Kay:** Sí, Sasuke tiene problemas de actitud… pero para eso está Gaara, para ser el novio lindo de Naruto! Estoy haciendo lo posible por actualizar rápido! Pero no quiero que se acabe el fic! Que contradicción xD En fin, por lo pronto, aquí está el capítulo 18, y seguiré haciendo mi trabajo! Gracias por leer!

**Chibi-Hinata:** Pensaste que quedarían como amigos? No te creo! De verdad? Y sobre Kakashi de Hokage ¿por qué no? Déjalo disfrutar su sueño xD Ja, sí, Jiraiya y Tsunade están viejos, pero bueno, son tan fuertes que dudo que les vaya tan mal. Oh, sí, Shukaku siempre tiene que salir por ahí o por allá. Ese mapache es genial xD Diantres, dos demonios en tu casa? Te la van a destruir xD Nos leemos!

**Terpsícore:** Que bien que te gustó la descripción del primero beso, esa escena me tenía tan preocupada… Gracias por decir que tengo talento, alimentas así mis sueños frustrados de ser escritora xD Sí, el capítulo 16 podría se calificado como divertido. Y claro que Naruto es uke! Con Gaara al menos… yo no me meto en el SasuNaru, no, no, no. Espero que no te atrases tanto con mis poderosas y veloces actualizaciones, jajaja. Con que leas y dejes un review cuando tengas tiempo me es suficiente. Gracias!

**Rei Kaida:** Fuiste la primera en dejar review, felicidades! Que bien que es una de tus parejas favoritas! Yay! Debes alejarte del SasuNaru, es malo! Causa cáncer! No, no! Ceguera, eso! xD Lemon? No no, aún no! Tu aprendiz no es tan ofrecido, o sí? xD Me pospusieron el examen! Intervención divina a favor del fic! Y sí, Gaara tiene ya algo de arena escondida en los rincones de tu casa, así que mejor pórtate bien. Te respondo el mail mañana, lo prometo! xD

**Kennich:** Te digo, Naruto hace que todo sea tan sencillo! xD Sí, todavía faltan cosas por resolver! Si que sí! Es genial saber que te interesa saber lo que va a pasar! Yay! Haré lo posible por actualizar pronto, de verdad! Gracias por desearme suerte en el examen, que se aplazó hasta el próximo viernes! No dejo de decirlo! Intervención divina a favor del yaoi! xD Espero que me dejes un review! Gracias por todo!

**Nadeshcka:** Amigo complaciente… es que aquí se les dice, pues, amigos con derecho, pero no sabía si la gente de otras partes del mundo (naaah, ni que tan internacional xD) fueran a entender el término. Así que me inventé uno xD Todos amamos a Shukaku por ser tan pervertido! Gracias por decir que te gusta el estilo del fic, que te parezca real! La verdad es una de la razones por la que hice el fic, porque hay tantos que están fuera de personajes… y JYue decidió contrarrestar eso, y de paso fomentar el yaoi xD Es genial es tu inspiración, gracias! Gracias por los dibujos, eran bellos! - Y… qué es un lápiz grafito? xD En fin, en fin, espero tu review!

**Aoi-Hikawa:** Sí, mi velocidad de actualización ha sorprendido a muchos xD bueno, bueno, digamos que soy cliente distinguido de la musa del yaoi xD Dices que le falta yaoi? Bueno, bueno, es que esto apenas comienza! No podía poner que en el capítulo cuatro aquellos ya andaban en la cama xD Sí, es mi sueño actualizar más rápido que muchos! No hay que hacer esperar a los lectores, eso digo yo! Ah, Shukaku es un pervertido, y eso lo hace genial! xD Y Kyuubi… bueno, ya ves, el zorro no puede ser tan malo! Me alegra que ahora lo veas de otra manera ˆˆ Gracias por desearme suerte en el examen, es de química, y me lo pospusieron! Intervención divina a favor del yaoi! xD Aquí salieron más cosas lujuriosas de Shukaku, para tu deleite xD Espero otro review! Y si es largo, mejor, jajaja. Te cuidas, y gracias por leer!

**Arli.chan:** Hey, hola otra vez! Sorry por los capítulos cortos, pero… bueno, bueno, no importa xD Ja! Claro, claro! Me tardo mucho, verdad? xD Sí, los dos hermosos ya son novios! Kankuro creo que no tiene mucha paciencia para Naruto ˆˆU Te volverás más loca? Diantres, mejor actualizo pronto para que eso no pase xD Como insultan al pobre Uchiha, jajaja. Sí, excelente idea de dejar a Kakashi a cargo de Konoha, verdad? xD Ahora mismo te agrego al msn, muchas gracias por la invitación! Un abrazo, y ojalá sigas leyendo mis locuras y dejando reviews!

**SakureiMiu:** Jajaja, el primer beso, sí, con todo incluido xD Naruto hace que todo parezca tan sencillo, verdad? Y que bueno que te caen bien los hermanos de Gaara, Kankuro se me complica un poco en ocasiones… ellos me parecen geniales, tienes razón en que deberían de darles más importancia. Kakashi de Hokage, vamos, hay que tenerle un poco de confianza al pobre hombre! xD Jajaja, pues el lemon ya llegará, algún día, algún día… xD Me dejaste alguna dirección a una página? Verás, aquí no se permite eso, así que no aparecen en el review… En fin, espero saber de ti pronto! Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**MaruShinigami:** Me aplazaron el examen! Gracias dios, las fans yaoi te lo agradecen xD Las imágenes mentales de Shukaku son geniales, yo amo a ese mapache xD Era tu primer review? Me siento tan honorada, gracias! Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda para seguir recibiendo tus bellos comentarios! Y son extensos, me encantan tus reviews! Bueno, bueno, ya veremos que hace Sasuke respecto a la relación de Gaara y Naruto. Yo no lo sé aún xD Espero que estés bien, y que no dejes de leer! Por favor!

**Anzu Zoldick:** Hey, no hay problema si de repente se te pasa dejar un review, tú eres una de las más asiduas reviewers que tengo! Sí, Naruto siempre saca a relucir lo simple que es la vida, verdad? Incluso cuando el Kazekage le declaró amor xD Ya son novios, esos niños bellos! Shukaku es genial, verdad? Y que bueno que te gustó la imagen que le mandó el mapache a Gaara en el capítulo pasado, si te instalas en la ventana de de esos dos se me hace que vas a tener que compartir el lugar con Jiraiya xD Uchiha, Uchiha… tan inmaduro! Ahora le cobran la puerta, ja! Que bueno que te gustaron los apodos que inventó Kyuubi xD La escena de Kankuro y Naruto fue rara, graciosa en una forma extraña xD Ya veremos si hay más chismes adelante, la gente nunca descansa! Espero un review tuyo!


	19. Chapter 19

**Tal vez algún día**

**Capítulo 19**

Sentado con los pies sobre el escritorio, los brazos cruzados y una expresión de aburrimiento estaba Hatake Kakashi, haciendo frente a su primer día cómo Kage del Fuego. El cuerpo del ninja copia era la replica exacta de la poderosa Tsunade-hime. _Cruzar los brazos en esta forma es… difícil._ Vio el sol elevarse desde la ventana de la oficina. _Jiraiya-sama y la Godaime-sama ya deben estar en las afueras del país._ A pesar de la edad que tenían los sannins aún eran excelente ninjas con habilidades formidables. _Me hubiese gustado ir con ellos. Pero todo fue demasiado precipitado. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de preguntarle a Jiraiya-sama si Naruto en verdad era el… protegido de Sabaku no Gaara._ Imágenes de su alumno y el pelirrojo en situaciones interesantes inundaron la mente del Jounnin. _Esos dos tienen demonios en ellos, y también actitudes bastante salvajes… deben divertirse mucho._ Soltó una risita pervertida. Aunque asimismo se enteró por Tsunade-sama de la crítica situación del sello del Cuarto y los recientes despliegues del Kyuubi. Temía por el destino de su alumno, de ese niño ruidoso que siempre encontraba la manera de hacerle sonreír y amenizaba las horas de trabajo. Confiaba en que los dos ninjas legendarios lograsen arreglaran el problema. _Pero por ahora no puedo hacer nada, sólo esperar. ¡Y nada mejor que un buen libro para pasar el tiempo!_ Mientras se decía lo bueno que era tener el hábito de la lectura fue a la puerta. Abrió, asomó la cabeza, y sonrió al localizar a la asistente de la Hokage. Era una suerte que Shizune estuviese demasiado ocupada con sus nuevas obligaciones como sensei, dejando por eso el trabajo de asistente a otra mujer, porque de lo contrario su disfraz seguro quedaría al descubierto.

"Buenos días." Dijo Kakashi, alegre. "Quisiera pedirte un favor. Hay cierto libro que necesito vayas a comprar a la librería para mí… ¿has oído hablar del Yaoi Yaoi Paradise?"

---

Recargado contra la pared de la habitación, Gaara vio al fin la luz del sol naciente entrar por la ventana. La duración de la noche anterior le pareció mayor a muchas del pasado, debido a la necesidad de tocar el cuerpo del rubio aún recostado en la cama. Shukaku no le dejaba en paz, ensañado en mandarle imágenes indecorosas de Uzumaki en las más comprometedoras posiciones. No confiaba en el mapache, así que optó por permanecer lejos de Naruto mientras éste dormía. Otras cosas de carácter menos apetecible abundaban la mente del pelirrojo, entre las principales, el futuro encuentro de los cuatro ninjas de Konoha. Sabía el objetivo de la misión de los enviados de la Godaime, era razonable que tuviera ciertas desconfianzas y preocupaciones respecto a la condición de Uzumaki, sin embargo, el Kage del Viento desconocía los motivos particulares de los amigos de Naruto. Quien menos le agradaba era el Uchiha, una extraña desconfianza le invadía al pensar en él. Preferiría que no se reuniese con el rubio, pero él no podía decidir a quienes trataba su novio. _Mi novio…_ El término seguía siéndole extraño, prefería referirse al ninja de los ojos azules cómo su pareja. Como sea, era necesario no dejarse controlar por ese sentimiento de posesión hacia Uzumaki, no obstante, era difícil. Era la primera persona que amaba en realidad, su ser querido más importante, lo único que de verdad le interesaba fuera suyo. Vio al adolescente en la cama moverse. _Pronto despertará._ Los días que pasó observando a Naruto dormir le permitieron comprender los hábitos de éste. Más tarde iría a ver a sus antiguos compañeros, y Sabaku no Gaara se preguntaba que tan franco sería el rubio con ellos, sobre todo respecto al asunto de Kyuubi. Fuera de eso, le daba alivio la llegada de la mañana. Durante las horas nocturnas no hubo irregularidades con el zorro demonio, pero eso no quería decir que Naruto pasara una excelente noche.

"Buenos días…" fijo Uzumaki desde la cama, sentándose con expresión soñolienta. "Gaara, tráeme un vaso con agua."

"No." Por mucho que le quisiera, el pelirrojo se negaba a ser la sirvienta de Naruto. Decidió abordar el tema que le interesaba. "Hoy verás a esos tres ninjas de tu aldea. Tendrán muchas preguntas."

"Lo sé, lo sé…" respondió el contenedor de Kyuubi, cansado. "Sobre todo Sasuke, te lo aseguro… es un bastardo arrogante y presumido, pero me dará gusto verlo otra vez, a los tres."

"Si la Godaime no les dijo nada, no pueden obligarte a que les cuentes respecto a Kyuubi." Dijo Gaara. "Pero es tu decisión."

"Sí, como sea, ya pensaré en eso luego." Dijo Naruto, carente de entusiasmo. "Quizá lo resuelva en el momento. Además, dudo que lleguen tan temprano aquí…" Escucharon el ruido de la puerta. "O quizás si… será mi suerte…"

---

La noche anterior Shino le informó de un encuentro accidental con Uzumaki en las calles de la aldea. En la estoica manera de ser del Aburame, Shikamaru pudo enterarse de que Naruto decía estar bien y lucía estarlo. Sin embargo, no podía confiarse de que eso fuera del todo verídico, porque segundos después apareció Sabaku no Gaara. _Puede que Naruto estuviese conciente de su presencia ahí, y por eso dijo que se encontraba bien._ Era una de tantas posibilidades. También estaba la mirada que le ofreció el Kazekage al ninja de los insectos. Se continuaba preguntando si los rumores podían ser reales, al menos en parte. Salió de la habitación en busca de los miembros de su escuadrón. Naruto era quién les aclararía sus dudas. Sasuke y Shino estaban ya en la entrada del hotel, esperando. Era muy temprano aún, pero si no iban ahora, estaba seguro de que el Uchiha lo haría por su cuenta. Ninguno de los tres se atrevió a hablar durante el transcurso, y aunque eso era bastante común, el silencio pesaba un poco más tras los hechos del día anterior. Dio gracias al cielo porque no tardaron en llegar a la casa del Kage. Fue éste mismo quien les abrió la puerta y les dejó entrar tras mirarles con frío recelo unos segundos. Fueron trasladados sin una sola palabra hacia la sala de la casa, donde no había rastro del rubio de ojos azules. El Kazekage se recargó en una pared del cuarto, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. _Que problemático es esperar…_ Un silencio aún más denso llenó la habitación mientras las miradas del pelirrojo y el Uchiha competían por mostrar mayor antipatía a su contrincante. Fue un alivio cuando Uzumaki apareció en la habitación con una de sus ruidosas entradas.

"Hola, muchachos." Saludó el rubio, mostrando en su sonrisa la sincera alegría de volver a encontrarse frente a ellos. "Me alegra verles de nuevo." Tomó asiento, y los otros tres le imitaron. "Perdonen, pero me estaba vistiendo… Bueno, entonces ¿ahora qué?"

Naruto pasó la vista sobre los visitantes, con una expresión de dudosa ansiedad. Sin embargo, ninguno de los tres habló. _Vaya, tanta insistencia en querer verle y ahora nos quedamos callados. En Shino no es sorpresa, claro._ La mente del Nara analizaba qué pregunta era la correcta a realizar, si sería más adecuado respecto a su salud, o quizá en relación al comportamiento de Gaara, o si pensaba volver pronto a Konoha. Hasta cierto punto, se sentía en un tipo de conferencia o entrevista donde Gaara era el manager receloso al lado de su cliente, supervisando el desarrollo de las cosas Los ojos de Shikamaru notaron la actitud nerviosa de Naruto bajo la sonrisa que les ofrecía, y uno de los hechos que delataban su verdadero estado mental era la forma en que sus manos se cerraban una sobre otra. Fuera de eso no había nada anormal en el ruidoso ninja, no obstante, si quedaba un poco fuera de lugar la buena condición física de Uzumaki en comparación con la última vez que le vieron. _Pero siempre ha sido así con él… una noche, y la mañana siguiente está como si nada._ En un movimiento casi imperceptible, el shinobi de las sombras alcanzó a distinguir algo fuera de lo normal en las manos del rubio, pero antes de que pudiera registrar bien de qué se trataba, las manos de éste cambiaron de lugar, quedando ocultas tras la espalda de Uzumaki. Decidió indagar en el asunto.

"Oye, Naruto…" comenzó el Shikamaru, indeciso. "¿Qué le pasó a tus manos?"

"Oh ¿esto?" levantó las manos, mostrando que las uñas de sus dedos tenían la apariencia de garras como la cosa más natural del mundo. "Me estoy convirtiendo en un demonio ¿no es obvio?"

El comentario, sumado a la brillante sonrisa que le ofreció, desconcertó a los entrevistadores. El Nara sabía que Naruto tenía la costumbre de bromear al querer ocultar cosas, incluso diciendo en ocasiones la verdad de esta manera para hacer parecer que se trata de algo ridículo. Pero la afirmación de Uzumaki era demasiado irreal para ser verídico. De cualquier forma, almacenó la frase en su mente para futuras conjeturas.

"Deja de decir tonterías." Dijo Sasuke. La expresión del Uchiha demostraba que no estaba de humor para bromas. "Queremos saber la verdad, idiota."

"¿La verdad, eh?" Uzumaki asumió una postura de cansada seriedad. "Oh, entonces tendré que comenzar con una pequeña lección de historia. Voy a contarles lo que en verdad ocurrió en Konoha hace ya casi diecisiete años." Había decidido decirles la verdad de su pasado, completa, sin el mínimo reparo. Y eso se dispuso a hacer.

---

El relato de Naruto era sorprendente, pero unía los muchos cabos sueltos en el misterio del extraño poder del rubio. _Kyuubi…_ Sasuke al fin tuvo respuestas, el por qué de casi todas sus interrogantes. Mientras la información se asentaba en su mente vio a Uzumaki, que tras concluir la historia permanecía sentado en total tranquilidad, con la típica sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. El Uchiha tuvo deseos de matarlo, de golpearlo, de descargar su ira en contra de él. No era justo que Naruto tuviese a Kyuubi, esa era la única razón por la que él no pudo vencerlo en el pasado, y aunque le doliera en el orgullo admitirlo, tampoco podría en el futuro. El demonio de las nueve colas, un espíritu inmortal, le brindaba ayuda a su antiguo rival. En una batalla real a los límites de los poderes de ambos, Sasuke sería el perdedor. _Es… injusto._ Y asimismo, también irrevocable. Lo que ocurría con sus otros dos compañeros, las reacciones que tuvieron, nada de eso se registraba en su mente de momento. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en lo que hacía al acercarse a Naruto, sin prisas, sin una expresión que delatara lo que ocurría en su interior. No sabía si el resto permanecía en silencio o era un simple efecto de aturdimiento causado por la cantidad de pensamientos en su cabeza. Al quedar frente al rubio ese tan conocido par de ojos azul claro le miraron hacia arriba, aún con esa sonrisa que sólo sirvió para alimentar la ira del Uchiha. La fuerza con que apretaba los puños le causaban dolor, aunque era algo insignificante comparado a la frustración interior experimentada. Nunca fueron rivales en verdad, jamás existió la posibilidad de poder superar el poder de Uzumaki, a expensas de cualquier entrenamiento, era irrealizable. Quizás el Hyuuga tenía razón al decir que una persona no puede cambiar su destino preordenado. _No. Voy a sobrepasar a Naruto, y si no puedo, acabaré con su existencia de una manera u otra._ Su puño derecho desplegó la fuerza de su ira contenida contra el rostro de su viejo amigo. Un segundo después se encontró en contra de la pared, aprisionado por el firme agarre de la arena. Las miradas de las cuatro personas en la habitación recayeron en él, pero a la única que prestó atención fue al la del rubio, plagada de confusión.

"Sólo eres un estúpido demonio." Dijo el ninja del Sharingan en el tono más cruel capaz de producir.

"Sasuke…" una sonrisa cansada apareció en los labios de Naruto, ladeó un poco la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar al Uchiha. "Dime algo que no sepa ya."

---

La arena se disparó en contra del Uchiha. Tenía que usar su autocontrol para reprimir el deseo de acabar con la vida del arrogante ninja de Konoha. No sólo había golpeado a Naruto, sino que también le insultó. Ser llamado monstruo o demonio a él ya le era indiferente, quizás a Uzumaki también, pero de todas maneras Gaara no lo permitiría. Sasuke ya había probado demasiado su paciencia, y sólo porque su pareja estaría en contra no convertía aquel cuerpo en alimento de la arena. Sus hermanos mayores se hicieron presentes en la habitación, atraídos seguro por el impacto creado al atrapar al Uchiha. La antigua expresión de terror adornaba los rostros de sus parientes, entonces supo que debía tener la mirada asesina del pasado. Vio el chakra comenzar acumularse en la mano derecha de Sasuke, así que aumentó la presión ejercida por la arena. El heredero del Sharingan se quejó, pero en su irracional necedad continuó el intento de reunir chakra. El daño que el Chidori podría ocasionar, en especial cuando el oponente le tenía en esa posición, era mínimo. Asimismo, aún no encontraba ninguna técnica que pudiese perforar su arena. Incrementó por segunda ocasión la fuerza del agarre, logrando hacer al Uchiha abandonar el afán de contraatacar. A sus oídos llegó el sonido de Naruto pronunciando su nombre por lo bajo, en un tono que le suplicaba dejar a Sasuke ir. Lo hizo. Su contrincante no tenía una sola posibilidad de vencerle, o al menos eso sentía. Era una sensación de realización que no había experimentado antes, la seguridad de poder derrotar a quien se atreviese a lastimar a la persona que amaba.

"Tienen sus respuestas." Dijo el Kage del Viento, dispersando la arena en el lugar. "Váyanse." Los dos ninjas visitantes acudieron a auxiliar a su compañero en el suelo. Miraron al rubio con ojos apenados.

"Nos dio gusto verte de nuevo, Naruto." Dijo Shikamaru, acompañado por un movimiento afirmativo de Shino. "Esperamos que regreses pronto a la aldea."

"Yo también." Respondió Uzumaki, tranquilo. "Saluden a todos allá por mi."

En cuanto se marcharon, Temari y Kankuro también optaron por irse, dejando a los dos portadores de demonios solos. Gaara se acercó al rubio de ojos azules, debatiendo en su interior sobre si debía hablar al respecto o dejar ir el tema de lo ocurrido. Él no era una persona de muchas palabras, mucho menos alguien con la habilidad para dar conforte. _Pero siento que debo hacerlo._ Naruto siempre encontraba la manera de hacerle dudar.

"Oh, bueno, era de esperarse." Dijo Uzumaki, despreocupado. "No vale la pena ponerme a pensar en eso. Además ¡tengo hambre!"

El líder de la Arena se vio arrastrado a la cocina, donde el rubio comenzó a buscar con fervor entre los estantes. Sabía que esa actitud de poca importancia a los problemas era una defensa de Naruto, a quien en realidad le dolía la respuesta que obtuvo del Uchiha al decirle la verdad. También estaba esa manía de refugiarse en la comida para olvidar los problemas y preocupaciones que le acechaban. Quizá no era saludable, pero él no tenía derecho a decirle qué o qué no hacer. Se limitó a observar lo que hacía, y le sorprendió que Naruto pasara por alto el ramen, comida que conformaba la primordial fuente de los pocos nutrientes que obtenía. El rostro de Uzumaki se iluminó, levantando una caja en señal de triunfo. _¿Dulces?_

"¡Bien!" exclamó Naruto, sentándose en la mesa, para después darse a la apresurada tarea de quitar la envoltura plástica de la caja. "Había olvidado por completo que compré estas cerezas cubiertas de chocolate."

El pelirrojo decidió que ya podría pensar en reconfortar a Uzumaki más adelante. De momento los ojos verdes claros del Kazekage contemplaron cada movimiento de su pareja, prestando mayor atención al ver elevarse una oscura cereza hacia la boca del rubio y entrar en ella. Los párpados de Naruto se cerraron junto con un gesto de gustosa fascinación, soltando una gemido de deleite. Gaara estuvo en total acuerdo con los comentarios que estallaron en su cabeza por Shukaku, la escena era incitante. La mirada del rubio se clavó de pronto en él.

"Sé lo que estás pensando." Dijo Naruto, sonriendo con complicidad. "Quieres una cereza ¿verdad? No te preocupes ¡las compartiré contigo!" extendió la caja, ofreciendo las golosinas al pelirrojo.

El pálido shinobi del desierto declinó el ofrecimiento, viendo en la situación una oportunidad para liberar algunas tensiones originadas por la anterior visita. Fue hasta quedar de pie al lado de Naruto, le tomó del mentón e hizo que le mirara.

"No pienses en él." era una afirmación, mas no una orden. "No pienses en lo que dijo." Uzumaki se levantó, sin romper el contacto visual. "No pienses en nada." Atrajo el cuerpo del rubio en contra del suyo. "O piensa en mí."

Cuando sus labios se unieron pudo sentir el dulce sabor restante en ellos a causa del chocolate. Le dio poco seguimiento a lo que decía el mapache en su interior, enlistando las tantas propiedades afrodisíacas del chocolate. Naruto se rindió de inmediato al beso, relajándose al momento que daba acceso al pelirrojo a profundizar el gesto, lo cual Gaara hizo gustoso. Sintió los brazos del ninja de la Hoja rodearle el cuello y él respondió a esto tomándole de la cintura. Uzumaki necesitaba sacar de alguna manera la serie de emociones que tenía acumuladas tras la máscara de indiferencia al dolor, y él le estaba dando una opción. Su pareja pareció comprender esto, y dúo a esto el beso se hizo más violento, con un dejo de desesperación en él. El joven Kage encontró un camino al interior de la camisa del rubio y le acarició la espalda, disfrutando la fricción entre sus pieles. Sintió que el beso se volvía vacilante, e incluso un pronunciado temblor en el cuerpo de Uzumaki. Retiró su mano, creyendo que el contacto le había sido molesto en alguna manera, pero al sentir un roce húmedo en el rostro de su pareja comprendió lo que ocurría: Naruto estaba llorando. El rubio escondió la cara en el pecho de Gaara, quién cerró los brazos alrededor suyo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por confortarle.

---

NOTAS:

Disculparán la tardanza… muchas cosas han pasado, pero no importa, ya he vuelto! Gracias a los que aún leen esto, y a los que me siguieron insistiendo para que no dejase esto. Haré lo posible recuperar el tiempo perdido! Un enorme abrazo para todos, se les agradece en verdad! Ahora mismo me pongo a escribir el capítulo dos de 'Porque así lo quiero' ˆˆ

Hoy no hay respuesta a los reviews, pero en el siguiente los habrá! Así que dejen sus comentarios!


	20. Chapter 20

**Tal vez algún día**

**Capítulo 20**

Estaba molesto. Era difícil que él estuviera algo más que fastidiado o aburrido, pero esta ocasión Shikamaru en verdad estaba enfadado. A pesar de la condición de Sasuke lo lanzó con fuerza sobre la cama de la habitación de hotel. Se lo merecía, en especial por haberle hecho cargarlo desde la casa del Kazekage. Podía pasar horas enlistando cada característica que le desagradaba del Uchiha, sin embargo, la única que tenía presente en el momento era la falta de tacto para manejar la situación. _Y su irracionalidad, eso sobre todo._ Shino estaba a un lado, silencioso como siempre, pero él sabía que también estaba molesto, el ligero fruncimiento en el entrecejo del ninja de los insectos no le pasaba desapercibido. _¡Y es lógico que esté molesto! Una roca tiene más sensibilidad que éste idiota._

Miró el cuerpo de Sasuke recostado en la cama justo en la posición que lo dejó, como un cadáver. _Eso sería tener suerte._ Mas no estaba muerto, sólo aturdido aún por el ataque de Sabaku no Gaara, seguro muy adolorido también. _Y tengo que lidiar con él._ Era su deber como líder del escuadrón después de todo. Suspiró, harto de tener que batallar con tan problemático compañero. _La próxima vez mejor traeré a Akamaru. Ese animal ha de causar menos de la mitad de problemas de los que causa este._ Permaneció delante del Uchiha varios minutos durante los que nada ocurrió, el ninja del Sharingan no parecía tener intenciones de entablar esa conversación.

"Levántate." Ordenó el Nara. Los ojos de Sasuke dejaron de admirar el techo de la habitación y se posaron en el ninja de las sombras. No se movió.

"No quiero escuchar un sermón de tu parte." Dijo el Uchiha. Su voz tan fría como de costumbre. "Y no voy a escucharlo."

Los ojos del Nara se entrecerraron en disgusto. La impertinencia de Sasuke parecía no tener límites, pero la paciencia de Shikamaru sí los tenía, y estaba muy cerca de llegar al final. Avanzó hacia él, entrando por completo en el campo de visión del Uchiha.

"Bien, como quieras." Dijo Shikamaru. "De todas maneras sería un poco redundante decirte que, igual que siempre, actuaste como un idiota. No tenemos tiempo para estar señalando lo obvio." Vio un cambio en los ojos negros del ninja en la cama. El comentario en verdad le molestó, así que de momento Shikamaru se dio por satisfecho. "Ahora levántate y recoge tus cosas. Gracias a ti tenemos a un Kazekage con antecedentes homicidas enfurecido, el mismo que ordenó que nos marchásemos de inmediato, y yo no pienso quedarme a ver qué ocurre si no le obedecemos. Nos vamos."

Bajaría a liquidar la cuenta del hotel, arreglaría sus pertenencias y se marcharían de vuelta a Konoha. Tendría que hacer un largo reporte de los resultados de la misión, los cuales no serían nada agradables para la Godaime. Sólo pensarlo le daba dolor de cabeza. Hizo una seña al joven Aburame para indicarle que le siguiera. Ambos salieron de la habitación por el orificio que hasta el día anterior todavía era una puerta.

---

Tras permanecer varios minutos en esa posición al fin decidió separarse del abrazo de Gaara. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos y miró apenado en dirección al pelirrojo. Desde su llegada a la villa de la Arena desmayarse y llorar se le estaban convirtiendo en hábitos. _Malos hábitos._ No tenía sentido ponerse a llorar porque le insultaron, estaba más que acostumbrado a los tratos hostiles y las palabras hirientes. _Pero no fue exactamente por eso…_ No eran las palabras, sino de la persona que provenían. _Sasuke…_ Fue un golpe duro el que recibió del Uchiha, no físico, sino emocional. _¿Es que no éramos amigos?_ Durante esos años de rivalidad estrafalaria y obstinada él creyó que llegaron a desarrollar una silenciosa amistad, algo que ambos sabían y que no necesitaba ser mencionado en voz alta. _Supongo que me equivoqué._ Un nombre se estaba tachando en la reducida lista de amistades del ruidoso ninja de Konoha. Sintió los ojos de Gaara en él, recordándole su presencia, la situación.

"Parece que Kyuubi me está haciendo sufrir cambios emocionales también." se aclaró la garganta y miró a otro lado, forzando una risa.

Cuando encaró de nuevo al pelirrojo, los ojos de éste seguían con la atención en el rubio, sin embargo, no parecía tener planeado profundizar en las circunstancias, cosa que Naruto le agradecía profundamente. De pronto se sintió cansado, un tipo de cansancio que no se asemejaba en nada a la fatiga de un arduo día de entrenamiento, o al de un largo viaje tras una misión. Le vino una sensación de vacío interior, como un fuerte golpe en el pecho dejándole sin aire y aturdido. Apretó los labios y sacudió la cabeza, si seguía así las lágrimas volverían. _Uzumaki Naruto no llora por las cosas que no se pueden cambiar._

---

El sol brillaba, con una intensidad casi tan fuerte como el calor que desplegaban sus rayos. Caminar en la arena era una tarea complicada y molesta, Tsunade había tropezado en varias ocasiones, Jiraiya ya llevaba cuatro caídas. La rubia continúo caminando, su mente lejos de las inclemencias del ambiente, repasando las posibilidades de Naruto. Todas sus esperanzas estaban contenidas en el jutsu del país del Viento usado en Sabaku no Gaara. Deseaba tener al menos la mínima idea de en qué consistía la técnica, así aprovecharía las horas de viaje en algo productivo. Ni siquiera sabía si el Shisou Fuuin en Naruto podría ser compatible con los oscuros secretos de la aldea de la Arena.

Con una mano para protegerse los ojos miró al frente. Las dunas se erguían imponentes hasta donde la vista le permitía alcanzar. Soltó una maldición y continuó caminando. El sol le escocía la piel por el largo lapso de tiempo en el desierto. Mas no podían detenerse por causa de la comodidad, la vida de su querido mocoso impertinente estaba en peligro. Además, se acercaba ya el aniversario del fallecimiento del Cuarto Hokage, de la creación del sello para encarcelar a Kyuubi. Tsunade suponía que esa fecha sería la más indicada para hacer cualquier modificación a la inscripción en el ninja rubio.

---

NOTAS:

Ok, aquí voy… sí, sé que esto es prácticamente nada, de verdad lo sé! Pero dejen que explique las cosas. Llegó un momento en que me perdí en el camino de la vida. Entré a la facultad… terrible, terrible. Así que no pude continuar escribiendo y para cuando me di cuenta, mi estilo de escritura era (a mi parecer) bastante distinto al de esta historia.

Cada día tenía remordimientos por culpa de esta historia, y mentiría si les dijera que algunos reviews de los que me llegaron demandando que continuase me gustaron en lo absoluto. Estuve a punto de dejar todo esto simplemente por mi mal humor. Pero no sería justo, cierto? Así que aquí termina el fic… naah, no es verdad, aquí termina mi estilo anterior. Esto es lo último que escribí antes entrar a la facultad, ahora continuaré con algunas variantes en la redacción.

Gracias a quienes leyeron esto, a los que tuvieron paciencia, y a los que siguen atentos después de mi espantosa desconsideración. Un abrazo y ojalá estén bien.


End file.
